TWGOK: Yin-Yang God
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: Watch as the story of The World God Only Knows is reset and is added with new feature in the protoganist Keima as a certain favorite blond ninja is added to this mix! Naruto/TWGOK xover-On Hiatus-
1. Flag 1: Race against time!

21: It is time…for a new version of the ever famous **The World God Only Knows** with a mixture of Naruto involved. This is set in the manga version of TWGOK and every once in a while blend in with its anime counterpart. And our Main Hero Katsuragi Keima will have and…interesting friend from the other side. action!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows**

* * *

In dark world, there are the sounds of keyboards typing away at rapid speeds as the situation is getting out as hell is breaking loose (pun intended if you know where this is taking place at). "Is the capture still at 3%!" "The Baddy's life and death…" "As of now, the spirit out of Europe is?" "Go kick that Baddy's ass!" were going around the command center as a girl in purple clothing and a broom rushed in.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said as the Chief noticed her. "What's with that broomstick Elsie? Until when do you plan to be the demon in charge of cleaning!" the Chief asked her as she caught her breath. "Uuh~~~~~It's just that I can't calm down without it…" Elsie said as the Chief felt a feeling of doom for some reason. "It's the end of Hell…to dispatch a demon in charge of cleaning to counter the Baddy…" the Chief said as it revealed to be a chibi skull man named Dokurou. "I, I'll try my best!" said the young demon girl as she was curious about the "Chosen One". "Um, Chief Dokurou, is there really such a human out there? The one who can, do as he pleases with a girl's heart?" she asked nervously as the Chief nodded his head.

"There is…and he goes by two names in the mortal world….**The Capturing God and the Yin-Yang God!" **He said in an ominous voice as he pointed a bony finger to her. "Don't worry about the "baddies" anymore! You must first find that man!" he said as Elsie saluted him. "Understood, Elucia de Lute Ima will now depart to capture the Baddies!" she said cheerfully as the Chief recalled something. "Ah, and also bring me a souvenir from the human world. One about Billy Blanks should be fine." He said as Elsie gave him an awkward look. "You're still plan to lose weight?" she asked.

* * *

_The battle since ancient times of a man and a woman called love…But to this person it is just a game! But now with another entity on board this trip, the Heavens will shake by an unpredictable event!_

* * *

Location: Maijima High School Academy

In the hallways a pink haired girl with purple eyes looks at a mysterious figure. _Hatori Yuu…so this is my new target…_ the mysterious boy thought as the girl asked him who he was. "Resistance is futile…" he muttered as the scene turned into the beach as Hatori was playing in the water in a swimsuit while laughing. The scene then turned into a town and the girl was in her summer clothes. "You're such an idiot!" she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. The scene turned into a park in fall as the leaves were blown away as Hitori is seen in her winter clothes as she sat on the swing and noticed the boy. "How do you know I was here?" she asked as the boy looked into her eyes like he was staring into her soul. "Fate moves in a straight line." The boy said as another pair of eyes rolled over at the word "Fate". Meanwhile, the boy talking to Hatori had thoughts going through his head. _It's useless resisting…I can see the ending!_ He thought as Hatori confessed her love to him.

It was sooner revealed that Hatori was a character on a handheld game and the mysterious boy was the player who had brown unkempt hair, brown eyes, wears glasses, and also wears his schools uniform. _"With this she will be the 1000__th__ heroine that I have captured! There is no dating sim game that I can't beat FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ He thought as the mysterious pair of eyes pinched the bridge of his nose before noticing someone coming closer to the gamer. "Incoming teacher, 3 o'clock!" the mysterious voice said as the gamer looked up to see his female natural language teacher Yuri Nikaido looking at him with an open book in her hand. "So this game is more fun than my class Katsuragi-kun?" she asked as the now named Katsuragi boy pushed his glasses back and opened his eyes with a serious look on his face. "I've tried comparing teacher lessons with all the games that I know, and there are 5012 games that are much more fun than a teacher's lesson, 15 games that are just as fun, and one game more boring than a teacher's lesson." He said as the teacher pretended to be interested. "Hoh, and what is this 1 game is?" she asked as Katsuragi put his glasses away in a case and put it in his pocket as he started to play his handheld again. "Excuse me, please wait till I have reached a save point." He said causing the teacher to grow a tick mark as she was about to whack him with her book only to be blocked by her target who had a different aura around him. "We meet again Miss I-read-Yuri-in-class." "Katsuragi" said as his voice sounded more cheerful and full of mischief as his face was hidden in shadow as the teacher had a mean death glare aimed at the boy. "This time I will beat you!" she shouted as the other students watch with interest. "Bring it granny." "Katsuragi" said as outside the school there is the sound of fighting going on.

* * *

**God Only Knows**

**Loading…2%...45%...79%...100%**

**Love is such a sweet illusion  
(Let's come together)**

**Can't seem to stop my imagination  
(Goes on forever)**

**What a ridiculous situation  
(Another matter)**

**But I can't Deny,  
I'm faced with a tricky temptation**

**In the world that keeps on changing  
Don't Know why my heart is aching  
Gotta handle it, no more hesitation  
There can be no turning back**

**God only knows  
"My mind is as free as the wind But now what I should do is to fall in love"**

**God only knows  
"I don't need that kind of real things Feels like I'm lost in the labyrinth"**

**God only knows  
"There must be the meaning of life Somehow unexpected happenings thrill me"**

**God only knows  
"Just believe in myself and my dream Anyone could be a hero and heroine"**

_**The World God Only Knows: Yin-Yang God**_

* * *

Here we see our protagonist walking thought the hallways without a scratch on him as he was peacefully playing his handheld. "Why did she even bother trying to attack me? She knows she can't beat you in combat you know." He said to no one as a mysterious voice replied back "Come on! There's nothing interesting now a days and fighting the same teacher gets boring afterwards!" the voice replied as the mysterious fourth fall broke down. "My name is Katsuragi Keima, Born on June 6 at 11:29:35 and currently 17 years old. Height 174 cm, weight: 53 kilograms. Good with every school subject." "Well not PE if it wasn't for me." The mysterious voice said which Keima ignored as he continued." My favorite thing: Girls of course!" and that's when the mysterious voice noticed something wrong.

"Incoming unidentified running object 6'o clock! And coming at us at high speeds!" the voice said as someone called out to Keima. "Heads up Otomegane!" said a girl's voice as said girl came running at high speeds and bumped into him causing her to make a hole in the wall from her crash as Keima fell on his back. "! MY PFP!" Keima screamed with horror as it was broken but he didn't know that his glasses were cracked severely for some reason as the girl who ran into him sat up and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry sorry! I ran too fast and I couldn't use my brakes." She apologized as Keima glared at her from behind his cracked glasses. _"When I said I was interested in girls, I don't mean that kind!"_ he thought as he finally noticed his glasses were cracked when he was glaring at the girl. "Great, looks like he'll have to take over for me till I get new glasses…" Keima muttered but the girl heard him as he took off his broken glasses. That was then Keima's appearance changed. His brown unkempt hair turned into a spiky blond color that rivaled the sun, his brown eyes turned blue and he immediately had three whisker-shaped birthmarks on each cheek. The sight of this new version of Keima made the entire student body of females in the hallway blush crimson red at the site of him and whispered how lucky they were to see him out and about.

"Good to see you…Ayumi-chan." The boy said causing the girl to blush even redder as she stuttered, trying to tell him something."H-hi Naruto-kun, I was w-well um I was going to ask Otomegane if he can clean the rooftop for me since I'm practicing for the sports meeting next week but I'll do it!" she said as she was about to turn and run but Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a charming smile that made her heart skip a few beats while the other girls glared at her for being so lucky to be near him. "Nonsense, I can take care of it for you, and I'll be cheering you on by the way." Naruto said as he left to go to the roof leaving on tomato red Ayumi Takahara in place as girls ran up to her and asked her random questions only for her to run off to practice completely embarrassed at how she talked the #1 guy in the school.

As Naruto reached the roof, he began sweeping the floor while "talking" to Keima. "Calm down man, it's not like you have anything to do right?" he asked as Keima muttered inside his mind about annoying split personalities and the real world again. "Come on Keima, you prefer your gals in those games over the real ones that you consider trash, which isn't a nice thing by the way. Oh and I fixed your glasses for you Keima." Naruto said as he held the once broken glasses that look good as new as he puts them on making his appearance turn into Keima's. "You know, I'm still not used to us switching like that." Keima said as Naruto mentally shrugged. "Big deal, it'll take time to get use to it anyways. Since I finished sweeping for you, shouldn't you be checking up for the lost lambs again?" Naruto asked as Keima pulled out his impossibly-instant-repaired-PFP and checked online. Just as they predicted, many messages were sent to Keima as he had that creepy smile on his face as Naruto ignored the thoughts coming in until he noticed it was show time. _The real me who is known in the game world is…!_As if on cue, Naruto created a genjutsu with Keima in a throne dressed in robes with angels surrounding him. _…The Game World's God!_ That was then Naruto asked a question that was bugging him for a while, "Why do I cast these genjutsu again? Because this is pretty ridiculous if you ask me." Naruto said as Keima gave him a mental look. "Simple, it looks cool like that." Keima said making Naruto do the "oh" expression.

Just after Keima finished sending his messages to fellow gamers, he noticed one that looked like a challenge to him and that's when Naruto told him to hold it. "Something is odd about this one for some reason Keima. My sixth sense tells me if you reply to it, then your life will never be the same again." Naruto said as Keima rolled his eyes. "As God I must not turn away from a challenge!" he exclaimed as he hit the reply button. Naruto's prediction came true as a strong wind blew, knocking everything (including Keima) away as a figure came down and landed revealing a cute girl with a skull headband, a robe of some sort, a broom, and purple clothing on. The girl gave Keima a salute, "Thank you for agreeing to the contract Kami-sama! Now let's go…" she said as she grabbed his arm "…collect some spirits!" she finished joyfully as they flew into the air with Keima screaming for his life.

* * *

In a classroom nearby, Keima was breathing heavily due to shock while Naruto stayed silent, enjoying this show at the moment. As of the moment, Keima is shaking while trying to save his data on his PFP before trying to figure out what's happening. After the explanation that "Elsie" is a demon from hell sent to collect runaway spirits, Naruto was silent as he watched the strange tea ceremony in Keima's head before he decided to go to the game store only to be stopped by Elsie to warn him that he could lose his head. That was then Keima noticed a collar of some sort on his neck and no matter what he tried, it could not come off! After Elsie explained that if he doesn't complete the contract or it was unofficially canceled, he would lose his head. Now this made Naruto interested in. Okay, he died already and was use to being killed due to his Kage Bushins being destroyed in painful ways but he never was beheaded before and he is not planning on dying yet when something new and interesting happens!

That was then the skull badge on her head beeped and glowed for some reason as Elsie looked out the window and started sweeping that area as she patted it "Kami-sama, this way! I already cleaned it out." She said as Keima looked out the window as Elsie pointed to the track field. Elsie pointed to the familiar appearance of Ayumi Takahara as both Keima and Naruto noticed a weird aura surrounding her body. "What kind of spirit do you collect?" Keima asked in shock as Elsie went into explanation mode. "The spirits we are talking about are spirits of evil people that have broken out of Hell. Even if evil people die they are still evil people! They broke through the boundaries of Hell and to spread their evil deeds here on the surface." Elsie said as Naruto started to twitch. Does that mean all of the Akatsuki like Madara and Kisame might have returned from Hell for revenge on the world? "Only the most dangerous spirits have been locked up, mostly ones from an ancient place called the Elemental Nations so there won't be wars going on for now." Elsie said making Naruto inwardly sigh in relief at the news. "But still, these spirits are extremely hard to catch. After a thorough investigation we discovered that they hide in a unique place…the depths of a girl's heart!" Elsie said as it made Keima (and even though you can't see him) Naruto give her a confused look on their faces. As Elsie explained that they could only be removed by love and that the best way to do it is with the help of the Capturing God, Keima's expression was so funny that Naruto was laughing inside his mind at the thought of a new book from all of this.

Keima panicked and grabbed Elsie by the shoulders and started shouting at her. "IDIOT, YOUR MAKING A BIG MISTAKE! I WON'T EVEN HOLD HANDS WITH A REAL GIRL!" he shouted as thunder crashed down, courtesy of Naruto of course. "Even then, not even a real girl would want that. Besides they always call me Otomegane." He said as Elsie dropped her broom and sobbed at the other side of the classroom. "That's cruel Kami-sama…to think you were the God of Games…" she sobbed as Naruto felt sorry for her and wished the cheer her up somehow but for Keima it was a different reaction. "WHO'S THE CRUEL ONE!" he shouted at her as she continued to cry. "Who would have thought that it was like that? I'm bad at anything I do." She said as Naruto sense a hint of familiarity seeing that he was terrible at a lot of things before in his younger years before, but now he's older and had experience so things changed afterwards, especially after meeting his mom when facing the Kyuubi. "It was just a misunderstanding in the end! Just call off the contract now!" Keima shouted at the top of his lungs as Elsie gave him a bow. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I also have a contract as well. If someone accepted the contract dies, the demon in charge of the "buddy's" head will also be taken. At least, I'll die with you." Elsie said making Naruto and Keima widen their eyes in shock as the forgotten PFP displayed a message: The World runs on Love.

* * *

Here we see Keima and Elsie sitting on the stairways leading to the racing track with their head hung down as the wind blew by as the girls from the track team were doing warm-ups. "Auh~~~ To think that there is a spirit that is so close to me…yet I can't even clean it." Elsie said as she started sweeping. "Keep it down! I'm trying to write the names of games I should replay before I lose my head!" Keima said as he started writing furiously while Naruto sweat dropped. "Even in life and death situations you still think about your games do ya?" Naruto asked which Keima ignored causing him to sigh, looks like he will finally meet his friends in heaven after all. "But Kami-sama, aren't you still the Capturing God? Why don't you just make the girl fall in love with you like in the game?" Elsie asked as Keima gave her a serious expression as Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. _"Here comes the game lecture again." _Naruto thought with a groan.

"Don't mix games with reality." He said as he looked at the team. "That's supposed to be a track team? They couldn't be even further from the mark." Keima said which Elsie gave a questioning look. "From the mark?" she said innocently as Keima continued his rant, "None of them have their hair tied up!" he said as Elsie was getting confused. "Huh, their hair? But that doesn't matter-"Elsie said only to be blown away by Keima's sonic shout enhanced by Naruto's chakra because he was bored. "DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" Keima shouted as Elsie covered herself for impact as Keima continued shouting "TRACK TEAM GIRLS ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE THEIR HAIR TIED UP!" he said as he lowered his voice to regular levels again. "Honestly, they don't know that the spirit of the track is through the hair band?" Keima questions himself as he began to walk off. "Um, that's in a game." Elsie said as Keima stopped. "Real girls really don't have a sense of perfection do they? That's why I have no interest in capturing them, because they don't even put any effort in it." Keima said as Elsie waved her arm franticly trying to get his attention.

When he turned around, his eyes widened in shock as the target: Ayumi Takahara, just tied her hair and said she was going to be serious. "Kami-sama! She tied her hair! It's already the way you wanted it!" Elsie exclaimed happily but Keima looked at the sight with disbelief. That was then Naruto got bored and that was considered Taboo with Keima because last time Naruto was bored, random destruction of school property and a bunch of thugs of the school were blamed and expelled for it. Fortunately Keima sensed it and decided to let him out to finish the explanation to Elsie. "I'm going to let you meet someone that has given me my other title that is unofficial in the school." Keima said as Elsie gave him a clueless expression at what he meant when he took off his glasses and his appearance changed into Naruto's. "Hello! I am Naruto Uzumaki, please to meet you." He said while shaking Elsie's hand as the question was written on her face as Naruto chuckled. "I'm Keima's split personality who's everything he's not. And due to our conflicting personalities balancing each other like the Yin and the Yang that we are called the Yin-Yang God." Naruto said as Elsie nodded her head as she finally understood what the second title meant. _"Well that and I can use the Yin-Yang style jutsu that the Rikkudo Sennin did and a fourth style I developed in my free time."_ Naruto mentally added as Keima was…on a date with one of his captures from a game in the mindscape.

"Anyways, I'm here in place of Keima to finish off the flaws of the track girls." Naruto said to her as they didn't notice that the entire track team was secretly spying on them as 1) Ayumi is the only one running on the track and 2) were wondering what else they need to do in order to become better runners and 3) get to see Naruto out again since it was rare for him to be out of Keima except when fighting their teachers. "Track Team girls must be wearing bloomers as well!" Naruto said as Elsie gave a confused look while the girls who were spying on them wondered why that was important to wear bloomers since they are embarrassing to wear. "These girls here wear shorts, and that will let the air to go inside them and slows them down and have low air resistance while bloomers have strong air resistance and with that they will be able to run faster and tire out less. In fact I even made one myself that fits into the body and helps keep thermal body temperatures normal see!" Naruto said as he pulled out an entire bloomers outfit from nowhere as Elsie examined it.

"Wow Kami-sama, the details are great! It looks as though it was made by a professional!" Elsie said in awe as the track girls that were spying looked at the outfit and admitted it was pretty cool from the designs. The shirt had no name on it and it was white while the pants part was black, on the back of the shirt was the Yin-Yang symbol in the center of a red whirlpool with a golden nine tailed fox holding it with its tails. "Only a brave and bold girl on the track team would wear bloomers and if there is one even courageous enough to wear one, even my design would be a plus in my book. Because being brave is one of the things I look for in a girl." Naruto said with a smirk as he noticed the track team girls minus Ayumi heard this and let it sink in their heads. He decided to do a little drama and started weeping crocodile tears, "But sadly there isn't a single girl brave enough to even wear it and it somewhat dampens my spirit…" he sobbed as he felt Keima inside the mindscape watching what was going on and continued with his charade. "There there Kami-sama, there might be a girl out there who might actually wear it!" Elsie said completely fooled by Naruto's acting skills as he sobered up a bit. "But one can hope, but for now this will have to go…" Naruto said as he tossed the outfit into the air and used Wind chakra to make it fall near the track team as Naruto walked off with Elsie following behind.

The track girls were at a lost and in turmoil, they wanted to win his heart but they don't even want to wear bloomers due to the feeling they might be looked at in a perverted way and none of them have the courage to even wear it…unless there is a girl on the track team that can…The girls looked at each other and nodded, they will give up their crush on Naruto in order to get a certain girl on the team to wear it and win his heart! After all, if he is happy then they will be happy as well and prepared to get a certain target to wear his designed bloomer. As Ayumi finished her laps and went to the locker room to change, she couldn't feel that something disturbing is about to happen.

* * *

Too bad she guessed right on the next day as she went to her locker to change…only to find her tracksuit gone and a different outfit in its place! She let out a shocked scream getting every girl on the track team's attention as they saw her reaction. "Guys, someone replaced my suit w-with this!" she said as she showed them Naruto's designed bloomers. One of them decided to pull out a good lie to calm her down. "Oh that, that is designed by Naruto-kun himself. Apparently he is looking for someone brave enough to wear it and it was decided by vote that you would wear it." She said as Ayumi blushed at the name before turning angry at them. "But why me!" she asked as another member came up with another lie that had some truth into it, "Because if there is a girl brave enough to wear it, they are considered a plus in his book. Besides, rumor has it there are no girls in his book so this might be a chance for you to win his heart!" she said as Ayumi raised an eyebrow. "And you know this how?" Ayumi asked as another teammate filled her in that Naruto was talking to some girl about how to be a true track racer and how they got the bloomer and heard of what kind of girl he likes. Ayumi was about to refuse she was grabbed by the arms of two of her teammates and the others began bringing the outfit closer to Ayumi as she began struggling. Outside the locker room a scream echoed out scaring anybody near.

Elsewhere, Keima heard it while setting up banners heard Naruto giggling as an emerald dragon appeared in the mindscape. "Interesting, they actually put my outfit on our target Keima! This will be a bonus point to our capture!" Naruto said as Keima nodded. "Why is the dragon emerald colored?" Keima asked as Naruto told him that the color represents the birthstone. "But why a dragon?" Keima asked as Naruto started his rant about how cool and powerful dragons are. As Keima finished setting up, he waits out there with a headband on with the kanji for victory written on it. That was then the track team came out with a tomato red Ayumi as it revealed she was in Naruto's designed bloomer that had an emerald dragon on the front shirt that mysteriously appeared when she was forced to put it on (Naruto made it so that it shows his favorite mythical creature combined with the birthstone color of Ayumi) he made as she turned and noticed the banners. "Wha-what! Hey, what is this!" Ayumi asked even more embarrassed as she noticed Keima was there.

That was then her red changed that from embarrassment to anger and with speeds that Gai and Lee would be proud of, she ran there and gave him a mean kick that launched him into the air and came down crash landing in a painful way. "Otomegane you bastard! What is with all of these embarrassing banners for!" she demanded as Keima slowly got up with a weak reply. "The team meeting is coming up…and Naruto wanted me to cheer you on…" he said as Ayumi was taken aback at what Keima was saying. Then Keima finally got to his feet and turned around and decided to follow the script Naruto gave him and Elsie to make the capture successful. "I see your wearing Naruto's bloomer outfit he made." He said as the blush on Ayumi's face returned even redder than before now that the "fox is out of the box". "He's surprised that you're wearing it and is impressed. It's not every day that a girl would muster the courage to wear bloomers, especially since it's handmade by himself." Keima said as Ayumi was starting to feel faint at the moment and decided to do something Naruto would be-unpredicted. "You look cute in that by the way." Keima said as Ayumi started to waver a bit if Keima decided to snap his fingers causing her to snap out of it and she strangled him by his neck. "Do this again and I'll kill you!" she said as she left Keima who fell to the ground.

Elsie came from behind the tree she was hiding and looked at Keima worryingly "Kami-sama, is that okay? Because it seems that she hates you now." Elsie said as Keima got up and pushed his glasses back. "All part of the plan. Now all we have to do is increase the number of encounters!" Keima said as a genjutsu with Naruto's help shows Keima watering a flower. "This seed here," Keima said pointing to the seed that has taken root "is the first meeting. Now I just need to water this plant with enough encounters, then the flower will grow its stem to show how close we are until it blooms into love. I will have to give it plenty of water till it blooms!" Keima said as Elsie nodded her head.

* * *

*with Ayumi and the track girls*

"Wow Ayumi, I never knew you could run that fast!" a replacement member said in awe at the speed Ayumi ran which said girl gave a confused look. "Yeah! You were faster than a bullet! You were ran from the locker room when you came out all the way to where Otomegane is!" another girl said as she pointed to the locker room to where Keima was. Ayumi was shocked, she ran that fast? After noticing the distances, she realized she ran faster than before and felt freer for some reason. "Maybe it's because she's wearing Naruto-kun's outfit he made." Another teammember said causing some of the girls that haven't let go of their crush on Naruto to glare at Ayumi with jealousy as she started to blush. For the next few days, she will still be wearing the same outfit Naruto made as Keima sets up more banners for the next day.

Day 2: Keima returns again wearing his headband with the words "love" written on them as the banners said "Dash like the wind Ayumi!" Ayumi was getting annoyed, wishing Naruto was the one standing there instead of Otomegane as she started to shout at him. "Hey! I told you to stop that!"

Day 3: "You idiot! Hanging the sign is the same thing!" she shouted at Keima who was on the roof throwing down banners and confetti.

Day 4: "Idiot! That's not getting any better!" she said as she noticed it was Naruto this time as he eye-smiled and waved at her. This caused her to blush in embarrassment as she started jogging and jumping at fast speeds as she broke her old record by 10 seconds much to the other members shock.

Day 5: Naruto was there wearing a samurai helmet with the Kanji for "Love" on it as Ayumi tried to ignore him and tried to focus on running. That was then Elsie came floating down and landed. "Is this really working?" Elsie questioned as Naruto felt his insides churn violently. "Love and hate are things that can be changed easily Elsie. Every negative event can be turned into a positive one with the right choices." Naruto said as Elsie began to understand. "I get it, so she doesn't really hate you or the other Kami-sama then?" Elsie asked as Naruto nodded "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." He said as he began walking away while Elsie looked embarrassed. "Take your time." She said as they both looked at their target when they heard someone call her name.

Both Naruto and Keima noticed that they were the sempai's and Naruto who was in control decided to walk to them. "Ayumi-chan!" Naruto shouted as he came over as the sempais looked at him with shock and awe. "No way! Is that Naruto Uzumaki!" the one on the left of the leader asked in a fan girlish tone as the one on the right of the leader had heart in her eyes. "The legendary Yellow Flash in person!" she said as she pulled out a familiar orange book "Please sign!" she begged as Naruto signed it in ink and she squealed happily. "So, these are the sempais of your track team Ayumi-chan?" he asked as she nodded her head, unable to speak at the moment. "So how do you know her?" the one on the left said as Naruto put a hand on Ayumi's head. "Why she's my apprentice of course!" he said gaining shocked looks from the sempais. "Seriously! Your apprentice!" everyone there shouted as Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, well it gets boring sometimes being the fastest man in Nippon so I need to give it a woman's touch and decided that Ayumi would be the one." Naruto said as the two of the three sempai asked why her. "Because that day she bumped into my other self Keima, I saw how fast she ran and she has the raw potential to run the same speeds as me with the proper training." He said as Ayumi blushed at the acknowledgement. "Ayumi, since the tournament is drawing near I need you to run 30 laps at full speed. If you can do it, then I'll up your training to becoming a legend." He said with a wink that made many girls hearts flutter. _"Heh, still got the moves."_ Naruto thought while Keima mentally nodded. "Understood sensei!" Ayumi said as she dashed off. The three sempai were in turmoil now, they were about to pick on Takahara only to find out she was apprentice to the great Yellow Flash! If they actually did that they would be a disappointment to their idol and didn't want that to happen so they left without another word.

After Ayumi finished her 30th lap, she fell to her back exhausted as her friends came to help her up. Naruto came by and gave her a proud look. "I'm impressed, you actually did 30 laps with full speed and finished faster than I expected." Naruto said as he put a strange pill in her mouth and told her to chew and swallow which she complied. After swallowing it, she felt her energy come back and she was good as new. "Wow! I never felt so energetic before! What is this stuff?" Ayumi asked as Naruto chuckled. "It's an energy pill that I reinvented in memory of a good friend of mine who taught me how to make it. It can give anyone energy to do anything for 3 days without food." Naruto said making Ayumi and her friends look at him with wide eyes. After they calmed down from that, Ayumi asked him the question that was bugging her for a while "Why did they call you Yellow Flash?" she asked as Naruto sighed tiredly. "I am a professional athlete that was considered one in a million to be good at it with no steroids and such and when I run at full speed, I appear and disappear in a yellow flash hence the nickname." Naruto said as the girls stared at him in shocked awe. "Well better prepare for tomorrow Ayumi-chan, so get some rest." He told her before putting on his glasses and let Keima take control. Keima looked at Ayumi and wished her good luck with a friendly smile before walking away.

Day 6: Today was the last day for practice before the big meet and Ayumi noticed no banners of any kind anywhere as she tied her hair. "Eh? The cheering boy isn't here today?" a fellow teammate asked as another member decided to joke around a bit. "Ayumi must be sad that her crush or Otomegane aren't here to cheer for her." She said getting Ayumi to grab the back of her shirt "Idiot! As if that would happen!" she said as suddenly, advertisement balloons rose up and they all said "I Love Ayumi!" "Wah! What's that!" Ayumi asked completely shocked at the moment while one of her friends whistled and made a comment "Wow, advertisement balloons. That takes me back then." Her friend said.

*with the Capturing Duo/Trio (if you include Naruto)?*

"I'm sorry Kami-sama. My robe was only able to make three of them." Elsie said apologetically as Keima sweat dropped while Naruto relaxed in Keima's mind. "One would have been fine." Keima said as Elsie adopted a happy look on her face. Then Elsie began swinging her arms as she was talking about Ayumi showing her sempais which made both Keima and Naruto wonder if she had issues with sempais before. They brought a basket of fruit at Naruto's insistence as they went to go see Ayumi who had somehow tripped and injured herself at one of the hurdles and they eavesdropped and heard the two of the three sempais saying mean things that made Naruto's blood boil thinking he didn't hear from them as the doctor said that Ayumi sprained her ankle and couldn't compete in the tournament. With Keima gathering the clues, he and Naruto smirked and said the ever famous catchphrase of Keima's in synch. **"I can see the ending!"**

* * *

*Nighttime*

At the track Ayumi is there with a crutch and the basket of fruit Keima left her as she noticed the Otomegane coming. "What's wrong Katsuragi? What do you want with me here?" she demanded in an angry tone "Can't you see I can't compete in the tournaments for now!" she said as she held up the basket. "And this letter, is this sarcasm!" she yelled at him as he was perfectly calm. "Well if you eat it you'll be healthy again to compete in the tournament tomorrow." Keima said as he was hit in the face by a fruit. Then more fruit was thrown at him by Ayumi as she became even angrier. "Look at my foot! Do you really think that I could participate in the tournament like this!" she said as Keima caught one of the fruits in his hands, this was the time he was thankful that Naruto trained his body for this kind of stuff after all of those years of brutal training. "Of course, after all you're not really injured." Keima said as Ayumi stopped in shock as she tried to fool him. "Don't try and fool me and Naruto Ayumi." Keima said as she winced at the blonde's name. "People don't usually get hurt from the hurdles that easily. That and you weren't running at full speed." He said getting a surprised look at how he knew.

She knew she was busted and started stuttering as she tried to find her words as Keima pointed to his own head. "Your hair wasn't tied up at all." Keima said as Ayumi grabbed the spot where she usually ties her hair at in surprised shock that she had forgotten about that detail. "So you actually planned this from the start. Care to explain why?" he asked as she pretended to stop limping and dropped the crutch as she held the basket with both hands. She then explained her issues with her sempais and that her time hasn't gotten any better and felt that she was better off not participating at the tournament as she started to cry. "Isn't it fine as long as you ran your best though Takahara?" Keima asked her as he took off his glasses. "If its ranks you're worried about. Then you're in first place in both Naruto's and my own heart." He said with a sincere smile on his face which Ayumi thought looked handsome without the glasses and without Naruto taking over as her heart fluttered the same way Naruto smiled. Then she noticed a phantom version of Naruto standing by Keima and he was also smiling.

Ayumi's heart was beating fast as Elsie noticed the runaway spirit's aura leaking out of her as Keima was suddenly hit in a face again with a fruit thrown by Ayumi. He quickly put on his glasses and had Naruto control his body reflexes to avoid getting hit by more fruit as Ayumi started to tell him to stop saying weird things like that. After throwing a few more fruit, she noticed a pair of new running sneakers there with a card saying good luck with both Keima's and Naruto's signatures on it. As Keima had his backed turned as he was panting a bit, he felt something grab his hand as he turned around and saw Ayumi was the one holding it. "Will you both come?" she asked as he and Naruto noticed she had the sneakers with her. "Tomorrow…Will you both come and cheer for me tomorrow?" she asked with some red in her face. Keima got a bit red and felt part of Naruto's voice mix in with his own. **"Yes, it's a promise."** They said as she smiled. "Thank you." She said as she drew her face close to his and kissed him on the lips.

Taking a chance with control, Naruto moved Keima's arms to wrap around her which brought them closer as they hugged and both Naruto and Keima noticed a cold presence leave Ayumi's body as they heard Elsie say that it's out and captured it in a containment bin that looked like a jar as she clamped on the cap fully capturing it. "Yay! Thank you Kami-sama!" Elsie said as she flew away. Keima and Ayumi looked away in embarrassment as they had given each other their "first kiss" and Keima helped escort Ayumi home to prepare for the tournament tomorrow.

* * *

*The Next Day*

Ayumi had entered the tournament and won first place while wearing the outfit Naruto made as a memento as she kept it in her special closet filled with her special event clothing. At school after class Ayumi was showing how she's on the newspaper while Keima was playing his beloved PFP in peace. Then Ayumi came and pat him on the back, "Hey Katsuragi-kun look! I'm on the newspaper!" she said until she realized what she was doing as she hid her mouth behind the folded newspaper. "Huh? Er…why am I talking to Katsuragi-kun…?" she wondered as Naruto began to talk to Keima through the reflection of the PFP screen. "It seems that she's forgotten about the time we were trying to capture the spirit inside her." Naruto said and continued on "Since you're not in a relationship with her anymore, I think you should limit the time around her and what you say kay?" he asked as Keima nodded. "Takahara…" Keima said getting her attention as he continued to play his PFP. "Congratulations." He said as Ayumi blushed and was flustered "Eh? Ah th-thanks." She stuttered as she wondered what was wrong with her.

"_Come to think of it, where did she go?"_ Keima thought/asked Naruto as they recalled that she'll be following them somehow to continue. _"Continue? What did she mean by that I wonder?"_ Keima thought while he felt Naruto grin mischievously, "I'm betting that this is only the beginning of a new journey for the both of us Keima." Naruto said as a few male classmates pat him in the back with a weird look on their faces. "Oi, Otomegane! What's that?" one of them asked as another came by with another question "Where have you've been hiding that all this time?" he asked as Keima looked up from his game and had the shock of his life. It was Elsie in the female school uniform with her broom as she made herself known. "I'll be transferring here today. My name is Katsuragi Elsie. Please take care of me and my brother Keima." She said as she bowed. Meanwhile Keima had a bad feeling in his gut. _"Oi oi oi! What's with this setup?"_ Keima asked with horror as Naruto was laughing inside Keima's mind. "Hahahaha! I knew it! Looks like things are going to be interesting now!" Naruto said as the journey of two gods and a devil begin.


	2. Flag 2: Demon of a Sister and 009

21: Hello folks! I'm back with a new chapter and I'm here to clear up a few things with anyone who is confused will have their reviews replied to.

**Ignisha:** Actually, this is not the sequel or prequel to Return of the Capturing God. You thought this was a sequel or something didn't you? It's actually a separate story from Return of the Capturing God and has no connections to it at all.

**Shawn-san:** Thanks! And I'm thinking of something special for Naruto since he tends to make things livelier than usual so he will be in fights soon. I'm planning as I'm going along. Besides, between you and me…Naruto isn't really Keima's split persona. You'll find out why in a certain arc where it all began kukukukukukuku….

**xWindScarx10: **Ah, another fan from my original work has followed up unlike the other ones who probably didn't notice the note in my fic. Thanks and stay tuned dude!

**Phnxfyr1:** You want some? You got some.

**Agent Bizarre:** No problem and I thought of this kind of fic after reading some certain chapters of the manga.

**Yami Arashi:** Why thank you! I thought of this when I did a what-if theory. If there are goddesses in girl's hearts, then what is inside a boy's heart? Result: This master piece!

**God of all:** Thank you!

**Lumk:** Wow indeed. And more shall come!

**DragonKnight15:** Why thank you! I've been obsessed with the Yin Yang theory since they were important roles in the Naruto world for the Izanagi technique and it gave me various ideas in my head. How about reading my other fic Return of the Capturing God then?

Well that's it for reviews oh and question to the readers. For Kanon's part should the ending be the manga version or the anime version? Review your answer!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows**

* * *

"_First I am dealing with a split persona that is a major annoyance with my game time, next there is a woman who says she's from hell and I am forced to do an outrageous job. To capture the spirits of evil people that hide inside the human heart, which means I have to make a real girl fall for me! And for the finishing blow, this girl from hell is transferred to the same class I am and is posing as my little sister to boot! What in the world is she planning?" _Keima thought to himself as Naruto ignored the streams of thoughts that turned into ones and zeros like a computer code. Naruto had slowly begun to lose his patience and began his infamous chant of "What to do? What to do? What to do?" He said as Keima immediately put his PFP on hold and pulled off his glasses as Naruto smirked _"Works every time."_ Naruto thought as he took control and listened in on the conversation about Elsie.

*Elsie at the moment*

"Oh! This is Katsuragi's little sister?" "She's so cute!" "Even if you're his little sister you're in the same grade as us." "Is Elsie your real name?" the girls said as Elsie became embarrassed but one boy came in to the conversation. "Are you really his little sister?" the boy asked, clearly clueless Naruto was listening with a strange look on his face as girls started to blush at the sight of him. "You'd be wasted by the likes of Katsuragi-"he would have continued if Elsie didn't retaliate. "Don't insult my nii-sama like that! He is a great person!" Elsie said as she noticed Naruto giving her mental instructions just by looking directly into her eyes. "Plus you are also insulting Naruto-ni-sama when you said that about Kemia-nii-sama." Elsie said as the boy turned to see Naruto glaring at him menacingly as he stepped back nervously, a well-known fact at school is to never get on Naruto's bad side when he's out. The last person suffered severe trauma and was mumbling about spandex, eyebrows, and youth. "Because Naruto-nii-sama is also a bigger sadist than the teachers here…" Elsie said as she finished her lines that she read from Naruto's face. Being a demon, seeing things out of the ordinary is a common thing. That made everyone pale at the thought; the popular Naruto Uzumaki as he goes by is also the toughest fighters here at school and it's revealed he is also a bigger sadist than the teachers? They would rather do months of homework than feel his wrath! "Plus nii-sama will make every girl fall for him!" she declared as if on cue, Naruto blew a kiss to the girls at the mention of falling for him as this caused every girl there to sigh and faint and have romantic fantasies in their heads. The guys gave jealous glares at Naruto and were mentally cursing that why he had all the luck with girls.

*After school*

Since Naruto somehow gotten Keima's PFP into the mindscape (coughIzanagicough), Naruto was taking over for him for the rest of the school day. He couldn't help but make every cute girl he met in class or the hallways fall into fantasyland by blowing a kiss or wink at them, yup Naruto Uzumaki is a womanizer. Probably due to him meeting a lot of charming women in his time as a shinobi like Princess Yukie from the land of Spring, Sarah from Roland, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and others, that he's been good at manners and charming smile around a women that they fall hard for him so he's a professional at it. At the moment he was busy talking to Elsie. "We captured the spirit so why is the guillotine collar still here?" Naruto said as he put a hand on it as he had a feeling it might take his head off any minute. "Well you see; the contract isn't finished yet." Elsie said as Naruto and Keima who was watching inside the mindscape gave her a look. "Explain please." Naruto said in a calm voice as he was trying to mentally calm Keima down. "In this town, there are tons of spirits hiding here." Elsie said as the Yin-Yang God looked at her.

"Are you telling me that I and Keima have to capture all of the spirits in the town correct?" Naruto said as he felt Keima's temper began to rise at the news. Elsie nodded, "Hai, and with the help of the two Kami-sama's then this would be a lot faster for us to collect the spirits then!" Elsie said as Naruto pictured himself winning the heart of many cute and beautiful girls in his shared mindscape with Keima who sweat dropped at the site and saw a mental note by Naruto that this would be a great new idea for his new Icha Icha book which made Keima's sweat drop grow bigger. "I also have procedures to follow by the Chief as well. That explains why I'm posing as your little sister and why we are in the same class." Elsie said as Naruto nodded his head understanding it…that was until he and Keima realized that a proverbial storm was brewing for some reason. Playing things on the safe side Naruto put the glasses back on and let Keima gain control were he began to yell at Elsie and refused to let her go to his house.

* * *

*Keima's House*

"My, how unusual, Keima bringing home a friend is a sight to behold!" said one Mari Katsuragi, the mother of Keima and to Naruto his second mother as she invited Elsie inside. "Wow, she looks like a nice mother." Elsie said while Naruto who was inside the mindscape shivered. "Wait till you see her angry, then you'll think twice." Naruto told Keima who mentally agreed as he tried to close the door on Elsie "Don't even think of coming in!" Keima said to Elsie while Mari brought out a tray of tea. "And what business do you have today?" Mari asked as Elsie pushed the door open, making Keima crash into the wall as the storm has finally stirred.

"I'm the illegitimate child of your husband." Elsie said causing Mari to drop her tray. Mari put her hands up to her face in embarrassment as she thought of it as a joke as she laughed. "You're a really funny girl…"she said trying to think of it as a bad prank as Elsie pulled out a letter from her pocket and handed it to Mari. "This letter is from my late mother." Elsie said as both Naruto and Keima had a very bad feeling about this as Mari started to read the letter. A few seconds later Mari flipped open her cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number she knows. "Hello dear." Mari said as she untied her hair, "Yes it's me," she said as she finally took off her glasses, that was then her entire personality did a 180. **"How about explaining yourself?"** Mari asked her husband on the phone. Next thing the capturing duo/trio saw was Mari becoming more violent than most housewives would and continue her shouting **"WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT! ASK THAT QUESTION TO THE LOWER PART OF YOUR BODY YOU TRAITOR!"** she shouted as more chairs broke from her kicks. No matter how many times Naruto sees this; it always reminds him of his mother Kushina Uzumaki and how she beats boys "half to death" with just her fists alone. If he were to make a comparison, Kushina and Mari are at the same equal when it comes to being a scary mom. Elsie was quiet and terrified as she pointed at Mari silently as Keima who was use to this stuff answered her question. "She was once part of some biker gang." Keima said with a bored look.

While Mari was releasing a mouthful of words that would make a certain Sound ninja and certain immortal Akatsuki member swear they were family, Keima and Elsie were silently whispering to each other. "What was that letter?" Keima whispered to her, "That was a letter that the Chief wrote immediately." She whispered back. **"Hm, so you're going overseas again tomorrow? You must have made as much children as the numbers of data you've been collecting you bastard!"** Mari said to her husband and threw her phone on the wall with final words of anger. **"DON'T EVER COME HOME!"** she shouted as the phone broke into two. She turned to Keima with anger in her words, "Keima, forget your father! That man is dead to us." She said as Elsie looked at Keima. "Did your father die?" Elsie asked feeling sorry for the loss of his father as Keima turned and gave her an "are you stupid look" "No he's not. Mom just kicked him out of the house…again." Keima said as he and Naruto both sighed. Everything seems to always happen to his dad and Mari always retaliates in very violent outbursts and lots of cussing involved. So far this has happened 193 times already, but now its 194 now that Elsie claimed to be the illegitimate child of his father.

Mari hugged both Elsie and Keima and was tearful, "Don't worry; I'll take care of you!" she said to Elsie as Keima had tried to argue. Later on at a game store, "I won't accept it!" shouted Keima as he was browsing through the self, "Come on man, she doesn't have anywhere else to go and she is the only one who can help capture these spirits and get that stupid collar off of you!" Naruto said as he hit the nail on the head as Keima was running scenarios through his head causing Naruto to sweat drop realizing that Keima was trying to ignore him again. "Uh~~~b-but your mother said I could live with you." Elsie said teary eyed that made Naruto shed anime tears at such cuteness being so sad.

Over the years Naruto has a habit of being emotional when cute things like kittens or puppies are sad when he was alive and a little kid. When he was kicked out of the orphanage, Naruto befriended puppies, kittens, fox kits, hawk chicks, and even snakes hatchlings that were abandoned and homeless. They were his closest friends in his younger years and he always told them what happened in his many pranks and his escapes. Over time the pups were taken in by the Inuzuka who promised to take good care of them, some civilians that were neutral to Naruto adopted the kittens and the snakes were soon taken in by Anko for the snakes Naruto had were a rare and very poisonous species, one bite from them was instant death for a human and since Naruto helped raise them, they never attacked him. Anko took good care of them as Naruto helped the hawk hatchlings he raised grow strong and convinced the Third Hokage to take them as messenger hawks. Naruto Uzumaki is one strange enigma that many people of Konoha could never find out; even after his time as a ninja they don't know his true personality…except his wife of course.

"Because of you, a family member is exiled for no reason at all. Mom is now eagerly signing the divorce papers!" Keima said with an annoyed tone as Elsie tried to reason with him. "I-I'll do anything! Please let me stay at your house!" Elsie pleaded while Keima gave out a no. That was then Naruto noticed that Keima was in one of his strange game modes again. "You haven't properly established yourself as a little sister!" Keima said while Elsie was at lost. "E-Establish myself? That was an unexpected reason…" Elsie muttered as Keima pushed his glasses back. "Let me tell you something good" Keima said as he was instantly in seiza position and in samurai clothing without the armor. **The symbol that signifies a little sister's qualities…BMW-Keima**. "B-BMW?" Elsie asked confused as Keima pushed his glasses back and Naruto casted a special sound jutsu that played Keima's theme as he began to explain to Elsie. "The basic determining conditions establishing a little sister's identity." Keima said as he turned around and with a gesture of his hand, the shelf opened in half to reveal a sports car on TV. "Behold!" Keima said as Elsie was in shock at how that happen. "First, blood! As in blood relation!" Keima exclaimed as the car on the TV started driving at fast speeds. "She must be related by blood!" Keima said as Naruto rolled his eyes knowing that a sister doesn't have to be blood related, but from their bonds and he tried to get Keima to see it his way but failed. "Stepsisters or others that are like a sister might as well be strangers!" Keima said as he went to the M part.

"Next is memory! As in shared memories!" Keima said as Elsie began watching the car on TV while Keima is slowly becoming crazy like. "Precious family memories are forged over time! An irreplaceable bond between siblings!" he exclaimed as he pushed his glasses back and Elsie looked at him. "But above all, she must care deeply for her older brother." Keima said before going loud for the next part "WONICHAN MOE! The extreme love for her brother!" Keima finished as Elsie saw the car on screen crash and panicked. Once the show was over, Naruto's image appeared on the TV's reflection and whispered to Elsie. "You know, I can fix the blood part since Keima is strict on that part. All you have to do is…" he whispered to Elsie as she listened to the instructions and began the act. "Ano, Kami-sama I don't think I need these setups to be your little sister." Elsie said as Keima found a special edition game and sighed. "The world is a strict place, but those who have inadequate qualities cannot be called a little sister!" Keima said as he pointed an accusing finger at Elsie "First thing, I don't have any memories of you! Second, you always make me look bad! Third and final, we do not share the same blood in our veins!" Keima concluded as Elsie saw the chance and bit Keima's accusing finger.

As Keima pulled his finger back in shock as Elsie swallowed the blood in her mouth, Keima felt Naruto take control as his left hand had yellow flame floating in his palm while his right one had black flames dancing above his palms as he felt Naruto slam them together and throw the combined flames at Elsie. "Izanagi!" Naruto shouted as everything was engulfed in a bright light. When the light died down, Keima demanded to know what was going on. _"Naruto! What did you just do?"_ Keima demanded as Naruto smirked. "Simple, after having Elsie ingest your blood, I used the power of Izanagi to create an actual existence for Elsie as your little sister. The story is that your father was drunk and slept with another woman and didn't recall it when he was on a business trip." Naruto said as Keima realized that Elsie is now officially sister by blood. "I want to capture spirits no matter what, so please let me stay!" Elsie begged as Keima refused and quickly bought his games and left the store. Elsie wondered if he was okay and decided that starting today she will be the best little sister to the two Gods.

* * *

As Keima put his games away, his cell phone (well actually Naruto's) rang and Keima answered the call and heard a special code which made him pull his glasses off and let Naruto take over as he jumped into the chair in his room and activated a secret switch in the chair in a hidden compartment and the chair with him in it fell into a tunnel where in a blink of an eye, Naruto was in a tuxedo suit. Then a screen appeared in front of him and started talking "Greetings Agent 009, today we have an important situation." The screen revealed a well-aged man on the screen. "Shoot." Naruto said as the man continued, "Rumors that a Neo-Nazi organization is planning to steal one of Japan's ancient artifacts from its resting place in an ancient temple called the Shinto Ruins. Locate in Mt Fuji." The man said as Naruto's eyes widened "That's the resting place of the sacred spear Amenonuhoko! The spear that allowed Izanagi to create the land as it is today!" Naruto said as the man nodded. "Indeed, if they were to acquire its dangerous powers, they would plan to finish what Hitler planned long ago in World War II." The man said as Naruto narrowed his eyes "Not on my watch they won't!" Naruto said as he landed in his secret base and took his gear and jetpack. Naruto then turned towards the screen, "Gotta jet!" Naruto said as he flew out of the secret base. Meanwhile, Elsie was busy collecting ingredients from Hell as Mari went out for a walk.

*Mount Fuji*

Naruto was flying in the air via jetpack and landed at the top of the sleeping volcano and took his pack off and looked into the crater to see 13 Neo-Nazi soldiers armed and there were few archeologists digging and examining certain writings on the walls. Naruto looked around his surroundings and noticed a loose boulder near 5 of them and with skill and accuracy he had when he was a ninja, he threw a rock at the weak points and watched as the boulder came loose and crushed the unlucky 5 and the other 10 went to examine them while the archeologists ignored them and continued studying the ruins. Naruto then leapt and landed without a sound as he quickly gave the scientists good chops on their necks effectively knocking them out. "So far so good…I have a feeling this is a trap for me." Naruto said as he used Jiraiya's Transparency jutsu to make him invisible as he saw the soldiers curse in German and he rolled his eyes, _"Guess there are still loyal Nazi members still alive to brainwash their children and so on."_ Naruto thought while Keima nodded his head in agreement.

After translating what they were saying, he realized that they are going to use a battering ram to open the sealed door to the spear as the captain told them to wait for the boss to return from her tour around Japan which caused Naruto to sweat drop at that. _"What kind of leader takes a tour around Japan and leave things to their men to do the work?"_ Naruto thought as Keima mentally shrugged his shoulders. While the soldiers left with the unconscious scientists, Naruto took this chance to read what was on the walls and recognized that this place was guarded by an old enemy of his, Moryu the demonic dragon that planed its Thousand Year Kingdom. When he continued to read it, he noticed it needed Shion's crystal bell for one to enter without any kind of dangers. That was then he felt a gun being pointed to his head. "Naruto Uzumaki, a pleasure to meet you here." Said a female voice as Naruto slowly turned his head to see a redhead with blue eyes and Naruto had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his opponent. "Good to see you to Asuka Langley, it's been a few years since we last met like this." Naruto said with a smirk as Asuka bashed his head hard with the butt of the gun. "Shut it! You always ruined my plans and it's always landed me in jail every time!" She said as she began to turn her expression into a different one that looked like a mad scientist's as he knew she was thinking of something involving him solving the puzzle to this place. "I was thinking of having my men with this crystal bell," she said as he held the crystal bell that belonged to Shion long ago much to his surprise. "And use it to open the door to retrieve Izanagi's spear, but there seems to be something there to guard it. Instead of wasting men, I'll waste you instead." She said as she raised the bell causing it to go into a small hole inside the door and it opened. Without a second thought she threw Naruto in there and the door immediately closed on him.

Naruto quickly got up and found the bell floating in front of him as he grabbed it and hears a slithering sound as he immediately jumped to avoid being impaled in the chest by one of Moryu's many heads as they glared at him. **"Well if it isn't the damn brat who ruined my plan and destroyed my body many years ago."** Moryu said as Keima who was watching inside raise an eyebrow at this. "Good to see you to." Naruto said sarcastically as he noticed a pedestal holding a spear decorated with magmata beads on it. "Time to reclaim what's mine." Naruto said as he quickly went through hand signs and slammed his hands to the ground. "Summoning: Ultimate Bonds!" Naruto shouted as a sphere of light appeared and took form of Shion who opened her eyes "Hello Shion, sorry to call you out like this but it seems your old nemesis won't stay dead." Naruto said as he pointed to Moryu who had all of his multiple jaws drop at the sight in shock. Shion giggled and whispered something in Naruto's ear causing him and Keima who heard it to blush at something so suggestive and perverted. "Let's finish this up before I listen to any more of what you have to say." Naruto said causing Shion to pout before agreeing as Naruto threw a flash bomb in front of Moryu causing him to close all of his eyes. When he opened them, he noticed the blond brat and the priestess girl were gone until he noticed a pinkish blue light above him as he looked up to see them charging up that very same attack that destroyed him before causing him to become enraged as he tried to reach them. "You want it? Well you can have it!" Naruto said as the attack was finished charging "Take this! Shion's and mine's Super Chakra Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he and Shion descended with the ball as it slammed on Moryu's back as he roared in pain and agony as he was defeated again. In a great explosion, the entire temple shook as the ground revealed lava spewing out of the ground in certain places as one of Asuka's scientists said that it's still dormant but should avoid causing another explosion or else the volcano will wake up completely.

As Naruto walked to the pedestal with Shion's spirit giving him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing, he picked up the spear and smiled "Good to see you old friend." Naruto said as the soldiers ran in with guns set to kill. Naruto looked at them as Asuka walked in with a spear that Naruto recognized anywhere, the famous Spear of Destiny that killed Jesus Christ. This made Naruto narrow his eyes as he got into a battle pose with his spear as Asuka smirked. "Give up Uzumaki, with these spears the world will belong to who they were meant to be ruled by." Asuka said only for Naruto to chuckle. "What's so funny?" she demanded as Naruto looked at his spear, "Simple, you don't believe in religious cultures but only if it's for the sacred weapons and their powers so you can't even use the power of the Spear of Destiny. But I can still wield Izanagi's spear for a good reason." Naruto said and swung the spear, causing the last of the soldiers to fall dead with slash marks on them. "Because I'm connected to the gods themselves." Naruto said as both Asuka and Keima raised an eyebrow at this, Keima never really paid attention to Naruto's adventures till Naruto started using these strange powers and how he signed the contract to Hell that made Elsie turn his life upside down. Now it is making him wonder how much of his life is screwed again.

Asuka scoffed. "Like there is an actually god in this world, I bet that Izanami before she died was an old hag!" she shouted as Naruto shooked his head as the room got darker. "You know, you really shouldn't have said that about her." Naruto said as he looked at her with a pity look. "What's with the look?" she demanded as she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw a hideous corpse of a long, black haired woman with no skin, maggots eating her flesh and the worst thing was the glowing menacing yellow eyes that were staring at her. **"An old hag eh? Now you'll pay for it!"** Izanami said as thousands of black rotten hands appeared below Asuka as they dragged her as she screamed for help as she was taken into the world of Yomi. The only thing that was there was the Spear of Destiny on the floor. Izanami looked at Naruto who smiled sadly at her.

"Good to see you Izanami, how have things been since I vanished from the world?" Naruto asked as Izanami looked at him and recognized his spirit and remained calm. **"It's been peaceful for some time after the sealing, but for you to return dear that means-"**Izanami said as Naruto raised a hand to silence her. "I know, but now I'm helping rounding them up, and thankfully the worst am still trapped." Naruto said as he realized something. "Do you still want to return to the living Izanami? I mean it gets kind of boring down in Yomi doesn't it?" Naruto asked the goddess of death as she shrugged. **"I suppose, and things in Yomi have been chaotic with the demons, they keep shouting and arguing and it's starting to get on my nerves."** Izanami said as Naruto nodded. "I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said as he pointed the Amenonuhoko at Izanami as a small ball of light appeared at the tip of the spear. "I think you'll love how much the world has changed since we've all vanished from the world." Naruto said as the light flew straight into Izanami and watched as how her body that was once a corpse, turn into a beautiful young woman again with lovely brown eyes. "Well, that's over with but I think we should leave now." Naruto said as he pointed to the rising lava as the entire cavern and temple shook violently. Izanami nodded and took the Spear of Destiny and they ran to the top and Naruto made his spear vanish in a ray of light with Izanami doing the same with her spear as he got the jetpack on and pick up the goddess bridal style. "Gotta jet!" Naruto said as the two flew into the air and the volcano erupted.

* * *

As they flew in the air, Naruto and Izanami were talking of the advancement of mankind and technology so things didn't get boring while Keima was confused and was trying to process of the many scenarios of what's happening in his life and find a way to fix things so he can get back his life. That was then the jetpack started to shake a bit and Naruto paled. "Oh crude, all out of fuel. Izanami prepare for a bumpy landing." Naruto said as they started to fall. Naruto noticed they were going to crash into a building and Naruto created a dome of chakra that acted as a barrier to protect them as they fell in, creating a hole in the ceiling. When both Naruto and Izanami opened their eyes, they noticed that they in a recording studio where a female manager and a girl with pink hair and amber eyes (**A/N: Guess who?)** looked at them in shock as both Naruto and Izanami looked down to see two employees knocked out as they realized that those two they landed on softened the impact. "Eh he, sorry about that." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as the manager started panicking that two of the instrument players are knocked out so the song couldn't be recorded. Naruto, feeling guilty offered to help replace one of them since he played instruments often when he was in control of Keima's body and was bored. He was surprised Izanami joined to help replace the unconscious players as she told him that she played instruments in her free time when she was in Yomi.

After helping them out, they bid farewell and Naruto used a Shushin jutsu to teleport him and Izanami into Keima's room and told her of what's happening now with Keima as she stifled a laugh, a gamer that has no interest in real girls has to make them fall in love with him or else he'll lose his head. Izanami gave Naruto the Spear of Destiny and he boxed it up as a delivery to the Pope who would be really happy for a sacred artifact to be returned to its home. Soon Keima tried to reclaim control only for him and Naruto to have a mental conversation about having Izanami stay for the night and then help her find a place to live at. The result in the mind was a mini brawl where Naruto stood on top of a beaten up Keima without a scratch clearly saying he won the conversation. He then let Keima take control when he put the glasses on and heard someone knocking on his door. "Nii-sama~! Kami and Nii-sama~! Kami-nii-sama~!" Elsie said as she continued to knock on the door as Keima peeked out to see Elsie there. "What are you doing here? Get out!" he shouted as Elsie smiled "Is this Kami-sama's room?" she asked and Keima quickly slammed it shut so she couldn't see Izanami in there. "Don't look!" he said as he sighed in relief.

* * *

"Kami-sama, are you hungry?" Elsie asked as she smiled happily. "Mother is busy so I'll be the one making dinner tonight." She said. The result was Keima running for his life while dialing 911. "Hello police? There's a killer chef in the house-" Keima said as Elsie's Celestial Robe tied him up and placed him in a chair as he started squirming. "Get me free from this robe! I've already seen this pattern before! You're going to give me some kind of poisonous food! And it's either pasta or curry!" Keima accused as Elsie looked surprised. "Wow, your amazing Kami-sama! You guessed right!" Elsie said as she showed him the dish. From the dish, the pasta was a terrifying sight, the noodle part was normal, but the other contents were what unnerved him and even Naruto. There were eyeballs, a fish that looked like it had a nasty case of bad acne, and the oyster…don't want to know.

"Here you go! Pescatore with Sanzu servings!" she said as Keima stared at the dish with his eyes the size of basketballs. "I used the fishes in the Sanzu River that I gathered before I left to the Human World. It's also two times tastier than the fishes here." Elsie said as Keima decided to retort. "It looks like it's five times worse!" he shouted before the robe pulled his head making his mouth open like a trashcan as Elsie dumped the entire dish into his mouth. As he ate it, he commented on it, "It does taste good." He said as Elsie smiled, "See? Even if it looks bad it still tastes good." She said and continued "And have you noticed something else Kami-nii-sama?" Elsie asked as Keima looked around and noticed the entire place was sparkling with an unknown radiance. "The room seems to be clean." Keima said as Elsie began explaining. "Not just this room, but the other rooms and the shop. I cleaned them all!" Elsie said in a proud voice as Keima looked at the place carefully. "Clean? It looks like it's brand new." Keima said as Elsie giggled, "Isn't it? It's because I've been in charge of cleaning for 300 years!" she said. Now this caught even Naruto off guard at what she said. "300 years?" Keima shouted in shock as Elsie nodded her head. "Hai, this broom has been with me for 298 years. It has magic in it that automatically cleans away filth." Elsie then demonstrated by sweeping a crumb…only for half of the house and the house next door to have massive holes in them as Keima stared at Elsie with wide eyes. "Oi…" he said as Elsie blushed with embarrassment "Sorry, I accidently set it at full power." She said.

That's when Keima's stomach groaned and he dashed into the bathroom to relief his stomach. "It's the pasta! Should I be angry at you or the pasta!" he shouted from inside as Elsie bowed and repeatedly apologizing to him.

As Keima took a bath, he noticed that Naruto wasn't responding to him and guessed the pasta Ko'ed him which left Keima to think. _"She's a demon, but she's weak willed. The effects are at Beelzebub's level!"_ he thought as he played his PFP "If I'm with her then I feel like a disaster is coming if I don't chase her out!" he muttered and recalled something. "And she can never be my little sister! Remember, the BMW!" he said to himself as he recalled Naruto making Elsie his blood sister, the memories together, and the love for a brother and realized she's fulfilled all three conditions of the BMW much to his annoyance. Then the lights died out leaving Keima in the dark, "What the, a blackout?" he asked as he felt something soft "What was that?" he asked out loud as he went to open the curtains as a hand grabbed his hand.

The light revealed that it was Elsie and a few seconds they realized they were in an _awkward_ position at the moment and the result was a very loud scream shook the house on the outside. Back in the bathroom, Keima is currently hiding his body behind a drainer as Elsie was still in the tub completely embarrassed. "What are you doing here?" Keima yelled as Elsie apologized and told him that she had her robe wrapped around her and that she wanted to scrub his back and she felt guilty for making his stomach ache. "No matter what, there is no way I'm letting you stay in my house! For you to invent something like a little sister I won't accept it!" Keima shouted as Elsie looked at him "I didn't make it up, I'm really a little sister. I have an older sister. That food that I made, my sister used to make it for me a lot. She's a great demon you know! My sister was always excellent in whatever she did. She's a demon among demons! But…I'm completely the opposite. Stuck on cleaning duty everyday…So when I was selected to the Loose Souls team, I was so happy I could have died." She said as she got up and it revealed her robe turned into some sort of bikini "I mean…I finally had the chance to do a demon's work!" she said as Keima kept his usual expression. "I couldn't care less he said as it shocked Elsie so badly she was crying while her head was _in_ the water as Keima started to get dressed.

"Why am I supposed to take care of a real girl's problems? I am a human of the Game world! I never go with the atmosphere, I follow logic and reason. And that logic and reason is telling me to accept you as my little sister." Keima said surprising Elsie as she came out of the bathroom with a hopeful look on her face. "Really?" she asked as Keima had a depressed look on his face. "Unfortunately, that's the best solution. I want nothing to do with you. But there is no point in kicking you out, both Naruto and Mom would kill me as well." He said as he recalled the horrors of the power of youth that Naruto showed him last time. As Keima finished getting dressed he turned to Elsie "Besides I can't get rid of you with this collar still on my neck. So the most logical solution is to collect all of the loose souls and complete the contract." He said as Elsie's eyes widened with happiness that she leapt at Keima in an attempt to hug him. "Thank you so much!" she said happily only for Keima to dodge her "Don't touch me! I'm doing this for my own benefits!" he said as he opened the door to leave the bathroom and paused. "And you can use this opportunity to improve your record. That might earn you some praise from your sister." He finished as he left the bathroom.

"Thank you very much Kami-sama." Elsie said. As Keima was fixing the sleeves of his shirts, Elsie who was fully dressed came right behind him in a cheerful mood. "What is it?" Keima asked as he noticed her behind him. "Kami-sama…Here you go!" Elsie said as she handed him a very wet and shiny PFP and looked at it in horror. "You washed it with water…" he said weakly as Elsie, being an airhead went on. "Nope, I even used soap too!" she said causing Keima's anger to reach its peak. "On second thought, get the hell out!" he shouted. Meanwhile in Keima's room, Izanami and a ghostly form of Naruto were watching with amusement. "I told you things were going to get interesting didn't I?" Naruto asked as Izanami laughed. "Indeed, I'm going to investigate New Hell and dig up anything that might have caused these spirits to run loose, see you again!" Izanami said as she vanished into thin air. Knowing that she's gone, Naruto kicked back and smiled. Things are sure going to be interesting now!

* * *

21:That's a wrap folks! And things are getting interesting now. Who is Naruto Uzumaki? And what are his connections to the Goddess Izanami? **To be continued…**


	3. Flag 3: Naruto the Combat Driver

21: I'm back folks and with a new chapter! Now for Reviews!

**Agent Bizarre:** Yup, I agree that Kishimoto should have made cannon Naruto a womanizer and would be a redeeming feature. I could picture all of the beautiful girls falling for him (figuratively and literally) and how men like Jiraiya would kill to be him! As for the other part….I can't promise lemons dude so sorry. And there might be a few crossovers in the fic as well.

**Shawn-san:** I'm going to work on the action part next time it's involved and one hit kills get boring which I agree on. And I know which talking head you're talking about and I've got something in mind for it hehehehehe…

Ignisha: I'm not liking the way you're laughing dude.

21: Wah! What the hell are you doing here?

Ignisha: How should I know? You're the one who brought me here!

21: Point taken…

**God of all:** Thanks and more will come.

**xWindScarx10: **Yup, and Izanami has a special connection to Naruto which I'll leave for you guys to figure out. Make sure if you do figure it out please don't review the answer of what you think of the connection till after the **CHILDHOOD ARK **is finished!

Ignisha: Why is the childhood ark highlighted, bold, caped, and underlined?

21: Because that is where most of Naruto's secrets are told Sempai!

Ignisha: I see and what did I tell you about calling me that!

21: Eh, I lost count after 10

Ignisha:…

**Yami Arashi:** Like I said to the previous review, you'll find out in the **CHILDHOOD ARK**!

Ignisha: *sighs* There he goes again….

**DragonKnight15: **Thanks! And Naruto can't be Naruto without his jutsu or else like Fang said about a Dragoon without his spear is as intimidating as a toothless puppy. And you catch on quick; those two series are my favorites in the classics! And for Kanon's part…things will be different a bit but at the same time the same.

**Lumk**: Yup, Keima has no idea who Naruto really is. And can you guess which God Naruto is? Plus Naruto has connections to the vessels of the Goddesses as well.

21: The vote for Kanon's ending is Anime Version 1, Manga: 0! Now without any adieu, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows**

* * *

As usual in school, Keima is seen with his beloved PFP in class as the teacher began her lecture. During that time Elsie was writing a note down for some reason. Keima took a glance at Ayumi as she paid attention to the lecture. He looked away with a sigh as he began to recall his mission that his life literally depended on. _"A loose soul can hide inside a person's heart…How many are there?"_ he thought as Elsie silently gestured to Chihiro to give the note to Keima as the teacher called her to read from the book. Now this is where things went from normal too bad. Chihiro stood up with Elsie's note opened up and began to read out loud causing Keima to nearly drop his PFP in shock. "To my dear brother and Kami-sama," Now this was getting the entire classes attention now "I, Elsie, am so happy that we can now live together now. I hope that I, you, and Naruto-nii-sama can have fun. Can I also ask Naruto-nii-sama how he makes those wedding dresses? On that note, can we talk during lunch today? P.S.-Please forget about what happened in the bath. It was really embarrassing." She said as Elsie hid in her desk completely embarrassed.

"Why are you reading it out loud?" she asked completely red with embarrassment as Chihiro gave her a friendly look. "Why not? You wanted him to know right?" She said before her curiosity got to her "So, what happened in the bath? And Naruto can make wedding dresses?" she asked while keeping the one about Naruto making wedding dresses in a quiet as most of the boys in the class piled up like a pyramid asking what happened in the bath as Keima was completely embarrassed. _"I don't care how many there are anymore! I'll just capture them all and finish my contract with her!"_ Keima thought as Naruto was weeping anime tears at what Keima thought at that moment, Naruto knows that there must be thousands of spirits on the loose and Keima just vowed to collect them all mwuhahahahahahahahahaha! More research for his Icha Icha books!

* * *

*Lunchtime*

Keima had let Naruto take over for him as Naruto was giving Elsie a tour of the school. "Wow~! This school sure is huge!" Elsie said in awe as she looked at the map to see that they were near the gymnasium. "Well since there were a lot of empty lots here they added a middle school and a university here El-chan." Naruto said in a happy go lucky tone. "I've been thinking about this but…there are a lot of girls here Kami-nii-sama." Elsie said as Naruto nodded in a happy way. "Well this place used to be an all-girls school. If you were to combine both the middle school and high school there are only around 200 boys here." Naruto explained as Elsie looked awed at that before looking at the guide book she had.

"A place where young girls gather…It's the perfect place for spirits to hide." Elsie said as Naruto rose an eyebrow "Is it favorable for them if it's a place full of girls? So they don't hide in men." Naruto said as Elsie stopped walking. "The spirits usually are found inside a girl for a reason Kami-sama." Elsie said as Naruto asked why. The answer they received will unnerve him and Keima to the core. "That's because they will be reincarnated as the child in the girl they chose to hide in." Elsie said as Naruto immediately connected his thoughts to Keima who heard this. _"Keima…" _"Yes?" _"We are capturing all of them not just for our sake's, but for the girl's sake's as well!" _Naruto mentally shouted to Keima who nodded in defeat. Keima knows that no matter what, he could not bend Naruto's indestructible will with logic or even bribing him with ramen.

That was then Ayumi came by with a red face, "U-um, you dropped this yesterday Naruto-kun and I'm sorry! I loved the music and recorded one on accident on the disc so I'm sorry!" Ayumi said as she handed Naruto a CD case containing 4 CD's and the lyrics he wrote for the song, he also noticed one of them had recorded Ayumi's voice in it. "Nonsense! I was looking for someone to sing this and you're the first one to do so. Thank you Ayumi-chan, I'll give you a surprise later." Naruto said and winked causing Ayumi blushed crimson red and dashed off at fast speeds. "So what was it she handed you Kami-sama?" asked Elsie as Naruto looked at it with a smile. "This is a song I wrote called Koi no Shirushi and I was looking for a girl to sing it. I guessed I dropped it yesterday on accident when we were heading home. Now let's get something to eat." Naruto said as they headed off while he placed Keima's glasses on.

Naruto let Keima reclaim control as the ever famous event of every school that teenagers love the most…lunch break. There were students were piling up and were fighting over something that got Elsie curious. "What's that?" Elsie asked as Keima adjusted his glasses, "That's outside bread." He said as they heard the students arguing about omusoba bread. "What's omusoba bread?" Elsie asked as Keima got into his trademark thinking pose as he tried to recall it. "It's yakisoba bread wrapped up in egg with a special sauce. The sauce is original so they say it's delicious." Keima said as Elsie had that hypnotized look on her face. "That sounds tasty." Elsie said, that was then the badge started to beep.

"This one is really close!" Elsie said as Keima and her hid behind a pole as they waited for the target to show up. Less than a few minutes a blonde pigtailed girl with an aura of royalty came by. "Silence commoners." The girl said and everyone became quite and turned to see who said that. With a single gesture of her finger, her assistant Morida cleared the way for the girl who was identified as Mio. After a few words, all of the bread was sold out causing an uproar which Mio replied in a tone full of authority that was making Naruto ticked off at for some reason. "Don't shout you commoners; you should be rich like me." Mio said while Keima had a bad feeling about this. "And…who has this spirit?" he asked as Elsie looked down. "It's that girl." Elsie said.

* * *

*On the rooftop*

Mio Aoyama, 17 years old, Class 2-C. The daughter of the owner Aoyama Central Industry. Born on September 2nd. Keima read on the profile of the target as Elsie was fuming. "Now don't start fuming on me, leave the capturing to me and Naruto. We've dealt with these people before in games in my case and in reality for Naruto and we both have a knack for making them fall for us." Keima said as he began to enter lecture mode. "Let me tell you something good." He said as an Iron Maiden case with Keima's face appeared. Tsundere characters hide their innocence within armor. Don don-by Keima "They make a show of being tough, but on the inside they are very delicate and uncommonly pure. Once you've broken their armor, she'll be as soft as putty." Keima explained as Elsie became confused. "How are you so certain without even speaking to her?" Elsie asked as Keima exploded. "I know it! She has cat-like eyes, light hair color, you can see her forehead and her hair is in pigtails! That is a 99% chance that she fits the type of woman!" Keima shouted before calming down. "After all I have seen 300 of people like her…" he trailed off as Elsie finished the sentence for him "…in a game?" she said as Keima nodded. "Of course it would be 100% if she were a chibi." Keima said as he pushed his glasses back. "Eh, that would be too…" Elsie said as she trailed off to see that Mio was wearing heels. "Kami-sama, how are you going to break her armor?" she asked only to see that Keima was gone from his place leaving only an outline.

When she turned around, she saw him standing with his hair overshadowing his eyes as he looked down. "Ah, I thought you already ran off." Elsie said as she ran up to him. "I'm…in love with you." Keima said which made Elsie stop in her tracks in shock. "I've felt this way from the moment I first met you." Keima said as Elsie's face turned so red it rivaled Kushina's hair color in the red department. "Ka-Kami-sama! I-I'm supposed to be your buddy, so…" Elsie said as she panicked and knocked over desks in her panic and fell. While that happened, Keima was writing on a clipboard while Naruto was writing furiously in his notebook for his new Icha Icha: Demon Sister he was planning and thought that Elsie was sweet, innocent and clueless when it comes to love. "How was that love confession?" Keima asked surprising Elsie as Keima looked at the clipboard to check something.

"For some reason the confession didn't feel right. Hmm, maybe the compressed love type of confession is good…" Keima said as Elsie looked at the clipboard. "Ano, what is this?" Elsie asked as Keima continued writing on the clipboard. "It's a preemptive punch." He said, "Preemptive punch?" Elsie asked, completely lost. "The attack types are weak to weak type attacks. We shouldn't allow ourselves to go at her pace. That means we'll raise the curtains to this show with a punch. I'll choose a place in one of the games to confess to her and-"That was then Elsie realized what that confession was. "So the one just now was a joke!" she shouted as she whacked him in the head with her broom. The move didn't affect Keima…(A/N: Gamers of this game will understand this line anywhere XD!). "I just wrote the lines that I thought were good. So I'll say the lines while you decided which ones are good." Keima said as he handed the clipboard to Elsie. Naruto was watching this with interest and was currently laughing to his heart's content; this will be used in his book as a romantic comedy that might as well be a TV show!

* * *

*Next day*

As Mio got out of the car, Keima appeared out of nowhere. "I love you. Please go out with me." Keima said. The two stayed quiet until Mio snapped her fingers and Morida started beating the daylights out of Keima. After being beaten senseless, Morida drove the car with Mio in it all the way home. Elsie who was watching from behind a pole came out to see if Keima was alright, only for him to jump back 100% alive and somehow without any scratches and bruises on him or his clothes. "Interesting, I didn't take her down with one shot…Hmmm…" Keima said as he started to think what could have gone wrong until he Naruto came in. "Shouldn't you be trailing Mio right now Keima?" Naruto asked as he snapped Keima out of his thoughts. Apparently Elsie used her robe that was tied to the car to leave a trail. "I wonder what that robe is made of? I mean it can change into any shapes and stretches very long don't you think?" Naruto asked Keima who nodded.

They followed the trail all the way to a giant house with tall metal fences proving that it was a place worthy of a rich person. "Interesting, the trail doesn't end here." Naruto said to Keima who also noticed this. They noticed their target and her bodyguard/driver were heading into a rundown apartment that would make Naruto's old place look like a shrine when he was a living ninja. Mio took the mail out of the mailbox and then declared that she was home. Thanks to Naruto's training, hearing this from a good distance allowed Keima's brain to process the situation while Naruto added his own two cents. "Wow, I didn't see that coming." He said as they heard the man yelling at Mio. Mio kept talking about keeping the family pride intact and things got interesting since Morida quitted his job and left with Mio trying to stop him. When she got out of her apartment she noticed Keima and an awkward moment of silence took place. Until Mio's brain kicked in on who it was, hell broke loose. "Y-Your that commoner that confessed to me a while ago! Wh-What are you doing here!" she yelled as Morida drove off as she tried to explain to Keima which led to another awkward moment of silence while she had a red face from embarrassment.

"A-Are you here to confess again? Know your place you filthy commoner!" Mio said as she went inside her apartment and slammed the door on Keima. That was then Elsie poked her head out of a trash can once the close was clear. "I thought that Mio-sama was rich, but she's actually poor." Elsie said. "Well things happen in life to cause these things to happen huh Keima?" Naruto mentally asked Keima who mentally agreed before giving Elsie a look. "You ditched me and ran." Keima said flatly shocking Elsie as the trash can transformed back to her Celestial Robe. "We gave ourselves another bad impression again…" Elsie said, but Keima's train of thoughts of a route for this scenario for the conquest was running through his head. "No, this is a big step forward for us." Keima said as Elsie was once again lost on what was going on as Keima did his trademark push-back-glasses-pose "Allow me to tell you something good." Keima said as suddenly Elsie was herding sheep and Keima in a strange outfit yelled out into a valley to create an echo. Two different people are brought together by a mutual secret-Don Don-Keima "The fact that Mio is unknowingly poor to everyone at Majima Academy, this is a little secret between the two of us. And with this "secret", a great bond is forged!" Keima said while Naruto recalled keeping some of his friend's secrets and they had a strong bond because of it.

"Even if you found out because you were spying on them?" Elsie asked as Keima pushed his glasses back. "Didn't Naruto and I already explain that in relationships; hate could be turned into love? Where is your brain?" Keima said, "But doesn't that apply to games?" Elsie asked while Naruto mentally groaned, Elsie is very forgetful about things. Things were getting crazy when Keima began doing another explanation and this time fire was burning right behind him. "When humans enter battle, they prefer an unfamiliar weapon! So I've decided to believe in my game theories and fight with it whatever the case may be!" Keima declared. "Uh~ I don't get it, but that's so samurai Kami-sama!" Elsie said with anime swirls in her eyes.

*Day 2*

Mio exited her apartment and is just thinking of her situation since she can't walk with heels and she doesn't have enough money for a taxi, which was then Keima who was wearing a red Kepi hat decided to speak up. "Allow me to offer transport to school." He said with a bow and looked up. "Good morning, my lady." Keima said while Mio had a strange look on her face. "When I heard that your chauffeur had left, I came here right away." Keima said as Mio realized who this man was. "Y-You're the commoner who confessed his love and spied on me? Why did you keep showing up? And on a bicycle?" Mio asked when she saw it. With reflexes due to Naruto training his body, Keima flipped the bike in style and got patted the back seat. "Please take a seat in the back." Keima said. As Mio looked at everything and thought it was all common, Keima prepared a line from Naruto "If you think it's all common; then think again." Keima said as he let Naruto do his thing. Mio watched as black flames appeared on his right hand and yellowish white flames appeared on his left and combined the two flames as they created a wagon with white curtains, fluffy pillows and had an aura that said rich on it. She stared at it in disbelief as Keima looked at her with determined eyes, "I am moved by my lady's pride in protecting her status as a rich person…please let me help you!" Keima said as Mio thought to herself. Apparently her pride had won and she got into the wagon part and they took off. Thanks to Naruto's chakra going into Keima's legs when he pedaled, they were at the school in no time.

*Several days later*

* * *

Here we see a few girls who are currently chatting about the newest gossip. "Hey, do you know about it already?" a gossip lover with long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. Her friend with pink hair, green eyes and a big forehead nodded "Aoyama-san changed her driver." She said as another friend with long brown hair tied in two Chinese style hair buns got curious. "So who do you think is the new driver?" she asked. Little did they know they were being spied on by Naruto from the trees since Keima let him take control for a while. "It's good to see that they have successfully been reincarnated, they deserve a normal life. And I have a feeling I might find the others here soon." Naruto said to himself not knowing that Keima was listening in on him from in the mindscape. "Seriously? Katsuragi the Otomegane?" the bun girl asked in shock as the girls continued their chat.

The next day, Keima has using reigns on the white stallions as they pulled the white carriage that contained Mio in it to school as everyone their widened their eyes in shock and wondered how the Otomegane learned how to do that kind of stuff. As Mio got out of the carriage, the shadows from under the trees and students who were watching became alive and suddenly men dressed in black ninja clothing appeared with ninjato out and were pointing at Mio. "Mio Aoyama, today is the day you die!" the leader with a plain metal headband said as they all charged. Keima smirked from his spot and jumped in front of the ninja stopping them from getting any closer to Mio who was frightened. "Out of the way kid or you'll die first."

The leader said as Keima's smile got bigger as he threw his hat in the air and took off his glasses. "This party's getting crazy!" Keima said as he turned into Naruto causing Mio and many of the girls there to blush at him as he summoned the Amenonuhoko causing everyone even the ninja's to stare at its beauty. "Let's rock!" Naruto finished as his school uniform turned into his father's outfit when he was Hokage but the words Rokudaime Hokage and Yondaime Rikkudo Sennin written vertically down on the back of his short sleeved long coat. While nearly every girl had hearts in their eyes at the site of him, Mio was impressed as she decided to get her act together. "Please eliminate these pests from my site. I'll be late to school." She said in a tone full of authority. "Yes my lady!" Naruto said as he charged at the ninjas with speeds they couldn't keep up with as they fell one by one by a single strike from Naruto's spear. When Naruto examined them, he scowled "Rookies, they don't have what it takes to be ninjas." Naruto muttered as his clothes changed back to the school uniform and put the glasses on letting Keima take control. Keima then raised his hand and caught his hat that fell back down and put it back on his head before saluting Mio. "Have a lovely day at school my lady!" Keima said as he took the carriage and the horses away while the bell rang telling the students to go to class.

The next day was surprisingly a normal ride, this one was a limo with butlers serving Mio's needs and a karaoke machine to sing as a long red carpet opened from the front doors of the school all the way to the limo's door that a butler opened for Mio. Now that had everyone thinking "Oh yeah, she's rich alright" running through their heads. Mio noticed Naruto was out and in his battle outfit as more ninjas appeared with armor this time and some had spears. "My lady, please ignore the trash as I dispose of them and be on your way." Naruto said as he summoned his spear and charged at them. One of the ninjas went through hand signs and shouted "Earth style: Earth Dragon jutsu!" one of them shouted as the earth churned and a dragon made of earth roared and charged at Naruto. He quickly jumped on it and ran directly to the caster of the jutsu as the head of the dragon started chasing him. "What goes around…" Naruto said as he jumped behind the ninja as he widened his eyes in horror as he was hit with his own jutsu "…comes around." Naruto finished as he dodged a barrage of kunai.

Another shinobi went through a few hand signs and cupped his hand in front of his mouth "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" he shouted as a massive ball of fire was aimed at Naruto. Naruto looked bored when he saw that technique and with one swing from his spear with Wind Chakra, he reflected the fireball back to its caster as it grew bigger and hotter than before. In an explosion that would have made Deidara proud, many of the ninjas were tossed in the air from the explosion as they were scorched and knocked out. 10 of the other ninjas were lucky to have avoided that attack and in an act of desperation, they threw every sharp weapon they had at Naruto who just raised his left hand out in front of him and muttered "Shinra Tensei" causing the kunai's to fly back to their throwers who dodged at the last minute only to be whacked into unconscious land by Naruto's Whack-A-Mole jutsu he used at the last minute to get rid of them. Many of the students watched in awe at what they were seeing as Naruto noticed that one of them was barely conscious as Naruto gave him a look. "Do not come here ever again." Naruto said in a cold, heartless voice that unnerved the ninja who nodded in fear as a smokescreen appeared and the ninjas vanished. _"Gotta love the Shadow Clone jutsu."_ Naruto thought to himself as he let Keima take control of his body as he saluted Mio who watched it all from the entrance

The next day was different by transport as it was a real train complete with train tracks that leads to the school and Keima was tired, having Naruto using the Izanagi jutsu so many times without rest completely drained Keima's mental energy as Mio brought out a horse whip as a "good luck charm". As she tried to whip Keima who climbed up a pole, he heard Mio laughing. Once she realized what she was doing, she adopted her tsundere persona again and told him that she was heading home, this time in regular shoes that mysteriously appeared on her doorstep this morning.

As Keima was recovering his mental energies and stamina, he listened to Elsie's rant about Mio till she mentioned her about Mio not lighting an incense stick for her father. "Now that sounds strange from someone from hell huh Keima?" Naruto asked which Keima nodded absently "But then she is a good person." Keima said out loud while Elsie looked at him with shock. "With the data I have, I have made a conclusion." Keima said as he noticed a letter in Mio's mailbox and read it. "Elsie, **I can already see the ending!"** Keima and Naruto said in synch.

* * *

*the night of the party*

Here in the mansion where the party is, everyone there is celebrating a birthday party for a man with dark brown hair. "Happy birthday Hishin-sempai!" said a young man with short black hair.

*Twitch*

"What did I just say about calling me 'Senpai', you idiot!" Hishin yelled, rubbing his fist against the young man who began struggling to get out of his senpai's grip. "Ah! GOMEN GOMEN SENPAI! NIONE IS SORRY!" said the newly named Nione. Hishin sighed at his younger friends antics, a few days ago it was his real birthday and thanks to one of Nione's crazy antics they are celebrating a late birthday party here in this world they were in. "Remind me how you convinced me to show up Nione?" Hishin asked in an annoyed tone while Nione giggled like a loon. "Simple Senpai, Nione asked your wife to convince you to come!" Nione beamed as he noticed there were CIA agents here and paled. "Senpai, if anyone asked where I was last night, I was smashing mailboxes." Nione said before dashing off "Wait what?" Hishin said completely confused as the men in black came to him. "Excuse me sir, do you know anyone named Nione by any chance?" the man asked as Hishin nodded his head "He's wanted for stealing government secrets and replacing them with porn and a video clip called "Flames of Youth"." The man said as Hishin widened his eyes and face palmed. "That idiot caused more trouble than the time we went to the Mahora Festival Years ago!" (A/N:A certain fic is where these two showed up in kukukukukuku…) Hishin muttered as he heard Nione shout something about fighting the floor with the Demon Chicken of Doom from the other side of the mansion while everyone had the 'WTF' look on their faces and Hishin sweat dropped. _"I knew I shouldn't have let him hung out with Crypt!"_ Hishin thought.

* * *

*back to the Main Story*

"Where is Katsuragi!" Mio asked in her dress as she waited for the Capturing God in the gardens as she looked at the letter and the pumpkin design for the carriage and wondered what he is planning. "Mio-sama." Keima said as she turned around to see him in a white suite and his glasses off. "Is the dress to your liking? I had to select it myself." Keima said while Naruto rolled his eyes and was muttering that they both selected it out for her while Naruto made it by hand at home. Mio blushed at Keima's face when he had his glasses off and quickly snapped out of it and demanded why she was taken to this party as she usually refused to go to one. "It must be suffocating to spend your time in that old apartment. I just thought that you needed to go to some events for rich people occasionally." Keima said as Mio denied it was that as she pointed to the main part of the mansion. "Why are we in the backyard you baka-driver!" Mio shouted as Keima looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, I'm not very confident with my dancing ability. I thought that ojou-sama can teach me and give me some pointers. And also that" He said while pointing at a window showing Nione terrorizing the entire party with a live chicken, three mangos, a tube of tanning lotion, and a bottle opener. From the way the people are screaming and Hishin's voice trying to stop the madman himself clearly made Mio understand why until she recalled that he mentioned dancing.

"Dance? You're planning on joining the party? You must be joking. This event is for the rich and famous only. I should know since I've participated in these numerous times before." Mio said as she turned around, "You can party by yourself, though there aren't any guests, attendants or chefs." Mio said as footsteps came by. "It seems like there is a maid?" Keima said as he turned around to see Elsie in a maid outfit. "Would you like a drink?" she asked as Keima ran up to her. "Oi, what's with the flashy dress? You should wear something that doesn't attract attention! You're a maid!" Keima said as Elsie began to pout. "Please stop pestering me. Uh~ Why do I have to be a maid? I want to wear a dress desu~!" Elsie said, "We aren't here to have fun!" Keima said while Mio was feeling extremely jealous for some reason. She began dragging Keima away and started to teach him how to dance, few minutes later Keima was dancing while picturing arrow direction buttons used in games to dance.

Things were going well until some rich folks came by and started to torment her current status and were laughing until they felt an ominous presence behind them and they turned to see Nione with his stuff and an insane look on his face. "Hello new test subjects!" he said as he quickly leapt at them and what followed next was so horrifying that in a few minutes later, they were all curled into balls and were whimpering for their mommies as Nione dragged them back inside. "Have fun you two!" Nione said as he dragged the rich men back into the madhouse where things got even crazier in there. "…That was unexpected turn of events." Keima said as he noticed Mio was still red with anger that she didn't notice them. Keima walked towards her calmly trying to get rid of the horrifying sight he saw a few minutes ago. "Why don't you stop this?" Keima asked her, causing her to snap out of her anger trance. "What's the point in clinging to this lifestyle?" he asked as Mio snapped, "Shut up! I'm rich! Rich! Didn't you say that you would help me?" Mio asked as she pointed to him.

"You've done enough Mio. I'm sure that your father is satisfied." Keima said surprising Mio as he kept on going "You lived the way your father wanted, to preserve his memory. That's why you pretended you're rich and didn't burn incense for your father. But now you should live your own life now." Keima said while Mio recalled the times she had with her father through her life before he died. She clenched her fist as she had her backed turned to Keima "Papa lives on in my heart. If I lived the way he wanted, he'll never die!" she declared as Keima got in front of her. "But just once, you smiled for me!" Keima said "You never smiled. But for once, you looked alive! Like you were having fun! I wanted to see more of that!" Keima said as he stared into her eyes like he was looking into her soul. As Mio looked into his eyes, she saw a hidden diamond in them and it was like a spark went through her as she blushed and punched Keima in the face. Naruto who was watching from the mindscape thought that would leave a nasty mark for a while as he continued to plan more dress designs.

Keima was launched back by the expected punch but didn't expect it to…well pack a punch that wasn't at a normal girl's level at Mio's height. "You're an imposter! You just pretended to help me!" Mio accused as she placed the puzzles in place, "Since…Since the time you came…Papa has becoming even smaller in my own heart. If this goes on…Papa will disappear from my heart!" Mio shouted with her voice in turmoil. Keima got up and grabbed her shoulders and stared at her with a serious expression. "Even so, I still want to be in your heart!" Keima shouted with determination in his voice as Naruto thought that Keima took acting classes to do this kind of stuff. "If you don't like me then go to the party! Which one will you choose? Which one is it?" Keima said as Mio's heart began beating faster as the blood began running to her face. Their lips drew closer as Mio gave her last thoughts to her father before she and Keima kissed. All of the sudden, the spirit was thrown out of her body and it looked around very confused at what happened.

"Arigatou Kami-sama!" Elsie said as she held the containment jar bazooka style as it was sucked in and the lid closed. Mio was unconscious from the kiss and Keima had a flustered look on his face while Naruto had just finished a new design featuring swan feathers, he didn't want to go into detail and kept that one stored safe in his part of the mindscape so any fellow reader could not figure out what he's planning for a dress.

* * *

*the next day*

"We now have two spirits! And they're all thanks to you Kami-sama!" Elsie said with appreciation in her voice as Keima sighed while playing his PFP. "I want this to end soon." Keima muttered as a familiar voice called over to him. "Hey, you commoner over there!" shouted one Mio Aoyama getting both Keima's and Elsie's attention. "I want to buy some omusoba bread for lunch but I don't know if this is enough." She said as she showed them yen coins. "I never used these before, so I don't know how much this amounts to." Mio said as Keima carefully looked at them and calculated the amount. "You have enough to buy two omusoba bread with those coins." Keima said as Mio went towards the crowd. "I see, thank you." Mio said. "She's already using small money already Kami-sama." Elsie said happily while Keima folded his arms. "Though her attitude hasn't changed much." Keima said until he noticed Mio was looking at him. Knowing she was caught, Mio ran off. "Too bad she lost her memories. She was a cute girl." Naruto said to Keima who looked a little embarrassed. _"Not really Naruto. She chose to forget her father. So she'll be able to move on with her life now."_ Keima thought back to him as Elsie tried to convince Keima to give her a better role for the next capture.

* * *

*Meanwhile in another world*

Nione is currently running for his life as Hishin is currently trying to cook him with a flamethrower . "Nione! Get back here so I can kick your ass you idiot!" Hishin shouted as Nione wept anime tears while still running. "Sorry Sempai! I didn't think that the mages would figure it was me!" Nione shouted before he recalled something. "By the way Sempai, I found Naruto there as well! So we have to stick around and see what happens!" Nione said while having a mischievous grin which Hishin decided to do something drastic before things went from bad to worse. "Jovis Tempest Fulguris!" Hishin shouted as he launched a beam containing the powers of Jupiter's storms and blasted Nione into the sky while screaming "Nione is a good boy!"


	4. Flag 4: Naruto Uzumaki, Pet Detective

21: Greetings everyone, I'm back with a new chapter of Yin-Yang God featuring Naruto Uzumaki and Keima Katsuragi with me.

Keima: *playing PFP* don't bother my time with Yokkyun!

Naruto:*sweat drops* I worry about his mental health sometime-ttebayo.

21: Agreed. How he became popular with the ladies with that kind of mind is beyond my imagination. Anyways, on with the fic! Mari Katsuragi if you would?

Mari: Gladly! Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows.

* * *

Here in the Katsuragi household and a nice Sunday morning, we see our cute little devil Elsie sweeping the front. "I have gotten used to the human world already." Elsie said happily to no one as she went inside and started cooking her curry with her usual ingredients from Hell causing the fire to burn blue…that can't be a good thing. As she was cooking, Mari came in while holding her hand to her mouth to stop the yawn that was coming in as she began to greet Elsie. "Good morning El-chan, you're up early even though its Sunday." Mari said as Elsie smiled at her. "Morning Okaa-sama!" Elsie said in her usual happy go lucky personality as Mari inspected the place and noticed it was shining bright and looked like the place looked like good as new. "Oh my, did you clean the place again El-chan?" Mari asked surprised at how clean the place was. "Hai! I even cleaned the house as well." Elsie said as Mari patted her head with praise.

"You're such a good girl! I wish I had you for a child instead of Keima sometimes." Mari said as Elsie blushed at the praise. "Right now I'm trying to make some food for Kami…Ni-sama since the last time he didn't like it." Elsie said as she continued her cooking as she finished her new recipe. "Finished! The 20th type of seafood and vegetable handwich!" Elsie said as the sandwich had hands instead of bread holding the food together. "Yes! The appearance is nicer. It's perfect!" Elsie said as Mari looked at the food nervously. _"I wonder what kind of ingredients she used…"_ Mari thought as a door opened. When they turned around to look, they saw an undead Keima that was howling in agony and it startled Elsie a bit. "U-undead! K-kami-nii-sama what happened?" Elsie asked as she ran up to the ghoul and started to wave her hand like a fan as Keima got close to her face with a horrified expression.

"Ga-game…" he muttered leaving Elsie confused as suddenly, Keima's voice became supersonic as his shout blew Elsie to the floor. "NOT ENOUGH GAMES!" he shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at her. "Ever since we've been collecting spirits for so long, I haven't had enough to play my games for 2 weeks! I'm at my limit and today is Naruto's free day so he can do his job!" Keima said as Naruto was speaking to Keima. "You tell her Keima, I need freedom!" Naruto said as Keima continued his rant. "Because of this, many games have piled up in my room unplayed!" he said as he went to a corner with an aura of depression with Naruto right behind him. "Games are my energy! It's my air! Give me…Give me games!" Keima said as Elsie watched with a sweat drop while Mari looked away knowing Keima's personality. "I'll just pretend I didn't have that son." Mari muttered as Naruto began talking to Keima.

"Keima, I'm going to give you my power to use _THAT_ technique so I can get my free day." Naruto said as Keima's eyes widened in shock, of course! He had forgotten about that technique since he rarely had a massive game backlog. Since this is an emergency and things can get from bad to worse soon, he decided the possible choice there is even if he'll be in a coma for a day. "For now on I will enter God of Conquest mode and use the Secret and most Sacred Technique of the Gal gamers! Do not disturb!" Keima shouted as he ran to his room with Elsie following behind him. "Onii-sama! What is God of Conquest mode?" Elsie shouted as she tried to open the door. With no other choice she used her robe to make a key and unlocked it and looked inside to see many consoles out with many screens and saw Keima sitting in front of them with multiple controllers there. "There is no choice, with this many games it will take a whole day with God of Conquest mode so I'll have to use it." Keima said as black and white chakra bursted from his body like a raging storm as his and Naruto's voice mixed in as reality began to change to a million screens around him and Elsie who was in the room and she listened to what the incantation was.

**I am the bane of my PFP**

**Love is in my body and otaku is in my blood**

**I have played over a thousand galges**

**Unknown to society, nor known to others**

**Have withstood starvation to buy many games**

**Yet those games shall never run out**

**So, as I play**

**UNLIMITED GALGE WORKS!**

As the incantation finished, the room was engulfed in a bright light as Elsie was forced to cover her eyes to avoid becoming blind from the light. When she uncovered her eyes, she noticed she was in space as millions of stars turned into screens as many hands with random controllers were playing Keima's games at speeds faster than the speed of sound. When she looked at the source of the arms, she saw Keima with black hair and red eyes without his glasses with a gold halo and two white angel wings. _"I-is this Kami-sama's true form?"_ Elsie thought in awe as she heard a beeping sound as all the games were finished in 10 seconds and the dimension started to crack and fall apart like glass as reality returned to normal. Elsie nervously walked towards Keima's chair and noticed he was fast asleep with his glasses misplaced on his face. She was about to put them back in place if his eyes suddenly opened scaring her and causing her to trip…on a piece of string?

"Elsie? What are you doing here?" Naruto's voiced rang out from Keima's mouth as Elsie noticed Keima's eyes were blue as the oceans themselves twisting and turning like a maelstrom as Naruto took off the glasses and transformed back to his normal appearance. "Well…I wanted to see what God of Conquest mode looked like! I'm sorry!" Elsie said while bowing, only for Naruto to pat her head. "Sorry, Keima couldn't do God of Conquest mode today and I have a job to do. And Keima will be asleep for most of the day as well." Naruto said as Elsie had a curious look on her face that was wondering what job he had and what made Keima fall asleep which made him chuckle. "Come on, I'll show you imouto-chan." Naruto said as Elsie felt like she was being phrased by a true older sibling. As they went to the living room where Mari was enjoying a nice cup of tea, she noticed who was in control this time. "Ah, Naru-chan! Are you going to work today?" Mari asked with a sweet smile as Naruto nodded. "Hai, Kaa-san. I'm doing my best to help out around here too. And I'm bringing Elsie since she wants to see what I do." Naruto said with a smile while Mari was thinking to herself. _"I wish that he would stay out more, he's very caring and helps out around the house. He's like the son I never had-ttebane."_ She thought as she suddenly wondered were the –ttebane came from.

* * *

*In a giant house 5 blocks south.*

"Wow! You work for rich people here?" Elsie asked as Naruto shook his head no. "This is my office, it helps keeps my friends from getting into trouble." Naruto said as Elsie wondered what kind of friends he has. As he put the key into the slot, he shook the keys causing the keys in the keychain to rattle as he unlocked it and opened the door. He led Elsie in as he closed the door behind him and made a told her to watch a cool trick. He whistled, and suddenly many types of animals came running to him. From cats to dogs, raccoons, frogs, gorillas, crocodiles, alligators, penguins, snakes, rabbits, skunks, horses, an elephant, pigs, birds from various parts of the world that perched onto his out stretched arms, lions, tigers and bears oh my! (A/N: I just palmed my own face when I typed that part.) Elsie looked at him amazed as he let out a Tarzan cry that echoed through the entire mansion. "Wow Kami-sama, that was amazing!" Elsie said as she petted a cat and dog that were playing together. "Why thank you, I do my work well as a pet detective." Naruto said as he was wearing an unbuttoned Aloha shirt with a plain white A-shirt with red and black striped trousers. (A/N: People who are from America and are currently reading this fic if you don't know who this is that Naruto is impersonating then you fail at insane humor). "Now that's a nice wardrobe change, now all we have to do is wait for the phone in 3-2-1." He said as the phone rang on queue as he picked it up. "Hello? Pet Detective Agency at your service." Naruto said as he listened to his client's situation and said "Understood, be there in a bit." And he hung up the phone. "To the Batmobile!" he exclaimed.

*To a studio*

Here we see our favorite blond ninja driving a BMW series 7 car at high speeds with Elsie sitting in the back clinging for dear life as her other Kami-sama was driving like a lunatic and hit the brakes and had the car slide sideways into an empty parking spot near the studio without a scratch. "Like a glove!" Naruto said as he turned off the car and Elsie got out forever grateful that she survived that contraption. "I thought I was going to die!" Elsie said as Naruto chuckled. "Of course! When we are doing pet detective jobs, we usually end up in life and death situations that would make any ordinary person go insane afterwards. I've lost 497 partners because they couldn't handle the hardcore action." Naruto said in a carefree way as Elsie's eyes widened and prayed to any divine being that she wouldn't lose her sanity while working with Naruto.

As they entered the studio, Naruto noticed a woman in a suit with her hair tied up and with glasses on pacing back and forth as if she was waiting for something or someone. "He should be here any minute." The woman said as she checked her watch, that was then Naruto walked towards her. "Excuse me, are you perhaps Okada-san?" Naruto asked as the woman nodded her head. "Yes, and I believe you are the famous Pet Detective Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked as the blond nodded. "Thank you for coming here, it is important to find your target before midnight." She said as Naruto had a carefree look on his face. "So what kind of pet am I looking for?" Naruto asked as Okada showed him a picture of a cute turtle with her owner who had pink hair and red eyes and the face reminded him of someone he helped before…_"Oh right, I saw her when Izanami and I crashed through a roof and had to play the instruments for that girl's song."_ Naruto thought as he examined the turtle. "The turtle's name is Kitaro and is the pet of Kanon Nakagawa. She had that turtle for three years and is considered one of her best friends." Okada explained as Naruto examined the turtle in the picture.

"Alrighty then. Lead us to where Kitaro was last seen!" Naruto said as Okada led him and Elsie to Kanon's apartment. Elsie was so excited to be in the apartment of her idol while Naruto examined the nearby turtle tank while he…tasted the water? "Hmm…temperatures are in the 70-80 degrees and the turtle has been gone 1 hour." He said as Okada looked disturbed at what he did. "How can you tell Kami-sama?" Elsie asked as Naruto chuckled. "Simple my apprentice, the scent and taste of turtles in that tank is an hour old before something or someone took poor Kitaro out of his tank. The question is…is someone out for revenge on Kanon or a deranged fanatic who has a major obsession with Kanon is secretly taking away the small stuff that belongs to her and then moves his/her way up to something important?" Naruto asked as Okada shrugged her shoulders since she had no clue. Just then, a robot came in and started organizing the place and cleaning the glass and mirrors around the apartment. Naruto looked at the robot before putting a hand on his chin and began to think. "Hmm, how long have you had that robot for?" Naruto asked as Okada replied. "We had that for almost a week and it does a good job at cleaning." She said as Naruto checked the robot.

"Did it have a pet setting on it? You know the setting so that it knows there are pets in the house and the worst case scenario for the pets doesn't happen?" Naruto asked as Okada thought about it and decided to check the robot's settings. Once she checked, her face turned pale as she shook her head no as Naruto's mind started processing the scenario. The robot had been set to clean anything but it was forgotten to be set on pet safety mode which resulted in the robot to remove Kitaro from its cage and into someplace else, either the garbage or…that's it! Naruto started sniffing the air for detection of Kitaro and it lead to the bathroom right to the toilet. "Poor Kitaro, since the robot was forgotten to be set on pet safety mode. Poor Kitaro here was flushed into the sewers where many dangers lurk inside." Naruto said as Elsie looked at Naruto in awe and asked a question. "How are we going to find him down there?" she asked while Okada turned off the robot and planned to throw it into the garbage as Naruto was suddenly in a wet suit. "Simple Elsie, we're going in the same way as Kitaro!" Naruto said as he grabbed Elsie and stood in the toilet and commenced the flush. As he and Elsie were somehow spinning and going into the small hole, Naruto saluted Okada as she rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "I'll be back with Kitaro!" Naruto said as he and Elsie were flushed away completely. "I'm going to need therapy…" Okada muttered as she went to keep Kanon busy to buy time for Naruto.

* * *

*in the sewers*

"Now you know what not to do when in the sewers. And remember Elsie, do not go in there!" Naruto said as he pointed to a pub in the sewer as Elsie shivered violently in fear. "Kami-sama, h-his arms were…" Elsie said as Naruto sighed. "Well we are in mutant territory and I'm good friends of theirs so just stick with me and do not talk to anyone. Even if they are friendly they won't hesitate to eat you." Naruto instructed as Elsie obliged to it. They walked through the old town and entered the mayor's office where a man with elephant size ears greeted them. "Ah Naruto! Good to see you again buddy!" the mayor exclaimed as he and Naruto shook hands. Just then Naruto did something stupid, he turned around and raised his butt in the air and somehow made his butt cheeks move without hands as it spoke to the mayor. "It's been a while mayor, if you don't mind, I would like to "ass" a few questions if you would." Naruto said while the mayor laughed at the talking butt gag. "Alright then, "ass" away!" the mayor chuckled as Naruto began his explanation with his butt doing the talking of course. (A/N: to any American readers, now do you know any actor who would speak with their butts? One person: Jim Carrey). "I see, so an idol's pet turtle is missing in this sewer, well I'm afraid that the gator man came by and had a bag of turtles with him as he found a new one just an hour ago." He said as Naruto stood straight and turned around with a serious expression. "Where is he right now!" Naruto demanded as the mayor pointed to the map and Naruto noticed he was pointing at the dock sewers. "I'm going to need a boat." Naruto said to the mayor who gave him the keys and he and Elsie made their way to a speed boat.

*at the dock's sewage system*

Here we see a man in ragged clothes with reptilian scales on a yacht currently counting the turtles he had in his sack and smirked, looks like he's going to be having turtle soup tonight. "Hold it right there bub!" a voice shouted as the man turned to see Naruto looking at him while holding a card out. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki: Pet Detective and you sir, have one turtle by the name of Kitaro I believe." Naruto said as the man chuckled. "Sorry brat, but I can't let you take away my turtle soup!" he said as a few grunts came out of the ship ready to dispose of Naruto. Elsie at the meantime snuck behind the leader and took the sack and quickly flew off with the gator man in pursuit. "Hey, give that back you little brat!" the gator man said as he tried to capture Elsie but was too slow since she was flying.

Naruto had just finished the last of the thugs as he looked to see the gator man chasing after Elsie as said demon was flying towards the airport and Naruto had a bad feeling that this will be a trip he'll never forget as he began his pursuit. As he followed the gator man to the airport, he lost the man in the massive crowd but he couldn't fool Naruto. Naruto gathered chakra in his nose and took a big whiff of the air around him and found his target, a foul sewer stench heading towards the New York planes and followed in pursuit while flashing his badge at the security guards and they let him through. A new fact is that Naruto is a well-known detective for both pets and crime so he gets VIP when he has a case to solve. As he entered the plane, he noticed that the smell was gone and he felt someone tugging his arm and noticed no one was there. "Kami-sama, it's me Elsie." A familiar voice whispered and Naruto guessed she turned herself invisible somehow as he looked around to find the gator man who was nowhere in sight. "Later Elsie, we need to teach that man a lesson not to eat innocent turtles." Naruto said as he felt her nod and they took a seat with Elsie sitting on his lap since she's invisible and doesn't want to make people wonder why they felt like someone was sitting there.

* * *

*New York City*

"Wow, this place is huge!" Elsie said in awe as she looked at the skyscrapers while Naruto chuckled. "Don't get to excited Elsie, here in New York many people who are new to the place can get lost real easily." He said and had just proven his point when he disappeared into the crowds with Elsie looking for him. "Kami-sama! Where are you?" Elsie asked out loud as she felt a hand grab her causing her to jump and turn around to see an amused Naruto with a bunch of turtles on him, with Kitaro on top of his head of course. "See what I mean?" Naruto asked in a jovial tone as Elsie fumed at being tricked as he quickly dragged her to a pet store noticing their scaly friend following them. As they entered the store, Naruto went to the nearest clerk and he gave him an odd look. "Can I help you sir?" the clerk asked as he saw a bunch of turtles on Naruto's shoulders, in his pockets, and one on his head. "Yes, I would like to give these turtles save the one on my head to you so they can find a nice home to live in." Naruto said as the clerk blinked before leading them to the turtle tanks as Naruto put them in as Kitaro waved to his turtle friends farewell.

Naruto felt the gator man's presence behind him and smirked, he turned to see the gator man glaring at him with the utmost hate. "Something wrong sir?" Naruto asked in a nice tone while on the inside he was preparing to give out a can of whoop ass. "Yeah I got something, you ruined my only food supply you moron!" the man said as Naruto dodged a fist aiming for the face as Naruto gave the man a super atomic wedgie. "Nice try, but as a pet detective I must save my concern for humans last and animals first. Can't you just be a vegetarian instead?" he asked as the man gagged at what Naruto said. "I'm a mutant created with alligator DNA in my body so the only thing I can eat is meat!" the man shouted as everyone in the store heard that and looked at him as he put his hands to his mouth as he accidentally exposed his secret in public. "Way to go genius, now you've exposed yourself to the public…SECURITY!" Naruto shouted as a bunch of SWAT members appeared out of nowhere and a fighting cloud appeared when they leapt at the gator man whose screams were heard. Few minutes later, the man was locked in a tank of water as he was taken away to someplace unknown while Naruto and Elsie waved farewell with a handkerchief.

"I'll miss that guy." Naruto said as he cried crocodile tears and blew into his handkerchief with Elsie wiping her eyes with hers. "Me too Kami-sama…" Elsie sobbed. Kitaro just looked at the two from the top of Naruto's head with a sweat drop. As the two finished their mock farewells to the mutant, they turned around and Naruto noticed a familiar face looking at him. "No way…Rei-chan is that you?" Naruto asked as the person was revealed to be a female around 17 years old with pale skin, red eyes and blue hair who was in a high school uniform nodded her head and smiled at him. "Good to see you Shinji-kun, or should I say Naruto-kun?" she asked as Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry that I didn't call you when I had free time, but things just kept popping up. So how is it like living in this world?" he asked. "Well it's been well, have you've seen where Asuka went? She's been missing for some time." Rei asked as Naruto looked at her and kept a poker face. "Sorry, I don't know where she is." Naruto said as Rei got into a thinking pose. "Do you think she joined the Neo-Nazi organization and tried to claim some weapon to a god and insulted one which caused her to be sent to an underworld of that region?" Rei said causing Naruto to sweat drop. _"Damn she's good."_ Naruto thought.

"If she is, then she might be currently kicking some underworld butt while swearing in German that she'll quit the organization she's in and move somewhere else. It happens every time she joins some strange organization and the only underworlds she hasn't been sent to yet is Tartarus." Naruto said while Rei nodded her head. "Of course, it amazes me how much trouble always seems to follow you two." Rei said as Naruto chuckled. "Re-e-e-eally? I could have sworn trouble always follows me no matter what world I'm reborn in." Naruto said as Rei nodded. "First time was in your old world, and then a place called Inaba, my world, and now this world. How much trouble are you going to cause exactly?" Rei asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, probably till the end of time perhaps?" he said as Rei chuckled. "That's true, but can you explain to me why you are dressed like Ace Ventura again?" Rei asked as she tried to hold back a chuckle when she got a look at him again. "Well he was my idol when I first started an official pet detective agency and I like his personality. Plus I do love doing the butt talk every once in a while." Naruto said as Rei broke into a laughing fit.

Elsie and Kitaro shared a look, they both have no clue what these two are talking about but somehow they had a feeling it was important for some reason but let it go once Rei broke out of her laughing fit. "By the way, how are Misato and Kaji? I haven't seen them since the wedding." Naruto said as Rei smiled. "They have a baby boy named Shinji in memory of the original Shinji." Rei said as Naruto smiled at that. "Shinji sure had a great influence on them before he remerged with me." Naruto said as Rei nodded. "Indeed, they even wanted to name me his godmother as an honor." Rei said as Naruto looked surprise. "Haha, well I'm sure that young Shinji-kun will grow up into a great person with you there to help him." Naruto said as Rei blushed a bit at the compliment. "Well I need to get this turtle back to his owner. If I see Asuka again I'll tell her that you're looking for her. Oh and tell Misato and Kaji that I said hi for me." Naruto said as Rei nodded. "C'mon Elsie, time to head back to Japan!" Naruto said to Elsie but stopped her with a devious grin on his face. "But first!" in a yellow flash, Naruto was gone.

* * *

*In a business office nearby*

One Gendo Ikari and his wife Yui Ikari were currently in the battle of their lives. This nemesis was far worse than any Angel attack or the Third Impact that happened in their world. This enemy was known as…paperwork. "Even though we were brought together again in another world dear, this bane of existence is still haunting us with no restraint!" Gendo said as his hand suffered a cramp while Yui sighed. "I guess this is punishment for trying to destroying the world just to bring me back." Yui said while smiling sweetly causing the man to sweat nervously. Just then a worker knocked on the door before opening it to deliver more paperwork causing the great Gendo Ikari to sob at his misery. "At least this can't get any worse." He muttered. Famous taboo words as a package delivery came just for him from Misato which made him look at it suspiciously while Yui raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to open it?" Yui asked as Gendo looked at it with a glare. "How come I have a feeling that Naruto is connected to this?" he said as Yui smiled at the name. "Well he does send some interesting presents for us dear." She said as Gendo shuddered at the last "Present" he got from Naruto, he couldn't eat chicken for months after that abomination of a chicken terrorized him!

He slowly opened it like it would explode on him and when he opened it; it revealed to be a bottle of Chinon wine and it also had two wine glasses there as well. When he handed the bottle to his wife, he had a feeling that Naruto has something horrifying in store for them, he just hope that weirdo named Ghost or that lunatic Crypt don't pop out of the bottle and start destroying the place with exploding cows, fights with everyday appliances, and of course that evil chicken Crypt keeps turning into, he has enough nightmares already thank you very much. Yui gave him a reassuring look and opened the bottle which caused Gendo to duck under his desk to prepare for the worst and 5 minutes past and nothing happened, he sighed in relief and got out from hiding and grabbed a glass as Yui poured it, she noticed something on the bottom of the bottle and noticed a note on it and Yui immediately suppressed a giggle as Gendo looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed something was wrong with his voice. It was high pitched and squeaky as Yui lost all self-control and started laughing as she showed the note to him.

**Hey Gendo! How do you like your new voice? Hope you enjoy singing with the other chipmunks as well! Plus that wine has turtle leavings in it.-The jabroni beating, pie eating, trail blazing, eyebrow raising son of a bitch, who can sweep women off their feet in a hitch!-The Godly Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-sama!**

Gendo's face immediate turned red in anger and he screamed to the heavens themselves. "NARUTOOOOO!" sadly since he has the voice of Alvin the chipmunk, Yui was rolling on the floor laughing to her hearts content.

(Total elapse time of prank: 6 minutes and 42 seconds)

* * *

*back with Elsie and Rei*

Rei watched them leave, only for Naruto to develop the Evil Genius look on his face and disappeared in a yellow flash and then quickly reappeared with a triumphant smirk on his face that made Rei raise an eyebrow as he snickered. "What were you up to?" she asked as he mouthed Gendo which made her wonder what prank he did this time. Her question was answered by the voice of Alvin the chipmunk as it screamed Naruto's name in anger which made Rei picture Gendo, in his usual cold expression talking with Alvin's voice….the minute she thought of it, she realized it was disturbingly funny as she started to laugh while people who heard the scream were wondering what the heck was going on. "Can I see you two off at the airport?" Rei asked once she calmed down as Naruto and Elsie to agree.

As they made it to the airport and bought the tickets to Japan, Rei had a small sad smile on her face. "Will we ever meet again?" Rei asked as Naruto smiled and hugged her and her eyes widened when she heard Shinji's voice. "Don't worry, I promise we will meet again sometime in the future." Shinji said as he broke the hug and this time, Rei got to see Shinji Ikari one more time and she kissed him on the lips with her eyes closed as a single tear of happiness trended down her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll return one day after Naruto helps Keima reach the ending of this distortion. Until then, I'll be in your heart." Shinji said as he faded away and Naruto took his place. "You know, that kid makes me proud." Naruto said as he looked away to blow his nose with a handkerchief. "Kami-sama! The plane is about to leave-desu!" Elsie shouted far away as Naruto gave Rei a hug and ran off to catch the plane.

As Rei watched the plane that had Naruto and that Elsie girl in it fly away, Rei sang a song that had described her love Shinji Ikari.

**It's only love**

**moshimo negai hitotsu dake kanau nara  
kimi no soba de nemurasete donna basho demo ii yo  
Beautiful world  
mayowazu kimi dake wo mitsumeteiru  
Beautiful boy  
jibun no utsukushisa mada shiranai no**

**It's only love**

**netemo sametemo shounen manga  
yume mite bakka jibun ga suki jyanai no**

**nani ga hoshii ka wakaranakute  
tada hoshigatte nurui namida ga hoo wo tsutau**

**iitai koto nanka nai  
tada mouichido aitai  
iitai koto ienai  
konjou nashi kamoshirenai  
sorede ii kedo**

**moshimo negai hitotsu dake kanau nara  
kimi no soba de nemurasete donna basho demo ii yo  
Beautiful world  
mayowazu kimi dake wo mitsumeteiru  
Beautiful boy  
jibun no utsukushisa mada shiranai no**

**It's only love**

**donna koto demo yatte mite  
son wo shitatte sukoshi keikenchi agaru**

**shinbun nanka iranai  
kanjin na koto ga nottenai  
saikin choushi doudai?  
genki ni shiteru nara  
betsu ni ii kedo**

**boku no sekai kieru made aenu nara  
kimi no soba de nemurasete donna basho demo kekkou  
Beautiful world  
hakanaku sugiteyuku hibi no naka de  
Beautiful boy  
kibun no mura wa shikatanai ne**

**moshimo negai hitotsu dake kanau nara  
kimi no soba de nemurasete**

While on the plane, Naruto heard the song and he felt Shinji smile before returning into Naruto's soul and Naruto chuckled. "She knows how to proclaim her love to you huh Shinji?" he muttered as he fell asleep while Elsie cleaned Kitaro's shell until it shined like a diamond. Naruto woke up later when he felt the plane land and quickly got up to stretch as he and Elsie got off the plane and exited the airport. They notice it was getting dark and they had one problem, they had no car. "Au~ Kami-sama, how are we going to get to the studio when your car is far away?" Elsie asked panicked as he shoved Kitaro head first into her mouth as he saw it struggle in there, which reminded him of his time at that one place with some guy named Urashima who had a turtle and was in the same situation as Kitaro was in when a little girl named Su tried to eat it. "Simple El-chan, my car is waiting for us right now." He said as Elsie pulled Kitaro out of her mouth and noticed his BMW was right in front of them making her stutter only to scream when she heard a voice. "Hey daddy-o, where've ya bin? It was gettin' lonely without ya." A voice from the car said as Elsie thought it was haunted.

"Elsie, I'd like you to meet the Artificial Intelligence program in this car I like to call Killer Bee." Naruto said as one of the car's headlights seem to wink at her. "Yo! Nice to meet'cha!" Bee said as Elsie waved back. "Can you take us to the studio spy style?" Naruto asked as Bee chuckled. "No problem bro, let's go!" The car said as Naruto sat in the driver's seat while Elsie sat in the back as usual as Bee's wheels flipped into hover craft mode and the car flew away. Many people were rubbing their eyes and thought they just saw a cool and expensive car just flew into the sky. Some of them even thought that they needed glasses or they needed to see a psychologist and went to the nearest phone book to find one.

Okada is currently waiting for Naruto and Elsie to show up and to her surprise when she looked out the window, Naruto was there with a hovering BMW which landed as he and Elsie came out with a clean Kitaro! "I'm back! And with one Kitaro the Turtle of course!" Naruto said as Elsie went to Kanon's room to put him back in the tank. "Thank you Uzumaki-san, but where were you the whole time? It's already 11:09!" Okada demanded as Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Gomen, but we had to chase Kitaro all the way to New York just to get him back. Who knew turtles travel that far?" He said as Okada looked at him strangely before sighing. "Never mind, I'll just send the money to your account and forget this ever happened." She grumbled as she left to get an aspirin as Elsie came back happy. "Well aren't you the happiest girl in Japan? It's not every day you get to go to an idol's room now is it?" Naruto said with a smug grin as Elsie nodded. "Arigatou Kami-sama! This is the best Sunday ever!" Elsie exclaimed as she hugged him as he laughed it off. "Alright Elsie, let's go home. Okaa-san must have dinner prepared already." Naruto said as his stomach rumbled which reminded Elsie of something.

"Remember Kami-sama, It is important to have meals in reality-Dun Dun-Elsie" she said as she handed him the handwich from earlier today. Naruto looked at it carefully and ate it all in one bite and licked his lips as he began judging the taste. "Hmm…make sure to add mayo next time El-chan." Naruto said as she wrote it down on a notepad as he drove them back at a normal pace to enjoy a nice dinner.

* * *

*in New Hell*

"And that is how my daily life has been Chief!" said Elsie's report as Dokuruo Skull sweat dropped. "Is she even doing her job?" he asked himself. While he was checking his reports in his office, Izanami was currently investigating a strange organization called the Vintage that is bent on reviving Old Hell once and for all and decided to take on the appearance of a Devil of Old Hell and join them to find out what they were planning. _"Naruto-kun will have a blast taking on the Vintage, it will be like the Akatsuki all over again."_ She thought with a smile.

* * *

21: Now that its settled, next time is the long awaited Idol arc! And to all fans who are waiting for the next chapter please review. It is the only thing that will motivate me to write more and make sure to read Return of the Capturing God II as the second chapter is already out!


	5. Flag 5: A Star is Born!

21:*sighs*

Naruto: What's eating him?

Keima: *replies while playing PFP* Probably because he got his first poll votes for Shinobi L'Cie fic and no more after that leading to depression.

21: You can say that again! I worked with sweat, tears, blood, sacrificed gaming time just to update it and only one review for that fic with one vote for my poll! *sobs* Maybe I should just stop writing fics for a while till summer ends…

Naruto: Don't even think about it! I'm sure they'll get their attention to the poll when you update that fic again. Just at least do this one please?

21: Alright then, I won't let it get to me so now I'll do reviews!

**Chaozheaven: Thanks! And you'll love this update too kukukukuku…**

**Ignisha: Well those references have to deal with who Naruto's real identity is and Ciassou!**

**DragonKnight15: Yup, he's back with a wilder attitude! I love those movies too and I would have given Elsie pity if she lost her sanity…did she even have one? And Keima did not lose any game time, the Unlimited Galges Work makes both Naruto and Keima's souls temporarily merge with the ability to complete every Galges Keima has in possession…with the price of being knocked out for a whole day leaving Naruto in charge of the body. As for Kanon, I'm surprised you noticed. Sadly she doesn't have a bigger role in my fic besides serving as one of Naruto's multiple part time jobs he does. Plus I made a promise to myself if anyone noticed she was mentioned twice that a special character will appear in the fic. Where exactly…well that's a secret *insert heart***

Naruto: Who is this special character exactly-ttebayo?

21: You should know, after all she's one of your conquests!

Naruto: Huh?

21:*waves hands* Never mind, *mutters* wrong Naruto…

Keima: Shouldn't you start the fic?

21: Oh right! Since this is Kanon's chapter, let's have her do the disclaimers!

Kanon:*walks in causing the readers to cheer for her as she waves to them* Hi everyone! Kanon Nakagawa here for my debut in this fic and ready for action! And Fan of Fanfics21-san does not own Naruto or the World God Only Knows!

21:*wearing directors cap* AAAAANNNNNDDDD ACTION!

* * *

Here we see a stadium full of cheering fans as they screamed for the name of their idol they love as she ran on stage to the mike and made her declaration. "Naru Hall is mine!" shouted a girl with pink hair that reaches to her shoulders with twin ahoge and with orange colored eyes as the audience cheered for her. (A/N: In manga, her eyes are golden amber or orange colored while anime version is a darker pink or purple. It's very confusing as there is no official info on her eye color. )

*In another place…or should I say certain residence*

Keima, Elsie, and Mari Katsuragi were currently eating dinner peacefully as Elsie also watched TV as they announced the winner of the NNS awards. **"And now announcing the winner of the NNS Best Newcomer Award Music goes to…"** the announcer said trailing off making many people who are currently watching the show biting their teeth in anticipation as the suspension was starting to kill them. **"Kanon Nakagawa!"** the man announced causing many people plus Elsie to leap with joy as Elsie turned chibi and started flailing her arms in excitement. "You did it Kanon-chan!" as Kanon was on the verge of crying tears of joy as she thanked everyone there. "Hau~ she's so kawaii." Elsie said as Naruto who was currently relaxing wondered why that idol looked familiar. Sure he helped with the music with one of her songs with Izanami and went to find her missing turtle, but he had a feeling he knew her through a sensei –student bond for some strange reason. "Kami-nii-sama, look at the TV, Kanon-chan had just won the Best Newcomer Award!" Elsie said trying to get Keima to look at the TV. Keima wasn't looking as he asked Elsie who was Kanon as Elsie replied while flailing her arms again that she is the most popular idol.

As Elsie made a gesture to make him look at the TV which he did before going back to eating, he said only one thing about Kanon. "Pathetic." He said as Elsie looked confused at why he said that. Naruto who was in Keima's mind rolled his eyes at this scenario as Elsie tried to convince Keima to look at Kanon who was singing All 4 You on TV. "You're just part of the TV Generation like the older people." Keima said as Mari looked up and saw Elsie wearing a yellow ribbon that was holding her hair in a ponytail. "Ah El-chan, is your ribbon supposed to mimic Kanon-chan by chance?" Mari asked as she noticed the similarities of the ribbon as Elsie looked embarrassed. "I wanted to feel like an idol too." Elsie said as she blushed.

Naruto, who was used to Keima's weird theatric timings, was preparing the genjutsu for him as Keima spoke up. "Idols and television are relics of the past." Keima said as Elsie started blinking her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?" Elsie asked, completely lost to what her god brother was saying. Suddenly, the world changed as Keima and Elsie were sent into Naruto's illusion world with red flags and the PFP's arrow buttons served as a logo with Keima at a podium in front of millions of soldiers under his command as Keima began his lecture about game idols. Naruto couldn't help but snicker at this one, this one reminded him too much of Hitler when he was giving speeches and Keima was currently parodying the scene. He watched as the men saluted him in similar Nazi ways while Keima himself was dressed like a dictator and was talking similar to Hitler. _"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you have outdone yourself this time. Parodying Adolf Hitler for one of Keima's lectures on game characters is completely original…Speaking of Nazi's, I wonder if Asuka is still in Yomi?"_ Naruto thought.

* * *

*meanwhile in Yomi*

"If I ever get out of here, I'm going to kick that Baka-Shinji so hard in the nuts that his own great-great-great-great-great grandchildren will still feel it!" Asuka muttered darkly as she beheaded another demonic spirit with a katana she found when she was sent to this rotten hellhole known as Yomi. Just then an army of rotten corpses started coming out of the walls causing her to sigh before developing a tick mark. "MARK MY WORDS SHINJI IKARI , NARUTO UZUMAKI OR WHOEVER YOU CALL YOURSELF IN THIS LIFE, I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" she roared as she relentlessly butchered everything in her path as she charged through the place.

* * *

*back at Keima's house*

"_Knowing her, she must be pissed off and destroying everything in her path. It makes me want to pity the natives down there…almost."_ Naruto thought with a snicker as he thought he heard Asuka yelling from 59,042 feet under. Naruto watched amused as Keima gave his point of view about real idols causing poor Elsie to be overwhelmed as her soul nearly left her body as Keima showed her a time chart showing how game idols evolve while the real idols stayed the same while a game idol winked in front of the army causing them to cheer and throw their hats in the air. As Keima exclaimed a new era of idols was nearing, he was seen in a captain's uniform with a megaphone in hand as he announced that the ship was heading towards the new world as Elsie struggled to hold onto the ship. Suddenly, Naruto's genjutsu was broken by a familiar KI that only Naruto was familiar with, and this one chilled him to the bones as Keima and Elsie turned when they heard chopsticks snap into two. Mari Katsuragi and pulled down her hair and removed her glasses as suddenly, her hair became fiery red that flowed into the shape of Kyuubi's tails when the fox was still alive.

Now this made Naruto pale to a new level that even Orochimaru would be jealous of as he realized who that was. _"Mom? How the hell did she get inside Mari-kaa-san? Heck why is she even here?"_ Naruto thought in fear as he noticed Mari's eyes still remained brown in color. "Kids…SHOW SOME TABLE MANNERS-TTEBANE!" she shouted as Keima, Elsie and even Naruto who came out of Keima's body as a spirit who sat down and ate quietly...except when Naruto tried to eat he forgot he was a spirit as his hands went through the bowl and chopsticks until he concentrated enough willpower to touch them. At that moment as Elsie, Keima and Mari who had calmed down and her hair returned to its normal color looked at him in shock as he looked at them.

"W-what?" he asked as Mari weakly pointed a finger at him. "Y-you're out of Keima." Mari said as Naruto looked at himself and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oops, I forgot that I can come out like a ghost and talk with you guys like this, hehe." He chuckled as Keima glared at him. "How long have you've been able to do that?" Keima asked as Naruto tried to recall when. "Lately I guess, ever since Elsie moved in." he replied as Keima continued to eat his food while glaring at Naruto as he felt that the blond ghost was going to be up to something mischievous at school tomorrow.

*The next day at school at lunch time*

Elsie stretched her arms while in her seat finally given the chance to have a break. "It's finally lunch time!" Elsie said in her usual cute happy-go-lucky personality, "Kami-nii-sama, let's go to the cafeteria and-eh?" Elsie said as Keima was not in his seat or the classroom. It was like he just disappeared off the radar. "He's not here…Really, I try my best to eat with him…" Elsie muttered as she looked around the classroom as many students were armed with cameras and an oppressing aura that would scare sweet little children away. "What's going on? Something strange is happening here." Elsie muttered to herself as a Chihiro was talking with another female classmate. "It's has been two months." The classmate said as Elsie got curious about it. "Ano, it's been two months since what?" Elsie asked as Chihiro realized that Elsie just transferred in. "That's right, you haven't met her yet." "Yeah, she's coming to school today." "The one and only Nakagawa Kanon-sama!" Chihiro said causing Elsie to widen her eyes in shock as she screamed out in surprise.

*on the rooftop of the school*

Here we see Keima sitting on one of the benches there playing his PFP in peace. "I don't know when a spirit might appear. I should play more or else I'll end up with another backlog." Keima said as he also wondered why Naruto didn't do that ghost trick of his in school but stayed to the usual routine of Keima's school schedule. From beating Ms. I-Like-to-Read-Yuri in another fight to leading a bunch of students in PE to victory in a simple dodge ball game. Yup, the many wonders of Naruto Uzumaki. As Keima played his PFP in peace, a certain idol in a female Maijima High uniform with glasses on was busy humming a tune as she began talking to herself about how she planned to become a real idol, but at the moment has to focus on her studies.

When she turned around, she saw Keima who was playing his gal games and it caused her to blush in embarrassment. "Ah, there was someone else here! I wonder if he heard me talking to myself." The girl said to herself as she walked towards him. "Konnichiha! That's pretty extraordinary for you knowing about this place." She said as Keima looked up at her with his usual cold expression. "Who are you?" he asked as the girl had her mouth open like she was going to reply but her lips didn't move, like she was trying to compute what Keima had just said. "I'm busy, don't bother me." Keima said in his usual Tsundere personality. This caused the girl to laugh funny as she stretched her arms. "That's right, there are some people who still don't know me." She said and an eerily silence followed. "Keima, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I suggest running right now." Naruto said as Keima rolled his eyes. _"Come on Naruto, what could possibly go wrong?"_ Keima mentally replied. Famous last words said by an idiot usually ends up in a situation.

Keima was suddenly hit in the chest and was electrocuted by a stun gun by the girl causing Keima to twitch violently as he was cooked well done and was lying on the floor**. Even though Keima was turned burnt and black, she was using a safe stun gun.** "Wh-why don't you know who I am?" she asked in a sad expression as she was on the verge of tears as she trembled. "I'm not an idol? It's a lie! A lie, a lie!" she shouted as she began to electrocute Keima again with her stun gun. **That was a safe stun gun used in the scene.** "Now I recognize her! Not only did I help her with her music and pet, but I also taught her the many wonderful uses of stun guns!" Naruto said in a proud voice as Keima was currently getting the shock of his life (pun unintended). _"You taught her what?"_ Keima mentally shouted as tried to save his game data on the PFP as Elsie found them. "Onii-sama! Why didn't you tell me that Kanon-chan was in the same class as us?" Elsie asked as suddenly, she went chibi at the sight of her idol. Suddenly Elsie was searching the paralyzed Keima for something to write as she took his PFP.

"Please sign this!" Elsie said presenting the PFP as Keima finally recovered from his paralysis and looked on at shock as Kanon's personality turned from a psychopathic stun gun wielder to the idol everyone knows and love as she happily signed the PFP for Elsie as Keima looked at it in horror. "Wow, this is great that a famous person like you to be here in our school!" Elsie complimented while Keima muttered something like "More like a middle class like demon." Kanon smiled at what Elsie said "Famous? I'm still far away." She said as she put her hands together. "I want my songs to resound in everyone's hearts!" Kanon said causing Elsie to go excited and replied "But it already resounds in our hearts!" this made Kanon laugh as Elsie turned to Keima. "By the way, that was rude Nii-sama. Kanon-chan was in the same class as you, but you don't even know her name!" Elsie scolded. Kanon heard this and caused her to jump in shock as an ominous aura surrounded her. "S-same class? He was in the same class?" she muttered to herself as both Keima and Naruto felt the aura surrounding her. "Oh _shit!"_ both Keima and Naruto thought as they were once again hit with a stun gun courtesy of Kanon which surprised Elsie as she grabbed her skull badge after hearing it beep once.** Broken record, a safe stun gun was used in this scene.**

"E-even people in the same class don't know me…" Kanon muttered ominously as her stun gun crackled ominously in her hand. "I'm not an idol! Just trash! TRASH!" she yelled out as she pulled out another stun gun. "Whoa! Two stun guns are even worse!" Keima shouted as he tried to save all his data for his game. "Dude, you're trying to save your game when your life is being threatened? Not a smart move dude." Naruto said as Kanon began walking towards Keima while chanting "Don't make me insecure." Over and over again, "I'll defeat you! I WILL defeat you!" Kanon declared as she charged her stun gun revealing crackling electricity in them. "What is your name?" she asked in a calm tone as Keima spoke up knowing his time was up. "K-Katsuragi!" he replied as Kanon muttered "Katsuragi-kun." before combining the energy of the two stun guns over her head creating a yellow light as Keima covered his eyes. _"So, this is how it ends for me, the Capturing God."_ Keima thought as he realized that he will never be able to save any more girls in gal games forever if he's dead. This of course made Naruto sweat drop when he read Keima's mind. _"Even when he is going to die he still thinks about gal games…where did I go wrong with him?"_ Naruto thought.

Suddenly the light died down as Kanon glared at Keima while running off while saying "Defeat him!" over and over again. This made Keima sigh in relief, "Somehow, I've gotten involved with a dangerous person." Keima said as he put his hands together in prayer. "May our paths never cross again." He said before Elsie pushed him down. "Kami-nii-sama, this is a disaster!" Elsie said as Keima recovered and snapped at her. "You're just as bad!" he shouted as Naruto came out in ghost form and looked at Elsie's head noticing that she has a hand on where the badge is. "Um Keima, Kanon-chan is…" Naruto said as Elsie removed her hand showing the glowing and beeping badge causing Keima's eyes to widen in shock. "A spirit?" he shouted as Elsie nodded, "Kami-sama, Kanon-chan is the next target!" Elsie exclaimed as Naruto whistled at that. "First a track runner, then a poor rich girl, and now an idol? Man you have the best and worst luck with women Keima." Naruto said as Keima glared at the ghostly blond. "Shut up! You get to relax while I have to suffer this cruel torture!" Keima said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "That's how love is. It involves some plot with the girl's emotional turmoil that needs to be fixed, suffer a few injuries when they are angry, a few scenarios to get the points and cheer them up, then the confession when the time is just right." Naruto said like he was involved in a relationship before. While the capturing trio was talking, here in the hallways we see Kanon walking through the hallways with fans of hers taking pictures of her not knowing what she is thinking. _"Everyone else recognizes me .But why doesn't Katsuragi-kun recognize me? We're even in the same class. The same class!"_ she thought as a fan boy asked her to look over to him so he could have a picture. She turned around with her best smile causing the boys to go wild and take pictures like mad men. _"I will defeat you Katsuragi-kun!"_ she declared in her mind.

* * *

/Part 1 complete…Now Loading Part 2/

It was night time and it was raining as Kanon lay down on her bed in her apartment while holding her teddy bear looking at the ceiling before tossing it out in the air.

*The Next Day*

3-2-1 and ACTION!

Mijikai kami o nabikasete  
Ribbon kakumei okoshichau  
REBO REBO na Mirai

Minna no koe ga kikitai no  
Minna ni todoke ai no uta  
MERO MERO na MERODII

Ashita mo aeru kana kitto aeru yo ne  
Mune no tokimeki wa tsutaetai na

I MAI MI AIDORU Watashi AIDORU  
Minna wo uchau zo RABU KANON de BANG BANG!  
I MAI MI AIDORU Watashi wo mite ne  
Minna no haato nerai uchiyo mou hanasanai

SUKAATO hirari nabikasete  
Miwaku no DANSU SAPURAIZU  
DOKI DOKI o ageru

Minna ga tsurai toki ni wa ne  
Yozora kirameku hoshi ni naru  
KIRA KIRA-ri hikaru

Dare ni mo tomerarenai junbi bantan dayone?  
ROORAAKOOSUTAA tsuitekite ne

I MAI MI AIDORU I MAI MI AIDORU  
Minna wo uchau zo RABU KANON de BANG BANG!  
I MAI MI AIDORU Watashi wo mite ne  
Minna no haato nerai uchiyo mou hanasanai

Anata ni tsutaetai

I MAI MI AIDORU Watashi AIDORU  
Minna wo uchau zo RABU KANON de BANG BANG!  
I MAI MI AIDORU Watashi wo mite ne  
Anata no haato nerai uchiyo zutto hanasanai

Once the song was over, Kanon went to her manager to see if anything was off in her song which Okada and the studio producer replied that she executed things perfectly. Kanon then excused herself and left leaving Okada and the producer to talk. "She has the voice, the looks, and the personality. She has nothing to fear." The producer said as Okada shook her head. "No, she still has a lot to learn." She said as they watched Kanon thanking everyone there. "She sure has changed a lot when she was first in Citron." The producer observed as Okada looked at Kanon who went to her dress room. "Well, a lot of things happened…" she said.

*At school 30 minutes before class started…*

Kanon was in her classroom looking for Keima Katsuragi's desk and found it two desks ahead in the row left of her. As she placed a CD case in her target's desk, she found another CD case in there and looked at it curiously before opening it and read the name of the song and the lyrics. _"Wow, who knew Katsuragi-kun could write music? And he had two girls sing it and have them on CD?"_ she thought as she looked around to see if anyone was looking as she placed the CD case in her bag and quickly left.

*15 minutes before class started.*

Here we see Keima and Elsie walking to school with Elsie holding a magazine with a picture of Kanon on the cover as they began getting information on their target. "Kanon Nakagawa, height: 167 cm, weight 45 kg, birthday on March 3rd, 16 years old. She's a "student idol" that makes an entrance after a long time for idols. But for her to be the next holder of the next spirit was unexpected." Elsie said as Naruto left Keima in his usual ghost form looked at the front cover. "Wow, an idol from the good old 80s here in the 21st century, who would've thought." He said not noticing everyone looking at the trio with wide eyes as they saw Naruto go back inside Keima. "I don't want to get involved with this one; let's just pretend we didn't see it." Keima said as he heard Naruto chuckling in his mind as Keima was multitasking by talking to both Naruto and Elsie at the same time. _"What's so funny?"_ Keima demanded as Naruto started laughing like a maniac. "You Keima! Universal Rule of Pinkette: When involved with a pinkette that have an important role, danger and more trouble follow after!" he said before laughing again as Keima was completely lost at what Naruto was saying. As soon as Keima finished mentally talking to Naruto, the next thing he knew he was in his classroom already.

"Remember Keima, you only have one life and no save data in the real, one screw up and you will lose your head. Be careful where you tread to." Naruto warned before he cut the link which made Keima sigh at that. He hated it when Naruto made a point on logic, _"Sometimes I wish I was born in the game world so I have unlimited saves and lives."_ Keima thought as he snapped out of pilot mode and said "Why do spirits always have to go after strange girls?" he asked as he pulled his chair back and heard something hit the floor. As he looked down, Elsie began whacking him in the head with her broom comically. "Either way we have to do this-desu!" Elsie said as Keima went down to pick up the object to reveal a CD case and turned it around to reveal the front written in ink directly towards Keima. **Dear Katsuragi-kun, come to the roof after school…please.** Once he read that letter, Keima's head enlarged 5 times its size in shock. "Ka-Kanon?" he asked in a "are you fucking kidding me?" tone. "It also says you'll be punished if you don't come." Elsie said noticing the PS there.

*after school on the rooftop*

Kanon was there wearing a blue coat that covered her body with a red scarf and an equally blue beret on with something else on the roof but it was covered up at the moment. "Ano…I'm sorry for asking you to meet me here!" she said bowing which made Keima and Naruto raise an eyebrow. "That's strange, she seems like your everyday timid girl who can't tell a friend who their secret crush is Keima." Naruto said making Keima mentally nod. _"Yeah, she's also polite for someone who threatens you to come."_ He mentally replied. "Ano, this won't take long but can you keep it a secret? I'll be in big trouble if my manager found out. Naruto finally understood what was underneath the covering. "Careful Keima, don't fall asleep by a lullaby now hehe…" Naruto said as the wind stirred, knocking Kanon's beret off. "Katsuragi-kun…" she said as she glared at him and pointed a finger at him "I'm going to defeat you!" she declared. Now Keima was confused by what Naruto meant by lullaby and what Kanon said. "Defeat me?" he said completely lost as the covering fell off revealing a stage there. Kanon took off her glasses and threw her coat into the air reveal a hidden outfit she had underneath. She was wearing a light blue coat with white fur/fuzz on the cuffs and linings, white gloves, white boots with blue laces, and a slightly darker blue skirt.

"_Now I understand what he meant…"_Keima thought with his best anime expression of mortification. Music started playing as Kanon had a microphone in her hands. "Please listen up! It's All 4 You!" Kanon said as Elsie got excited about hearing Kanon singing in person. As the song was sung, many students got excited after hearing this and wondered where it is coming from.

ALL 4 YOU shiroi suna ni ALL 4 YOU hadaashi no ai  
tereta egao nee te o hanasanaide  
ALL 4 YOU fureru suhada ALL 4 YOU nagisa no ai  
kimi to hashirinuketai tokonatsu iro no koi kanaetai yo

"Wow, Kanon-chan is singing right in front of me!" Elsie said excitedly before looking at Keima, "But why is she doing this for Kami-sama?" she asked as she tried to think of something before giving up. "Oh well!" she said as Kanon continued singing. Meanwhile with Kanon who was singing, something was going on in her head. _"You make me feel uneasy Katsuragi-kun…" _Kanon thought while she was singing.

taiyou SUMAIRU entenka DORAIBU

"_You put me off balance. You're my enemy."_ She thought as she continued to sing.

nante kirei na EMIRARUDO juutan  
koi no PUROROOGU yosete wa kaesu

"_But I am an idol! So I fight with singing and dancing and I will surely make you my fan!"_ she mentally declared as she sung.  
kono omoi tsutaetai

SANDARU ga aozora tondeiku  
kodou o tsunaida SHIRUETTO

ALL 4 YOU shiroi suna ni-

Kanon stopped singing when she noticed Keima wasn't paying attention to her at all but was playing his PFP. Heck she even saw the Antarctica with penguins behind him making the atmosphere cold which ironically matches his cold personality. This made Kanon look down as someone was using a fishing rod to hang a raincloud over Kanon symbolizing her depression.

Keima knew who made that Antarctica chill and was currently hanging that raincloud over Kanon as from the corner of his eye he saw the ghostly form of Naruto holding the fishing rod that holds said raincloud while snickering. _"What is that idiot up to?"_ he thought before deciding to speak up. "So that was your business here today?" Keima asked while looking to the side "Am I supposed to listen to you singing?" he asked as suddenly, Kanon pulled her stun guns out. "Nice knowing you buddy…" Naruto telepathically said as his ghostly form did a mock salute with his tongue sticking out for a silent raspberry. "There it is! And she has two of them this time!" Keima said as he tried to scoot away from her but was cornered by the bench. As Kanon went in for the kill, the most unexpected thing happened that saved Keima's life…Naruto turning invisible and whispered something into her ear but thanks to being close to her, Keima could hear what he said. "Don't do it, try again next time with something more…passion in it. Then he'll surely become my fan. Besides, I don't want to make him think I'm a violent person now, because that would be bad for my reputation." Keima was surprised that Naruto had imitated Kanon's voice when he said that and understood he was trying to sound like her conscious in order to spare him from her wrath.

It seemed to have worked as she stopped and pulled back and calmed down. "Ah! It's bad!" she said to herself as she realized what her "conscious" told her before she looked at Keima again. "Tomorrow also at this place! For sure! Absolutely, please come!" she said before running off. "I am forever grateful for your help Naruto! You've saved me and my PFP!" Keima said crying comically as he rubbed his cheek on his PFP. He felt Naruto return inside Keima while sighing, "No problem, plus if you die then I die. And I cannot let the Yin-Yang God or the Capturing God die from mere stun guns can I?" he asked as Keima agreed to that. "Why were you so cold to her Kami-sama? Kanon-chan had intentionally approached you and went through all this trouble." Elsie asked. Naruto rolled his eyes at this, "Should we tell her? So she understands what you're doing by ignoring her." Naruto said as Keima mentally agreed. "Look beyond appearances. I clearly shouldn't take the bait." He said.

Suddenly Keima, Elsie and Naruto where in another one of Naruto's genjutsu for capturing advice. Keima was on all fours in a chibi form while wearing a bear costume while Elsie was in hunter clothes with a gun hiding behind a tree looking at Keima-kuma (kuma=bear) who was looking at a piece of juicy meat in the middle of a bear trap as Naruto was in a black robe with a scythe in hand and was waiting for Keima-kuma's death. Watch out! If you come across an event that's too good to be true, it's probably poison.-dun dun!-Keima. "In games, love is about chasing girls." Keima said as another genjutsu of Naruto's showed a chibi Kanon being chased by an equally chibi Keima holding a bouquet of flowers as he continued his lesson. "If a girl chases you, then it's likely a trap." He said as the chibi chase was turned around showing chibi Keima running from his life from a chibi Kanon with a stun gun in hand. "Idols are hard to catch, yet she's the one trying to catch me! It is the best solution to just ignore it!" he said as Elsie nodded her head as she finally gets it. "Besides, she erased my PFP's memory." Keima said with a tick mark causing Elsie to sweat drop. "That's your main reason, isn't it?" Elsie muttered silently.

*Night at the Katsuragi household*

"Kami-nii-sama, Kanon-chan is on TV!" Elsie said getting Keima's attention as they watched the show. They were featuring Kanon and her pet turtle Naruto saved from the gator man and they noticed Kanon looked depressed. "She looks depressed…" Elsie said before giving Keima a look "Is this okay Kami-nii-sama?" Elsie asked as Keima grumbled, feeling a little guilty for hurting Kanon's feelings. "Theoretically it should." He said. Meanwhile upstairs, the ghostly form of Naruto was busy using many machines in a secret lab that only he and Keima know as sparks started flying as he smiled. "Almost done with it, just one more day, a few hours and a few tests then this baby will roll." He said.

*The next day*

On the very same roof, Kanon was in a new dancing outfit featuring a short white jacket covering a yellow top with white gloves with frills (A/N: I think it's frills, correct me if I'm wrong.) on her clothes and a white skirt with a pink belt and a yellow buckle on it, pink stockings, hot pink uwabaki with white ribbons tied up from her ankle to her knees. "I've never sung this to an audience before! Please listen to my new song "Happy Crescent"!" Kanon said on the microphone and started singing.

kokuban socchi no ke de chirari mitsumeru saki wa  
ama yokogao FANTAJII

totsuzen kousha no ura soudan renai MOODO  
yappa watashi ni janai

"_It makes me wonder, why she is trying so hard. Just because one person doesn't know her…" _ Keima thought as Naruto gave him his own opinion. "Maybe something happens to her when even a single person does not know her, like she fears that she doesn't exist or something." Naruto said not knowing he was right off the bat as Keima was deciding if he should ignore her or not.

dakedo anata no tame ni ganbaru  
itsu no hi nika furimukasete miseru  
donkan sugina ROMEO-san

As Kanon continued to sing, she felt good about herself, feeling like she could perform at the dome as she recalled her two friends before she went solo. _"I'm not the person I used to be. I'm an idol now!"_ she thought as she sang with her heart.

HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO  
anata ni HAPPI PUREZENTO  
wakatte hoshii no kono kimochi  
anata dake yo eien ROMANSU

HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO  
anata ni zenbu sasageru I Love You  
itsuka owaru no? nee dakishimete hoshii kataomoi

When she finished her demo of the song, she bowed before looking up. "How did you like it?" she asked only to see Keima fast asleep with a snot bubble coming out of his nose. Kanon's eyes dulled as she fell to the floor with smoke coming out of her head as Keima was actually awake and was trying to do his best to ignore her. _"Keep ignoring her…Damn it it's hurting my stomach." _ He thought as he heard Kanon muttering to herself. "No good…someone like me is no good…no good…" suddenly, she vanished into thin air causing Elsie to come out in shock as Keima had an eye twitch. "S-she disappeared." Keima said as Naruto narrowed his eyes. _"What the hell is going on?"_ he thought.

* * *

/Part 2 complete, Now Loading Part 3…/

"Kami-sama, Kanon-chan just vanished…" Elsie said before freaking out. "She was just here singing a moment ago!" she shouted flailing around only for Keima to raise an arm. "Calm down! Do you think such gimmicks appear in real life?" Keima said as he narrowed his eyes. "Look closer." He said as Elsie narrowed her eyes as well. They looked real closely and realized that Kanon had turned transparent and her expression was lifeless, like everything she knew and love was gone forever. "For her to become transparent like that…it must be the work of the spirit inside of her!" Naruto said as Keima nodded. _"Now all we need to do is figure out what is her problem so we can see the ending."_ Keima mentally replied as Kanon began muttering to herself. "It's no use…No one will listen to my songs…Just like last time…" she said as she slowly walked forward. "Nothing has changed…I'm still invisible!" she shouted. Suddenly, the circuits in Keima's brains immediately went into overdrive and the flags were set. _"Got it!"_ Keima thought as Naruto looked at Keima from his mindscape. He was so proud of how Keima can think of so many things on the spot. It reminded him of the time when he was with Lelouch.

Keima walked up to Kanon and grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to cheer her up, "No, you're wrong! I was listening." Keima said. "…Liar." she said as a stun gun suddenly appeared in her hands as she tried to strike Keima down with it. Due to Naruto's training, Keima was dodging the attacks until he was backed into a tree. He quickly ducked at the last minute to avoid losing his head from the stun gun as electricity surged into the tree. As soon as Kanon removed the stun gun from the tree, the trunk broke and the tree fell, _"Naruto."_ Keima mentally spoke. "Yeah Keima?" Naruto asked as he felt Keima's heart rate go up. _"Never teach another girl the many uses of stun guns ever again!"_ he thought as Naruto chuckled at that. "You were asleep." She accused as Keima was trying to think of an excuse.

"That's because…" Keima said trying to find the right words to calm her down as Naruto told them. _"Thank you Naruto! Have I ever told you that you are the best split persona I ever had?" _Keima thought as Naruto smiled at that. "Aw shucks, it was nothing." Naruto said flattered as Keima spoke to Kanon. "Your song was so beautiful that I felt like I was in heaven!" he said. Kanon had an expression that was dubbed the Mecha-Miku Kanon edition since the expression on her face reminded them of the mechanical toy version of Miku Hatsune as she became visible again. Pink smoke came out of her head as she dropped her stun gun and walked away. Once she was gone, Keima was on all fours and was breathing heavily. "I-I survived…" he said as Elsie ran towards him, "Kami-sama! Are you alright?" she asked as Keima nodded. "Geez, I almost forgot that I taught her how to pull stun guns out of hammer space, sorry about that Keima." Naruto said as Keima developed an eye twitch. _"Say what? Hammer space is a cartoon's physics! That's not even possible to do in the Real!"_ Keima said as Naruto rolled his eyes. "You forget, I can make the impossible possible." He replied causing Keima to face palm, he had completely forgotten about that fact about Naruto.

"Now that I finally found the problem, we can finally get back on track." Keima said as Elsie looked worried about him. "But did you have to go that far to find what was bugging Kanon-chan Kami-sama?" Elsie asked as Keima pushed his glasses back. "Of course, after all…" he said as suddenly, the world was wrapped in a genjutsu world of Naruto's as Naruto was acting as a seller in an auction and there were bets being made to sell a rare and valuable card. "6 million!" "7 million!" "7.5 million!" "9 million!" "10 million!" "12 million!" shouted the men who wanted the card as Naruto swung down his mallet. "I have 12 million gavas-ttebayo! Any higher bids-ttebayo?" Naruto asked as no one made a reply. "In that case, this item is sold for 12 million ga-"he said. Just then, Keima raised his sign and shouted "15 million gavas!" This made everyone look at him in awe as Naruto swung his mallet down again to bring order. "Sold: Card# 59, _Felina's Troubles_!" Naruto shouted as everyone applauded to Keima who pushed his glasses back in a very Kabuto-like way while smirking. As Keima walked up to claim what was rightfully his, gang members broke through the doors and shot Keima with their machine guns making Keima fall with his hand outstretched to the card. "Well worth it…" he said as he fell down dead with Naruto sobbing over his friend's death. "Keima, why did you have to go? WHY?" Naruto shouted with tears in his eyes as the spotlight was on them. A girl's troubles can be your ace in the whole. Obtain them even at the cost of your life.-dun dun-Keima.

"Get to the point-desu!" Elsie said as Keima looked at her. "The conquest won't begin until I know what is troubling her. Don't worry though, I've already made up with my initial bad impression." Keima said. "Is that what you were doing?" Elsie asked as Keima nodded his head. "Moving on, we need to find out what is bothering a live idol and that shouldn't be too hard to figure out. But I don't want to waste too time or energy." He said before looking at Elsie. "Elsie, I need you and Naruto to go and find information on her." Keima said as Elsie happily saluted.

*At the Katsuragi household at night.*

After watching Kanon on TV, Elsie told Keima that she was going to the TV Station to meet Kanon in person until a familiar voice stopped her. "Don't forget about me!" Naruto said wearing an orange shirt with black jeans and had a belt buckle with the symbol of Konoha on it as he walked in and sat down next to Keima who raised an eyebrow and Elsie began tripping out. "EH! Naruto-kami-nii-sama, how are you completely solid?" she asked in shock as Keima kept a calm face. "So you finished creating the robotic body already?" Keima asked as Naruto nodded while flexing his hands. "Yup, I have to thank that mad scientist girl at Mahora Academy for the tips on creating this baby!" Naruto said as he did a handstand while juggling cups with his feet before putting them down carefully. "Let's go Elsie!" Naruto said while pumping a fist in the air with Elsie following him. Now we see Elsie flying in the air with Naruto leaping from rooftops leading the way to the TV station just as Elsie was blown away by a strong wind causing her to lose control of her flight and made her go down to the ground as she tried to hit the brakes only to end up in the TV station. When she controlled her landing, she was given a perfect 10 as she asked to see Kanon only to be kicked out by a security guard.

"You know Elsie, why just join her fan club? It would be a lot easier to get info." Naruto said as Elsie noticed he had a pink trench coat with yellow stars and Kanon's name on the back; he was also sporting a white headband. A little later they went back home after enjoying a peaceful conversation with the fan club and had gotten some useful information and pictures of their time with them. "We're back!" Naruto said as Mari looked at them both angry. "Where have you both been?" she shouted making Naruto cringe at that, he feared that Mari would subconsciously bring Kushina out and show him why she was called the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. "I'm sorry Kaa-san," Naruto said bowing with Elsie. "I should have left a note telling you that Elsie and I went to see Kanon-chan but Elsie left the house immediately. I just couldn't let my little sister go out alone at night, where there could be danger out there. I will take the blame for this, so please leave Elsie alone." Naruto said as he heard Mari sniffling. He looked up and saw that she was crying. "You baka…always protective of those you care for. I'm so proud to call you son." She said as Naruto got watery eyed. "And you're the best Nii-sama I could ever have." Elsie said with her eyes watery. "Mother, sister…" Naruto sniffled as they got in a group hug causing a sunset to appear with a beach and crashing waves. Keima who was watching this after finishing his bath, quickly and quietly left them alone and immediately headed towards his room.

*In Keima's room*

After Naruto and Elsie finished their *cough*youthful*cough* hug. They immediate went to Keima's room as he was already dressed in his pajamas and was currently playing his PFP as usual. "So, did you guys learn anything?" Keima asked as Elsie showed pictures of her and Naruto with Kanon's fan club. "There is a background for Kanon's past as well, I learned this from the older fans that she was once part of a band called Citron. You see, Citron was originally created to promote Lime, their leader. Apparently one time Kanon took off her glasses and her popularity increased. The result was that the band broke up and the current Kanon today." Naruto said. Meanwhile far away, Kanon was looking at the picture of her Lime, and Yuri when they were still in Citron. "I see, but that is irrelevant to what matters. Since I know what is bugging her, that and I have dug my own grave." Keima said as Naruto snickered earlier that day while Elsie sighed as she recalled it.

* * *

*Sacred Author Art: Flash back no Jutsu!*

Just after Keima told Elsie the plan to get info on Kanon, he received a message from Kanon on his PFP and they all headed towards Narusawa TV station where Kanon was seen in the lobby transparent again. _"Sh-she's still sad…" _Keima thought as Naruto couldn't believe this. "Not sad, more like depressed. Usually she's a cheerful girl, better cheer her up Keima." He said as Keima nodded. "This is Keima-kun's mail address…he put it secretly in my coat." Kanon muttered as she looked at the CD case that had his email address on it. "I'm a commoner…" she said before in a blink of an eye, her transparent body was in front of Keima with her face looming over him. "Did my song reach you?" she asked as Keima was suddenly unnerved at this. _"Naruto, did you teach her anything else besides stun guns?"_ Keima mentally asked.

"Nope, she learned how to do that on my website." Naruto said as Keima mentally twitched. _"Should have figured."_ He thought. "Yeah…it was a great song." He said weakly. Suddenly, the pink smoke returned into Kanon's body and she became visible again. "Really?" she asked in a bright cheerful expression. She suddenly turned chibi with equally chibi angel wings on the back of her head. "Thank goodness. I was so worried that I couldn't concentrate!" she said before she playfully bashed her head and stuck her tongue out childishly which made Naruto think looks cute. "Oh no, it's been a while. I can't stay calm a little." She said. _"That's a little?"_ Keima thought while Naruto mentally shrugged his shoulders at that question. Kanon held the CD case Keima gave her and blushed, "This CD's seal…You made it carefully right?" she asked amazed by it. "Well Keima did the mental image while I did the actual drawing." Naruto said to Keima who was forever grateful for Naruto's many skills again.

"Erm…Can we exchange mails after this? I don't have friends at school…And you're the first person I've talked to." Kanon said as Keima looked away thinking. "_Talked huh? I would say yes, but for some reason I'm getting this bad feeling."_ Keima thought as he got another email on his PFP. When he looked at it, it said "Please take care of me." Over and over again making Keima's eyes widen in horror. "You guessed right! I'll go and prepare your funeral for ya buddy!" Naruto said laughing. Keima looked up to see Kanon waving at him. "Please take care of me!" she said.

* * *

*Flashback Kai!*

*Multiple Chibi-Kanon heads: "Thanks!"*

As Keima was about to pick a gal game, he received a message from Kanon. Sometime later, he was in a crowd of people as the handshake session began causing the crowd of fans to go wild. When Kanon noticed Keima in the crowd and smiled. After the session was over, Keima went to Kanon's dressing room to talk with her. She was wearing a baby blue shirt and jeans when he arrived, "Sorry. I was worried, since this was scheduled short noticed." Kanon said as Keima eye-smiled like a certain scarecrow Naruto always talks about. "No problem. I'm just glad I can help." Keima said. Kanon nodded her head happily and replied, "Yeah, I feel like I can keep going after seeing your face." Kanon said. "Wow, she's starting to fall for you already if she said that." Naruto said. _"All part of the plan."_ Keima mentally said while mentally pushing his glasses.

*Multiple Chibi-Kanon heads: "Thanks!"*

As Keima was at the game store again, he got another message from Kanon. At a studio, Kanon was there with her eyes overshadowed by her hair. "Sorry to call you. But there is something making me feels uneasy." She said.

*Multiple Chibi-Kanon heads: "Thanks!"*

As Keima was looking at new TV screens to play his galges, he got a message from Kanon. When he arrived at the studio, he saw Kanon on the verge of crying. "My new song fell off the charts." She said. Meanwhile with Naruto who was taking his robotic body out for a joyride, helped rearrange the selling charts in correct orders revealing that Kanon's new song was actually rising off the charts.

*Multiple Chibi-Kanon heads: "Thanks!"*

At dinner, Keima had once again got mail from Kanon. At the studio, Kanon was depressed. "The recording failed." She said. Meanwhile, Naruto in his robotic body was currently fixing the situation by a call from Okada about it and managed to save the recording.

*Multiple Chibi-Kanon heads: "Thanks!"*

Keima this time was at a water park with a nervous Kanon. "I can't swim. What will I do if I fall?" she asked. Meanwhile Naruto was currently creating a new swimsuit that helps the wearer float like while not having a bulky appearance like those survival jackets used in ships. Of course it had to be stylish as well.

*Multiple Chibi-Kanon heads: "Thanks!"*

It was nighttime and Kanon was depressed again as she explained what happened. "I messed up at the recording." She said.

*Multiple Chibi-Kanon heads: "Thanks!"*

This time it was in the mountains and Kanon looked like she was going to cry. "The director yelled at me." She said. Meanwhile, said director was fired and Naruto was currently directing the film which would later on win 5 awards once it hit theaters.

*Multiple Chibi-Kanon heads: "Thanks!"*

In the studio this time, Kanon was seen in a cat costume a bit too big and round for her. "What if I fall over?" she asked Keima. Meanwhile, Naruto was busy using his trusty sewing machine to create a new cat costume that is thinner and would make Kanon sexy and attractive by orders from her manager Okada and he was currently having a blast! Especially when he was given her measurements"_Maybe I could use these in my next Icha Icha." _He thought with a grin worthy of Jiraiya's student.

*Multiple Chibi-Kanon heads: "Thanks!"*

This time Keima was at Kanon's apartment complex with Kanon outside in her pajamas. "My bed hair won't behave or straighten out!" she said. Naruto just told Keima to get a watermelon and have Kanon wear one half as a hat for a while before taking it off and styling it to what she wants. **Kanon-chan keeps calling me…36 times a day…Keima lamented as he had to endure this madness.**

*Multiple Chibi-Kanon heads: "Thanks!"*

Here we see Elsie flying while using her celestial robe to carry one exhausted Keima to his next destination. "Kami-sama, hang in there!" she said. Keima looked up with a drained look on his face. "Seriously, the game designed for life is flawed!" Keima said before his PFP alerted him of more messages causing him to jolt in shock before dropping his head in defeat. _"Just end my misery already!"_ Keima thought as Naruto was busy counting the money he earned for fixing thing he was hired to do by Kanon's manager Okada.

*A few days later*

As Keima reached his destination which was a café, he ordered a cup of coffee to regain his stamina from this exhausting conquest. "Keima-kun!" shouted Kanon as she came by in her blue coat, red scarf, blue beret while wearing her glasses and carrying a small baby blue purse with her. "Have I kept you waiting?" she asked with a smile. "No, I just got here myself actually." He said as Kanon took a seat with him. "So what's bugging you today?" he asked as he begun to take another sip of his drink, "Nothing at all." She said surprising Keima. "I had some free time so I wanted to see you." She said making Keima laugh weakly and tiredly. "So that's it…" he said, from the sound of his voice he won't last any longer from the looks of it. On the mega TV out there was showing a recording of Kanon singing Love Kanon with fans adoring her on-screen appearance. Kanon was happy, as Keima took another sip of his drink, Kanon smiled at him making him blush a little while looking away while his eyes looked at her. Keima felt her affection for him through those eyes of hers as they enjoyed their companies even if Keima would deny it later. But Naruto sensed something familiar inside Kanon, _"It can't be…but it is…Well I have a feeling Kanon might get her memories back soon. I just hope when she does, something bad doesn't happen to her."_ Naruto thought as Kanon left in a hurry, no doubt for the concert as the announcements said it would start at bugged Keima as he noticed many advertisements for Kanon everywhere his eyes could see.

*December 24, Narusawa Seaside Hall*

Kanon was seen sitting down on the stairways of the dome she was supposed to sing at and it looked like she was waiting for someone. She finally stood up and waved when Keima was in her sights. "Keima-kun! Over here!" she said as Keima walked towards her. "Eh? She doesn't seem to feel down." Keima muttered as Naruto spoke through their shared minds. "Maybe she can't feel it yet till the last minute, that and you're here with her you sly fox you." Naruto said in a proud tone. _"Thank you, thank you, I do my work well."_ Keima mentally replied back as he began to talk with Kanon. Seeing the serious look on her face showed how pumped she was for this. "Keima-kun, today I'm going to do a great live performance. About 10,000 people will come, this is the first time I've performed in such a big place. Gr-great isn't it?" Kanon said stuttering on the last part revealing hints of nervousness. Keima smiled at that, "That's good for you. Thanks for telling me that." Keima said as Kanon looked at the dome with nostalgia "It's like a dream come true. Everyone coming to see me, I'm no longer invisible!" she said with a happy look on her face. "Do as you wish." Keima said playing his PFP with headphones which gained Kanon's attention.

"Geez, you're always playing games. Were you even listening to me?" Kanon asked as she started walking towards him, "I heard you." He said not even looking at her. "Geez, even though I want to give you a look at my…costumes…" Kanon said trailing off as she heard something very familiar. "Busted!" Naruto shouted as Kanon took one of his headphones to her ear and realized he was listening to All 4 You on his game system. "Keima-kun, you're listening to my songs!" she said excitedly as Keima began to panic. "I was just getting ready!" he said getting her curious. "Getting ready for what?" she asked as Keima looked embarrassed as she bent down to his height as a hidden energy within her radiated glowing sparks around her, "Did you like my song?" she asked. Keima was flustered at the moment to make a reply as Naruto was planning to use this scene as blackmail; Naruto had never seen Keima looked so flustered before in his life! _"I hereby thank you Kanon-chan for helping me acquire such great blackmail on Keima and never let him live it down!"_ Naruto thought as he snickered.

"If it does, praise me, praise me!" she said as Keima looked away as he ruffled her hair as Kanon felt happy at Keima praising her. After that, Kanon bid him farewell and left to get ready for the concert. When she was gone from sight, Elsie flew down happy. "This is great Kami-sama; you should be able to fill up the gap in Kanon-chan's heart in no time." She said as Keima and Naruto were in their own discussion. _"No, there is one thing missing in this scene…"_ Keima thought as Naruto nodded, "Indeed, I have a feeling that in less than 30 seconds that something bad is going to happen." He said as right on cue, Okada was telling every employee that Kanon was missing and to start searching for her immediately. "This is it Elsie…" Keima said as the devil looked at Keima who put a hand to his face and said his trademark catchphrase with Naruto. **"I can see the ending!"**

* * *

/Part 3 finished…Now Loading Finale…/

*interlude: Time Travel…2 Years Ago…*

On a snow night, three girls were running through the empty streets with smiles on their faces as they looked at the Narusawa Seaside Hall in awe of its size. The three girls were Lime, Yuri, and Kanon who had longer hair back then as she and her friends were talking about one day singing at a place like it as they began to rehearse their song together. (Lime is underlined, **Yuri is bold,** _and Kanon's Lyrics are italic_)

hajimemashite, douzo yoroshiku  
koi, onegaishimasu!  
Kyun to, kyun tenkai, BOY MEETS GIRL

irozuki nagara

_hiraku hanabira_

**itsuka kimi ni misetai**

ishonni, tokimeki sakasete kudasai!

* * *

*Interlude ended…Now Playing Finale…*

The employees were in a panic as they began to search for Kanon while Elsie herself was in a panic as she wondered out loud if Kanon was reverting back to her old self again while Keima kept calm. "Calm down you scatterbrained demon, this isn't a setback. The capture is going as planned." Keima said as Naruto was more like "More like the plan has improved for us." As Elsie calmed down, "Elsie, this is important to the capture. I have to find Kanon-chan first before anyone else does!" Keima said as Elsie had a questioning look on her face. "But Kami-sama, if Kanon-chan is transparent in a big place like this… how are we going to find her?" Elsie asked as Keima kept his cool yet again. "Simple Elsie, I'm going to look everywhere!" he said before running off. "Geez, why didn't you just say so?" she demanded as she ran off too.

Time flew as they kept looking for Kanon everywhere around the dome hoping to find her, but alas they did not find her as they sat down on a bench to rest. "We need to find Kanon before the concert starts. It will be over if it's cancelled." Keima panted tiredly, even with Naruto's energy to help refuel his stamina he needed rest to return in finding her. "But how can you find someone who you can't even see?" he asked out loud as a candle appeared over Elsie's head giving her an idea. "Kami-sama! " Elsie shouted surprising both Naruto and Keima. "We can use the spirit detector here to find her! Even if she's invisible we can find her location! We even have the info on the spirit here, let's try searching again…" Elsie said as she started activating her badge. _"She is one scatterbrained demon…"_ Keima thought. "Agreed, if we get a chance we'll teach her common sense even if we have to beat it into her!" Naruto said clearly pissed off at how naïve Elsie was.

The badge suddenly glowed and vibrated violently surprising Elsie as she got up and started searching. As soon as Elsie was a good distance away, Keima felt a presence beside him and he turned to see Kanon who was transparent in a one piece dress with the top part light blue and a yellow skirt and it had frills on the top part of the shirt. Now this completely shocked Keima and Naruto at the unexpected appearance. "Damn! That's it, I'm removing the stealth lessons from my website for good!" Naruto said clearly pissed at how he was caught off guard like that. "Kanon?" Keima said surprising Kanon as she turned visible again. "Ke-Keima-kun!" Kanon said as Keima looked at her. "What are you doing? Today is a very special day for you. You have a concert to do don't you?" He asked as Kanon looked away shivering. "Yes but…!" she said before Keima decided to tell Kanon what he realized what was wrong with her. "You're still afraid that you will still be unnoticed? When you became an idol, you hoped that people would notice you. But you also felt uneasy all the time." He said.

"_I kinda know how she feels….when I was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi I always wanted to be Hokage just so people would notice me…"_ Naruto thought recalling the loneliness he had to endure and the attention he wanted. "But when you didn't attention or praising, that "transparent" feeling will appear." Keima finished as Kanon nodded. "Yes, it's true…Keima-kun, you know everything about me!" Kanon said while Keima scratched his head nervously. "Well I had this situation before…in a game." He said as Kanon was still. "Keima-kun…Keima-kun…" Kanon muttered getting his attention again as suddenly, Kanon leapt towards him like a bullet hugging him while Naruto widened his eyes in disbelief. "The "Leaping Bullet of Love " technique? Damn it that girl knows how to practically use the best moves I put on my web. From stun guns to this, is there anything she can't master from my website!" Naruto said completely shocked as the next words that came out of Kanon's mouth surprised him and Keima. "Keima-kun, please stay by my side forever! Give me courage! Watch me! You're all I have!" she shouted as Naruto whistled. "Damn, she's a bold one ain't she Keima?" Naruto asked as Keima mentally nodded.

"It's impossible for me to impress that many people…I'm gonna fail this time also." She said as she looked at Keima with a growing blush on her face. "But if you're there for me…I…I…" she said before bringing her lips close to his. To her surprise Keima said no to her. "Are you just accepting whatever people say? Don't you have your own resolution? If you don't have your resolution then you will be transparent forever!" Keima said with a serious look in his eyes as he grabbed her shoulders. "Stop entrusting to other people!" Keima said before blushing "Your songs, I like them and they're good. But you have to use your own power and shine!" Keima yelled at her as Kanon began to form tears in her eyes. "I-I can't use my own power. It's impossible for me to do it alone." She said as Keima looked at her softly. "It already came…" he said as the cheers for Kanon were heard and as snow started to fall. "They were all drawn here by your light. I'm sorry, but I can't keep you only to myself." Keima said as Kanon closed her eyes before opening them and smiling before walking away only to stop.

"Keima-kun…I would have been willing to sing for just one person." Kanon said before she turned around and ran to him "Ja Ne." she said before she kissed him on the lips causing the spirit inside her to be rejected as it was sucked into a containment bin by Elsie while she took a picture of Keima and Kanon kissing by request of Naruto. When Elsie asked why, he told her it would be a secret*insert heart*. Soon afterwards just in time, Kanon came back to the studio to prepare for the concert after letting everyone there know she was fine. When she was about to open the door to her dressing room, Kanon noticed two bouquets from Lime and Yuri that were cheering for her causing her to be overwhelmed with great joy. Meanwhile, Keima and Elsie were in the audience waiting for Kanon as she appeared in the middle of a star and descended down in a white dress as she began to sing.

nanimo kikoenai gensou no naka de  
mitsuketanda chiisana koe o  
watashi wa utau, MELODY ga  
sora e ippai ni hirogare

All of Kanon's fans and even Okada noticed something about Kanon, she felt different. As if she had shined on her own radiance that had completely overwhelmed them as she continued to sing.

kokoro wa anata ni tsuzuiteru  
ima sugu aitai kanjitai nukumori o  
sekai ga mitasareru hikari de

doko ni ite mo, kanjiru yo, koe o  
Watashi no LOVE CALL,

Suddenly, Kanon recalled a boy with her in a café enjoying themselves as she finished her song.

"anata ni" she said as she finished her song.

This caused the crowd to go wild as suddenly, church bells were ringing out of nowhere as the world become distorted. "The hell? Someone is time traveling here?" Naruto asked in shock as Keima wondered where the hell does he know this stuff from as suddenly, a light appeared besides Kanon and then died out to reveal a girl who was on her butt that looked exactly like her except she was 4 years younger and had heterochromia as she had one eye orange while the other eye was dark pink. "Itai, I guess I should have taken his warning to keep my legs straight." The girl said as she stood up rubbing her butt as she noticed where she's at and who was right beside her. "Ano, who are you?" Kanon said nervously as the girl smiled and bowed. "Hello, my name is Sonia Fukyoku. I come from 10,000 years in the future Kanon." The introduced girl said surprising Kanon. "F-future?" she asked nervously as Sonia nodded her head. "Hai, I am also your descendant and just like you, I'm a star as well." She said causing Kanon and everyone else to go wide eyed at that.

"So um, why are you here?" Kanon asked as Sonia smiled like a kid who got what she wanted for her birthday. "I was sent her by my friend as a birthday present to finally meet you in person! Can I have the honor of singing the next song with you?" Sonia asked with her eyes radiating the same sparks in Kanon's eyes as she smiled and nodded. Kanon quickly tore her dress off revealing the outfit that she wore earlier when Keima found her even though she had forgotten about him. "Sure! It would be a pleasure to! And this time…" Kanon said as Sonia mimicked her smile. **"Naru Hall is ours! Here we go!"** they said in sync as everyone started going wild as the next song started.

**kokuban socchi no ke de chirari mitsumeru saki wa  
ama yokogao****FANTAJII**

**totsuzen kousha no ura soudan renai MOODO  
yappa watashi ni janai**

**dakedo anata no tame ni ganbaru  
itsu no hi nika furimukasete miseru  
donkan sugina ROMEO-san**

**HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO  
anata ni HAPPI PUREZENTO  
wakatte hoshii no kono kimochi  
anata dake yo eien ROMANSU**

**HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO  
anata ni zenbu sasageru I Love You  
itsuka owaru no? nee dakishimete hoshii kataomoi**

Meanwhile outside the dome, Keima and Elsie were walking back home in the snow talking. "Isn't Kanon-chan amazing Kami-sama?" Elsie asked. "Yeah." Keima said as Elsie gave him a sly look.

**madobe tameiki iro fui ni mitsumeru saki ni  
kurai yokogao MISUTERII**

"So did you change your mind about real idols?" she asked as Keima had his eyes look away embarrassed a little. "Not yet." He said as he looked back at the dome.

**hashiru watari rouka senaka shitsuren MOODO  
moshikashite furareta no?**

Naruto came out in his ghost form with a smile. "Because Kanon-chan isn't an idol anymore Elsie-chan." He said confusing Elsie. "Kanon is now a shining star." Keima said.

**genki dashite yo watashi ga iru yo  
kokuhaku da yo? demo kizuitenai kao  
donkan sugi yo ROMEO-san**

**tokimeki HAPPI KURESENTO  
DOKI DOKI motto PUREZENTO  
kizuite hoshii no mune no kodou  
kanadeteru yo koi no MELODI**

**tokimeki HAPPI KURESENTO  
anata ni zenbu sasageru I Want You  
itsu ni naru daro? nee owarasetai yo kataomoi**

Both Kanon and Sonia pumped their fists in the air to get the crowd going as they prepared to end the song once and for all.

**HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO  
anata ni HAPPI PUREZENTO  
wakatte hoshii no kono kimochi  
anata dake yo eien ROMANSU**

**HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO  
anata ni zenbu sasageru I Love You  
itsuka owaru no? nee dakishimete hoshii… **

That was then Kanon held the microphone out to the audience as they all sang it together. **"Kataomoi!"** they said as both Kanon and Sonia struck a pose mirroring each other as the crowd went wild. "Thank you for having me sing with you Sonia! It was a great honor!" Sonia said as her body glowed surprising everyone. "You're going back?" Kanon asked as Sonia nodded her head, "Hai, I have a life of an idol as well but with friends by my side…I will become a great idol just like you did!" Sonia said as she waved her hands goodbye as she returned to her time.

* * *

*In the future*

Sonia returned to her time through the portal as waiting for her was a boy with blond spikey hair with blue eyes and whisker shaped birth marks along with a certain devil named Elsie who were smiling at her. "So Sonia, how was your present?" the boy asked as she hugged him. "The best gift ever! Arigatou Naruto-kun!" Sonia said as Naruto chuckled. "Anytime, by the way, I'll see you at your next concert with everyone else." Naruto said as she nodded and bid them farewell. Once she was gone, Naruto inspected the time machine and his eyes widened. "Altered timeline/universe frame…I'd better keep this to myself…" he muttered before turning the machine off and left with Elsie to get something to eat.

* * *

*Back to the past!*

After the concert was over and everyone left, Kanon was still on stage with the spotlight on her as she began to dance a little with a familiar song.

hajimemashite, douzo yoroshiku  
koi, onegaishimasu!  
Kyun to, kyun tenkai, BOY MEETS GIRL…

She stopped and then bowed down, "Thank you so much everyone."

**Fine**

* * *

**21:Whoohoo! Now that was a blast!**

**Naruto: I'll say, heck I even earned a lot of cash from this chapter Keima! Keima?**

**Keima: *Completely dead***

**21: Leave him be, *turns towards screens* To all readers of this fic, please know that I will be gone today for 3 weeks for a summer camp in Arizona. I am not sure when I'll be back but I wish you all a nice summer break and to Ignisha…Ciassou!**


	6. Flag 6: Hell's Kitchen

Keima:*Happily playing his PFP in peace*

Naruto:*Currently working on the next Naruto chapter with Bee, Nagato and Itachi.*

**I know I should be weary…**

Keima:*Looks up* What the hell was that?

Naruto: *Smiles* Looks like he's baaaacck…

**I venture someplace scary…**

Keima: No…nonononononononono! I still have more games to play!

**Ghostly haunts I turn loose!**

**21**

**21**

**21!**

Thunder roars and the entire room suddenly gets destroyed and looks like a haunted mansion as Fan of Fanfics21 appeared in a flash of lighting with a smile.

21: **EHEHEHEHEHE….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S SHOWTIME!**

Naruto: You're back-ttebayo!

Keima:*sobbing* My game time…

21: That's right! I'm back from summer camp with a new chapter! And Action!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows**

* * *

**Story side: Elsie's side: Hell's Kitchen**

Here at the Katsuragi household is the usual family routine, as Mari was hanging up laundry she heard Keima screaming inside. "Things have gotten livelier in the morning." She muttered to herself as she continued to hang the laundry.

Keima slowly crawled backwards from the horror before him in fear. "W-what is that thing?" he asked as the lunch box had tentacles out making it stand and there was a single eye peeping out from inside the box. Meanwhile in Keima's mind, Naruto looked at the thing with disgust. "Don't let that thing get any closer Keima, that thing practically screams "tentacle rape!" he shouted in Keima's head. "That's your bento; I started making it at 6 a.m." Elsie said as Keima quickly pointed a finger at the "bento" accusingly. "From which planet's creatures did you use to make that thing?" he demanded clearly rejecting the thing. "But a live bento will stay fresh when lunchtime is up." Elsie explained.

"Since Kami-nii-sama is on a mission, he needs to eat-""I don't need it!" Keima interrupted as he turned around and started walking away before turning his head to her "You need to stop making weird stuff! You're even worse than a cooking artist." Keima said as Elsie fumed. "Meanie! I have confidence in my cooking you know!" she said as Naruto rolled his eyes in Keima's mind. "Yeah sure…Make sure to add a little salt to the bento then." He said sarcastically. "Kami-nii-sama is too cold to me! I'm 300 years older than you, you know!" Elsie shouted as Keima folded his arms across his chest. "What's with that? I've lived for 10,000 years…in games." He said as Naruto added his own two cents into the conversation as he came out in his ghostly form.

"What's with that? I've lived for 3,051,498 years." Naruto said as Elsie just said "Awuh~." Keima pushed his glasses back a bit as he began to speak. "Usually a character like you would have would have one special talent." He said before point at Elsie, "But you have none! You're really a demon? During Kanon-chan's case you only helped once!" he shouted as Naruto noticed that Keima added the "-chan" suffix to Kanon's name. _"Interesting, looks like he did have some small feelings for Kanon…I wonder which other girls he'll have some feeling for next?"_thought the ghostly ninja as he returned to Keima's mindscape.

"You're like a game full of bugs! YOU BUG DEMON!" Keima shouted as Elsie went into shock. The scene was then suddenly taking place in school as Elsie's head was on her desk with her eyes large and watery as she cried waterfalls; Chihiro noticed her classmate's expression and decided to see what was wrong. "Hey Elsie, what's wrong? You seem depressed." Chihiro asked as Elsie raised her head and looked at her classmate. "Onii-san is so mean!" she said as Chihiro just eye-smiled at it. "That's it? Just don't pay attention to what he says then." She said.

"Demo…It might be true that I'm a _little_ useless," Elsie said while pushing her fingers together before flailing her arms around "but I was so confident in my cooking!" she shouted "My cleaning too!" she added. "And Onii-sama won't admit it! Only Naruto-nii-sama and Okaa-sama praise me!" Elsie said before slamming her head onto her desk. "If my cooking skills are taken from me what will I have? And also the cleaning…" she muttered as Chihiro looked up from her magazine and looked at Elsie. "You're the kind that blurts out your problems aren't you?" she asked before getting an idea.

"If you really want to make Otamega praise you on your cooking. Then how about making this?" Chihiro asked as she showed Elsie a picture of a cake in her magazine. "It's red-white, red and white!" Elsie exclaimed as she held the magazine as Chihiro chuckled at her. "It's called a cake. If you bake one of those, it will beat that cold-hearted Otamega and impress Naruto as well." She said as Elsie stood up with a fire background behind her showing her determination. "I will bake this cake!" she declared as Chihiro opened up another magazine to look at not knowing what was going on in Elsie's head. _"Kami-sama, watch this! Finally, Hell's Chef will show her true power!"_ Elsie thought. "Oh, and after you're done with that book, throw it away okay?" Chihiro asked.

* * *

*First Period*

"Katsuragi? Katsuragi-imouto?" the teacher asked as every student looked at Elsie's desk where you will find a punching dummy version of her in her seat while the real Elsie was seen in the Home Economics Room clearly amazed by the place. "Just leave the class to the feather cloth; after all I am a bad demon tehehehe…" Elsie said with a giggle. "Having a cooking room in the school…The human world is so wonderful!" Elsie said happily as she looked at the magazine Chihiro gave her and began reading it. "Let's see… "Baking is a science. Stick to the recipe."" She read before saluting. "Roger that!" she said as she began to ponder a bit. "There is the recipe and the chef. I see, so the human world is the same as Hell's world isn't it?" Elsie asked herself as she began to read what she needed.

"First, measure out the ingredients. Sugar: 100 grams. Sugar?" Elsie asked surprised before happily pulling up a bag of strange white puffy creatures in it. "They also use sugar in Hell! Are all realms the same?" she wondered as she put the sugar in a measuring cup. "Next is to beat egg whites and sugar into a frothy mixture for the meringue." She read as she went to look at the various shapes and sizes of many types of eggs. "Eggs…which type of egg? Is it Erimakito or Ehanuzora?" she questioned as suddenly, one of the eggs hatched revealing a strange dragon-like creature surprising Elsie. Next thing she knew, she was running for her life as the creature flew after her. "Kya! Mandrake!" She screamed as she ran with the Mandrake right behind her breathing fire. "Did I even bring this odd egg also?" she asked herself wondering when she got that egg.

*2 hours later, lunchtime*

Back in the classroom we see the Elsie dummy deflating with Chihiro looking at her wondering what is wrong with her today. Meanwhile the real Elsie came out from the bushes with the meringue mixed as she breathed heavily. "Huhu…Meringue finished. Midoridori is perfect." She said before reclaiming lost air. "And I didn't catch the dragon. I don't know if it becomes less…" Elsie began only to stop what she was saying when she saw her Kami-nii-sama in front of her with his back turned. He must have noticed her as he turned his head around and spotted her. Elsie quickly turned around to hide the bowl from him. "Kami-sama…" Elsie said getting Keima's attention as she had a sinister look on her face. "Later, come to the Home Economics Room. I will show you my true power." She said before laughing and walked away.

* * *

When she returned to the Home Economics Room, Elsie used her Celestial Robe and made it transform into multiple floating hands that lifted the ingredients and tools she needed as she pulled out a red umbrella and used some of that demon magic to grow strawberries.

**Kyou mo  
Sobade otomoshite yukimasu!**

Elsie then placed the mixture into a baking pan and placed it in an oven and set the oven over a roaring fire and waited.

**Watashi ga, ganbari masukara Kami niisama**

**Souji  
Oryouri omakase kudasai**

Once it was done Elsie decorated it with white frosting creating nice buds on the top and she was careful not to mess it up.

**Kettshite  
Ashidematoini****nado narimasen**

**Nani yattemo damena watashi dakedo  
Megemasen!  
Sagashiteiru  
Kagayaki Kyattchishite**

**Akumademo [KOAKUMAde] Watashi imouto nandesu**

"Yatta! Just like the recipe! Clap, clap, clap!" Elsie said as the hands clapped together for her success.

**Kanari muriwo shouchidesu  
Akumademo [KOAKUMAde] yaruki ha arundesu**

Elsie had the strawberries ready and she prepared to put them on while thinking of how her Kami-nii-sama and Naruto-nii-sama would praise her cooking skills.

**Sukoshi bukiyou dakedo  
Konnani hanjyukuna-**

As Elsie was daydreaming, she felt the strawberry in her hand leave suddenly bringing her back to reality as she turned around to be face to face with the Mandrake again. "M-Mandrake, you're back." Elsie said nervously as she noticed the other eggs she brought from Hell had also hatched causing her to panic. "I'll set this room on fire and all of your eggs will disappear! "She said as the critters noticed her cake. "No, not my cake! It's not a practice one!" She said before she screamed at the top of her lungs. "All of you get out!" she shouted not noticing the oven that was still over a roaring fire started overloading and causing a massive explosion destroying the room.

Keima was at the doorway of the ruined Economics Room in a track suit seeing Elsie crying as her uniform was torn and burn and her hair misplaced in some parts as she tried to make the cake again by adding frosting on what was left of it. "This is…your true strength?" Keima asked looking around at the destruction before him. Inside Keima's mind, Naruto whistled at the destruction, "Wow, did she take exploding lessons from Deidara? Because this looks like his work." He said. "I'm tired…It's not wrong to call me a demon…even though I hoped to make Kami-sama happy by giving him this." Elsie said as she placed strawberries on the ruined cake. Keima sighed and took the plate into his own hands. "You really are a failure." He said before looking at Elsie "I hate sweet things!" he said before dumping the entire ruined cake into his mouth and ate it and handed Elsie the plate.

"This morning…I think I said too much." Keima admitted as Naruto gave him a look. "Now tell her about her efforts in cooking now." Naruto said as Keima mentally sighed. _"I know that already…"_ he mentally replied. "You have done a moderate job in the effort of your cooking…better even." Keima said causing Elsie to brighten up as Naruto smiled. "Much better, if you keep this up then you'll probably be more popular in the "Best Onii-sama Contest" next year Keima!" Naruto said. "I'm going home." Keima said with Elsie back to her cheerful self. "Let's go home together!" she said as Keima looked at the room with a big sweat drop "Is it alright to leave this place like this?" Keima muttered as he felt Naruto smirking, clearly thinking of a way to improve the place while also making a quick buck while he's at it.

"Ah! I forgot." Elsie said as Keima turned his head a little. The most unexpected thing that even caught Naruto off guard was Elsie licking the cream off Keima's cheek immediately freaking out said boy. "What are you doing!" Keima asked shocked as Elsie looked confused. "Eh? Was that it?" she asked, she recalled reading the final part of the magazine and it said to lick off all the cream on the face, clearly she didn't know that it was a teenage magazine Chihiro lent her.

**Elsie Side: Complete…**

* * *

**Now Loading Keima's/Naruto's Day….**

**Keima/Naruto Side: Life of the two Gods**

Let us reset this story all the way back to the beginning of the day but this time with Keima and Naruto's point of view of the day shall we?

Here at the Katsuragi household is the usual family routine, as Mari was hanging up laundry she heard Keima's screaming inside the house. "Things have gotten livelier in the morning." She muttered to herself as she continued to hang the laundry. Inside the house we see Keima Katsuragi, the Capturing God, and his split persona Naruto Uzumaki the Yin-Yang God who was watching what was happening in the mindscape as Keima was currently trapped in the grip of a tentacle bento. "Get out of there Keima, it's gonna rape us with the tentacles I tell ya. Tentacle rape!" Naruto shouted comically as Keima struggled to get free from the creatures grip.

"_I wonder how long has it been since that day my magnificent gaming life was taken away from me…Do you know Naruto?"_ Keima mentally asked as the Yin-Yang God looked from a calendar book inside their mind. "Hmmm…Nearly a month has passed since each conquest usually lasts in a whole week." He replied as Keima mentally groaned as he glared at the one person responsible for ruining his life…one Elucia de Lute Ima as she held out the bento that was looking out from inside the box. "Here's your bento! I made this at 6 A.M." Elsie said as Keima pointed an accusing finger at the "bento". ""From which planet's creature did you use!" he demanded clearly grossed out at the thing as it ran around the kitchen.

"But it won't get cold!" Elsie reasoned as Keima felt that he was going to snap big time. _"Just how long do I have to associate with her?"_ Keima mentally asked as Naruto looked at Keima's schedule. "Hmm… till all the runaway spirits are captured. And sadly we don't know how many there are left." Naruto said destroying any hope inside of Keima for good. Keima snapped completely as he pointed at Elsie accusingly. "You're just the same as a computer bug! You…BUG DEMON!" Keima shouted making Naruto wince at the expression Elsie had. "Now that was kind of harsh Keima." Naruto said as Keima ignored him.

* * *

*At School*

It was before class Keima was playing his games when he overheard Chihiro talking to Elsie who was still down from what Keima said earlier this morning as Naruto shook his head. "Even though she's a demon, she's more like a little kid stuck in a teenager's body if you ask me." He said as Keima mentally agreed with him. _"If she was a real demon, if she's depressed then why not try putting a curse on me?"_ he sarcastically asked as Naruto shrugged his mental shoulders. "Who knows? Maybe she doesn't know how to since she can be a bit…clumsy as one might put it." The split persona replied.

As class started, the teacher Mr. Kodama began announcing the test results showing that many have done poorly and Keima was the only one with a 100% score which irks the teacher to no end. As the teacher went to Elsie's desk, both Keima's and Naruto's eyes widened in shock as a dummy version of Elsie was in her seat. "The hell, when did she substitute herself without me knowing?" Naruto asked as Keima shrugged his shoulders. _"Probably before class even started. Where did she go anyways?"_ Keima thought as Naruto had a sly smile on his face. "Aw, does the big nii-san feel concern for his imouto-chan?" Naruto said teasingly as Keima pushed his glasses back. _"As if!"_ he mentally replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in another universe, one Xigbar the Free Shooter sneezed.

* * *

*Lunch break*

Keima was walking around the school looking around for Elsie while playing his PFP until he noticed something strange. He crouched down and observed the strange white puffy creatures with faces with a big sweat drop shared with Naruto. "Okay, now I have a feeling Elsie is involved with those things."Naruto said as Keima dumbly nodded. He got up and changed his memory card and then heard a scream, turning to the source only to see the jaws of a creature heading towards him. Keima ran as the creature followed him a bit before soaring off into the sky. _"What the fuck was that?"_ Keima thought as he felt Naruto nod his head in the mindscape. "Now this is definitely the work of Elsie Keima. Be on your guard, who knows what else might pop up." Naruto said as Keima nodded his head.

Hearing some bushes rustling, Keima turned around to see Elsie with a bowl in her hands. She quickly turned around and began walking away only to stop to say something to him. And what she said combined with that creepy look on her face unnerved Keima and Naruto a bit. "Kami-sama, please come to the Home Economics Room later. I will show you my true power." Elsie said leaving while laughing. "Keima…" _"Yeah?"_ "I have a bad feeling about this…" Naruto said making Keima sweat drop at the line. _"I need to stop letting you watch Star Wars on satellite TV." _Keima thought as Naruto mentally glared at him. "You're no fun at all." He said as Keima headed off for class.

*Sixth Period, P.E.*

"Ready to piss off that bastard Kodama again today?" Naruto asked with a sinister smile that was mirrored by Keima. _"Of course, let's see how long it will take for him to snap."_ Keima mentally replied. A well-known fact is that both Keima and Naruto have a huge dislike of Mr. Kodama and always enjoy pissing the man off either in class with Keima's academic grades or Naruto during P.E. But this time Kodama wanted Keima to do it and he thought Keima would break easily in this class without Naruto was going to be extremely disappointed. Keima ran the 20 laps without breaking sweat, due to Naruto training Keima's body since a young age; Keima can survive in cold places in his pajamas and won't be fazed by it.

Mr. Kodama was inwardly fuming in anger, no matter what he did, both Keima and Naruto somehow ruin his plans to break them, even if Naruto did get a teacher's diploma and was his sempai at the age of 13. One day he'll be weeping in joy once Keima or Naruto don't score 100% in his exams, but Naruto said that the day that will happen is when he or Keima are tutoring a bunch of cute girls on how to get a 100% on an exam. Just then an explosion was seen and this had gotten many of the students attention as they looked at it. "Shit! That came from the Home Economics room, run Keima!" Naruto shouted as Keima complied and dashed off. Kodama noticed him leaving and grabbed him by the head. "Wait just a minute Katsuragi!" the man shouted only to realize he was holding the head of an angry Mandrake causing the man to pop out his eyes.

* * *

*Inside the building*

As the screams of Kodama and students outside were heard due to the Mandrake terrorizing them, Keima was running up the stairs and found the ruined classroom with Elsie there with her back turned. She slowly turned around teary eyed as she stuttered out an apology. "K-kami-sama…I'm sorry. I'm really useless. For me to think that Kami-sama would be happy if I had been able to give him this…" she said gesturing to the ruined cake. _"A cake for me? This is the reason why you were gone the whole day?" _Keima thought as Naruto mentally spoke up. "I guess she wanted to make something normal for you since you didn't like her cooking from Hell…You know what to do." Naruto said before cutting off the connection. Keima took the ruined cake from Elsie and ate it all in one bite before handing the plate back to Elsie.

"This morning, I think I might have gone overboard with what I said. Do your best at cooking." Keima said before turning around and announcing that he was going home. Elsie was overjoyed by this called out to him and followed him out, not before licking the cream off his cheek surprising him and Naruto who loved the scene and was already writing smutty scenes for his next book involving whipped cream. Meanwhile in the teacher's lounge… "NIKIAIDOU-SENSEI! IT'S A DRAGON! THERE'S A DRAGON IN THE SCHOOL GROUNDS!" shouted one Mr. Kodama who's head was currently set on well done. Nikiaidou was busy doing grades didn't notice this, "Nidama-sensei, have you've been playing games too much?" she asked.

* * *

21: And that's a wrap!

Naruto: It's good to have you back-ttebayo! So how was the trip?

Keima:*sobbing* My games…

21: Well hiking was fun; the white water rafting was crazy, especially with the rapids trying to knock you off to a watery grave.

Naruto: Really?

21: Yeah, Horseback riding was also good, I was also knowing the basics of how to saddle up and those dam saddles are heavy but I managed.

Naruto: Interesting, guess western style of riding horses is kind of difficult if you don't know what you're doing.

21: Got that right! Not to mention the hike into the Grand Canyon at 3 in the morning and staying there for a few days and having to leave at 2 in the morning. It was a fucking 10 mile hike!

Naruto: That must have been a good exercise.

21: It was even though afterwards I couldn't feel my fucking legs afterwards.

Naruto:*laughs* Well at least you had fun right?

21: Right. And to all readers, I will not be doing Yin-Yang God or Season II of Return of the Capturing God for a while since I'm currently focusing my works with Shinobi L'Cie.

Naruto: Really? So I guess I have to go and change my wardrobe and age again…

Keima:*Still sobbing*

21:*sweat drop* Uh…how long has he been like that?

Naruto:*In a younger form in his Shinobi L'Cie outfit* Pretty much the whole time since you came back.


	7. Flag 7:The Chronicles of Shiori

Hahahaha! I'm back folks and it's a new chapter upload! On with the fic!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows.**

* * *

It was another peaceful school day and we see Naruto Uzumaki currently walking with an amused look on his face with Elsie following him from behind apologizing to him for the twentieth time today. "Look Elsie, the reason why Keima is suffering from stomach ache is because of what you put in that cake." He said getting her attention. "It is?" she asked confusingly as he nodded. "Hai, what you lack is common sense it seems. If you had more common sense, then maybe Keima could tolerate you a bit more if that was the case." He replied. "Listen, since you are both Keima's and my partner, you have to be smart. The personality part Keima told me is already fulfilled. These are the two important requirements when partnering up. If one is not the brightest and makes even the simplest mistakes, then we're as good as dead." He lectured as Elsie was taking notes down on what he said.

"But Kami-sama, I've spent a lot of time studying the human world. In fact I am an honor student in Japanese subjects, a professor even!" she beamed with pride in her voice as both Naruto and Keima who was still suffering a stomach ache and was resting inside the mindscape raise an eyebrow. "Elsie…what was the last thing you studied about Japan exactly?" he asked as Elsie put a hand under her chin trying to recall. "Pretty much around the year 1845, why?" she asked as Naruto face palmed and he and Keima shared the same annoyance in perfect harmony as they looked at Elsie. "That's it, time for you to hit the books." Naruto muttered with his eye twitching every once in a while. While he could get along with Elsie many times because she reminded of himself when he was still an idiotic orange wearing genin and then turned into a L-whoops, didn't want to recall _that_ event that changed his life.

Naruto then proceeded to drag Elsie to the school library while silently muttering why every time he was reincarnated that he had to still deal with this kind of madness where ever he goes, from monsters to aliens, battles with gods and demons, giant robots, the infamous Strip Sneeze, magical girls, pirates, dimension travelers, Shinigami and Hollows, cowboys, pocket monsters, the Black Knights from Area 11, cute princesses, hell even meeting different versions of himself in different timelines beyond the boundaries of the space-time continuum! _"Speaking of which, I should be meeting my younger self soon. Should I tell him to go easy on Highwind when he's out for revenge...Nah, that asshole needed to be taught a lesson anyways."_ He thought as he turned his attention to Elsie. "Listen, the first thing you are going to do is look for a book on common sense and study it until it every word is etched to your memories okay?" he asked as Elsie nodded her head. "Then you'll try learning more about the world and then we'll see if Keima wants to talk to you." Naruto ordered as Elsie saluted and began walking into the library.

"Speaking of which, I need to help out in there too…" Naruto muttered as he put a hand under his chin before sporting a grin, "I bet that my dear old beloved bookmark-chan is going to be happy to see me!" he said to himself as he walked into the library himself. The minute he walked in, he saw Elsie looking at a book with interest and was being quite loud in the library which made him scowl. Elsie suddenly got the chills up her spine as she painfully and slowly turned around to see Naruto give her the "shush" gesture which she quickly and quietly nodded to. _"I'm praying to any god, goddess, even you Alpha Omega that she picked the common sense book and not something that would make her even more…Elsie-like in the future for both me and Keima's sake!" _he thought hoping any deity heard his call.

While he was busy mentally praying that Elsie got the book on common sense (which she didn't which would lead to his and Keima's dismay later when they find out), said devil was busy trying to get the attention of the librarian who was currently absorbed into her book. The girl had black shoulder length hair with small pink ribbons on the sides of her head, a shade of dark blue eyes that were the exact opposite of Naruto's bright energetic blue ones, and had an incredibly cute face. The librarian girl finished her book as she had a…sparkly aura around her as Elsie looked excited to ask her for help to find more books on these "fire engines". The girl closed her eyes like she fell asleep.

"Excuse me!" Elsie shouted shocking the girl wide awake causing her to accidently knock over a stack of books causing them to fall into a pile. Panicked, the girl quickly began reorganizing the books while holding the one she had just read in her arms. "How may I assist you, madam?" she asked shyly as Elsie blinked. "Madam?" she asked as the librarian blushed and hid her lower part of her face behind her book in embarrassment as a single strain of hair popped out unevenly.

While that was happening, Naruto bumped into an old acquaintance by the name of Simon. "Yo Simon! How's it going little bro?" he asked cheerfully as he patted the blue haired boy's back. "Oh hey Kamina, it's been a while." Simon replied as Naruto laughed. "It sure has been, have the Anti-Spirals been a pain yet that I have to come in?" he asked excitedly as Simon chuckled and shook his head no. "Nah, me and Team Dai-Gurren have been handling them so far. You're still too energetic and crazy as usual, even if the Naruto Uzumaki personality is still the dominate one." He replied.

"Of course I am, just who the hell do you think I am?" Naruto demanded as the two left the library laughing and chatting about their crazy adventures and such. "-and then I used the blood in the air to create a drill on my arm and used it to destroy the leader while proclaiming that my drill is the essence of my soul." Simon finished as Naruto nodded. "Now that's manly at its finest little bro, and remember what I said, "Believe in the Simon, who believes in himself." He lectured as Simon saluted him. "Right bro, well catch ya later then!" he replied as he waved at Naruto and ran off. "Ah kids, they grow up so fast." Naruto said to himself while wiping away crocodile tears. That was then Elsie came in, "Kami-sama! There's a runaway spirit in the library!" she exclaimed. "This is all yours Naruto." Keima said quickly before cutting off the connection between the two.

Naruto sighed at Keima's nature as Elsie began dragging him by the back of his blazer's collar towards the library. "Seriously, it just had to be the library again?" Naruto grumbled as Elsie turned to look at him only for an outline of him left as he was reorganizing some books on a self. "You see Elsie; librarians are common in galges for a very long time as far as when they first appeared. Since schools always tend to have libraries, there are certain characters in those games that only appear there. From certain days, to certain conditions, and to certain requirements until they are fulfilled. If this librarian is perfect with the requirements needed, then Keima wouldn't even try to capture this girl's heart then." He explained as Elsie sighed.

"I wouldn't call her 'perfect', Kami-sama." Elsie said getting his attention, "She wouldn't even tell me where to find books on fire trucks." She said as Naruto just chuckled at the classic typical Elsie while Keima was mentally cursing whatever person to assign her to him and Naruto. "So who is this girl exactly?" he asked as said girl came towards them with a cart full of books in it. Seeing the girl, Naruto's eyes widened. _"Shiori-chan? The Weiss is in you?" _ Naruto thought as Elsie went crazy over the 458 books that have fire trucks in them. _"Speaking of which, how did she know where they were? I knew she read a lot but this is overboard!" _he thought as Shiori noticed him. He gave her a small gentle smile, "Hello Shiori-chan, it's been a while hasn't it?"he asked gently as the shy bookworm only nodded.

"…"

"Really? I guess it has been. So the Library index has improved over the years we've been here?" Naruto asked.

"…"

Naruto looked surprised at her, "Seriously? From just by memory alone? You've even read the entire library? That's amazing Shiori-chan." He complimented her.

"…"

"You're so modest Shiori-chan, you deserve some credit. You have talents in the library that only true book lovers have and they are hard to come by nowadays." He replied as Elsie was wondering how Naruto understood Shiori when she hasn't said a single word the entire time.

"…"

"Nah, it's not creepy at all. It shows your dedication to books. Oh and I'll help you put those," Naruto said pointing at all the books in the cart, "-away." He finished with a smile. Shiori gave him a small, yet happy smile (A/N: Kawaii moe!~) as she gave him a small bow of respect with a book in her arms as she went back to her desk and began reading a new book. _"He's always there for me when I need it. Arigato Naruto-kun."_ Shiori thought with her cheeks having a bit of pink in them.

*The next day*

In the library, as the sun was starting to shine on the world, Shiori was preparing to open the library only to notice someone had beaten her to the punch, that person was Naruto Uzumaki. "Ohayou Gozaimashita." He greeted as she greeted him back with a bow and a small "Ohayou." The two then began organizing all of the books in silence but when the two make eye contact, there were invisible words exchanged between them that few can see. It was a bond deep inside their souls that very few have learned to cherish. He knew her and she slowly knew who he was. He understood her and she was scratching the surface of his soul.

She saw images in his eyes of new worlds, untold stories that could affect the hearts of many and even people who had an impact in the lives of others. He himself was a living book that held many stories that were beyond the realms of possibility. She only heard of one story from him that he would tell like a chapter in a book. One chapter a day and one chapter at a time, Shiori was captivated by the details of his story wanting to hear more. But she was hesitant, she was afraid to ask him if he could tell her more because he might misunderstand her.

She heard rumors in class about him of how he would do battle with some of the sadistic teachers in class like a hero battling a villain in old stories, of how he had many talents that take a lifetime to master just one and how he can do it easily at a young age. She heard him one time say that everyone has their own stories, that when you trust someone with your heart that you would share it and in return they will share their own. She wanted to share her own with him and prayed to any divine being that he would share his own with her. Something inside of her, she wanted him to understand her; she…wanted to be with him.

Blushing at the last thought she quickly shook her head to rid of the thought, though it still lingered as she tried reading a book. But the book she was reading was called "First Love" and it was giving her imagination fuel for a romantic date with Naruto, much to her embarrassment. The thoughts left her when she heard a boy and a girl whispering loudly to each other causing a frown to appear on her face. Where were their manners? This was a sacred place of knowledge! How dare they violate the peaceful tranquility with their voices!

As if a miracle happened, the two were whacked in the head by a harisen by Naruto who wasn't happy with the noise at all. He pointed to a sign about being quiet in the library and quietly told them to leave the library if they were going to be noisy. Shiori sighed; it was always like him to be like that. It made her wonder how he does that all the time. That was then the Chairwoman came in with a task for her. Seeing what was on the paper sadden her as she began putting the books on the list in boxes to be disposed of.

To Shiori, it felt like a piece of her own soul was being taken from her. To see great wisdom in these books thrown out like worthless trash, it made her heart ache. "Shiori, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked surprising her. She looked to see Naruto inches from her face with a concerned look on his own face as she looked at him sadly.

"…"

"I see…If you want, I could take them home with me." He said with a gentle smile. This made Shiori smile a little, knowing there is someone out there who shares her passion for books. The silence and atmosphere between the two was peaceful that it could make a baby giggle in a cute way. Feeling better now, Shiori nodded her head to him and continued to go and collect more books to give to Naruto. _"He's so kind to me…"_ she thought, _"He's always helped me out whenever I can't speak for myself, even when we were younger… But why? Why does he go out of his way to help me?" _she pondered as she grabbed a book a little too high up in the self and lost her balance.

She would have fallen with the book if someone hadn't caught it and her leaning backwards on someone's chest. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him again. Naruto was there with a smile on his face as poor Shiori's face turned apple red as she sprung back up onto her feet again as fumes were coming out of her head as she felt her heart skip a few beats. Her body was shivering from being _that_ close to him she felt like her body was going to give out on her.

Naruto was reminiscing about one of his former lovers as he looked at the shivering Shiori. Part of her reminded him of Hinata as well as a few other girls like her and a few booklovers he fell in love with in his other lives. But that my friends, is a different story for a different time. As he placed the book in the box, he turned around to see Shiori looking back at him. And from the look in her eyes, she wanted to say thank you to him. But from the look on her face and her face red from embarrassment, she might be trying to figure out how to say it.

"Th-Thankonomics." She said as a moment of awkward silence filled the atmosphere. Shiori blinked twice as she computed on the words she just said to the one person that cared for her. Realizing what she said, she hid her face behind her book, completely embarrassed and wished she was hiding under a rock and died. She heard Naruto chuckle as she peeked out from the cover of her book, "That's a cute little verbal tic you have there." He said with an amused look on his face as Shiori's face was starting to get warmer than it was a few moments ago.

"…." "…." "…."

"Awe, don't be like that Shiori-chan~. It was a compliment, really!" he replied.

"…."

"I see…Well take care then." He said as he proceeded to leave the library not noticing a small smile on Shiori's lips. She was back in her sanctuary reading a new book as she recalled the first time she met Naruto long ago.

Secret Author Ninja Art: Flashback no Jutsu-ttebayo!

*Crash!* was the sound as a broken vase with water and flowers were seen on the floor, as a younger version of Shiori was being teased by two boys in class about telling the teacher on her. The two continued to tease her to no end only to stop as they were whacked in the head by a blond haired boy with whisker shaped birthmarks on his cheeks. "Hey, it wasn't her fault to begin with. Second of all, aren't you two being _too_ immature right now? Because she's on the verge of tears you jerks!" the boy snapped as his glares felt like knives in the two boy's guts as the girl herself was about to cry. They ran away crying as the blond boy turned towards her, "You alright? There's no need for you to cry." He said as he pulled out a handkerchief and used it to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Naruto!" a voice shouted out as Naruto jolted and looked around before developing a mischievous look on his face. "Well looks like it's time for me to play "tag" with Iruka-sensei again." He said with a giggle as he looked at Shiori. "Keep the handkerchief, and try not to cry so much okay?" he asked as he dashed out of the classroom while Shiori heard yelling from teachers and Naruto's laughter throughout the school. Little did she know that the seed of love was planted inside her as it would slowly grow into a beautiful flower one day ready to be by Naruto's side.

Throughout the years though, Shiori would find another love that was introduced to her by some of her fellow classmates. Books, the pages of sacred knowledge that had taken her heart away to a new world just for her. When her classmates asked her about a book, she would have a 100 page review on it that it creeped them out. She felt like crying as she had no choice but to stay silent when people talked to her, but then, that very same blond boy she recalled from back in elementary returned into her life. Even when she stayed silent, he heard her voice, and he led her to a place that she would find to be her new home, the library.

It was thanks to him that she had found her haven, a sanctuary that matched her pace and speed. Like a magical fairy, her soul danced around in the library free as a bird as she learned from wise people of the past about many things, she felt at peace in there, a place that she never wanted to leave, it was an entire world of books.

*The Next Day/After School*

"-and with that, the library will now have a media center!" the Chairwoman explained as many of the members of the Library Committee clapped their hands at the news. The only one that wasn't clapping was Shiori herself. She knew that if she didn't say her opinions here and now, then many of the books would be thrown away like garbage! Mustering the courage in her heart, she stood up, gaining the Committee's attention, but something was wrong, her voice, she lacked the strength to speak her own opinion as the meeting was adjured.

Her heart felt a pang of agony and sadness at her own weakness; she began to wonder why people had mouths to communicate and why their ancestors didn't try telepathy instead. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned her head to see Naruto giving her a soft, gentle and caring smile towards her. "You're making progress Shiori. Usually you just stay in your seat." He whispered in her ear causing chills to go up and down her spine as her cheeks began feeling warm as she realized that he saw her and knew what she was thinking of.

"If you want, I can give you private lessons on how to speak to others." His voice, cool, gentle, and ever flowing like the wind echoed in her ears as she subconsciously agreed to take them. The lessons were…completely unexpected in Shiori's point of view. What Naruto was doing to her books were…infuriating! He was writing in _her_ books without a care in the world! Too bad she didn't know that Naruto planned to make her angry and had a natural talent for pissing off people without even trying. Ah, reminds him of his time hanging out with Dante and Nero, tehehehe…

Days have passed as Naruto kept writing in the books (actually he was just pretending to just to rile the girl up much to his amusement) as Shiori had once again confiscated a book from him. "…You know, that was actually mine this time." He said plainly surprising her. She double checked and saw no stamp or sticker on it much to her embarrassment. She just to her crush's book! (A/N: She's one brave girl ain't she?). She didn't know what to do now; she had mistaken his book for one of the library's own.

"…" "…" ".." "…" "…"

"Can I have my book back please?" he asked nicely with a hand out as if to reach for the book. "Why does this have to happen when I finally get aggressive?" she asked out loud as Naruto smirked, _"Perfect, hmhmhm…"_ he mentally chuckled as Shiori continued to talk out loud about how people that he was pretending to be will fill up the library with the Media Center and destroy the peace she had. She stopped halfway as she realized something. "Congratulations Shiori-chan, now you were able to switch your inner and outer voices." Naruto replied to the unasked question while reading his book he somehow got from her hands.

"Now it is time for your final trial, Shiori." He said suddenly in a serious, quiet tone that sent shivers up his spine. That tone of voice he used was infamous throughout the school when he is deadly serious about something. And once he has a target, it doesn't get away. "You must find the courage within you and confront the other members of the committee and settle it once and for all." He silently whispered as he was right in her ear all of the sudden.

It sent chills down Shiori's spine at how close he was to her, his breath tickling her ears and neck. The gaze of expectations aiming directly at her. "…I have faith in you Shiori," he said quietly into her ear, "Because I can't be there for you forever. It is time for you to stretch your own wings and take flight without fear." And with that, he was gone when she turned around. Shiori pondered on what he said to her and he was right. She must find the courage inside of her and show her resolve!

On the rooftop, Naruto was relaxing on the benches with Elsie as he had a piece of paper in his hand and his trade mark fox grin. "This is it, Elsie-chan," he spoke out loud getting her attention. "I can see the ending." He muttered as he tossed the paper into the air which was a notice on book disposals for the new media room.

*The Next Day-Early Morning*

It was a foggy, cold morning that day; Shiori was carrying two bags of good luck objects with her as she made her way to the library. She was going to make her last stand there once and for all; it was for the final battle to decide the fate of books once and for all.

*After School-Evening*

Many of the members of the Library Committee were confused, for some reason the Library doors won't accept the passwords they had so they could only to see a notice taped to the door. I oppose the media room-Shiromiya Shiori. Now this caused uproar with the Chairwoman as Naruto who was watching from afar with Elsie chuckled. "Now things are getting interesting. Let's see how this plays out." He giggled with mischief in his voice as the duo walked away from the scene.

"So what do we do now Kami-sama?" Elsie asked wondering what the plan was. Naruto was way ahead of her with the plan. "I already know the problem, now all I have to do is get inside the library and I don't feel like using my jutsu's for this amateur task. And that's where you come in Elsie." He replied as Elsie tilted her head to the side with no clue whatsoever.

*In the Library*

Shiori was sitting on her usual spot with piles of books surrounding her as a castle as she was dozing off, recalling her younger years. From the first time she met Naruto, to how she found peace within the school library. These peaceful dreams were soon ruined by the sounds of someone banging on the windows, courtesy of the Chairwoman herself being angry. She heard a crumbling noise, and with a sense of dread and anxiety, she ventured towards the source of the noise as she looked up to see Naruto sitting on the top of the bookshelves with the moonlight shining onto him, giving him this divine aura of some kind. "Need a hand?" was all he asked with his trademark grin.

The two went to her "sanctuary" and enjoyed the peace and quiet from each other. "You've done a brave thing today Shiori, and I would hate to have a place peaceful and quiet like the Library be ruined by this media room. To be truthful, even though I'm a loudmouth, I also like quiet places away from others so I can enjoy some personal space." He answered her unasked question of why he came here. She never felt so happy; someone who had understood her also shares her opinion on the media room. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She whispered gently as her cheeks turned slightly red. That was then the power was cut off.

In her panic at the sudden darkness, the towers of books she stacked around her (with Naruto with her), came tumbling down on top of them. "Listen Shiori, even if the real world is scary; don't lock yourself away inside a world made in your head. Even if you are afraid you might say something that might make people hate you, you must one day leave your sanctuary. I will be the wind that will help you stretch and soar your wings into the unknown sky and into the world. I will be there, to see you take flight. Don't be afraid to voice your opinions to others. Even if you're hated by it, stick in what you believe in Shiori!" he shouted as he grabbed her arm from under the books and drew her closer to his face.

"…This is the last time I can help you Shiori. From now on, you must do things on your own…I will give you the courage you need. I'll miss you…Shiori." He said gently to her as their lips connected to each other. For a moment, Shiori could have sworn she saw twelve angel wings sprouting from his back as everything was engulfed in a bright light.

*Few days later*

The library was peaceful now as Shiori was sitting in her usual spot. After she gained the courage to tell the Committee of her opinion and they decided to help out with her problem. With their help, many books that were meant to be thrown out were saved with some of them being given away to people who cherish them. She even took a few into her own collection at home. She had improved in speaking what's on her mind, but…she still has a bit of a problem with punctuations. Every once in a while, Shiori would take a notepad and start writing a story. It was based on her memories at the time on that one day; an angel with twelve wings stood by her side and gave her the courage she needed to soar to the heavens. It was a modest story, although… "What are you doing?" the Chairwoman asked startling Shiori as she covered her notepad with a blush on her face…There are some embarrassing scenes in there too.

The End

* * *

**21: Man, it's been a while since I updated this and Return of the Capturing God Series. I'm not sure if I did a good job with this chapter...**

**Naruto: I'll say, what took ya so long?**

**21: Well I was busy playing Fate/Extra on my PSP. Where my Servant is either Saber, Archer, or Caster. Also playing Final Fantasy XIII-2**

**Naruto:…Really?**

**21: Hey, don't dis the Fate series or Final Fantasy series, kupo!**

**Naruto:*Rolling eyes* So what now?**

**21: For now, this fic and Return of the Capturing God series are on Hiatus!**

**Naruto, Keima: WHAT?**

**21: You heard me, I'm having writer's block with those two and I'm getting to many ideas inside my head, I can always work with this and the other one later after I burn out on the other fics.**

**Naruto: Sure…and didn't you just turn 18 yesterday?**

**21: Yup. On April 21, I am now 18 years old!**

**Keima: Congrats.**

**21, Naruto:*staring at Keima***

**Keima: What?**

**21: You did something nice?...We're not having an earthquake or something are we?**

**Keima: Ha ha, very funny.**

**21:The only way to motivate me to write is to review! And as my sempai would say it, Ciassou!**


	8. Carnival Phantasm Special: Part 1

Here in a special restaurant, one that exist in-between dimensions like a certain café. There was nobody there as the main bar's phone rang, only for a young man with brown hair and brown eyes to pop into existence, apparently enjoying a delicious Krabby Patty freshly made from a sponge in the ocean as he picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Heavenly-"whatever he said, he suddenly switched from whatever he heard on the phone, "We do not sell body pillows!" he exclaimed as he violently hung up and turned to do his usual routine as the phone rang again.

"This is a bar! Not a-"he replied only to pause when he heard who it was on the phone. "Come again? Boss, did you say that the carnival was starting?" he asked as his eye widened in surprised shock. "The Carnival is starting?!" he exclaimed.

"Hmph, that's right Nione. The Carnival Moment has returned." A man with dark brown hair replied, surprising Nione, "Hishin-sempai?" he asked as the now named Hishin glared at him, "How many times did I tell you not to call me sempai Nione?" he asked as his Kouhai who just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Indeed, this is quite an unusual effect on dimensions." A girl with reddish-black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a Red Mage outfit from the Final Fantasy series was sitting at the bar with a shot glass near her.

"Hey there Sapphire, how's it been?" Nione greeted as she merely raised her shot glass saying fine.

"Now this distortion is unique, as a tournament in the space-time continuum will rage on, as only two people will win and enter the main story. As it goes on, many new stories will go on in that location as rivalries and bonds of friendship will be forged. This…is true chaos." She continued as she had a coy smile on her face as her finger trailed the tip of the glass.

"I see, well as those cats would say it…It's starting!" Nione exclaimed. (A/N: Start playing Super Affection opening of Carnival Phantasm!)

Kimi to (hai) issho ga ichiban (yay)

suki yotte motto gyutto ne

Kimi wo (hai) atarashii basho e to (yay)

hippattecchau

ruranra! okurenai de ne

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!

**Fan of Fanfics21**

Yay, Yay!

**Brings to you**

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!

Yay, Yay!

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!

Yay, Yay!

**Carnival Phantasm: Naruto Edition**

tondeke sugoi na

dare ga?

**Featuring Storm from Shinobi L'Cie: Storm of the Revolution**

watashitachi desu yo!

senbiki wa nai no iyahho~ tanoshii utage

**Naruko Uzumaki from Engineer4Ever's fic: Return of the King**

Zettai owaranai mahou kakete

**Archerko from Sword Dancers doujin**

dokidoki no zanyasai

asonde asonde bakari ga ii na

**Turanox the Nobody**

desho?

**Various Characters from Type-Moon**

yappari yappari sou desho?

**Naruto the Biju King from Fangking2's Fate Stay Night Thy Chain Held in My Hand fic**

Omatsuri yoisho de nakayoshi (nakayoshi)

**Naruto the Lionheart (Origins Unknown)**

Kimi e no yoisho wa jizentai (affection)

**Naruto from Return of the Capturing God series**

odekake no junjo wa SUICCHI haitte HAI ni natte kanryou da!

amai DERIKASHII de

**Blaze the Flame Haze from the Shakugan no Naruto Movie fic**

honnori sappari assari pittari koishichau

**And a variety of Sasukes!**

Kimi to (hai) issho ga ichiban (yay)

suki yotte motto gyutto ne

Kimi wo (hai) atarashii basho e to (yay)

hippattecchau ruranra! shite?

honto (hai) isshoni itai na (yay)

jama saretakunainda mon

Kimi ni (hai) himitsu no basho de wa (yay)

harikicchau yo

ruranra? ruranra! da yo

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!

Yay, Yay!

**Disclaimer**

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!

Yay, Yay!

**Fan of Fanfics21 does not own anything!**

* * *

Crossing of fanfiction, the most dangerous and most risky move that any author has ever done, combining characters from other fics into one chapter alone could cause pure chaos in the Space-time continuum. To keep the chaos at bay, a tournament of many kinds were created in order to cull the weak out as only a few will make their appearance in official chapters of the fics own timelines. This is one of those times, now witnessed the madness that is on its way…with two versions of the Naru's being the leading roles.

"Greetings people of various dimensions and timelines..." the voice a female woman with blond hair, green eyes, and a revealing red dress into a microphone spoke.

"Today is the Space-Time Elimination battle! I am Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, serving as announcer for this tournament. And here are the contestants!" and with a wave of her hand as she turned to the spot and pointed to the empty spotlight as one Naruko Uzumaki appeared.

"Hailing from Konoha, she has the heart of a lion, the body of a dragon, the brains of a Tsundere...The Violent Chimera of Lilies, Naruko Uzumaki!" she exclaimed as the audience cheered for the contestant.

Naruko walked on the stage in her Saber Lily armor with Excalibur and Avalon present on her right hip for the event. Her violet eyes radiated power and her face gave a small pretty smile that was accompanied by her whisker mark. She waved to the crowd and spoke, "I am truly happy to be a part of this grand competition. I hope to do my best and hope for your support." she ended with a light bow as the crowd cheered for her.

She smirked slightly in her mind, "Get the crowd on your side and lower the morale of the competition, such simple tactics." She thought.

"Now it is time to announce her partner who is our next contestant. Think of this as a challenge for them both." Nero explained as she had a rose in her hand as she tossed it in the air as the petals rained in an elegant manner as she twirled and pointed at a mysterious portal. "A forgotten hero whose heart burns with passion of battle, the elegance of a rose, the speed of thunder, the Defier of Fate and Destiny, Storm Uzumaki!"

The portal opened up as bodies of various monstrosities fell out of it as they piled up as a version of Naruto Uzumaki landed on the top with two blades in his hands as he crouched from his landing. "I swear, who puts things like that in portals?" he grumbled as he noticed a lot of people looking at him.

"What?" he demanded as the ladies of the crowd cheered for him and calling his name.

He looked at Naruko with a confused expression. "Care to explain what is going on and how I got here?" he asked completely lost.

Naruko sighed, "Honestly, you didn't get the memo from Zelretch? We are here for an inter-dimensional competition of other Naru's from multiple dimensions." she huffed as she crossed her arms, "I have to work with this guy?" she thought with mild disappointment.

Storm frowned at this, "Odd, I just jumped into a portal looking for a space-time anomaly in there." he replied, "It is actually very simple Praetor." Nero replied as Storm looked at her with surprise. "It's you again!" he said as she nodded.

"Indeed, Praetor the thing you were sensing is here, but you have to win the Elimination round with your partner." she said bluntly pointing to Naruko.

"I see...I don't know who Zelretch is but I can already tell that this is one hell of a party! Let's rock!" he said pumping his fist up as his eyes were lit up as he looked at Naruko. "Let's do our best and eliminate all who get in our way!" he declared.

"That's good sportsmanship, now onto the next contestants!" Nero called out as with a twirl of her dress, another Naruto appeared.

"The man of all things cool and awesome, logic and common sense don't exist in his book, the man of smooth moves and romance...Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the second God of Conquest...CG (Capturing God) Naruto!" she announced as that Naruto was playing his PFP. He looked at Storm and Naruko and rolled his eyes.

"Two characters connected to games? Boring as hell, looks like I'll win this hands down." he said calmly. This got on Storm's nerves with that guy's attitude. "Naruko, he goes down first." he said to his partner with the glare of daggers at CG Naruto.

"Ha, my character design was based off multiple games, two anime series, a visual novel, and others. Your only connection is to an anime and a manga." Naruko retorted with a confident smirk.

Clearly CG Naruto didn't either hear her or ignored her completely.

"Take him down Storm-san." She replied to him.

"The competition is already intensifying, now for our next guest of honor!" Nero exclaimed with excitement in her voice as she drew her sword and tossed it into the air as it turned into flames as it landed in the center of the stage.

"A boy who forsaken his existence for balance, vessels the God of Atonement in his body, he who is one with the blazing Flame of Heavens, everyone...give it up for Blaze, the Shakugan no Naruto!" she cried out as an eight year old Naruto walked in eating melon bread in a cute childish way.

"Urachai! Urachai! Urachai!" he shouted out as all the female members cried out in adoration.

CG Naruto scowled at the kid, Storm waved at Blaze who waved back, and Naruko... was twitching uncontrollably and pounced on the boy, "Kawaii!" she shouted and hugged the little Flame Haze till he turned purple in the face.

"N-Nee-chan can't...breathe!" he gasped out as Naruko blinked and got out her cute things mode and looked at the chibi Naruto in her arms foaming at the mouth.

"Sorry." she said with an awkward laugh and put him down and joined Storm while trying to regain her composure.

Nero chuckled at the display, "Adorable, and now for our next contestant!" and without further ado, Nero pointed dramatically at the next Naruto.

"A man with no heart, a nihilist soul, the desire for nothing, gives a warm welcome to Turanox!" she exclaimed as the silver haired Naruto bowed politely.

"May the best man-"

"Ehem?" Naruko coughed at Nero.

"-and woman win!" she said like nothing happened.

Storm casted Libra on Turanox and his eyes narrowed at the info he got on this Naruto.

"A Nobody?" CG Naruto muttered

"He's dangerous, on a larger scale." Storm whispered to Naruko.

"Yum...Melon pan!" guess who?

"Who is he?" Naruko whispered back.

"He's a Nobody, a creature with no Heart that wasn't meant to exist. He's able to reduce entire worlds to nothingness, fast agile, and can use energy type weapons for both close combat and long range, even inhumane stamina like ours can't last that long if he goes all out." Storm whispered back.

With that tad bit of info, Naruko looks at the silver headed Naruto with a critical eye, "Avalon should help with defense, but I'll have to play it out for a bit to see where he stands with offense...Kage Bunshin how I love you." she thought with a smile.

"And here is our final contestant!" Nero exclaimed and she snapped her fingers as the very world shook and Storm's eyes widened in shock. "This feeling...is she...summoning an incarnation of myself?" he muttered with dread as a massive portal opened. "Created from twisted science, forsaken warrior who slayed thousands alone to survive, the origin of one of our guests...Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Naruto the Lionheart!" Nero exclaimed as a young Naruto walked in, shirtless as he wore torn pants and had scars adorned his body as his eyes showed no empathy in them. But the aura he had was that of death and agony.

"Crap...of all people...he was called..." Storm winced as many of the Naruto's were instantly on edge leaving only Naruko clueless.

Naruko huffed and crossed her arms, "Okay, why am I out of the loop with all the dimensional Naruto's here. Seriously you old vampire, a manual or something is all I ask for. Bet he's laughing his pruned butt off." she muttered at the end.

Hearing this, all of the Naru's looked at her as Storm decided to explain that particular Naruto.

"He's...the most infamous Naruto in all dimensions. In a dimension where all Naru's from different dimensions go and fought to kill one person just to gain their wish, but that Naruto is the target and he was known as the Sword of Defiance. He utterly annihilated all Naru's, no matter how powerful they were. Even Excalibur, Avalon and Ea were useless and were destroyed by him...He did it all by sheer willpower alone. He was a demon born from the hell known as the battlefield. If one of us was to fight him, we'd be trophies for his collection." he gulped as the others gestured that their heads will be taken off.

"He's a veteran on the battlefield, fought many versions of us Naru's and was the last one standing as the sole victor. He adapts to his enemies faster than anyone I know." CG Naruto replied as he nervously pulled his collar in anxiety.

"...He's scary Nee-chan." Blaze replied, hiding behind her.

"If he was a Noble Phantasm...He'd be Anti-Multi-Dimension..." Turanox added in as he was on edge around Lionheart.

The aura Lionheart was emitting was lethal.

Naruko could even sense it as she messaged her temples, "Bloody vampire, I'm so Excalibur-ing his ass next time he wants something from me. Okay, game plan, 5-way truce to take creepy down, all or nothing tactics and pray they work?" she asked seeing as once again a woman had to take charge of little boys who were pissing themselves.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Nero spoke up, getting their attention. "It is forbidden to use any Noble Phantasms, Jutsus, or any other abilities in this tournament."

"So how are we supposed to fight Nee-chan?" Blaze asked innocently as Nero smirked.

"Good question young one, for we will do our tournament with a lottery!" she exclaimed as one Illya Einzbern placed her hand in and drew the challenge. "It's settled, everyone get a pencil ready, its Testing Time!" Nero exclaimed dramatically as she twirled and pointed to 6 desks with test papers on them, all emitting an ominous vibe.

"Hmph." CG Naruto grunted.

"Aw…another test?" Blaze pouted.

"Better than facing Lionheart..." Storm muttered.

"..." was from Lionheart.

"It's been awhile since I tested my IQ." Turanox said, cupping his chin with curiosity.

But for one Naruko Uzumaki who was developing an eye twitch and a tick mark. "A paper test? What about an epic fight of all fights?!" Naruko asked her fellow King or Emperor of the Saber class.

Seriously she was finished with the academy, she didn't need more tests.

"A ruler must be wise in both combat, and in academic knowledge. It tends to be embarrassing if a King or Emperor does not have the right education, especially with diplomacy." Nero replied sipping tea as the other Naruto's were already writing on their tests.

"Plus, be careful what you wish for, because you might bite off more than you can chew." Nero thought wryly as she planned to let her have a battle against the unofficial "King of Naru's" Lionheart after the test.

"Done!" CG Naruto replied as he kicked back.

"..." Lionheart finished and began meditating while Storm and Blaze were quietly writing on their tests.

"...Did I forget to mention if you don't pass this, something will happen it will ruin your reputation?" she asked Naruko with a sly smile, one that looked like she would enjoy the loser's suffering.

Naruko's brows twitched at the accusation, "I never said that wisdom didn't matter, I was just stating that 'I' was inform there would be 'psychical' combat, but this is fine." she said as she sat down and started writing.

Two minutes later, "All done!" she exclaimed as she watched Storm and Blaze who were still writing. A few minutes later… "Phew, done!" Storm exclaimed as Blaze turned his paper over already finished.

"And now the results are in!" Nero exclaimed as a chart appeared. "This will decide the VS challenge! And our first contestants are..."

**Naruko VS Lionheart**

"..."out of nowhere, Lionheart appeared and was reading Naruko's answers before looking at her eyes with a hidden ominous finality."...Final test..." he muttered as he leaped back and was teleported somewhere else.

"Wow, tough luck Naruko..." Storm said with a look of...pity.

"He adapts to his enemies faster than any machine. Designed to kill all other Naru's of any kind...even you." he then leaned in, "Word of advice, do not challenge him in an all-out or your soul will be erased for good." he whispered ominously as Naruko was teleported to a world filled with many dead Naru's of all kinds as their weapons served as tombstones on the bloodstained earth were Lionheart was waiting, on top of a hill of swords.

"In this battle, your abilities are allowed to be used!" Nero exclaimed, her voice filling the air as she began her announcing, "Ready...FIGHT!" she shouted as the battle gained way.

Naruko quickly draws Excalibur from its sheath and unleashes a powerful prana burst onto Lionheart in rapid time and goes for a horizontal cut. The burst of prana hit him dead on as she made her cut, only for it to be blocked by Lionheart's bare hand with little effort as he looked at her and had a twisted smile on his face.

Before she could blink, a punch in the face blasted her across the field as Lionheart stood there in his spot, waiting.

Naruko rolled across the ground and quickly flipped back up, "Okay, fast and durable too." she commented as she sheathed Excalibur and clapped her hands together, "Suiton: Suishōha (Water Release: Water Colliding Wave)!" a giant body of water surged around her and she sent her hands forward to have the giant water wave hit Lionheart.

As the giant wave drew closer, Lionheart grabbed a nearby sword and swung down, creating a shockwave that bisected the massive wave as it fell apart. "...Once again, I cut a worthless object." he muttered in monotone as he literally ate his sword. "...Needs more oomph in it." he concluded.

Naruko used the surrounding water and formed the needed hang sign's "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water dragon bullet)!" but that wasn't all she did, she added wind and lightning chakra to it and sent nine speeding surging dragons at him this time. Seeing the speeding dragons, Lionheart smirked as he did the impossible.

He backhanded the dragons and made them collide against each other as he kicked the ninth one right in the face, causing it to burst. "...My turn." he replied as he punched the ground, the result was 14 dragons made of lava erupting from the ground, charging at Naruko at speeds faster than her enhanced water dragons.

He waited, wanting to see what tricks she had to counter it.

"Lava?!" she thought, "Relax, it's just molten rock." she drew Excalibur and coated it with Invisible Air and released it, "Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King!" she shouted and the molten rock cooled and turned to stone, the air kept pushing and sent the rocks back at Lionheart.

Lionheart merely smirked, "...Analysis complete." he uttered as a portal opened up and he pulled out...Sasuke Uchiha? "Hey, who the hell are you and what are you-" he demanded as Lionheart used him as a bat as he smashed the rocks that would have hit him.

"Much better...ara?" Lionheart noticed Sasuke was limp now and there was no pulse. "Sasuke ga shinda!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Kono hito de nashi!" Nero's voice rang out from the arena.

Naruko's eye twitched, "I wanted to kill him!" she shouted and then pouted cutely.

"I have no choice then...I'll have to use my ultimate technique." She said seriously.

"So will I..." he replied as he held his arm outward as dozens of glowing cards were in front of him like a shield.

"Do you feel lucky?" he asked with a devious smile on his face. The two enemies stared at each other, as if waiting for one to make a move against the other.

The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a knife and eat it. Naruko was the one to lose patience as she prepared her ultimate attack. "Ahhhhh!" Naruko shouted as she charged Excalibur.

_**"Excalibur!"**_ she shouted as she sent a sky towering blast of light at Lionheart.

The ring of cards instantly teleported around Naruko and vanished as if they were never there as Lionheart's stomach grumbled. "...Thank you for the meal!" he shouted out as he opened his mouth and the impossible happened, he somehow sucked the entire attack inside and then patted his stomach.

"Hmm...Needs a bit of salt in it." he replied to her as her jaw dropped down in total disbelief.

"Oh come on! He can eat light!?" Naruko shouted in shock, "What can't he do?" she asked out loud as she put her hands on her hips.

That was the biggest mistake she ever made.

Before a split of a second she could even blink he was right in front of her pinning her arms to the side with a grin on his face. "Itadakimasu~" he replied as he claimed her lips with his own.

Now this made Naruko's eyes open up in shock...her first kiss...HER FIRST KISS! This Naru-teme STOLE her first kiss (In this Fic anyway).

"Was this incest?" she wondered and kicked him in the balls only for him to leap away in time to avoid the kick just in time as he licked his lips and had a mischievous foxlike grin on his face.

"Hmm…Sugar, spice, and everything nice." he replied with contended sigh as he noticed the look on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's not like it's your first kiss...is it?" he pondered with a coy smile adorning his face.

Now poor little Naruko's face was as red as the red dragon in her heart...and he did _NOT_ just do a Powerpuff Girls joke.

"You did." she muttered and she started to shake in uncontrollable rage, "I'll _KILL_ you!" she shouted and she dismissed her armor and a bubbly coat of crimson covered her and grew three bubbly tails with bubbly fox ears.

Lionheart raised a brow with interest, recalling a few other Naru's he killed using that ability before.

"Ho...? Using the fox's chakra? I'm sure he must enjoy watching your embarrassment as well. But alas, I have to up my game then...!" with that, the black fog faded away as his wings became outstretched as the world shook from his release.

"Never mess with a Heavenly Dragon or a High-Class Hell Dragon Naruko..." he warned as he looked at her with a blue/red eye combo.

"Because when they go on rampages, even Gaia screams in pain from provoking their fury!" he roared out as he hunched over as he had two tails sprout out from his tail bone, on white and one black. He was on all fours as his eyes danced with Mad Enhancement in them.

"To take an otome's (maiden's) first kiss is a sin! No, it is even worse than a sin." She said as her embarrassment and anger took over.

**"Uh, Kit...it was just a kiss."** Kyuubi muttered to her, clearly not amused with the way she was behaving. It was like something from a childish drama show.

_"Urasai, urasai, urasai!"_ Naruko shouted at the fox in her mind and charged at the teme who took her lips purity!

Lionheart laughed for no reason at all as he looked at her.

"That's what Hell Dragons do hatchling..." Lionheart's warped voice replied, "Plus I don't think Blaze would like it if you took his and his sempai's trademark catchphrase without permission, even if you were replying to the fox in your mind."

With that, he flew into the clouds above, hiding him from her sights.

"Mind Pervert!" Naruko shouted at him.

She tensed, waiting for what he was about to do...as deep down all she knew she wasn't going to like it.

She was correct, as the clouds parted away showing Lionheart holding...the moon.

That was when Nero teleported in and looked at the boy holding the moon with pure interest, no doubt thinking of something for her arts as Naruko turned to Nero, "Are we allowed to forfeit? And if we are, you stop the match right there, right?" she asked her red dressed fellow Saber.

Nero looked amused by the expression on the girl's face when she saw Lionheart holding the moon, "Oh, so the legacy of the undefeated king gives in? Just say you surrender and I'll step in. Though I think Arturia's reputation is going to be ruined from this..." she replied, "Plus, you could always ask one of the other Naruto's to help you. I would recommend Storm since only he is the only one to survive Lionheart's slaughter and overcome him." she replied as she prepared to step in.

"Choice is yours." she finished.

This served only to piss the young girl off, "Cut the crap! You didn't say I could ask for help! And to answer your question, I'm 12, nowhere near Arturia-sempai's level yet and the guys' about to drop a _MOON _on me! Storm, you're in!" she shouted all in one breathe.

"Well, you didn't bother asking for the rules..." Nero replied with a coy smile as Storm appeared and he was eating...ramen? "Wow, when did it get 3-D?" *slurp*

Naruko merely pointed at Lionheart who just threw the moon towards them, "When the guy decide to hack the hell out of his character." she turned to Nero, "A ref. should state all the rules you know. I call hacks by the way." She replied as Storm frowned at the incoming moon before looking at his location.

"...Crap, this is not the cafeteria. Hold this and don't eat It." he ordered Naruko as he gave her his ramen bowl and dashed towards a certain part of the battlefield.

"...It should be...aha!" he exclaimed as he pulled out the Sword of Rupture, Ea. "Leo, Elo, bow form now!" he ordered as two lion cubs transformed and combined into an interesting bow as the launching part resembled a roaring lion.

He drew the bow with Ea acting as the arrow as it started to "wake up" and its three shafts slowly started turning, "Enuma...Elish!" he shouted as he fired the weapon as the energy from Ea reached its maximum output as it collided with the moon, destroying it completely.

Storm then ducked just in time to avoid Lionheart's claws as he snarled at the Shinobi L'Cie.

Seeing the two Naru's duking it out, Naruko pouted, "Mou, don't think I out yet!"

_"Even though that moon thing was scary as hell."_ she thought with a tiny shiver, _"Seriously, who throws a moon?" _

"Arcueid and Zelretch do!" Lionheart replied to Naruko's mental question about throwing the moon as Storm made his bow split into two and transform into the Leoedge and Eloedge Gunblades as he and Lionheart were stuck in a deadlock, "Not bad kid." Lionheart mused, "Thanks, this is coming from you in the future." Storm replied as he head-butted Lionheart and leapt away. "I am the bone of my crystal." Storm muttered as he removed his headband, causing a massive surge of magic to shake the earth as he produced crystal projectiles and launched them at Lionheart.

What Lionheart said was really getting on Naruko's nerves, "Stop reading my mind you peeper!" Naruko yelled as called back her armor and looked at the ramen bowel her hands as she realized something, "We have a cafeteria here?" she asked herself as she tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Can't help it because your thoughts are always entering my head whether I want to or not!" Lionheart shot back as he dodged a crystal arrow from Storm that exploded in the air. "Yeah, I know the feeling, whenever another Naru is around you are forced to hear their thoughts and all that. I forgot the bad sides when you're a newborn Cipher." he replied as he dodged a swipe from Lionheart.

"Oh, yeah, there's a cafeteria with all kinds of foods, from the endless varieties of ramen from multiple dimensions, to the most exotic and most delicious meals known and unknown to man!" he replied to her question. "And if you're joining the fight, don't drop my ramen or else!" he warned dangerously while giving her the Ghoul Eyes Glare.

Naruko smirked, "Well hurry up, I'm getting a little peckish." she teased as she waved the ramen around. She wouldn't eat it, but if it motivated him to go faster then so be it, she was hungry after all.

Nero sighed at Naruko's intent and decided to give her a bit of a warning before she might get herself killed, " That was a bad move, are you trying to make him an additional enemy?" she asked as Naruko looked at the Fifth Roman Emperor.

"Eh? But I'm just kidding; I would never truly take another person's ramen. He just had to bring it and get me all hungry though." Naruko replied to the red dressed servant announcer.

"Sure…" Nero replied in an 'I don't care tone' as Naruko noticed something in her hand, "Well, better take this," she said handing the body of the supposed dead Uchiha. "He's still alive, make good use of him..." Nero explained with an amused smile as she saw the look on Naruko's face. The one that could make even the most evil of people cringe in fear.

_"My arrogant emo bastard senses are tingling!"_ Storm and Lionheart thought in sync as they found the source in the lone Uchiha in Nero's grip.

"Teme..."Storm and Lionheart growled as their glares focused on the body of the now conscious Uchiha.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to die?" he asked weakly in Nero's grip.

Now Naruko smiled, the Rin Tohsaka smile 'I'm going to kill you slowly.' one, "You are." Naruko chirped happily as she started to grab his legs and started to spin him around till she threw in into the air.

What he didn't know as he went air born was the explosive notes on his legs. He looked down to hear the sizzling and looked to the audience, "Bad day." he said and blew up like fireworks.

Naruko whipped a tear from her eye comically, "Truly beautiful art." She sniffed.

Storm and Lionheart thought differently when they saw him die.

"Sasuke ga shinda!" Lionheart exclaimed.

"Kono hito de nashi!" Storm shouted, pointing at Naruko accusingly.

Naruko just shrugged, "Not like you weren't thinking of doing the same thing." as she waved off the accusation like it was no big deal.

"I would just beat him to a pulp." Lionheart replied.

"I was going to make him suffer ultimate humiliation through pranks." Storm replied.

"Thank goodness for multiple Sasuke's though." Lionheart said in appreciation as he opened up another portal and pulled out another Sasuke.

"Hey, who are you and why are there more versions of-?!" Lionheart charged at Naruko, wielding Sasuke like a club.

Storm looked exasperated and annoyed at this, "...This is total character abuse, and which Sasuke is that!?" Storm demanded.

"When in Rome," Naruko shouted and opened a dimensional rift, "Do as the Romans do! Sakura shield!" she shouted

"Who are yo-" the pink thing tried to say but was hit in the stomach by the Sasuke club.

Nero seemed amused at the quote and Storm looked at them with utter disbelief.

"Can you...tell me the rules?" he asked as Naruko and Lionheart continued duking it out with their "weapons" as Storm somehow got his ramen back and was slurping at it.

"Very well, Praetor. First rule is you cannot kill other contestants. Second rule, if you are assigned a partner, they can call you at will to change the tide in battle. Third rule, you can surrender and admit defeat, though it will ruin your reputation when you get back to your dimension. Fourth rule, no using any Noble Phantasms or any other abilities in certain areas, if you break something in those areas, you have to pay for it, and is very expensive. Fifth rule, character abusing like that Sasuke and Sakura over there," she said pointing to the ones Lionheart and Naruko were using as weapons, "is allowed, hence it is possible to open a portal and abuse them to your heart's content." she finished as Storm finished his ramen.

"That's a little twisted, then again we all have weird quirks and such." he replied.

Just then, a ringing round was heard and Nero pulled from out of nowhere, a watch. "Oh dear, they better finish up soon, the next match is supposed to start soon." she said

Storm sighed, "Hey, Naruko and Lionheart, finish this up already!" he called out to them. "Fine!" she shot back as she opened another dimensional rift, "Youthful duo: Genjutsu of the Ever Youthful Sunset!" she said as she threw Gai and Lee at Lionheart and they started to hug and release the ever frightening sunset genjutsu and she shielded her eyes from the horror.

"...Okay, this is the strangest thing I have ever seen...and why do I feel like joining in a Youthful Trio?" Lionheart asked as his eyes twitched as Storm paled.

"Naruko...I think you've unleashed an even greater horror if he joins them." he whimpered as his started clawing his own eyes.

"Ah, they follow their own belief in beauty...I must learn it!" Nero exclaimed, much to the shock of Storm and Naruko.

Naruko then tackled Nero, "No Nero-chan, shield yourself!" she shouted as she covered Nero and Lionheart was hit full burst with the sunset.

Storm, who was also hit by the sunset, recognized this type of illusion, or should he say Magecraft? "Now...I understand," Storm spoke up as he twitched in pain from the sunlight like a vampire would, "It's a Reality Marble, that's why it was impossible to dispel with genjutsu methods!" he exclaimed as Lionheart appeared through the sunset...having a bowl haircut and wearing the green spandex Gai and Lee are well known for wearing.

"Feel the power of youth!" he exclaimed as he looked for someone to hug and join the youthful cause.

Storm looked absolutely mortified, and Naruko…well, Naruko screamed in horror as she kicked an unsuspecting Sasuke to Lionheart and dragged Nero away fast, trying to save her from the horrors of the Flames of Youth.

Seeing a new victim, Lionheart grabbed the poor Uchiha and the next thing he knew, he was one of them. "Hn, Lets spread the youthfulness!" Sasuke exclaimed as they looked for more people to convert.

"Damn it Naruko, you just _HAD_ to bring Gai and Lee into this didn't you?!" Storm demanded as he was somehow ahead of Naruko and Nero.

"You said to finish it! Lionheart is just so broken that it didn't work on him, how I was supposed to know?" she replied, "Yeah, that's because he's a secret boss character, they're meant to be broken!" He shot back.

"Nero-chan, he isn't fighting anymore so that means he forfeits, right?" Naruko asked the green eyed blonde who was thinking at the moment as she observed the youthful phenomenon, "From my readings, he's fighting by trying converting you into another Green Beast to spread the youth. You'll have to get rid of Gai and Lee to revert things back to the way they were." She replied nonchantly as Naruko groaned as she held her head in frustration trying to reason with the Fifth Emperor of Rome.

"Come on, you're from Rome, call the Vatican or something, he's forcing a…uh religion on others!" Naruko tried to argue as Storm looked pretty pissed off at the moment.

"Just kill Lee and Gai Naruko!" Storm snapped as he kicked the corrupted Sasuke and avoided a hug from Lionheart as he dashed to the two green beasts of Konoha as he pulled something out of his pouch.

"Reverse Dimensional transfer!" Naruko shouted and Lee and Gai were gone as Storm ran to the portal.

"And stay out!" He shouted as he threw a grenade in the portal before it closed as Lionheart and Sasuke returned to normal.

"What was I-?" he never finished his question as Lionheart beheaded him.

"Sasuke ga shinda!" Storm exclaimed.

"Kono hito de nashi!" Nero shouted, pointing at Lionheart accusingly.

"Teme!" Naruko pointed at both Lionheart and the Uchiha corpse.

Lionheart just smirked now that he was back to normal, "...Flag Trigger." he replied to Naruko as her Noble Phantasms and armor were sealed and removed from her person as she was paralyzed by some sort of unknown power.

"Uh-oh, see ya Naruko!" Nero and Storm replied as they dashed off with pure fear in their eyes.

"Traitors!" she shouted and was fearful of what would happen.

Suddenly, the souls of many Narus from the battlefield gathered and glared at her with pure hatred as they assaulted her mind, inflicting wounds from within her body as her outwards appearance remained the same.

Then, Lionheart's flesh bulged as the wings and tails tore themselves apart to reveal an angelic dragon of divine beauty that could not be comprehended as a demonic dragon with a deadly aura and a sinister appearance snarled at Naruko as Lionheart floated in-between them with a card floating in front of him. The light from the card gave his smile a more sinister look to it.

"This is our grand finale." he said, "I give you...Armageddon." he finished as he crushed the card, causing the dragons to combine their fiery breaths as an unknown elemental power gathered into a massive sphere as it descended downwards to her as everything was engulfed in a bright light.

**K-O!**

**Naruko Loses!**

Lionheart scowled in anger, at the last moment he saw Storm take the blow and escape with his opponent. He examined his opponent's Noble Phantasms and they were cracked severely from his Armageddon spell. Oh well, at least he won the battle-ttebayo.

_*With Nero and Storm*_

"Praetor, what is that behind you?" Nero asked Storm as she noticed something white and big behind him.

He laughed it off as he carried the object to the cafeteria.

"Are you thankful that I saved you at the last minute...Naruko?" he asked as he placed the girl in a seat who was currently keeping her eyes closed from the bright light and her inevitable doom.

Needless to say, everyone was surprised that she was in one piece, sans her Noble Phantasms and armor.

Naruko took a gasp of air and breathed for a few moments and regained her senses.

She blinked and looked at the monitor, "Yeah." she whispered in a depressed tone.

She hated losing, "I'm getting my Armor and Noble Phantasm's back right? If not I'm suing this network for theft. I got a many a Ryo of insurance on those." Naruko said to Nero, "And how did I lose since my partner is still in fighting condition?" she questioned as she sat next to Nero in her Kunoichi outfit.

"First question, yes you'll get them back. But it seems that your Noble Phantasms and Armor suffered severe damage from Lionheart's Armageddon. I'm surprised they weren't completely destroyed by the attack. And since your partner took the fatal blow while saving you at the last moment, you both lost since if one goes down, the other as well." She explained as Storm was whistling a tune.

"I can accept that. We do get repairs done for our equipment here, right?" Naruko asked with a slight yawn as she was tired after that fight? "_Yeah fight._" she thought as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, it is important for our guest to have everything in perfect condition when they both enter and exit this place, now for the next match!" Nero exclaimed.

**Blaze VS Illya**

"Nice matchup and now for their battle challenge...!"

"Tiger Uppercut!" the two cute children called out as they performed said uppercut as everyone fell for their cuteness.

"Yeah, chibi battle!" Naruko cheered then blinked, "What? I thought this was a Naru battle royal?" Naruko questioned at Nero while surprisingly sitting next to her for a better view.

"Well, technically it's a contest for who gets to make an appearance in someone else's timeline, which is considered a great honor for people as they meet other versions of people with different quirks and such. Who knows, you might learn a cool trick or two from the other Naru waiting at the end if you and Storm are the last ones standing." she explained.

"Yup, and you might learn a sweet new attack that will make people like Sasuke literally green with envy." Storm added, "Go get her Blaze!" he cheered for his Flame Haze other.

"Girl power Illya-chan! Girl power!" Naruko cheered while pumping her fist, "um, good luck to you too Blaze." she added.

"Thanks Nee-chan!" Illya and Blaze replied cheerfully while performing Tiger Uppercuts against the Dragon Tooth Soldiers as if they were playing whack-a-mole with punches instead of hammers.

"Is Archerko-chan coming too?" Naruko asked excitedly at the thought of meeting the Illya Counter-Counter Guardian.

No doubt she and Tenten would get along great with all those weapons.

"Yes, actually..." Nero replied

"She's in the cafeteria enjoying expensive ice cream." Storm replied bluntly pointing to said woman who was happily enjoying said ice cream.

"Cool!" Naruko chirped, "Hope we can hang out later." she muttered to herself, "Yahoo! Nice hit Illya-chan!" Naruko cheered

*Bam!*

*Bam!*

*Bam!*

The sounds of Blaze and Illya's uppercuts echoed the area as everyone noticed that Blaze's eyes were a different color as Illya was surrounded by a white aura.

"This is interesting; they've taken it to the next level with all of the enemies they've defeated. Blaze is starting to transform and Illya is using Reinforce. This might get intense." Nero mused as she was proved correct as the more Dragon Tooth Warriors the two have defeated, the more they've become intense.

Blaze was in his Flame Haze form while Illya was in the Dress of Heaven as their uppercuts were practically scorching the enemies with intense flames and light in their uppercuts respectively. The countdown was at 10 seconds and the two loli children were not giving an inch of mercy as the continued to destroy the Dragon Tooth Warriors with their uppercuts.

When the bell rang, the Dragon Tooth Warriors turned to dust as Blaze and Illya waved their hands in the air to the audience. "The results are in, and the winner is...a draw!" Nero announced after reading the results, but people didn't hear her due to them looking at the two children with absolute adore in their eyes.

"Yay!" Naruko cheered, "What's next?" she asked Nero with a giggle, this was rather unorthodox, but surprisingly fun.

"Well, the next thing is...!" Whatever Nero was going to say was interrupted by a letter, she read it and scowled. "Looks like we have a party crasher, and Storm, he's here for you." she said in a serious tone as Storm sighed.

"Better go and greet the moron." he replied as he was teleported to the arena.

"So, Nii-san is going to fight?" Archerko asked, sitting beside Nero.

"Indeed, but I have faith in Praetor. he won't die that easily, especially with his new opponent." Nero replied.

Archerko nodded her head and turned towards Naruko with a smile, "Hello Naruko, it's a pleasure to meet you in person." she greeted.

"Hi." Naruko said to the older girl, "Man it must be so cool to do tracing, my best friend would flip to be able to do it." Naruko said excitedly.

"It is I'm sure Storm-nii-san would love to teach your friend along with me. By the way, how was your kiss with Lionheart?" she said with a coy smile and a look of...lust in her eyes as she looked at Naruko and Nero.

"Eh?" Naruko squeaked in surprise and blushed, "I hated it! He stole a maiden's first kiss (In this fic) I didn't even know who I was going to give it to!" Naruko said in sadness.

*_With Storm_*

"So, it was you who decided to crash the party? I should have guessed." Storm mused in a sarcastic way as he avoided another series of projectiles which were actually many types of weapons as he faced a certain gold armored king.

"Silence Faker! I will make sure even when your remains will be hard to be recognized, mongrel." The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh replied angrily as Storm chuckled.

"This is going to be fun." He said as he drew his gunblades and started his battle against the King of Heroes' Gate of Babylon.

*_With Naruko_*

"Well, at least it wasn't someone you absolutely hated, better than Sasuke ne?" Archerko asked as Nero nodded. "Yeah, he's got a superiority and inferiority complex. I'm surprised how the Sasuke in Storm's world changed so much, being friendlier and all, is it because he told him of his L'Cie curse?" she asked as Archerko shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows, a lot of things have happened to Nii-san I don't know about, care to explain what happened after his death in my world?" she asked.

What Archerko said caught Naruko off guard at what she heard about Storm's Sasuke. "Timeout! Friends?" Naruko questioned as the thought of being friends with the younger Uchiha make her skin crawl.

Storms Sasuke must have been more laid back then hers, as hers was a prick to the highest degree.

Baka teme.

"Yes, they were quite a team too, why they actually injured Itachi in their first encounter with him. That's my Praetor, his grace and speed with the Uchiha's strength and burning passion. They actually got along even better after Sakura's sacrifice..."Nero replied as she had a small sad smile at the mention of a sacrifice.

"You mean the incident that created the Noble Phantasm Chizakura?" Archerko asked with a raised brow.

Now poor Naruko was thrown in a loop, "Sakura? Fangirl Sakura sacrificed herself? And what's this about a bloody cherry blossom Noble Phantasm?" Naruko asked in slight awe.

"The Sakura in his world wanted to help her teammates and trained to be a medic ninja. When Storm forged his Noble Phantasms Leosaber and Elosaber, there was still metal left that sought a human sacrifice to finish the job. The flames of unique origins that only Storm knows how to create showed her his lost past and the result of the curse he bears, one more cruel than having the fox inside of him. She made her resolve and jumped into the flames, transforming the metal to provide Storm a new Noble Phantasm, one that is the crystallization of Hope, Chizakura, which is the katana on his hip. With her death, it brought Sasuke and Storm together in a brotherly bond as they worked together on the most lethal missions with great success." Nero explained as she turned to Archerko, "Why don't you explain a bit of Chizakura to her?" she asked.

"Very well, Chizakura is like Nero said a katana. The blade is the color of cherry blossoms in bloom, but has a red aura outline, giving it a beautiful, but deadly appearance. It's a Holy Demonic sword. Its powers are unknown and it got its name because when it's swung, cherry blossoms in the color of blood appear, it is a sword of joy and sorrow. It's the symbol of a bond that will remain forever in history." She explained.

"…Though I'm impressed Storm-Nii-san still remembers how to create Noble Phantasms still, I guess he's been rusty since he's lost most of his memories and powers." she finished, at the same time, groped Naruko's butt.

"I see- AH!" Naruko squeaked in surprise at the groping of her bottom.

She stepped away from Archerko and pointed at her with a big blush on her face, "Wh-wh-what did you do that for?" she stuttered out.

"My, you're filling up in the right places...Naruko." Archerko replied with a sly seductive smile she drew closer to the girl, Nero watched clearly amused by the situation.

"Ah da eh, what are you saying?" Naruko asked in confusion as she blushed heavier from the smile on Archerko's face.

"Are you saying you don't have experience with...females?" she asked as their faces drew closer, "Well I can..._teach _you a few things." she said as her smile never left her face as the look of lust were in her eyes.

Naruko felt her body paralyzed for some reason, unaware that Archerko used her Mystic Eyes of Binding on her and felt the older girl brush her thumb over her lips and leaned closer and she gave her a deep kiss.

The young blonde let out light moans as the older girl played with her tongue and her violet eyes glazed over a bit from the pleasure the older girl was giving her.

While Archerko's hands were trailing the girl's body as her hands found a certain strap to undo the outfit, her tongue going deeper as she played with certain spots in Naruko's mouth.

Naruko's body felt limp as she felt the older girl release a certain strap on her outfit and released the kiss and the older girl smiled at the glazed look her little Saber friend had, "Let's find a room." Archerko whispered breathlessly in the petite blonde's ear.

Naruko shivered at the sensual tone in her ear, "Hai, Archerko-onee-sama." she said in a daze, this was really new for her. She was usually the one in charge of things, but being dominated was new.

With that, Nero merely tossed Archerko a key and led the young girl to a special room. "My, I must "thank" Nero when we're done here." Archerko mused as she looked at her dazed friend. "Ready?" she asked with a seductive smile on her face, one she learned well from Medusa.

As Naruko regained some of her senses, she looked around in surprise, "Wha-what are we going to do?" asked the younger girl with a slight stutter.

Archerko giggled at the girl's cute stuttering, "Let's just say it's a night of sinful pleasure my _English Rose_." Archerko replied as she pressed the girl onto the bed, straddling her as their faces were inches part. Before anything could happen, a knock was heard.

This caused Archerko to click her tongue with annoyance, "Tch, crotched blocked." She muttered as she heard Nero's voice from the door.

"Storm's facing Gilgamesh, and the King of Heroes is using Ea and Storm is using Chizakura!" she shouted from behind the door.

That alone got their attention. "...We'll finish this later." Archerko said right into Naruko's eyes and she saw the intense curiosity of Storm's blade in her eyes.

With that, Archerko put Naruko's straps back on and held the still blushing girl who was questioning her sexuality now to the stands to watch the show.

As they sat down, Archerko forced the blonde on her lap as she played with the little girls golden locks and undid her pony tail, "Such beautiful hair, like golden silk." Archerko whispered in the blonde's ear causing her to shiver.

"Here I come King of Heroes, do you have enough weapons in stock?!" Storm shouted as he unsheathed the katana on his hip and charged at Gilgamesh who scowled at him. "Don't get overconfident, mongrel!" he shot back as he drew Ea from the Gate of Babylon and the two blades clashed.

Creating a shockwave that shook the entire place. Archerko focused mainly on the katana Storm wielded and her eyes widened. "I...can't Trace it." she gasped in shock.

Naruko noticed Archerko stopped her petting and turned to the older girl, "What? Ea?" Naruko asked, "I remember hearing it was an Anti-World Noble Phantasm, so that may be why." Naruko suggested.

This made the Sword Dancer roll her eyes, "That one is obvious, but it's Chizakura I can't Trace either." Archerko replied, "It's like it was made only for Storm alone, making it impossible for anyone else, even another Naru, to wield it. I must say my Nii-sama sure improved this time." she said in an admired tone.

Now that comment made Naruko very curious of this Illya's past. "Why do you call him Nii-sama?" Naruko asked with her head tilted cutely as Archerko started to braid her long hair.

"Well, I'm the Illya from a timeline he came from. A boy named Shirou sacrificed his existence to give Nii-sama a second chance during the fire in Fuyuki in the Fourth Grail War. I heard he was formerly a Heroic Spirit, and the boy Shirou gave his body and magic circuit to fully incarnate him by possessing the body, transforming the body of Shirou into Naruto. The problem was that Nii-sama didn't have the fox inside of him so he was forced to suffer the pain in his lungs. That was when my tou-san Kiritsugu saved him by implanting Avalon inside of him and adopting him. Avalon had amplified his already Sword affinity and origins into that of Blades. He was also Saber's Master in the Fifth War. He is my brother so to speak." she explained as she sighed in nostalgia.

"After ending it for good, he went off being a superhero, but he made sure to save me since I would have died a year after the war in the most insane method, by giving me his own heart to replace the Grail one inside of me. He soon became a hero to Japan and got into fights with the Mage Association and the Holy Church. The Mage Association because he was exposing Magecraft and the Church wanted him because he was able to summon angels when he was a Heroic Spirit." she continued.

Wait, did she hear that right? "His own heart?" Naruko muttered in fright, "How is he still alive then? You just can't go around and give your heart away all willy-nilly like that. Did he get another one or something?" she asked as Archerko finished braiding her hair to look like hers and tied a blue bow at the end of it.

"He is...a unique being. His own heart contains his life force; as long as it still beats he'll live through anything. It was thanks to his heart I was able to use the Trace Projection abilities he and Archer had. I'm still not as good as Nii-sama's though since he can create new Noble Phantasms that not even Gilgamesh has in his possessions. I can easily project Noble Phantasms like Archer, but creating new ones that don't even exist in history or legends, I cannot duplicate or create. Plus, he jokingly tells his enemies that he was always considered heartless to his foes, but they never knew he was truly heartless at all." she replied with a wry smile on her face as if recalling that joke and giggled.

"But since he was reborn into someplace I don't know of, I'd say he has...a heart to spare." she said with a laugh.

*_with Storm_*

"Why do I get the feeling someone's making a joke about me?" he muttered as he destroyed another weapon launched from the Gate of Babylon.

*_With the girls_*

"Wow." Naruko said in awe, she really wanted to fight him when she got stronger.

Archerko smiled at the job she did to the little sabers' hair, "Now, just to get you a blue version of my outfit and you'll be a perfect little me." she grinned

"From what I heard, he lost all of his memories and powers when he was reborn in the Elemental Nations." Nero added in, "Apparently me, Archer, and Arturia had to help restore some of his power and memories, but he has to look for the fragments of his soul in order to regain what he had lost." she finished as she watched Storm clash blades with the King of Heroes.

*Clang!*

Storm and Gilgamesh clashed blades again as they were stuck in another deadlock as they glared at each other in the eyes. "You mongrel, to think I would lose again to a perfect Faker!" he growled out as the broke the lock and leapt away.

He held Ea in a unique way as the triblade segments started turning. "Prepare yourself Faker; be utterly annihilated by this attack!" Gilgamesh exclaimed as the segments spun faster as wind and light became twisted and compressed into energy.

This made Storm narrow his eyes, "We'll see about that! Bloom and scatter elegantly..." Storm replied as his katana blade glowed an ominous red as the swirl of air and energies gathered around the blade.

The two enemies glared at each other as they called forth name of the power of their swords.

_**"Enuma Elish/Chizakura!"**_ the both roared out as they thrust their weapons out as a destructive space-time energy erupted from Ea and blood colored cherry blossoms radiating with intense unknown energy erupted from Chizakura.

The two energies of the blades collided and they were both on equal levels as the colliding energies exploded, engulfing the arena in light as the entire place shook from the power.

Naruko turned into Archerko's chest to prevent herself from being blinded and Archerko just smiled lustfully at the little Saber since it was apparent that she was glued to her...all the more easier to have 'her' English Rose to herself.

When the light died down, Storm was behind Gilgamesh as he was slowly sheathing Chizakura. "You lose, King of Heroes." he spoke out loud and he fully sheathed his weapon with a confirmed click. The effects were instant, as Gilgamesh's body had fallen into pieces.

Archerko turned Naruko around and the little Saber looked in awe at the carnage the two warriors had created from their battle.

"I know right." Archerko cooed in her ear and gave the blondes' ear a little lick that caused Naruko to jump, but Archerko held her tightly so she didn't escape.

Now the CCG was wondering if she should get Nero involved too, but she would have to make sure to have the 'first taste'.

"That's my Praetor! Always finishing his foes in the most elegant and splendorous way." Nero said proudly, unaware of Archerko's plot as Storm walked in.

He noticed Naruko in Archerko's lap and looking into her eyes, he recognized her instantly.

"...Illya, why is Naruko in your lap and is held there in your arms?" he asked with a raised brow. He held up a hand, "Don't say it, I know what you're up to. Just...don't overdo it again, because I'm not cleaning your mess again." he finished as he walked towards the cafeteria, completely ignoring Naruko's pleading eyes, though she could have sworn to see a smug look on his face at the last second.

"Now then, where were we?" Archerko mused as she looked at both Nero and Naruko with a glint in her eyes.

Nero raised a brow at this.

_"Traitor!"_ she roared in her mind and Naruko squeaked again, she had been doing that a lot today, as Archerko rubbed her hand on her well-toned bottom and her other hand on her developing cleavage while she started to nibble on the little King-to-be's ear which caused the petite blonde to moan lightly.

Archerko then sent Nero a knowing glance. "Oh, I see, let us see which one performs better, Archerko." Nero replied as the three went to the room earlier, this time locking it for good.

But for what is going on in there my dear readers is considered M rated but I'm sure you can imagine what they are doing in there easily no?

*_With the other Narus_*

"Where's Naruko?" CG Naruto asked as Turanox shrugged his shoulders.

"Just leave her be, it's that time of the month." Storm lied with a straight face.

"Will she be okay Nii-san?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, just leave her alone and you'll be fine. So what's the next challenge?" Storm replied.

Lionheart was busy snoozing on a lounge couch to even care.

That was then, a certain woman came in.

"Greetings! Since Nero has taken a break from announcing, I, Taiga Fujimura will take her place!" the brown haired woman whose clothing reminded everyone that of a tiger greeted.

"Hey Fuji-nee, long time no-urk!" was Storm had to say as Taiga tackled him in a hug.

"Naru-chan! You're alive! I want my teriyaki with a nice bowl of udon, chocolate dipped strawberries, a banana split, fried tofu, and that special Italian pasta!" she cried as poor Storm was going purple.

"Tiger, chill, he's practically purple." CG Naruto replied as the Taiga of Fuyuki froze at that nickname.

"You..." she growled as Storm recovered and looked at CG Naruto with a look of pity.

"Learn your manners!" she shouted as she brought out a shinai.

"T-that shinai!" CG Naruto cried out in shock and fear as the ultimate weapon that had defeated many a hero on their quest for glory came forth, for its name is...Tora-Shinai! The bloodlust of the blade leaked out as many Narus save for Storm and Lionheart trembled at the blade. The cursed blade that was sealed away by the Fujimura family has been unleashed, ready to claim blood of its new victim.

*Several minutes later*

"Mercy! I said Mercy!" CG Naruto screamed as he avoided a swing from Taiga's beloved cursed weapon as the other Narus were watching the show eating popcorn.

"I've got to Trace that weapon, I can spread Fuji-nee's reputation with that shinai." Storm muttered as he looked up to where Nero, Naruko and Archerko were having their "fun time".

"Oi, keep it down up there!" he shouted as he bumped the ceiling with a broom.

"So, what's the next challenge supposed to be?" Lionheart asked boringly as Taiga had finished delivering divine punishment on CG Naruto.

"The next one is...Black Beard!" She announced.

"Eh?" a voice replied, "Why am I here as Black Beard?!" Demanded one Sasuke Uchiha from yet again another dimension who was currently stuck in a barrel with sword slots in them.

"There's no choice, abide by the result of the draw, Sasuke!" Lionheart replied, stabbing the barrel in.

"Oi, stop that!" Sasuke demanded as Blaze inserted another sword.

"Get him!" he exclaimed cutely as Sasuke snapped at him to stop.

"Aren't you a sight to behold, meat shield?" an arrogant voice asked from above. It was a Naruto in black armor eerily similar to Gilgamesh's.

"Biju King?!" Sasuke exclaimed in shock as the other Narus looked at this Naruto with interest.

"However, this is taking too long. Way to long!" he exclaimed as he closed his eyes. "Gate of...Uzushio." he muttered as ripples in the air appeared revealing dozens of many Noble Phantasms aiming at the Uchiha.

"Oi, Oi, Oi! It's against the rules to use Noble Phantasms in this area!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Biju King Naruto merely crossed his arms, "Ore ga rule da." he replied smugly as the many Noble Phantasms fired themselves at the screaming Uchiha as they all pierced the barrel as one of them found the slot, making him launch into the air and crash headfirst into the ceiling with blades still imbedded in his body.

"Sasuke ga shinda!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Kono hito de nashi!" CG Naruto exclaimed, pointing at the Biju King who laughed at them.

"Rule Breaker!" he called out, knowing that no old hag is going to complain to him, the King of the Biju!

With that over with, Illya went through the lottery and drew out the next challenge.

"And the next challenge is...King's Game!" Taiga and the young Illya exclaimed in synch.

"Hmph, but I am already a king." the Biju King replied,

"So am I." Lionheart added in.

..."End Event!" the announcers replied,

"Nani?!" the two Naru's exclaimed in shock.

"There for the next event is...Hot Springs Panic! The one who can relight the flames of the fire spirits in their respective chosen volcanoes gets to enjoy the hottest hot spring in the world." Illya explained as the Biju King scoffed, "Ha, only a king could enjoy such fine springs, you mongrels won't stand a chance against me, the Biju King." he declared, clearly grating the nerves of CG Naruto, Turanox, Blaze, and Storm.

Lionheart had a blank expression on his face as he merely walked in the center of the stage and was teleported to an inactive volcano.

"Looks like Lionheart has the head start!" Taiga exclaimed as the madness began to unfold.

"That mongrel, how dare he get ahead of me, the King, like that!" the Biju King snarled in anger as he pulled out the Banana Palm Fan from his Gate of Uzushio and was teleported to his volcano with the other Naru's following right behind him.

Storm, being a friendly person, teamed up with Blaze as Lionheart and Turanox worked together, CG Naruto and BK Naruto went their own paths, believing they are better than the others.

Talk about big egos right?

As Storm and Blaze went to their assigned volcano, Storm was curious of Blaze's life as this 'Flame Haze' thing.

"So, what's it like being a Flame Haze Blaze?" Storm asked the youngest Naruto of the gang as they teamed up while the rest went solo.

"It's amazing Nii-san, you get to travel the world and see new places you've never been to before. Plus I get to eat all the Melon Bread I want!" he replied as he bit into said foods at the moment.

"Can I have a piece?" he asked nicely, "Sure, the more the merrier!" Blaze replied as he gave the Shinobi L'Cie a piece as he ate it.

"Tastes good, maybe I'll go get some more when I get back home." he said out loud.

"Look! There it is!" Blaze blurted out, pointing to a small ember-like being.

"Quick, let's get this little fella warmed up." Storm replied as he looked for anything to fuel the flames.

"Ha, those mongrels won't win against me, the Biju King and the second King of Conquers." the BK Naruto declared as he swung the Banana Palm Fan as flames erupted and empowered the fire spirit sleeping in the volcano, causing the volcano he was in to quake as lava started spewing.

He turned and left, leaving the place to erupt in his wake knowing he can make volcanoes erupt with a swing of his hand. "Maybe I'll find more redheads to tame and add to my collection." he mused as his version of the Kyuubi inside of him muttered about him and his thing for redheads**. Hot spring Temperature: 97 Degrees**

Lionheart was currently relaxing in his hot spring, chatting with Turanox about how they lead their armies against idiots who dare try to mess with them. **Hot spring Temperature: 84 Degrees**

CG Naruto was currently surfing the lava of his volcano while wearing swimming trunks and did a handstand on his "board" as he was surfing towards his already warmed up hot spring. "Ha, I cannot lose to mere mortals; after all I am a god." He mused. **Hot spring Temperature: 99 Degrees**

As Storm and Blaze who made their volcano erupt with magma from the mantle of the earth as the hot spring was warming up, Storm had a chill down his spine. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be hot and bothered when I go relax in the spring?" he thought as they proceed to take their clothes off and take a dip, unaware of the clothes of certain females lying around nearby.

As the L'Cie and Flame Haze relaxed in the spring, Blaze heard a groaning sound and yelped in shock.

"Nii-san, did you hear that?" Blaze asked, looking a little spooked by the sounds of moaning as Storm narrowed his eyes.

_"They wouldn't do that here...would they?"_ he thought.

"Wait right here Blaze, I'll go check it out. I just hope that isn't what I think it is." he replied as he began looking for the noise.

_"If they do that here in front of a child no less, so help me I'll use Tora-Calibur on all three of them!"_ he thought darkly as the steam covered his sight.

What he saw was what he expected, Nero relaxing in the hot spring…and Archerko just about to break Naruko's flower.

Well, time to save that girl's purity then.

"Hold it right there Archerko!" a familiar voice rang out, freezing Archerko in her tracks as she clicked her teeth in annoyance, "Crotch blocked again." she muttered as they all turned to see Storm behind them with his arms crossed, and he did NOT look happy. "Hi Ni-sama-" "Don't "Hi Nii-sama" me Archerko." he snapped as she flinched at the tone of his voice. The tone of when you've done something wrong and must be punished tone.

"There is a child nearby and you're doing something like this. You should know that doing such things in the presence of children is...prohibited." he growled as a demon head appeared over him with its eyes glowing as if staring into Archerko's soul as its mouth opened, the sounds of clanking bones and other noises following as she leapt away from Naruko in fear of the sight before her.

"N-Now Nii-sama, I didn't know that-" whatever she was going to say was silenced when Storm Traced Tora-Shinai and it emitted the same bloodlust as the original.

"Face divine retribution, Tora..." Storm started as the cursed weapon combined its dark powers with the cursed boy and created a Lion/Tiger/Dragon hybrid creature aura that glared at the poor Counter-Counter Guardian with intense Killing Intent in it. "Please wai-"

"-Calibur...!" he finished as he swung the cursed kendo stick down, as rays of a black sun devoured Archerko in its fury as the hot spring's temperature increased by a massive level. **Hot spring** **Temperature: 214 Degrees**

"HOT!" Nero yelped in both pain and pleasure.

"This is the hottest bath I have ever taken in my entire life!" she exclaimed while looking at awe at the power of Tora-Shinai when wielded by her former Master.

Naruko, whose eyes were glazed, snapped back to normal as she suddenly awoke from her trance from the pain the intense heat the hot spring was releasing.

And knowing the human body…

"Ouch!" Naruko shouted as she jumped out of the water and back on to the bedrock, "What happened?" she asked in confusion, the last hour was a bit of a blur.

She looked around to see Storm and then she looked at herself and shouted in surprise at her naked form, she grabbed a nearby towel and then hide behind a rock to cover her body and pointed accusingly at Storm, "Wha-what are you doing here?" she questioned with a blush on her face in a Tsundere way.

"Just teaching Archerko not to do forbid things in the presence of children." he replied nonchantly with Tora-Shinai over his shoulder while pointing to the scorched Archerko who was K-O'ed. "Plus, you came in during the hot springs challenge and the challenge was who can make their hot spring extremely hot." he explained.

"Correct, and your team has won!" the voice of Taiga rang out, "As a reward, you and your teammates get to enjoy the rest of the day in your hot spring!" the voice said as all was silence.

"Well, time to scrub Blaze's hair." Storm said with a smile on his face before looking at Naruko, "So, how was your time with Nero and Archerko?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

Naruko looked at him questionable till she started to remember and by each second her face grew redder, "Ah!" she shouted and started throwing things at him.

Storm laughed at her reaction as he used Tora-Shinai to break, cut, or deflect objects. How he did it with a kendo stick she had no idea. "I take it they had _taught _you a few things while you were with them huh?" he asked as he cut through a boulder she threw at him.

"Shut up!" She shouted as she had tear droplets in the corner of her eyes and she ran back to her room to hide from the embarrassment that she was seduced by two older girls...even though she strangely like it, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that!

"Ho? I guess teaching her your _fighting styles_ was a terrifying experience, ne Nero?" Storm asked with a sly grin.

"Indeed, she couldn't even handle my beloved Theater's glorious beauty Praetor." she replied as she, Storm and Blaze relaxed in a nice hot spring till the day was over. Little did they know, Archerko's charcoaled body was missing.

*With Naruko*

As poor Naruko wondered if she was turning lesbian or bisexual, she failed to notice the shadowy figure sneaking up behind her until it was too late. "Gottcha!" Archerko exclaimed as she groped Naruko's chest, causing the poor girl to squeal in shock.

*Day 1-End*

* * *

"Man, this is one great show. Will this happen again tomorrow?" asked one Arcueid Brunestud as the author sat nearby with Saber, Archer, and Lancer.

"Indeed, this show must go on so the balance in the fanfiction space-time continuum cannot be disrupted. Also…how is it like not dying this time, Lancer?" the author asked as the blue Lancer sighed happily.

"Great actually, I'm no longer the clown of this Ani-"he never got to finish as the ceiling above him gave in as Berserker accidently crushed him from above.

"Lancer ga shinda!" Archer exclaimed in shock, "Kono hito de nashi!" Saber shouted, pointing at the author who was smiling innocently.

"Read and Review!" he said to the readers.


	9. Carnival Phantasm Special: Part 2

Here at the shop, Nione was busy scrubbing the last shot glass as he sighed with annoyance. "Man, this Carnival Moment is killing me…" he grumbled as he cracked his back. "This madness must end soon, though I hate it when something never goes according to plan no?" he asked to nobody as he sighed defectively. "Oh well, so I recall the readers in their reviews saying a few things, author-san, can you take care of it?" he asked.

Ask and you shall receive Nione.

**DragonKnight15: Oh the horrors! Can you imagine the pranks all of those Narus will do in one world alone? The Great Naruto Army…Isn't Naruto his own personal army already? And to answer your question…reading certain fanfics that have Japanese romaji in them sometimes and they might have translations. Sometimes, asking someone like a professional like Ignisha can help out to.**

**Ignisha: Simple me amigo, Some Narus from other fanfics want to be in the true main chapter but only one is allowed to enter it so this three part special is here to determine who! Oh and thanks for the praise sempai.**

**fukuroku3: That was a parody type of chapter like this one; I did this just for laughs.**

"It's starting now!" Nione exclaimed.

* * *

In a hotel floating eternally in the space-time continuum, our resident Narus and other occupants are currently sleeping. Storm the Shinobi L'Cie and future revolutionist and Blaze the Flaming Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter were sleeping in their pajamas as they dreamt of fights worth telling over and over again. Too bad they were fighting each other in their sleeps though…Blaze's foot was in Storm's face as Storm's fist was in Blaze's stomach. Don't ask even the author how they don't wake up from that even he doesn't know.

The Biju King Naruto, in his own personal luxury room was currently sleeping in the wealthiest bed with finest bedding qualities in existence as he snored peacefully, dreaming of many redheads, and claiming his version of Saber for his own.

Lionheart and Turanox were up early, even earlier than most people wake up as they lounged around as they exchanged silent words with their eyes.

CG Naruto, being like his predecessor, was playing another PFP while in his sleep. So far, he's played 4 PFPs while in his dream of being in Gameindustri. "Nepgear-chan, one day you'll be mine…" he muttered in his sleep with a grin on his face.

Naruko Uzumaki, future second King of Knights, was sleeping in a girl's suite as Archerko and Nero were sleeping in their own personal rooms as somehow Archerko ended up asleep in Naruko's room, when the sun in that dimension rose, morning music started playing as a rooster doing its trademark cock-a-doodle-doo as it was skewered by BK Naruto's Gate of Uzushio.

Kimi to (hai) issho ga ichiban (yay)

suki yotte motto gyutto ne

Kimi wo (hai) atarashii basho e to (yay)

hippattecchau

ruranra! okurenai de ne

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!

**Fan of Fanfics21**

Yay, Yay!

**Brings to you**

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!

Yay, Yay!

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!

Yay, Yay!

**Carnival Phantasm: Naruto Edition**

tondeke sugoi na

Blaze and Storm were brushing their teeth with half-awake expressions as they rinsed their mouths.

dare ga?

**Featuring Storm from Shinobi L'Cie: Storm of the Revolution**

watashitachi desu yo!

senbiki wa nai no iyahho~ tanoshii utage

**Naruko Uzumaki from Engineer4Ever's fic: Return of the King**

Zettai owaranai mahou kakete

As Naruko was starting to change her clothes, Archerko barges in and smiles as she holds a small blue version of her outfit and jumps Naruko and dresses her with comical violence cloud and drags her to breakfast.

**Archerko from Sword Dancers doujin**

dokidoki no zanyasai

Turanox was busy performing his…experiments as the alarm clock rang signaling it was time to eat as he stopped what he was doing and left. As he did that, the lab exploded.

asonde asonde bakari ga ii na

**Turanox the Nobody**

desho?

Nero, getting ready for a fabulous day, was deciding what kind of panties to wear for the day as she got a message from an old friend who is on her way there.

**Various Characters from Type-Moon**

yappari yappari sou desho?

Meanwhile, BK Naruto was having the royal breakfast fit for a king as Karin and Tayuya in maid outfits were waiting by his sides, with Tayuya twitching in anger every once in a while.

**Naruto the Biju King from Fangking2's Fate Stay Night Thy Chain Held in My Hand fic**

Omatsuri yoisho de nakayoshi (nakayoshi)

**Naruto the Lionheart from Cipher Origins**

Kimi e no yoisho wa jizentai (affection)

Meanwhile, CG Naruto was busy pouring tea for his PFP, chatting with it as it replied with a text message.

**Naruto from Return of the Capturing God series**

odekake no junjo wa SUICCHI haitte HAI ni natte kanryou da!

amai DERIKASHII de

**Blaze the Flame Haze from the Shakugan no Naruto Movie fic**

honnori sappari assari pittari koishichau

**And a variety of Sasukes!**

Kimi to (hai) issho ga ichiban (yay)

suki yotte motto gyutto ne

Kimi wo (hai) atarashii basho e to (yay)

hippattecchau ruranra! shite?

honto (hai) isshoni itai na (yay)

jama saretakunainda mon

Kimi ni (hai) himitsu no basho de wa (yay)

harikicchau yo

ruranra? ruranra! da yo

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!

Yay, Yay!

**Disclaimer**

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!

Yay, Yay!

**Fan of Fanfics21 does not own anything!**

* * *

As Storm and Blaze were walking towards the cafeteria, they paused as they saw Naruko...well dressed up as a blue Archerko as said woman and BK Naruto were duking it out. "Do I want to even know what you are wearing and what is going on?" Storm asked with a raised brow.

"I don't even know. Just that Archerko-Onee-sama walked into my room, made me wear this, and then the arrogant looking Naru started talking to me and that seemed to piss of onee-sama, so they started fighting." Naruko said with shrug as she ate some pancakes.

"I see..." he replied, looking at all of those Noble Phantasms Archerko and BK Naruto were using against each other. "I'm actually lucky to see so many weapons to Trace and modify. No doubt BK will be pissed." Storm mused as he bit into his waffle as Blaze was enjoying his toast.

"What was that you Faker!" BK Naruto demanded as he deflected one of Archerko's weapons with his fan.

"Hm? You say something?" Storm asked in a lazy tone as the Biju King developed a tick mark from that line.

"Why are they fighting anyway?" Naruko questioned as Archerko sent a dozen broadswords at BK, who dodged and sent a pair of spears at the CCG.

"If I were to guess, it was probably for your attention." CG Naruto replied from beside them with a bowl of chicken soup in hand. "A guy with Gilgamesh's personality...Probably is after someone from the Saber department then." Turanox agreed from the other side with Lionheart as they ate breakfast burritos.

Now this made Naruko blink at the last comment. She looked around and noticed that only she, Storm, Blaze, and Lionheart fit the Saber class, but she was...the only female Saber class besides Nero...who wasn't here. "Oh fudge biscuits." Naruko said and looked in fear at the battle over her. The dialog the two were having was certainly interesting.

"Go fuck yourself asshole!" Archerko shouted as she fired another barrage of blades as BK Naruto scowled. "Why would I do that when there is a variety of beautiful girls out there for me to tame you pathetic meat puppet!" he demanded as his clone army appeared.

"Very...Original coming from a pale imitation of someone else!" she shot back causing the Biju King to snarl at that jibe. "I was going to add you to my collection...but I'll let your scattered remains serve as my entertainment, mongrel!" he snapped as more Noble Phantasms and clones in armor wielding said Noble Phantasms appeared.

"You know, she has a point." CG Naruto agreed as Lionheart nodded his head. "Yeah, he's a mere Gilgamesh copycat with an equal ego and actually has a brain to read the moment compared to the King of Heroes." Storm added in. Apparently the Biju King heard all that and scowled in anger. "You dare insult me, the one who will conquer all of the Elemental Nations?! Your impudence will be your demise!" he snarled as his Gate of Uzushio became larger.

"Oh great, it's some guy with a plan for world domination for a greater cause cliché. You think that uniting everyone together under your rule will stop the cycle of pain and hate you went through, pathetic. You'll just lead your world to a false peace. Because without conflict, there can be no competition, to strive for improvement for a new future." Storm spat with distaste in his voice.

"What was that you Faker? You who are nothing more than a damned being doomed to become a slave to some machinelike entity with a price!" BK Naruto shot back as Storm rolled his eyes.

"I'll find a way to break my curse, compared to your ambition of uniting everyone through conquest with the shinobi system still in play. I will destroy that system with a revolution. To me, the shinobi system is the true source of all pain and hate." Storm replied as he caught one of the launched Noble Phantasms BK Naruto launched at him and used it to destroy a spear heading towards him.

"If you can't see your own errors you tyrant, then die drowning in your ideals." he finished coldly with pure malice in his voice.

Naruko gasped lightly at the malice she had never heard from the easy going Naru.

She ran in-between the two and held her hands up, "Stop you guys, come on, it's breakfast. Can we leave all this fight till after we get some food in our bellies? After all hunger is the greatest enemy, right?" She finished with an awkward laugh, trying to get everyone to calm down.

But it got worse as the atmosphere was intense from the three way deadlock as a sudden whack on three heads of Archerko, BK Naruto, and Storm as they rubbed their heads in pain as they turned to see Nero wielding the most terrifying weapon ever existed...Tora-Shinai!

"Are you three done trying to ruin breakfast?" she asked in an annoyed tone as the three trembled in fear from the combined Killing Intent from Nero and the bloodlust of the shinai aimed at them. CG Naruto whimpered at the sight of the shinai, Blaze looked at Nero with awe; Lionheart and Turanox were eating their breakfast nonchalantly. Even Naruko was slightly trembling from Nero's combined powers with the Tora-Shinai.

Naruko gulped, "Morning Nero-chan, just enjoying breakfast is all. No one trying to ruin it, right guys?" she asked them and they all shook their heads no.

Nero nodded her head, "Umu, this is good then. Now we will have breakfast and start up the next round of the competition." Nero said as she swung the terrifying Shinai over her shoulder as she walked to the table to eat, "Also...Archerko keep your hands to yourself at the table."

"Y-You got it." the CCG replied nervously as the all sat down and ate. It was so silent that it alone was going to kill Naruko. "So, what is the next challenge this time?" Storm asked bluntly, breaking the silence this time.

What Nero said next caught BK Naruto's and Naruko's attention. "Speeches, words to the audience are like a poem, it could move them to either follow your lead or create a revolt. Depends on what you say." she explained calmly as she drank her tea.

Naruko raised her hand, "Are those with a Charisma personal skill going to have it nullified for fair play?" she asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Pretty much your Charisma skill will be sealed." she replied

Naruko nodded and wondered what she would have to say to sway the people. Nero saw that some of the Naru's looked thoughtful while others didn't seem to care.

"So, are there any other questions?" Nero asked and she got no responses, "Umu, after breakfast you will have one hour to yourselves to work on your speeches. Of course you can sabotage your opponents if you wish." she finished with a smug smile as she knew this would be fun to watch and it would give her friend time to arrive for the 'fun' she had in mind.

Storm was the first to leave, Blaze following afterwards. CG Naruto left for his room mutter "Gameindustri" for some reason. Turanox and Lionheart were still eating and they didn't seem to care at all for speeches. BK Naruto had that look that said 'I'll win this hands down, mongrels' written on his face.

Naruko sighed as she stood up and head to her room to think. Sadly due to her deep thinking she didn't notice she had a tail. A nice, puffy, smooth furred fox tail that swayed side to side.

She sound of humming broke Naruko from her mused and she saw...A girl with pink hair and she was wearing blue short skirt kimono. She also had a pair of blonde fox ears and a blonde fox tail. "Hello?" Naruko said in confusion.

"Eyahahaha, greetings." The girl said as she did a small twirl, "I am Tamamo no Mae, a pleasure!" the fox girl said in a bubbly voice which Naruko found amusing.

"Greetings to you as well, I'm Naruko Uzumaki." our blonde heroine said with a small bow.

"I am here to visit an old friend of mine. Her name is Nero, she's short, wears red, hates being called princess, and loves art. Do you know where she is?" she asked

"Ah Nero-chan is it? Just head down this hallway and you'll see her still in the kitchen area." Naruko said as she pointed down said hallway with a smile.

"Thank you~" Tamamo said in a sing song tone as she skipped down the hallway.

Naruko giggled lightly, "What an interesting girl." she said with a smile.

As she continued towards her room, she found Storm leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping.

Naruko walked slowly by him and waved her hand by his face.

She got no reaction and shrugged as she headed for her room.

"Care to explain why there is a dark aura in you?" he asked, startling her from him speaking out of the blue like that. "What?" she asked as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Why is there a dark aura inside of you, not the Kyuubi that's for sure." he said.

Naruko stiffed at that, "I don't know what you mean." she replied coolly.

"Don't lie to me. I can smell it on you, a grudge, resentment, hatred. Not fitting for a king little princess." Storm replied calmly. Naruko clinched her fists, "Who are you to judge me!" She shouted, "I can hate if I feel like it as long as I keep it in check." the girl said in a sneer.

"Because one incarnation of Arturia had the same darkness as you, and as a result of her thinking she could keep it in check she had led Britain to ruins and was called the Dark-Tainted Tyrant." he replied coldly as he looked at the girl. "You think you can control your hate? Your hate thinks otherwise. Do you want me to tell you a story of Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki? Before you refuse, this one reflects how you suffered at the hands of the villagers. The dark truth that all Narus like us have been trapped in for many years." he said.

Naruko growled at him, "I'm sure that every one of us had been hurt in more ways than one and I'm not all 'woe is me' to think I had suffered worse than the others, but I don't need you talking about me and my life. If I mess up, so be it, if I don't, so be it. You can't learn if you're being babied, that's how I grew up so fast. Save your story when I'm not pissed off." Naruko said as she marched back to her room to be alone.

Storm smirked, 'Works every time' he thought as he walked off. "Too bad you don't even know why you are like this. You're just a scared girl looking for her family. I'll enjoy seeing how desperate you are when your story reaches its end." he finished with an ominous finality. "Besides, those two are the main reason why all Narus were beaten and tortured by the villagers. Fate is such a cruel lady." he mused.

Little did he know that Lionheart was lying on the ceiling and was frowning at them, but not at Storm, but at recognition of what he said. "So, my actions condemned them to suffer? Was it the right thing for you to do...father?" he muttered as a picture of Minato and Kushina he held in his hands as he pocketed it.

Storming towards her room, Naruko slammed her door open and closed it with another slam.

She then marched up to her bed and grabbed a pillow as she started to punch in hopes of calming down after that bastard had the gall to tell her how to live 'her' life.

She continued for a few minutes till feathers were everywhere and she was breathing heavily from the energy she was putting into her punches. She crawled into her bed and hugged her spare pillow tightly to her body and filtered out what Storm said from her mind not wanting to remember it at all.

She took a calming breath and closed her eyes for a few minutes, but she didn't notice someone entering her room.

"Are you finally done Naruko?" Lionheart asked from the end of her bed.

Naruko heard a voice and jumped out her bed and onto the ceiling in a crouched position with kunai in hands.

"What are you doing here?" Naruko growled as she didn't notice her face a tears lines covering her face when she was crying.

"I'm here to talk..." he replied. "Then talk, but I'm staying up here for now." the girl responded. "Fine, do you really think that originally, any Naru were tortured by villagers?" he asked dully as he lay on the bed with him looking up at the ceiling where Naruko is.

"Mental yes, physical I don't know, maybe?" Naruko argued

"Yes, originally it was mental. But now any Naru in their younger years are abused physically. Some suffering injuries that were inhumane to inflict onto and were forced to suffer more due to their regenerating abilities." he said flatly, "Did you also think that you were able to meet Nimue by chance alone? It was impossible originally."

Hearing this made Naruko narrows her eyes, "What are you trying to say?" she asked in a whisper.

"You were never originally meant to meet Nimue. For she did and Arturia or even the concepts you learned from her never even existed in your world." he said, "Because two worlds were never meant to intersect. They were kept separate from each other so the balance of space and time did not collapse and everything entered oblivion." he explained as he continued lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

This explanation made Naruko's eyes opened in shock, "B-But the-then who did I..." she trailed off in confusion as she tried to wrap her mind around this information.

"Let me finish. It 'was' impossible for the worlds to intersect, but after my creation, it was made possible due to me being a unique Naru existing outside time and space which caused the flow of time and space to alter in order to correct this error, thus making it possible for you to have met Nimue and become who you are now. Compared to the other Narus who had the fox sealed in them, I do not and that lead to a forbidden paradox." he said.

Naruko jumped down from the ceiling and sat on the bed, "Explain." she said as she listened intensely.

"By me not having the fox due to the Minato who saved me and refusing to seal it inside of me, time and space was rendered asunder and forced many Narus to pay the price for us to defy Fate. They were all allowed to be physically abused by the villagers, just like the ones who tossed you into Nimue's lake. Me and my version of the Fourth Hokage sought to find means to save the Narus from the tortures and sought to defy Fate yet again. By my sacrifice, Minato Namikaze was given a blade that defied and destroyed Fate, which brought forth hope for all Narus in their darkest hours. This action alone allowed any world to combine and create new adventures as you Narus can live both good and evil roles with free will. Which led to your story in the making." he finished.

Seeing the young girl's stunned face as she digested this information he stood up and left.

When she finally understood all of what he meant, the abuse, the tortures, Naruko felt her brain literally shut down and started to cry.

-45 minutes later-

There was a knock her door, but Naruko didn't even bother to get.

There was a knock on the door again and she did not even bother to open it as the door was kicked down revealing Archerko was the culprit. "Heya Naru-" she greeted and paused, noticing the atmosphere around Naruko. "Is there something wrong?" Archerko asked, concerned as she walked towards her.

Naruko looked to see her and whipped her tears quickly, "No, just learned something that made me sad." the blonde replied.

"Really? What could make you so sad?" she asked as she sat near her soon to be lily.

"Nothing you have to worry about Onee-sama, just little tiffs between Naru's haha." the blonde said giving a bitter laugh.

"I see, but you should hurry and work on your speech. You've got 10 minutes left before they start." she explained as she ruffled the girl's hair.

Naruko's eyes widened as she silently cursed, "Right, thanks." she said as she went the bathroom to wash her face and headed to the stage in a slow manor. Just as she arrived, Nero stood in the spot light. "Today is all about speeches. Speeches are words from the heart, a feeling of both joy and sorrow. Let us hear the voices of these people as they share with us their great wisdom." She spoke as the audience clapped their hands as Storm was the first to start.

The stage light moved to Storm as he sighed. He walked up and looked at the people calmly. "I am Storm. I am here to speak about my view of the world." he explained as he closed his eyes and opened them with determination.

"The world...is chaos. Conflict and strife have plagued the world ever since the dawn of man. But compared to back then, we are no better than we are now. We kill others for living. Friends, families and loved ones lost to the hands of others just for their beliefs and missions. We put up a system of justice to hold up peace, but it is nothing more than a false peace. What is justice? People doing what they believe are right. But people's belief in justice always varies so they always end up in conflict. There is no true justice, just chaos and death." he spoke as he closed his eyes.

"People strive for justice and some become heroes who slay monsters that devour men. While they are considered saviors, they are also used as scapegoats for the source of the trouble that brews. The heroes could never do such wrong to the people as they only lived to slay the monsters, but the people can kill a hero. As a hero cannot use his blade against the people they swore to protect, they are killed by the very hands of those they swore to protect. The very irony that exists today even in people." he continued on as he looked at the people.

"Back in the era of old, honor, glory, they are merely excuses as these heroes die pointless deaths for such trivial things. They should have fought for those they hold dear, for they must remember that the battlefield is Hell itself. The greatest crime in battle is victory, for it was built upon the pain and suffering of the defeated. Justice and righteousness alone cannot bring peace in these battles; some heroes must learn that necessary evils must be committed in order for the greater evil to be destroyed. Heroes must wake from their dreams, the real world isn't a place for honor and glory, it is a world born and filled with evil since its creation. Where pain, sadness, grief, loss, and death exist as the absolute truth and rule." he finished.

The audience absorbed it all in and applauded him for sharing his opinion to them.

Naruko listened with a stoic expression and let the words sink in.

Storm was right on many things and she wasn't afraid to admit he was right.

She sighed as she thought what she would say, but she was getting a blank.

"Thank you Storm for sharing such great wisdom with us all…" Nero bowed to him as the boy bowed back to her and walked back in line. "Our next speaker is Blaze and the secret of one of the most powerful forces in the world." She declared as the little Flame Haze stumbled cutely to the front as the people looked at him with interest.

"M-My speech is about...love." he stuttered as the girls in the audience awed at what he was going to say. "Love is...a unique emotion that no one can live on with in their life." he said, gaining the attention of everyone. "Love is powerful; it helps us grow, to become new people. It grants people the strength to overcome even the most difficult outcomes." he continued.

"It is also...a double-edged sword. Love can also hurt someone, from your own actions to the actions of someone else. I had felt both sides of love. The day I was born my parents loved me for who I was as they no longer live in the world. While I suffered being alone through most of my life, I was never truly alone. Their love, even in death, still lived on inside of me, always encouraging me to do my best. I might have a small grudge against my father though when I learned who he was, but I had already forgiven him. He made his regrets and wished to atone for it, but I had forgiven him because he was not to blame for our loss. Because I know that even in death, he helps me out even in the most critical moments." he said as Storm and Turanox nodded their heads in agreement.

"Love works in many wonders, performing miracles that no one has ever seen. My sempai, in her journey found love and gained the strength to overcome the trials ahead. She is always by the side of the man she loved, and he too, was by her side. Love goes hand in hand with its good and bad sides, its what makes us human. To love is an oath, to be by one's side even in the hardest of times. Cherishing both the good and bad times for we do not live forever. I wanted to thank my mom, dad, and my sempai for teaching me about love. And one day, I hope I can find someone to love as well." he finished.

The audience clapped their hands as many had tears in their eyes, even Storm, Lionheart, CG Naruto, and Turanox were applauding. Naruko also clapped and smiled. She too hoped to find love one day.

"Beautiful...such beautiful words of wisdom Blaze…" Nero spoke as she had tears near the edge of her eyes. "I'll pass." CG Naruto spoke up as he raised his hand, "I too...pass." Turanox replied with his hand raised. "...Alright. Lionheart, do you have anything to say?" Nero asked the Naru Killer.

"...Protect those you love. That is where you will find your true strength." he said flatly and stayed silent.

...

...

...

"Moving on!" Nero announced, pointing at Naruko. 'Short, sweet, and simple, huh?' Naruko thought in amusement.

She looked at Lionheart and he mouthed to her 'Good luck.' as him mouth clamped shut in the end.

Naruko's lip quirked at this and gave a nod in return. Naruko took a calming breath and stood up to the platform.

She looked at the crowd and smiled, "Hello everyone. We heard some interesting topics so far, right? Well, I think my topic won't be able to make as much as an impact as the others, but I'll try." she said with a nervous smile, "My topic is about-"

She was then cut off by an explosion caused by one angry Naru.

"Why was the King not offered to go first?" BK Naruto demanded.

"Eh?" Naruko said in confusion.

"Well first off, you weren't even invited to this place. And secondly, you don't listen to the rules." Nero replied bluntly.

"So what? Ore ga rule da." he replied proudly and arrogantly.

"I was just about to start by speech!" Naruko shouted in anger, 'Although I was planning to wing it.' she thought in relief.

"Ha, too bad. From the looks of things it looked like you were about to wing It." he replied coolly only for a double footed kick courtesy of Storm, launched him into a wall. "I've had enough with your "I'm the King, bow before me!" attitude. Starting to piss me off." he stated as BK Naruto got up and glared at him. "How dare you...RUIN YOUR KING'S FACE?!" he demanded as his Gate of Uzushio opened up with thousands of Noble Phantasms all aimed at him.

"Please, you aren't my king. I'd rather serve Naruko here than an arrogant egomaniac like you." he scoffed. "Eh?" Naruko said in shock at the statement.

"How dare you choose a pathetic king over me, THE ONE WHO RULES ALL?" BK Naruto roared in anger as he fired his Noble Phantasms at Storm who smirked. "Trace...On." he muttered as crystal replicas of the Noble Phantasms BK Naruto were firing at him were created and launched against their metal counterparts.

This served to anger the Biju King even more. "How dare you make mockeries of my treasures...MONGROL!" he shouted in rage as he continued to fire more from his Gate as Storm countered them with crystal replicas.

"Not a King yet, but as the Future King, yes I am." Naruko muttered till Archerko appeared and grabbed her arm.

"Hai, hai, let's let the boys have their little spat and get some ice cream while we wait." Archerko said as she dragged Naruko to the kitchen area.

In the back ground BK and Storm continued their fight as things broke and one unfortunate Sasuke Uchiha was impaled by other Noble Phantasms while in the crossfire. "Sasuke ga shinda!" CG Naruto exclaimed in shock. "Kono hito de nashi!" Turanox shouted, pointing at the author of this fic accusingly.

**I take pride in that Turanox.**

The battle turned fiercer as BK Naruto brought forth his trusty fan and swung it, creating winds to increase the speed his launched weapons and slow Storm's crystal replicas as Storm rolled his eyes at the change of the tides. "Ha, how's that Faker? I doubt even your strongest attacks can defeat me and my army." he gloated as his clones armed with many Noble Phantasms came to.

"*sigh* Why is it always clones?" Storm sighed boringly as he muttered something, a piece of an aria.

I am the spirit of my blade.

With that, he combined his trusty gunblades into a bow as two swords came into existence. One was a blade with a blade coiled in a spiral as another was pitch-black weapon with many sharp edges that coiled around the core.

"So what are you going to do with two mere fakes, Faker?" BK Naruto taunted as Storm smirked.

"Caladbolg II and Hrunting, Retrace Trigger...Dismantle." Storm muttered as the two weapons broke into many components. "Retrace Trigger...Reassemble." with that, the components combined into a unique blade. It was one that had caught everyone's attention with its otherworldly beauty.

"Hoh? So you can create new Noble Phantasms from sacrificing the originals. That is an interesting ability for a mere mongrel like you." BK Naruto spoke up as the unique blade shifted into an arrow like form as Storm placed it into his bow and prepared to launch it.

"This is my most lethal Broken Phantasm in existence. It is created from using two Noble Phantasms and is derived from neither weapons legends nor origins. Completely original and has a name." Storm replied with a smirk.

Archerko and Naruko looked on from their ice cream and she could tell that Archerko is in love with that new sword. "Oh my, I can't believe he's using THAT one." she said in awe and excitement.

"What's it called? Calating, Hrunbolg, Awesomeness Mark III?" Naruko asked as she took a scoop of ice cream in her mouth.

"Here's a lesson about Storm-Nii-sama's Noble Phantasm he created. When he dismantled other Noble Phantasms, he keeps the energy that grants the swords their powers and abilities as he disposes of its earthly materials and uses an unknown material not meant to exist in the human world. Some say the material he uses is the one that Ea is made of because I can't Trace it and it makes all other Noble Phantasms look third rated. But to answer your question, its name of this particular Noble Phantasm he created is..."

"Knock him dead, _Kushina_!" Storm shouted as he fired the weapon as a Broken Phantasm as it turned into a streak of red that charged at BK Naruto with inhumane speed as the space around it was warped. But if you listen closely…**"Dattebane!" **the Broken Phantasm roared as BK Naruto used his strongest defenses as his clones tried to block it as he was engulfed by a consuming red light.

"Wha!" Naruko said in surprise.

She truly didn't see that coming!

She closed her eyes at the bright light and felt herself being pushed in to Archerko's bosom. Archerko just smirked lustfully at the mini-her, it was too easy to make this lily hers. Especially when Storm is involved...maybe he was her lucky goldmine of flowers?

When the light died down, BK Naruto was out cold with a nasty looking wound to the chest. "N-no more mom..." he subconsciously whimpered as he was dragged off by security.

"The most terrifying wrath is that of a mother is far worse than a woman's scorn." CG Naruto spoke up as everyone agreed to that piece of knowledge.

Naruko looked around and noticed that the light of the attack died down. She noticed where she was and blushed quickly and got off the older girl and saw the result of the match.

"Wow...that was awesome." Naruko muttered

"*sigh* Never thought I had to use one of my ace's..." Storm sighed as Turanox patted his shoulder. "I know the feeling. How long were you going to hold them back?" he asked.

"If I'm a Heroic Spirit summoned as a Servant. While I'm in for the fight of my life with my Master in danger." Storm replied dryly. "I predict it is a 0.0001 percent chance that'll happen." CG Naruto calculated.

"Wow Nii-san, so powerful~" Blaze said with awe in his eyes. "Are we taking a break till the next event?" Naruko asked the CCG. "From the stunt the self-proclaimed King of the World did. I'd say we would." Archerko replied; looking at the damages from the fight Storm and BK Naruto made.

"That's good...because due to certain circumstances I am not in top form to even use my true powers without consequence..." Storm replied with an eye smile as he coughed up blood and fell face first into the floor.

"Nii-san!" Archerko cried out in shock as she rushed towards him "AH!" Naruko shouted as she rushed to his side too, "Medic!" she called and two pairs of sexy nurses in tide nurses outfits came in with stretchers and carted off BK and Storm to the infirmary.

*14 minutes later*

"That's a relief." Archerko sighed peacefully as she sat on a bench with Naruko. "It seems that Storm Nii-sama is suffering side effects from using such powerful Magecraft in the body with barely any Circuits in them. So it's tearing apart his body from the inside as a price. But thanks to the Kyuubi inside of him, he'll be fine. But he'll need his rest. But I wonder what happened to his Circuits though?" she pondered.

Naruko nodded, "That's good news." Then she remembered something.

"Hey do you know a fox girl? She had blonde ears and a tail, wore a blue kimono, and had pink hair. Her name was Tamamo no mae." the blonde asked while describing the girl she met.

"Ah! Storm Nii-sama's old Servant! I've heard a lot about her. In fact I know she's had a habit of..." Archerko trailed off as she narrowed her eyes and dashed towards a hallway with killing intent radiating off her body.

Naruko gave a light shiver at the KI and followed her to see what was up.

"Stay away from my Onii-sama!" the voice of Archerko roared as a laugh was heard. "Nyahahahahahaha! I'll never hand over my Goshujin-sama to a puppet like you, he's mine!" a familiar bubbly voice replied.

"Hey! Watch were you're launching weapons or spells damnit!" Storm's voice rang out. Naruko came in to see Archerko with her black and white swords in hand and seeing the fox girl from before with a mirror spinning around her.

"Hey, this is an infirmary! You can't fight here!" Naruko shouted at the two. "That's what I sai-" Storm replied only to be cut off as a woman in a skimpy one piece black dress, long purplish hair and a blindfold on picked him up and dashed away with him. "Give him back you thief!" Archerko and Tamamo exclaimed as they dashed after, explosions following in their wake.

"What in the name of Kingdom Hearts is going on?" Turanox asked, appearing out of nowhere with a raised brow. "Apparently Storm is a playboy." Naruko as she whistled an innocent tone as she followed the path of destruction. She was going to enjoy this so much.

Now this got Turanox's attention. "I smell a bloodbath far worse than any war about to commence. I must record it." he said as he pulled out a video camera out of nowhere and proceeded to follow the chaos.

After finding them on the roof, the three female warriors duked it out as Storm sat near the wall sighing. "I swear, whenever it comes to having me for the day they go at each other's throats. Why can't they do a lottery or something?" he sobbed.

Naruko walked up to him and sat next to him and patted him on the head, "Because no girl in love would take a chance on a lottery silly." she said as she turned to watch the fight. Fighting did tend to make everything better, at least to her and it helped her get her mind off her problems too.

"Yeah, but the question is where is Medea? And unfortunately for the answer to my own question, they're all in her firing range." he said pointing to the sky to see a woman high above with her cloak outstretched an spheres of magic ready to rain down on the unsuspecting girls. Naruko smiled wickedly, "Heads up! Caster-class in the air!" she shouted

This got the three women who were duking it out as they looked up as Medea fired her magic at the three and all hell broke loose. Archerko got blasted, Medusa dodged them with ease and Tamamo blocked them with her mirror as Medea landed nearby. "I won't let any of you selfish women touch Naruto-sama!" she declared as the other three glared at her.

"Now this is a true bloodbath ready to be spilt." Turanox mused from the sides with his camera in hand. "I wonder if I should call her to stop those four before things get out of hand." Storm asked himself as he felt their combined killing intent saturated in the air. "Who Nero-chan?" Naruko asked as she ate some popcorn and offered some to storm who took a handful.

"Nope." he said flatly as he sucked in massive amounts of air as he roared to the heavens.

**"ARTUUURRRRRRRRRRRIAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Then the world went silent as blue, black, and white blurs appeared as Archerko, Medea, Medusa, and Tamamo fell to the ground knocked out as one Arturia Pendragon with two other counterparts standing over the defeated Heroic Spirits. "It's been awhile, Storm." she said with a smile mirrored by her black and white counterparts.

"Likewise." he replied with a smile of his own. Naruko's outfit change to her lily armor and she smiled a big smile, "Arturia-sempai!" she petite blonde shouted as she tackle hugged the blue Saber. "Eh? Who are you?" Saber asked as Storm sighed. "Naruko, she's not your Arturia. Oh, and you might want to let go before-"

Next thing Naruko knew, she was pinned to the wall by the black armored Arturia who growled menacingly at her. "-Before Altria decides to kill you." he finished with a depanned expression. "Altria, it's not nice to do that to my friends. Do you want me to take away food privileges again?" he asked as Altria flinched at the mention of no food and put Naruko down.

Naruko dusted herself off and frowned. She turned to the 'not her Saber' and bowed in apology, "I'm sorry for jumping on you." she said in a small voice.

"It's alright. Reminded me a lot of my son Kay actually." she replied, as Storm walked up towards them. "Arturia, Naruko. Naruko, Arturia. Altria, Naruko. Naruko, Altria. Lily, Naruko. Naruko, Lily." he said gesturing to them respectively. "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruko." Lily greeted with a polite bow. "Nice to meet you." Altria said without any manners in them.

Storm sighed. "Sorry about Altria, she's a part of Arturia's...suppressed self so to speak." he said apologetically.

Naruko got into a thinking position when she heard about it, "You would think that Arturia-sempai's repressed self would be more...I don't know, but I always thought she would be more rainbows and unicorn girly girl like. Alteria-san seems like suppressed sexual frustration." she blurted out.

Storm rolled his eyes and pointed at Lily, "Lily is the feminine one out of the three. Altria is just more than sexual frustration. She's also Arturia's more...suppressed darker emotions and isn't afraid to kill someone who pissed her off. Plus even Gilgamesh acts like a preschool kid with a crush on a girl he likes when he's around her." Storm replied with a wry smile as if off in nostalgia.

"Now that is scary." Naruko said when a recovered Archerko glomped the little blonde.

"Mou Naruko-chan, you should have said something about Medea sooner, but no, I got blasted because you didn't." 'And not because I didn't react in time, nope, not one bit' "So I'll have to punish you, to the love ro- I mean, torture chamber...yeah." the CCG said as she dragged the blonde away.

"Bye-bye Naruko~" Lily waved, Arturia just sighed, Altria kicked Medusa, Storm sighed in annoyance. "Archerko, limit yourself will ya? Unless you want me to unleash Tora-Shinai's power upon you again." he warned.

Archerko shivered in fear at the mention of the cursed weapon, "H-hai, I got it Onii-sama." she laughed nervously as Naruko's cries for help went unheard. "Now what to do with these two..." Storm mused, looking down at Medea and Medusa. Plotting for payback for the mess they brought in.

Tamamo, who just recovered, shivered in fear at the glint in her Master's eyes and hoped he'd be gentle with her and the others.

*Several minutes later*

Now this was a treat for many of the Type Moon fans. Three versions of Arturia Pendragon, Tamamo, Medea, and Medusa wearing maid outfits and were trying their best on getting the most tips. Reason why? A contest with the winner allowed having Storm for an entire week alone. Now that would stir up chaos in such a competition. The male Narus watched on with amusement as they all enjoyed their tea, even BK Naruto was as well. But for some reason, he was a bit…odd.

"I love you." BK muttered to himself as he looked at Altria with a puppy look as if he found his first childish crush if he were a 4 year old. How could he not resist her charm, the way she was demanding, bossy, and regulated any who anger her, she practically pulled his heart strings without even trying!

"Biju Ou!" Altria called out, getting his attention. "H-hai." He replied nervously, "When I'm done here, I'm going out to town tonight. Come with me!" she commanded, "H-hai." BK Naruto replied as all of the Narus there sans Storm looked at the most arrogant Naru out there with shock.

"Yeah, Altria tends to do that, even the King of Heroes acted like a submissive idiot in love when Altria snapped back at him." Storm replied to the unasked question that the other Narus were thinking of when they saw the arrogant Naru acting differently than before.

"Altria-san that was so smooth!" a business man shouted out.

"I'll follow you for the rest of my life!" a middle school student declared.

"I'll head out to town tonight too!" an old man who went by the name of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg with a carefree look on his face as he raised a mug of beer in the air as every customer stood and pumped their fists in the air and started calling Altria 'Buncha!' over and over again.

"Well I can tell you guy's one thing about humans when I was one." Turanox spoke up as he bit into his dango. "And that is?" CG Naruto asked as Turanox smirked. "Humans are corrupted by darkness." He stated bluntly as they all nodded their heads at that. Arturia sighed at Altria's antics, Lily was joining the crowed with the cheering, and Medusa and Medea shook their heads at the Dark Saber's antics. As for Tamamo…Nero took her on request of Archerko to "torture" Naruko.

"Now it is time for a story on the Fourth Grail War." Turanox told the audience of this fic.

* * *

Here in Fuyuki City, the Fourth Holy Grail War was raging on, seven Servants from many legends and lore's clashing for the chance to win the omnipotent Holy Grail. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, and Assassin, which of these seven heroes will win the sacred chalice and claim their wish?

In the Matou mansion, one Kariya Matou gasped for breath as he worked on his family's cursed method of Magecraft. His will made of iron to win the grail so Sakura can be given her freedom made him possible to tame the most ferocious of the seven classes by sheer willpower…Berserker. Just as he was getting the hang of it, his stomach grumbled, signaling that it was time to eat. "Kuso, I still need to master this…" Kariya cursed just as he suddenly developed an insane, yet simple idea.

"Berserker!" he called out, as out of the shadows, a black knight surrounded in black fog appeared before him. "Berserker, I need you to go out and get me my lunch, and fast!" he ordered as Berserker roared in agreement

Cue theme!

**Berserker's First Errand**

Hello everyone! This is Arcueid Brunestud here serving as the commentator of this show! Today we are here to see Uncle Kariya-kun whose order his Servant, Berserker-kun, on his very first errand!

"Just go to this place, pick it up, and bring it back home. I've already paid for it." Kariya told his Servant who nodded its metal head as it went out into daylight, with a carefree spring in its step.

Good luck Berserker-kun, I'm sure Uncle Kariya-kun is rooting for you. Oyah? Who can that be?

From behind a street light, Blaze looked on, curious of where he was and why a knight was strolling into town as he noticed up ahead; there was a lot of car traffic.

Ah, it's the kawaii little Blaze-kun! He must have gotten lost and stumbled upon Berserker-kun! Arah?

Blaze looked up, and saw a familiar King of Heroes standing on top of the lamppost he was under, drinking some wine.

Oh no! It's Gil-kun the prankster! He must have gotten bored and is up to no good, stop him Blaze-kun!

"Hmph, being a king and all, I've come to see how the fair commoners were doing…But seeing a moronic Servant walking around the streets with a stupid look under that helmet? Not worth staying in my town." Gilgamesh stated as he prepared Enkidu for restraining the Mad Warrior. He leapt back by instinct as he avoided a flaming slash from Blaze, "That won't work on me." Blaze stated, pointing his sword at Gilgamesh.

"Hah, maybe because you have such low divinity that-" Gilgamesh managed to say as he was about to pull a sword from his Gate of Babylon only for a car to fall on top of him, crushing him as he went down with the roof he was on into the house which was soon ruined by an explosion.

**Archer Defeated**

Blaze blinked at that as he turned to see Berserker tossing cars left and right as he was trying to make his way to the food district. "Blaze, just what in the world are you doing here?" CG Naruto asked as he came out of a portal and dragged him back with the other Narus.

Even though he had help in the end, Berserker-kun took care of the obstacle in the end. Such a good boy!

At the Fuyuki Piers, Lancer Zero was busy using two broomsticks as imaginary spears as he practiced his skills upon a poorly built dummy when he suddenly got a chill down his spine. He turned his head and instantly jumped out of harm's way as Berserker slammed his fist into the ground as Lancer summoned his two spears.

Ah! A bouquet of roses!

"What is your problem, mad warrior?!" Lancer demanded as Berserker glared and growled at the man.

Believe it or not, Berserker-kun is an expert at romance. The most classic way to get a girl's attention is to give her a bouquet of roses! Go get them Berserker-kun!

(Note that the reason why Lancer Zero was called a bouquet of roses is because his two Noble Phantasms have rose related titles and him being extremely handsome would make a girl squeal at such a thought if they weren't in their right minds) With that Berserker charged at his enemy with a savage roar.

An hour had passed and…Arah? Where's Berserker-kun?

The entire pier was in ruins, cargo containers slashed, concrete smashed, and property ruined as Berserker walked through the smoke with a weak Lancer being dragged on the floor by his leg.

Ah, there he is, and he picked a nice collection of roses!

"Just kill me already." Lancer begged as Berserker walked on without a care in the world.

Hey, Berserker-kun, aren't you forgetting something?

Berserker froze all of the sudden, immediately recalling his Master's lunch and started sprinting, with Lancer being dragged along the ground as Berserker smashed, threw, or cut through anything with his Noble Phantasm Knight of Honor while using anything he could use to get to his destination. Not caring for the mess he was creating as Rider, looking through the wine collections at a store looked up to see dust clouds kicking up at random places.

"What in the world is that?" he asked himself as he saw Berserker running at insane speeds with a lance made from a nearby telephone pole corrupted by his Noble Phantasm, used as a jumping pole as Berserker flew high into the air with Lancer screaming his protests as Waver ran up to Rider, demanding what in the world is going on as Berserker landed right on top of him with heavy force. That was then, Rider suddenly faded out of existence much to his own shock.

**Rider Defeated due to Master Defeated**

Mou Berserker-kun, be careful, you might accidently injure someone when you jump that high.

Berserker continued running, he recalled on the map that the restaurant where his Master's food is in is a block behind the only Chinese restaurant there. With savage determination, Berserker charged on while dragging Lancer along through the chaos that was ensuring.

In the Chinese shop, one Kotomine Kirei was challenging himself in a race of time against his Servant Assassin in a duel that would leave a mark of a new legend in history. The duel in question, eating mapo tofu without stopping while facing off every incarnation of Assassin that was all seated. That was then, Berserker, dragging Lancer bursted through the door…and right through the wall on the opposite end as everyone there were left dumbstruck as they looked at the damage.

"This…will take months of work to pay off these damages…" Kotomine sobbed as the entire building caved in, crushing both Servant and Master in the process.

**Assassin Defeated**

Once Berserker got to the restaurant he was supposed to go to, something ruined it…it was closed.

Oh no, Berserker-kun went through all the trouble for his Master only for the place to be closed down. 

"**Grr…"**

*Bam, fwahm!*

Berserker used Lancer as a club and started to repeatedly attack the building with savage fury. He was angry, no, furious, no…PISSED OFF! He wasted time coming here just to get nothing! It was time these people learned a lesson not to anger a rouge knight!

Oh my, looks like Berserker-kun has lost his cool. I hope those people have Rouge Knight Insurance.

Just as Berserker was preparing to swing Lancer for the finishing blow, Caster and his serial killer Master walked out of a nearby alley with red-stained colored hands. "Man that was a cool way to use those for that Bluebeard!" Ryuunosuke told his Servant who nodded his head. "Yes, now we must find more people and find the greatest cool out there!" Caster replied.

*Boom!*

"What in the-?!" Caster shouted in shock as rubble from Berserker's attack caused a domino effect as the two buildings in the alley they were in collapsed on them, effectively crushing them both and ending their reign of terror for good.

**Caster Defeated**

What now? Berserker–kun can't get Uncle Kariya's food now.

As Berserker sat upon the rubble of the ruined building sulking, Lancer sat by the depressed mad warrior with some pity for him, after all he was a knight too and he understood that failure for the one they serve is considered a disgrace. "Berserker, how about we both go home? The sun is starting to go down and we'll have to continue the Holy Grail War again now that Caster is defeated." Lancer replied.

He's right Berserker-kun; we'll have to come back at another time.

This lead to Berserker punching Lancer right into a wall with his left hand that held his instructions and the address of the restaurant, "What was that for?!" Lancer demanded as he recovered from the surprise attack and noticed something on the list. "Berserker, look at the back of the paper." He told the madman. When he did, under that helmet was a happy Servant. For what the instructions there said that if the restaurant was closed, go to the one at the department store.

That's right! You can go to the department store and finish the errand! Thank Uncle Kariya for thinking of alternate methods.

With that, Berserker grabbed Lancer by the leg and swung him around wildly in his joy, much to the green knight's protest.

Even Lancer-kun is excited. Let's go to the department store!

"NO! JUST GO HOME ALREADY!" Lancer cried out.

*Department Store*

Many people shopping there looked at the sight of a black armored knight and a guy in green with utter disbelief as Berserker looked for a map of the building, hoping to find what he is looking for.

Now then, where could the food court be…?

Berserker noticed the cafeteria was on the 5th floor, so that is where he should go.

Right there! So onto the 5th floor Berserker-kun!

"Really? Very well then…Understood Kiritsugu." Saber replied, hanging up the phone as she was waiting in line for the order for food that Kiritsugu needed. Not that she's complaining, but the place they are currently staying at had nothing to eat so he had asked (ordered) her to get him lunch. Sometimes he can be a bit of a pain with his tactics. But the war was going to end soon, she could feel it. "Here's your orders miss!" the server called out, handing her a to-go bag. Saber looked at the contents and frowned, this was someone else's order.

"Excuse me, but this isn't my order, this is for someone named Matou." Saber told the server.

Ah! There's the order Berserker-kun, and look, your friend is there to give it to you. Go get it!

Saber, sensing a dark desire to kill aimed at her, turned to see Berserker at the edge of the rail guards of the floor as he let loose a savage roar and charged at her. "Berserker?!" Saber shouted in shock as she tossed the food into the server's shocked hands as she donned her armor and sword covered in wind. Berserker swung his weapon, Lancer as she ducked underneath him and was actually surprised that he was there.

"What in the world are you doing?" Saber asked, "I have no idea!" Lancer replied as Saber leapt away from the Lancer-wielding Berserker as he threw the screaming Lancer at her.

_Status Update!_

_Boomelancer: Spinning Assault Green Lancer._

_Uses Lancer as a weapon by throwing him at an opponent_

_While Berserker usually uses Knight of Honor to "make" his Noble Phantasms, this is the combined use of Knight of Honor and Lancer._

_It emits green light and spins around rapidly._

_Very effective against Saber and has the ability to make injuries that cannot be healed by any other means._

_Rank: B+_

_Type: Anti-Army_

_Usage: _

_Range: 1~Infinite_

_Maximum Targets: Infinite _

Lancer suddenly had visages of him and Berserker hanging out at that ruined restaurant, using Caster's dead Master's body as a piñata as the images ended, he also noticed that he was smiling as well. "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" he shouted as he glowing green, much to Saber's surprise. "What is this? Some sort of new-" the last thing Saber said as the Noble Phantasm hit home, sending Saber sky high into the sky like a blue shooting star.

**Saber Defeated**

The legs sticking in the air underneath the pile of rubble was those of Lancer's as the green glow flickered away as his legs became limp.

**Lancer Dead**

Amazing Berserker-kun! Now all you need to do is get the food!

Berserker noticed the nervous server holding his Master's lunch and took it without a scuffle as a golden chalice appeared before him. Realizing it was the Holy Grail he proceeded to take it with him until he realized he had almost forgotten something. Turning to the legs sticking up in the air in the pile of rubble, Berserker pulled out the body of a dead Lancer

Good, you didn't forget Lancer-kun! Friends are really important to Berserker-kun. This is Arcueid Brunestud bidding all viewers farewell!

**Berserker's Errand: The End**

"WHAT?!" shouted the old, grizzled voice of Zouken Matou as Kariya held the very cup that no one has ever acquired in the entire last 3 wars…the HOLY GRAIL ITSELF! "Deals a deal…Let Sakura go." Kariya demanded as Zouken regained his composure. "…Alright, but truth be told, I was expecting you to die within the second week." Zouken admitted as Kariya glared at him for that comment. "So…how in the world did you win the Grail in one day?" Zouken asked as Sakura walked in. "I just asked Berserker to get me lunch and he comes back with it and my food." Kariya admitted.

This made Zouken blink not once, but thrice before he started laughing. "Oh, that's rich! Now I can show those Einzberns something that they've failed to get for all those years and ruin both theirs and the Tohsaka's names!" he laughed, waving them off as he walked off with the Grail. "Let's go Sakura…" Kariya told her as Sakura nodded her head, as they both left the Matou estate. "So, where are we going Uncle?" Sakura asked, just when he was about to reply, an explosion consumed the Matou estate, leaving no traces of it ever existing. "…We'll find a hotel first and then see Rin and your mother tomorrow." Kariya replied as he took Sakura away from that cursed place, glad that it was gone from the world.

That was then, Berserker materialized, handing Sakura the body of Lancer. "Thank you for the bouquet Berserker-san." Sakura thanked politely as the Servant grunted as the three went off into the setting sun, looking for a new home.

* * *

It was time…speed, they are speed…

"THE ANNUAL FUYUKI P-1 RACING CONTEST IS ABOUT TO START!"

"Greetings everyone, here on Fuji-TV, the Tiger of Fuyuki, Taiga Fujimura is here as your Commentator. Gao~!" Taiga greeted the viewers. "And Kotomine Kirei here as the one who will explain it to you all, nice to meet you." The middle aged man dressed like a priest greeted on the mike.

In the lobby all the Narus, including the ever arrogant BK Naruto, were sitting, waiting on one last person so they could start the race. "What takes that girl so long? It's terribly rude to keep the king waiting." BK Naruto demanded as Turanox shook his head. "Patience your majesty," Turanox replied sarcastically, "Knowing a girl, they usually take too long in the bathroom preparing for the next day or something of the sorts." He explained. "Well they better hurry then, this is an order from the king." BK Naruto stated as the other Narus minus Lionheart sighed.

Nobody noticed Storm's multiple strange expression on his face before it reverted back to normal, "Don't worry, they'll be here just about…now." He said as Archerko walked in, with Naruko holding her hand like a little child would with an older relative. So, how's your lesson...Uzumaki Naruko?" he asked with a devious smile on his face as the other Narus looked at the two confusingly.

Naruko blushed into a fire truck red color and hid behind Archerko like a child in an attempt to not see that smile that said he knew what happened. How ecchi!

"I see...However Archerko," he said looking at the Sword Dancer, "I thought I told you not to go overboard. I would 'execute' you, but after learning we will all forget these events as we return to our proper time and such, I'll let it slip." he said in a carefree smile that sent chills down Archerko's back. She had been a step closer to Hell if it wasn't for what he said right now.

Naruko looked shocked...she would forget, but, but she enjoyed that! She was held and touch with love...and maybe a little lust, but it was still love, she didn't want to forget, she thought with slight tears and she moved closer to Archerko in fear she would leave.

"Well, not really forget, just rewritten, though some parts will still linger in one's memory...Cursed Hero of Wrought Iron." Archerko replied with a smile as Storm scowled at that name. "Look, its nice and all to have your fun, but I don't like it when people, even family, call me by that title." he replied with a glare, one that had pure desire to kill in them.

The other Narus looked at Storm curiously, wonder why he had a title like that. "What kind of race is this?" Naruko asked as she looked around with child-like interest. "It's a race car event Nee-chan!" Blaze replied from Turanox's shoulders. "Blaze and I have teamed up for this one, CG Naruto and Lionheart as well, which leaves you and Storm to compete in the race." Turanox explained. "But the main question is what ride we should take." CG Naruto finished.

"The rides will be decided by lottery!" the voice of Taiga rang out as Sakura Matou, Caren, and Bazett, dressed as race car prize girls holding umbrellas and a lottery box.

"This again?" Storm asked with disbelief. "I'm guessing luck rank is disabled." Naruko joked with a little giggle, knowing it was true.

Blaze went first and pulled out a lottery stick. "Blaze and Turanox picked the Foreign Car...Unit Crimson Void!" Out came a BMW 6 in a nice crimson paint job with Nobody thorn designs on them as Blaze sat in the back of the car with Turanox on the wheel. "Let's do our best." he said emotionlessly.

"Next, Sasuke picked a Dragster...His ride is Chidorita!"

"Hn, I'll win this show for-"

"Next! The team CG Naruto and Lionheart picked..." Taiga trailed off, as Lionheart held the lottery stick saying bicycle.

"A Mamachari!"

"Why the hell did we get a bike?!" CG Naruto demanded as he sat in the basket as Lionheart was on the wheels, "Don't worry, my Riding Skill is EX. Let's do this, Unit Draco." Lionheart assured. "Don't give it a name!" CG Naruto snapped.

"And now, Storm and Naruko picked..."

"A wild animal?" Storm read out.

"...Unit Lion!" Taiga finished

Naruko was on a toy lion ride with absolute glee on her face. "A toy?!" Storm shouted in shock. The Unit was rumbling and Naruko was enjoying it, but frowned when it turned off. She turned to Storm and place her hand in his face with a 'give me' looked, "100 yen." she said in a childish demand, she wanted to ride it more!

"It needs money...?" Storm muttered with a sweat drop and mortification on his face. He's going to be broke by the end of this race! Nero smiled at this, "Congratulations young Saber, you finally learned what it is to be a king. Gilgamesh and Rider of the 4th War would be proud." she said in a dry humorous tone.

"Now for BK Naruto and his Berserker!" Taiga carried on as the Biju King held a lottery stick saying "Transformation"

"What does that do?" Medusa asked as the Biju King smirked. "This." he replied as he snapped his fingers. His Berserker suddenly crouched into a ball as his body started changing, becoming sleeker and wider as wheels appeared below as Gatling machine guns appeared on the sides of the car. It was a black race car in armor and armed with many, many bullet armed artillery.

"Berser-Car!"

"Wait, I demand you to try that again!" CG Naruto demanded as BK Naruto smirked in his seat. If Naruko wasn't gushing over her Unit Lion and demanding more yen from Storm she would have noticed the guns on that beast of a ride. "Another 100 yen!" she said after the Unit turned off again...before the race even started.

Storm sighed, he wasn't going to waste his live savings for something so childish, but that doesn't mean he can make more money thanks to his Crystal Genesis now could he? "Hang on, I need to get to the bank and get more." he lied as he tossed her another 100 yen and proceeded to walk out of the area, planning to create beautiful works of crystal arts and sell them at high prices.

With that, the other rides got in assembly waiting for the countdown.

"This is going to be a mighty battle, what do you think, Kotomine-san?" Taiga asked from the commentator box.

"Both the Church and Mage Association are struggling financially here. I just hope that they all drive safely." the fake priest replied.

Naruko blinked and looked up, "But we're Naru's." she stated "She's got a point Kotomine-san, Narus drive recklessly and dangerously!" Taiga agreed. "Then I hope there are no fatalities in the race." Kotomine Kirei replied nervously.

"But we have a Sasuke here." Naruko stated while ignoring the 'Hey' from said Sasuke.

"Well, we need an extra to fill in the missing slot, and he was the cheapest." Kotomine replied as the Sasuke glared at the priest, for some reason he just wanted to stab a knife in the bastard's heart. (Due to Shirou and Sasuke having the same Japanese Voice Actor so I figured they both hate Kotomine you know?)

Then Kotomine turned his head away as if hiding something and only Taiga saw his expression. He was...crying. "Of all rides, he chooses a dragster...Now we'll have to start clean-up parties before the race even started..." he sobbed.

Naruko was tapping her foot while in the Unit Lion waiting for Storm to get more money. Her Lion wasn't going to run itself you know! But by then, the light had turned green and all of the other rides had shot out to the roads.

"And their off! Unit Lion in last place as Sasuke takes off in first place with his Chidorita!" Taiga exclaimed.

"Sorry dopes, but I'm settling everything here!" Sasuke exclaimed as Turanox depanned at what vehicle that Sasuke was driving. "Hey Blaze, did you know? Dragsters…can't turn." He finished as Sasuke crashed into the first turn that the other vehicles were able to turn at.

"Sasuke ga shinda!" Blaze exclaimed in shock.

"Kono hito de nashi!" Taiga cursed, "What a shock, the first death just at the start of the race!" she exclaimed to the audience. "Now we have to clean it up…" Kotomine complained as the clean-up crew started to dowse the flames as they threw out the carcass of a burnt Sasuke. This made Naruko shake her head, "The emo just seem to be dying younger and younger these days." she didn't even weep a tear, but she did sent the corpse to a random Sakura just to freak her out though. She giggled evilly.

"And that was at the start of the race! Now the battle is getting crazy with BK Naruto's Berser-Car and Unit Crimson Void!" Taiga continued.

"Ha, worthless mongrels like you should stay home and let a king claim all that is rightfully his!" BK Naruto shouted from his seat as many red heads he had tamed while in this world aimed their weapons at the Crimson Void and started firing at them, with Blaze using his fire as a defense against the onslaught. "Kuso, this guy is really the second oldest bully in history!" Blaze cursed as Turanox spun the wheel just in time to avoid a projectile from a bazooka. "Where the hell does he get this stuff?!" Turanox shouted as they avoided a barrage of bullets.

"I must admit, this is certainly amusing to see such mongrels bow before my army!" BK Naruto shouted with a laugh, only for a more arrogant, more annoying voice to take over. "Don't you dare muck around in _my_ city, in _my_ race, Copycat King!" the voice shouted as everyone turned to see Gilgamesh in his GilGil Machine riding on the side of the hill. "Watch where you're driving Goldie!" Blaze shouted as Gilgamesh made his motorcycle fly in the air. "I won't allow a single vehicle to drive ahead of me! Restrain them, Enkidu!" he shouted as the chains held BK Naruto's Berser-Car in place as everyone in there were launched forward in their seats as Gilgamesh drove ahead of them.

"That pathetic king, how dare he restrain the next ruler of the world…?" BK Naruto snarled with demonic anger. "Blast that fool into the next life!" he ordered his girls as the aimed and fired, only for one to be aimed right below them, causing them all to be consumed in their own attack. "Hah, you blew yourself up! Such a fitting end to a pathetic Copycatting King like yourself!" Gilgamesh laughed.

"What in the world…?" Blaze asked as Gilgamesh regained focus on the race. "Good, very good! This race isn't as bad as the last one." Gilgamesh commented before frowning. "However…" he said, looking up at the sky and the readers of this fic. "Why wasn't I invited, Kotomine?!" he demanded.

"**Well, you don't really follow the rules."** Kotomine spoke from the speakers. "So what? I _am_ the rules!" Gilgamesh shot back "I must be the first out of all things in the universe!" he exclaimed. "I'll intercept him, take over Blaze!" Turanox ordered as they did it fast. He stood on the roof of his car, with many ethereal projectiles aimed at the King of Heroes, "You shall not pass!" Turanox declared, snapping his fingers as they are launched themselves at him. "Ha, you underestimate my riding technique!" he replied.

"_He's good."_ Turanox thought, but on the outside, "That's some riding! Just what on Earth did you immerse yourself in this age?!" Turanox shouted as Gilgamesh recalled his collection of Shonen Jump magazines, his Xbox 360, and his model collection kits. This made Gilgamesh smirk, "Everything!" he replied.

"What a surprise! Gilgamesh has entered the race! Is this good or bad?!" Taiga shouted as Kotomine rolled his eyes. "If he's an adult, it'd be nice for him to listen to what others have to say." He said dryly as Blaze looked at the King of Heroes. "You're not even a competitor! This is our win!" he shouted as Gilgamesh smirked, "I'll get you at this curve!" he declared as they made their right turn. "Hah, victory is mine!" he announced, only for another voice to reply to it.

"No, I'll overtake you both." It said calmly. With that, Lionheart, pedaling his bike with CG Naruto sitting in the basket as they both passed both of the riders much to their own shock. "Was that a bicycle?!" Blaze asked in absolute shock, "What incredible cadence!" Turanox mused, "Mamachari na!" Gilgamesh cursed.

"My Riding Skill is EX." Lionheart explained, "Which means I can ride Mamachari up to even Mach 3 and beyond!" he finished. All worship the Riding Skill for racing! "Man, you are the coolest Lionheart." CG Naruto told him, "If we win, I'm treating' you to anything you want! Yahoo!" he cheered…until they accidently went right off the road and into the sky, silhouetted by the moon's light. "Looks like I went too fast." Lionheart admitted sheepishly. "Naruto…phone home."

The two Narus and one King of Heroes looked up at the sight while driving, lost in disbelief, "What in the world…was that?" Blaze asked as Turanox merely folded his arms. "Don't worry about it, its nothing more than a race course fairy." He replied.

* * *

"I'm back! Arah?" Storm said carrying a sack on his back as Leo and Elo in their cub forms looked at the place. "Did I miss something?" he asked innocently with a tilt of his head to the side.

Naruko gasped and squealed loudly as she jumped Leo and Elo and cuddled them in her arms while cooing at them, "You two are so adorable~" she gushed

"Gao! Gao, Gao, Gao!" Leo replied with annoyance.

"Gao! Gao, Gao, Gao!" Elo replied painfully

"Leo said 'Let go of us before we lose this race.' and Elo said 'Miss, you're choking me.'" Storm translated as he rapidly placed coins in Unit Lion at inhumane speeds.

Naruko gasped and placed them down and lightly petted their heads, "I'm sorry~ Your just so cute~" she said as she hopped on Unit Lion.

"Gao, Gao, Gao."

"They said, 'We know we are, but one day we'll be majestic rulers one day.' Plus they're going to be our aces in this race." Storm replied with a smirk on his face.

Naruko looked at them, "Really? I know their swords and a bow, but unless you're thinking of..." she slapped her face, "You're planning to do a Gilgamesh, aren't you?" she question with the universal 'Tell me or it's your balls' female look, all she was missing was tapping her foot...oh there it is.

"How about I show you." he replied, with that Leo and Elo merged with Unit Lion, transforming its shape and size into a realistic lion the size of Hercules itself. "I give you, Majestic King: Unit Lion. Infused with souls of many majestic lions from all dimensions, this great king will not lose, it practically travels at the speed of sound, but if I were to remove the limiter, speed of thought." he explained as the massive lion machine roared, shaking the area.

"But it still needs coins." she said as she pointed to the coin slot.

Storm merely threw the bag filled with 100 yen coins and the beast ate it all in one bit as its eyes were blazed alight. "Let's transform and roll out!" Storm shouted as he scooped Naruko bridal style and hopped on its back as the lion roared and proceed to charge ahead, creating shockwaves from its dash.

"Tch...Now we have to clean up that mess..." Kotomine whined in anguish at the destruction the lion caused from its initial start. Naruko had 'eeped' at being picked up and felt her pigtails fly in her face as they moved at great speeds and already started to catch up to the others.

"Hahahaha! Majestic King: Unit Lion, infused with the very souls of lions, overtake your prey with everything you've got!" Storm shouted as the giant lion's eyes glowed majestically as the limiters of the machine was removed. Storm smirked at this and took Naruko's Excalibur from its sheath, "Borrowing this!" he told her as he inserted it in a slot in the machine as the Majestic King: Unit Lion was covered in a golden aura.

* * *

They neared the finishing line as Gilgamesh taunted his foes with the best of all taunts that only worthy of a king could say as they suddenly heard a thunderous roar and looked behind to see a giant golden lion charging up to them with Storm and Naruko on top of it.

"You're insane, goddamn brutes!" Gilgamesh shouted from ahead in his GilGil Machine, "Let's do this Turanox!" Blaze shouted, "Likewise!" the Nobody Naru replied as all three were at the same speeds, using their powers to make the metal to the next level as they were all neck and neck.

"Sweet kami, I think I'm going to die." Naruko muttered as she felt the machine radiate with power and the others using their own powers. How are mortal machines able to handle the strain of magic?!

"This is an intense race Kotomine-san. This chaotic battle is nearing to its end." Taiga explained to the audience.

"I hope it can end without any more trouble." Kotomine prayed, crossing his fingers.

"Bastard pieces of scrap of metal!" Gilgamesh cursed the other competitors.

"Go Blaze!" Turanox cheered as Blaze pressed more power into the gas pedal, adding more energy into the machine.

They all neared the finish line, time moving slowly as the last words of the racers were heard.

"Onore!" Gilgamesh cursed

"Come on!" Blaze and Turanox shouted

"Trace On!" Storm shouted, creating a long spear that extended out beyond Majestic King: Unit Lion's own snarling face as all three passed the finish line.

…

…

…

"And the winner is, Unit Lion!" Taiga announced.

Naruko cheered as she hugged the big lion.

With that, Kotomine recognized the boy on the lion as it returned back to normal, the son of his old rival had returned. Even though he was dead, a worthy opponent still needed their respect, after all, he had a feeling that he and Storm would meet again in a different life. Now for the gift that was meant for the boy, reverting back to his original persona, Kotomine Kirei carried a case made of rosewood to the boy and handed it to him.

"Now for your prize... Rejoice, Storm Uzumaki, a lost fragment of yourself is now granted to you." Kotomine said in his usual, oppressive, intimidating self once again as he gave Storm...in the case was an old American gun. "T-This is..." Storm muttered in shock as he held the weapon carefully in his hands, as if it was a priceless treasure. The Thomas Contender, the legendary Mystic Code of the infamous Magus Killer, Kiritsugu Emiya.

* * *

The race had ended; a bon fire was lit as the other Narus sat in their seats, looking at the fire peacefully. "Tomorrow's the promised day. Are you all prepared for the battle for the Holy Grail?" Storm asked.

Everyone nodded, "I have a question," Lionheart asked, getting their attention, "What would you wish for from the Grail itself exactly?"

This made everyone silent.

"Well, I would wish that there was more love in the world." CG Naruto replied

"To make people not fear the unknown, to have the courage to do things they usually don't do." Turanox replied.

"I don't need a wish," Blaze replied, getting the attention of the others, "Because I'm living my wish right now. As a Flame Haze that will surpass my Sempai once and for all!" he exclaimed before munching on melon bread.

"I have a Holy Grail back in my world to finish, so I do not need such a worthless treasure that is not in my domain." BK Naruto replied with a wave of his hand as even more red headed women came in to serve him the finest of the fine.

"I don't really have a wish either." Naruko said honestly. While she could wish for anything, she would rather achieve her goal by her own hands.

Now everyone looked at Storm who chuckled. "Me? I don't need an object to grant my wish. I'll break my curse, defy the fates written for me, and beat Death at his own game again. Though living a normal life with a family would be nice once in a while." he admitted as he folded his arms back and relaxed.

"...Same here." Lionheart replied.

Out from the shadows, Archerko glomped Naruko and had her ample chest on top of her head, "I know what Naru-chan would wish for~" she says in a sing song tone as she whispers in Naruko ear and the little blonde turned bright red.

"Yeah, the wish: 'to be loved' right?" Storm asked as Lionheart nodded, "She's one who just wants a family, no super cool powers, no fame, just a family that loves her." he agreed sagely.

"Though how to be loved can be...expressed in many different ways." CG Naruto replied with a wry smile on his face.

"There is?" Blaze asked, tilting his head to the side innocently as he petted Leo and Elo.

"You'll know when you get older." Turanox replied to the boy but glared at Archerko for trying to taint an innocent child's mind. Hey, he may be a Nobody, but he can still express things he believes in.

Archerko whistled innocently and secretly rubbed Naruko's bum enticingly as a joke and heard her squeak a little, but it sounded more like a sneeze to others thankfully.

"Well I think that it is close to bed time for the kids here." she pointed out to Blaze and Naruko, "I'll take this one to 'bed'." she said, and by that she meant her bed so she could cuddle the little saber all she wanted.

"I see, but try not to go wild like you did with her last time Archerko...Forget it, go overkill since tomorrows the last day." Storm told her as Archerko smiled innocently as she dragged the miniature Saber Lily to her bedroom.

"Goodnight nee-chan's..." Blaze yawned as he went for his room.

Once they were gone, the other Narus looked at each other with serious expression on their faces minus BK Naruto who just watched with interest. "I would expect many things from the both of you; I would also love to battle the famous Shinobi L'Cie who defeated Shinryu. Do not disappoint me." Turanox said monotonously as Storm chuckled, "Trust me, you won't." he joked as he looked at Lionheart with great determination. "I won't lose to you of all other Narus…King of Narus." Storm said, making the other Narus' eyes widen at the title.

"Oh? So this is the legendary King of the battlefield, the Naru-Killer, one with the reputation that rivals King Arthur as a god of war?" BK Naruto mused as he drank from his cup, but in his eyes, extreme caution was in the back of all the arrogance and bravery in them.

"…I would love to see if my future self has the potential to overcome his former self. I wonder who would win, the sins of the past, or the present that searches for the future in hope." Lionheart mused as Storm and Lionheart locked eyes, determination in all of their eyes as they prepared for what lied ahead tomorrow in the fighting tournament.

*With the girls*

Archerko placed Naruko on her bed and held the girl who only wished to be loved close, "No worries little lily, I'll always love. That's what Onee-san's are for." she said as she kissed the top of the blonde girls' head. Little did Naruko know, that tomorrow, a storm was brewing, and she will be in one of the biggest, and most ferocious battles in her life.

* * *

That's a wrap folks, next time on Carnival Phantasm: Naruto Edition, the grand finale is here with the battle of Narus underway, who will win? Well, until next time. Ciaossu!


	10. Emergency Notice

Greetings to my fellow readers, as you are aware as you are reading this; this is not a chapter update. Due to the Sandy Hurricane, my fellow writer Engineer4Ever who was helping me with writing these Carnival Phantasm Naruto Edition chapters is unavailable. He is still alive, but is in the process of recovering his home from the damages of the storm. So this fic, and Shinobi L'Cie: Storm of the Revolution, are now on hold, effective immediately. But I will work on Return of the Capturing God Season II, The Lost Bonds, and Cipher Origins. Until then, stay gold. Ciassou!

-Fan of Fanfics21


	11. Carnival Phantasm Special Final

Here in the bar, Nione sighed, this entire fiasco was finally coming to an end. That was then, he noticed the readers of the fic. "Oh? Hey readers, in the place of the boss, I'm here to let you all know that this ridiculous Carnival Phantasm Naruto Edition is closing soon. Tonight's event is a battle between Narus; get your money ready for the bets." He said as he poured a glass of fine wine for the audience. "Care to join me in enjoying the show?" he asked with a smirk.

"Also, make sure to listen to these soundtracks when required in this fic." Nione added in, showing the readers the list of soundtracks they'll need.

**Emiya-Time Alter-**

**Final Fantasy XIII-2, Unseen Abyss**

**Final Fantasy XIII, Saber's Edge**

**Fate/Unlimited Code-Emiya/Unlimited Blade Works**

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing but his imagination.**

* * *

"Rivals….They are friends...Yet powerful foes!"

"Desperate fighting program amongst all Narus!" an announcer shouted out, getting the attention of the readers. "A new legend, is about to start!"

"May the manliest of all men...come on down!" Arturia shouted out as she gestured in a very Nero-ish way to the screen.

"Nobody touches his precious imouto-chan, the Sister-Complex Kingpin of Steel...Storm Uzumaki!"

"It's only natural." Storm replied coolly.

"A Flame Haze in the boonies by day, hero by night! Captain Ressentiment...Blaze Uzumaki!"

"Everything that bores me has gotta go!" Blaze shouted gleefully.

"A spunky dragon with deadly fury, the Carnivore of Pure Manliness…Lionheart Uzumaki!"

"You need to eat more meat." Lionheart said blankly.

"She slays you with her grace and beauty, the White Water Knight Princess, Naruko Uzumaki!"

"Drown in the torrent of my power!" Naruko shouted.

"Blooming roses and bulging muscles. The Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor, CG Naruto!"

"Deep in the realms of romance!" CG Naruto shouted with a rose in hand.

"The body of a child-the brain of a genius! The 2000 IQ Killjoy Mad scientist, Turanox Uzumaki!"

"Is this an army of idiots?" Turanox demanded with annoyance.

"Fight! And survive towards the one throne waiting at the end. The N-1 Grand Prix where fist fights will be fought. The battle begins tonight!"

The Narus who were near the television blinked owlishly as they recalled their titles.

"What the...Sister-Complex...Kingpin...of Steel..." Storm muttered slowly. "Captain Ressentiment? I don't resent anything!" Blaze pouted childishly. "Manliness? I know I did a few things manly, but that's overkill." Lionheart said, raising an eyebrow. "Beefcake Emperor?! Hey, I am not like that! Who the hell came up with such an insulting title like that?!" CG Naruto snapped, clearly angry at the title given to him. "I admit I do tend to kill the joy in things for my own amusement. But I'm no mad scientist that's for sure." Turanox muttered.

"I like mine." Naruko said grinning like a loon. This caused most of the Narus minus Storm and Lionheart to glare at her for that. "Mine's not that bad." Storm said all of the sudden as everyone turned to him. "You don't mind being called a Sister-Complex Kingpin?" CG Naruto asked with disbelief. "Well, my younger twin sister is the only family I have left. Plus taking care of Illya at the time "he replied. "Seriously? You have a twin?" Turanox asked. "Yeah, though she's in a different timeline at the moment." he admitted sheepishly.

"That sounds cool." Naruko said nodding, to think some of them had siblings, it was certainly interesting. "So who do we fight?" Lionheart asked as a very familiar box appeared. "…Should have seen that coming." CG Naruto depanned as it was revealed to be the lottery. "Ladies first." they all said, looking at Naruko. Naruko shrugged and put her hand in the box and pulled out #1, "Huh, seems I'll be going first." she stated as her name went up on the board.

Blaze went up and pulled out #2, "Let's do our best Nee-chan." he said to her politely.

Lionheart went up and pulled #5, Storm picked #4, CG Naruto picked up #6, and Turanox was the only one left so he was #3.

Naruko VS Blaze

Turanox VS Storm

Lionheart VS CG Naruto

"I just realized something, where's BK Naruto?" Blaze asked curiously as the other Narus looked around for the Gilgamesh copycat. He definitely didn't want to miss out on such an opportunity to take on other Narus just to prove his superiority. "Due to an incident in his world, he has taken a leave of absence in order to take care of those 'mongrels' as he called them." Kotomine Kirei spoke up as he walked in and continued on.

"May the Holy Grail illuminate your path young ones." Kotomine said with his oppressive eyes looming over them. "For in this battle, you will fight with your fullest and claim the Grail to grant you what your heart truly desires. If you have no wish you can think of, the one etched in the depths of your heart that you are not aware of will be the wish." Kotomine explained. "I will wait for the first contestants at the entrance to the Coliseum. Use your time to analyze your information on each other, when you are ready, the battle will commence." and with that, the creepy fake priest had left.

"He's creepy Nee-chan." Blaze spoke from behind Naruko. He then turned to Naruko, "Ready Nee-chan?" He asked as Naruko pondered a bit of their match up. "Water vs. Fire huh? A classic I guess." Naruko said and turned to Blaze, "Yeah, lets go." she said with a nod. With that, they proceed into the Coliseum, already using the bit of information they have on each other as Kotomine let them in. With that Blaze initiated his Flame Haze form, his hair set ablaze with embers fluttering down his head, his eyes a fiery red as he pulled a katana out of his coat as Naruko unsheathed Excalibur from its sheath.

"One more thing future King of Knights..." the voice of Kotomine spoke from the very air itself. "You can only use Avalon three times and your instant regeneration is canceled. After all, where is the honor of battle against an invincible opponent?" he asked as Naruko felt the effects on her.

"Ready Nee-chan?" Blaze asked, his nodachi covered in flames as he looked at her seriously, his blazing eyes looking into her purple ones. Naruko closed her eyes and filled her body with prana, reinforcing every bone in her body. She opened her eyes and drew her invisible sword, "Ready." she replied.

Meanwhile, Lionheart and CG Naruto were in their part of the arena and CG Naruto was on edge at his opponent. This guy, Storm called him by his title was the legendary King of Narus. A Legendary Soul who had defeated millions of Narus in life and death matches as the victor and led them to victory against a twisted divine being that was using them for amusement. He was a warrior that kills Narus.

"This is not going to be easy…" CG Naruto muttered to himself, "Game…on." He whispered silently as he accessed the game networks and replicated the weapons from one of his favorite games…God of War Saga. He called forth the Blades of Exile as he got into his battle pose as Lionheart cracked his neck and grinned. It was time for the King to show this Naru how to be brutal in reality…

Storm and Turanox made it to their arena, silent as statues as the faced each other on their side of the arena. The air was warping, as thousands of buildings were created out of nothingness. Storm's eyes darted around, quickly observing his surroundings as Turanox hovered over the ground, Ethereal Blades erupting from his hands as he looked at his L'Cie counterpart. "Anger and hate are supreme." He told him as Storm drew his gunblades out and twirled them in his hands. With that, Storm and Turanox  
charged at each other, their blades clashing in a deadlock as Storm snarled and Turanox smirked.

* * *

Blaze examined his opponent, but the same time was curious about her. "So, you're opinion of the Fourth Hokage?" He asked as he charged forward and clashed blades with Naruko's, swords of fire and wind colliding and surging for dominance. The question caused Naruko to blink and grit her teeth as it caught her off guard and she was pushed back a bit.

"I don't like him. I don't I ever will either." She said in a neutral tone. _"This was a fight; don't let your emotions get you." _She thought to herself as she kept calm. She shifted her feet and pumped chakra into them as she pushed forward, getting the child to push back a few feet. "I see…I just got over my hatred for him. No use hating something that's considered common in the ninja world. After all, all of life is suffering, a Buddhist told me that and I agree with him." he replied as the flames around his sword turned into an inferno as he slashed the ground, forcing Naruko to shield her eyes from the heat, only to feel a kick to back of the head, with hard leather boots to add.

Naruko rolled on the ground and got back up, "Were here to fight, not talk." Naruko said as she saw him and charged at him with a prana burst, clashing once again. "True." Blaze replied as he felt himself being pushed back, and then he smirked as Naruko was punched in the face and launched backwards. She flipped over and landed on her feet to see Kyuubi hovering behind the child like a phantom. "Tch." she said as she 5 chains shot out from her stomach, trying to catch the boy. Blaze dodged the first four, but the last one snagged his leg and Naruko grabbed the chain and slammed him on the ground. She dash towards him.

Then the Kyuubi launched itself at Naruko, its tails sharp as spears at they sought to impale her as Blaze broke the chain to his leg and sprouted wings of fire and soared to the air. "Reduce all of creation to ashes..." he said as the room started to get hotter as a massive sphere of crimson fire hovered over him. "Nice try!" Naruko yelled as she performed a series of hand signs and sent a series of water dragons infused with wind chakra to speed them up at the boy as she dodged Kyuubi.

"Pointless..." he replied as the threw the sphere of fire, evaporating the dragons as Kyuubi fired a sphere of chakra at her as she was in range of the inferno ahead of her. Naruko released the air around her sword and launched up into the air. She released a chain and stiffened it and ran along it with chakra to avoid the salvos from Kyuubi and used her sword to cut one of Kyuubi's tails off and came down on Blaze with a war cry.

Blaze ascended upwards towards his opponent, with his sword blazing with intense heat and swung it, creating a wall of flame down the chain and to Naruko. Naruko then quickly cuts the chain and creates another right towards Blaze and clashes swords with him. In their deadlock, Blaze grinned as they were in a deadlock, as the flames died down from his sword...it wasn't his nodachi, it was a broadsword with carvings on it and said carvings were glowing. Before Naruko knew it, her entire body was inflicted with wounds. And he was holding it with one hand while holding the nodachi in his other hand. Naruko bit her lip enough to draw blonde to hold back a scream of pain and summoned Kubikiri Houcho in her other hand to block the Nodachi.

"Very good Nee-chan, but if you beat me, can you take on Storm and Lionheart when the time comes?" Blaze asked as he swung his blades with rapid speeds as he knocked Naruko to the ground with a crash, kicking up dust as he stayed in the air. "If you don't overcome your darkness, Storm will kill you not just by flesh, but by soul. And Lionheart will bring you eternal ruin and devour your soul if you do not have a wish worth fighting for in this Holy Grail War." he warned her as he summoned a barrage of flames that descended onto the downed Saber, Naruko prana bursted out of the way and only got slightly singed, "Enough with the talking, this a fight, not a theory session!" Naruko growled out as flowed dense water around Excalibur.

Steam rose as the fire was put out as Blaze sighed. "Very well then," he replied as he landed. "If you cannot overcome your darkness, then drown in your own despair!" he shouted with pure hostility and malice, the same kind that Naruko had seen once, the one only Storm was able to perform. With that, Kyuubi appeared behind the boy and turned into its full size as it gathered chakra in a sphere, condensing it as it took aim. "Take away one use of that sheath partner!" he shouted as the fox smirked. "Got it kid!" the fox replied as it swallowed the black sphere and fired a beam of energy at Naruko.

Naruko planted her feet hard into the ground and held Excalibur in front of her defensively. As the beam hit the blade, the holy power of the sword and the demonic power of the beam clashed. Naruko was being pushed back, but she was protected thanks to the blade she held tightly. She wouldn't play the boys' game and waste one of her 3 defenses.

She felt something hot run down her back, she then realized that it was Blaze had attacked her from behind as the one with the fox poofed out, revealing to be a clone. She turned, to see him with both nodachi and broadsword in hand; both upraised as he leapt in the air and swing both down, for the finishing blow. Blazing hot chains clashed with Naruko's own wind enhanced chains as the two Narus clashed blades in a deadlock, Naruko was slightly surprised by his own use of chains as she noticed the carvings on the broadsword glowing as she felt more wounds erupt from her body. The flames on the boy's sword growing hotter as she noticed he was pushing her back, and the determined look and hostility in the boy's eyes. **"Time to die, demon."** he said with pure malice in his tone as he pushed her back further each time, but what Naruko noticed, something was wrong with Blaze's personality as his eyes were flashing yellow and back to the fiery color they were before.

Naruko gritted her teeth and kicked the boy in the chest, but it wasn't just any old kick, she laced her foot with invisible air and 3 large slashes were across Blazes chest and he went flying back from the wind pressure.

"Who are you?" she demanded as the boy got up like it was nothing, "Because that is not the personality of Blaze, who are you?!" she ordered as Blaze laughed, his voice warped. **"Our name...is Legion, for we are many."** he replied. **"And we have a score to settle demon."** the voices replied as Naruko recognized them anywhere...the villagers of her version of Konoha that hated her. "Why are you here, possessing Blaze?" she asked as the boy-no, creature laughed at her. **"We are here to kill you, where there is no place for witnesses or anyone else to back you up. We were aiming to possess either Storm or Lionheart, but those two were too powerful to control, but this body here."** the creature replied, gesturing to Blaze's own body. **"Is still an infant, making it useful to control without a problem. The demon fox is currently shielding the boy's own soul from us so we can't tear him apart. But you will do instead."** Legion replied, pointing at her with Blaze's nodachi.

Naruko gave the creature a steeled look and clinched, "Even here, we are being played with...how pitiful are our existences if even this happens?" she asked herself as a hollowed chuckle escaped her lips, "You hate something you don't even understand. Much of mindless fools that use a child as a scapegoat, right?" she asked with a smiled that shocked the possessed boy a bit.

**"Shut up! As long as that demon is still attached to your soul, we can never find any peace knowing one day that seal will break and the monster terrorize us once the opportunity arrives!"** Legion shouted in anger as the possessed boy charged at Naruko, the crimson flames corrupted into a blood red color as it wielded Blaze's own swords like its own.

"So stupid, no faith in your grand heroes work fools?" she asked as she parried the attack and pushed back as she went for a low kick which he side stepped, but Naruko sent an air blast at him, sending Blaze's body a few feet away.

**"Heroes? You shinobi are nothing more than soldiers and tools for the sake of the village! Even the Hokage itself is nothing more than a tool to guide the soldiers, including you!"** Legion snarled as it sent a massive wall of fire towards Naruko.

"I tire of such filth, time to teach that zasshu (mongrel) a lesson." Lionheart said to himself as he spun the head of CG Naruto on his finger like a basketball and tossed it aside as it faded away. He had finished disposing of CG Naruto early and decided to relax and watch the other fights. Storm had been injured big time, using special bullets that rendered most of Turanox's magic useless while said Nobody decided to toss buildings at the L'Cie counterpart who sliced them all into pieces much to his amusement. But the one thing Lionheart hated is when Narus are used by others, especially by possession. Now, to dispose of such disgusting humans that are currently controlling the young Flame Haze.

"The true voice of trash rears its ugly voice." Naruko countered as she countered with a water wall jutsu.

"…That I can agree with." Lionheart replied, appearing in front of both of them. Legion looked pleased at the sight of the boy. **"Ah, a boy with no demon in him came to help out exterminating this one?"** it asked, gesturing towards Naruko. Lionheart gave her a knowing look of "don't interfere". "No, I came...for you." he replied with pure hostility towards Legion who was caught off guard by that.

**"What…why? You are no demon, no monster, but a hero!"** Legion replied as Lionheart cracked his knuckles. "No, the demon, the monster I see...is you." he said pointing towards Legion. **"Us? We are doing this for the sake of Konoha!"** it shouted with disbelief as Lionheart began stepping closer. "A monster is one who is cruel and attacks the innocent, crying for their blood for their own amusement. And I see thousands of souls waiting to be devoured by me in one serving." he told it as the mentioning of devouring souls immediately unnerved both Naruko and Legion.

Naruko was confused, why was he interfering with her fight? Amusement? Annoyance?", "To answer your mental question, I do not like it whenever another Naru is being used...like Blaze here." Lionheart replied, grabbing the possessed boy by the throat and lifting him up with his left arm**. "Let us go! We have to kill the-"**

"I don't care about your issues. From the beginning, every Naru that ever was is a demon, no matter how hard they deny It." he shot back, catching the creature off guard as blue energy coiled around Lionheart's arm as a blade of blue energy erupted from his palm. "Now all those who are there inside of him, I hope your trip into a never ending cycle of torment is enlightening." With that, he impaled Blaze's body and pulled the ghostly blade out, dragging out a blob like creature with many faces, all showing fear in their expressions.

**"No, we beg of you please don't!"** it pleaded. Lionheart smiled, one of pure, utter cruelty as their screams of anguished and terror rang out of the arena as they were sucked into the wraith blade as the screaming stopped. With that, Lionheart sighed with content. "Now that was a tasty meal." he mused.

As soon as she heard that she was a demon line she glared at Lionheart, "A demon am I?" she hissed at the soul eater. "Never mind, forget I said anything, just carry on...?" he waved it off like it was nothing as he noticed Blaze was out cold.

...

...

...

"Is this a K.O.?" he asked, pointing to Blaze's unconscious body. "Mmm...Melon Bread..." Blaze mumbled childishly in his sleep.

Lionheart sweat dropped at what the young Flame Haze said. "...He's asleep." he depanned. Naruko sat on Blaze's body, "I win." she said with a giggle, since the boy was clearly down and out. "Winner is...Naruko Uzumaki." Kotomine said in a depanned tone, not that anyone could tell with his voice. "Now that's all over with, now all we have to wait on is either-"

BOOM!

"-Storm or Turanox to finish." Lionheart finished completely ignoring the explosion of magical energy in a nearby arena. Naruko turned her head to the explosion and said, "Whoa." at what she was seeing.

"It's a common thing actually from where I come from. But from the looks of it, we have a winner if that was Turanox's desperado move if he's on his last legs. Let's see who won It." he said, picking up Blaze and carrying the sleeping boy like a sack and proceeded to walk out of the arena. How he got Blaze out from under her is a mystery. "Turanox...UZUMAKI!" Storm shouted, bloody all over as he charged at Turanox as he fired another barrage of buildings at Storm who sliced them all apart with his Gunblade in one hand as he rushed forward, impaling a knife into the Nobody's chest as Storm landed behind him. Turanox turned to his opponent who reared back his left arm and "Checkmate!" he finished as he punched the knife deeper into his opponent's chest with electricity dancing from his arms and surging into the knife. "Im...poss...ibl...e." Turanox gasped out as he coughed out blood as his body faded away from existence.

"...Damn~" Naruko said as she saw the finisher. That one had to hurt.

"Hmph...Good fight; I'd like a rematch like that." Storm said as he turned his back as Kotomine declared him the winner as he was teleported out of the arena. Still covered with cuts and burns and blood, he made his way to the last three contestants.

"So, the last three are finally here. Saber, Archer, and Berserker would describe the three warriors here for the final showdown. Lionheart will be the one to select his opponent in the battle for the sacred Holy Grail. Choose wisely." the smug voice of Kotomine ringing about as Lionheart placed the sleeping body of Blaze in a seat as he faded away.

"Where'd he go?" Storm asked, "He went back to his world, his memories rewritten. A pity too, he didn't even recall fighting Naruko from the beginning since he was possessed at the very beginning of the fight." Kotomine's voice replied, one with no consideration for the young boy's health.

Naruko took a deep breath. Lionheart would choose Storm, he would be the better fight, "What about the third person out?" she asked the fake priest.

"They will have to wait for their turn...unless they are willing to face their worst opponent than Lionheart and earn a special "upgrade" to any equipment or item you desire, or a rare item of the choosing that is yet to be revealed. Then there's the Mapo Tofu Challenge. Beat my record of eating Mapo Tofu in 9 seconds or less and they get information on what you would consider their Noble Phantasm. So, oh great King of Narus, choose thy opponent for the battle ahead!" Kotomine spoke as Lionheart looked at his two possible opponents.

He grinned, eyeing Naruko. She shivered under the gaze; she had the heart of a lion and the body of a dragon, yet this boy...no...Creature was the top predator of this battlefield. "Storm, you're next." he said, causing Naruko to sigh in relief.

"Fine." Storm replied, "But let me heal and restock my gear. Damn Nobody made me waste a good amount of ammo and chakra." he finished as he went off to the medic wing first.

'So...I fight someone worst then Lionheart or eat mapo tofu in less than 9 seconds.' Naruko thought as she walked to a nearby seat and decided the best course of action. All the while she didn't see a red and silver blur behind her.

"Hiya Naru-chan~!" Archerko exclaimed, tackling the girl from behind into a big hug. "Ah!" Naruko squeaked in surprise. How did she keep getting the jump on her?! "Hey, Archerko-Onee-sama." as she gave a tiny wave from the hug she was trapped in.

"I heard you passed the first round, so who do you face next?" she asked as she nuzzled her cheek against Naruko's.

Naruko blushed slightly at the close contact, "Um, either someone scarier than Lionheart or eat mapo tofu in less than 9 second. What would you pick?" Naruko asked jokingly.

Archerko blinked at that question. "Well, it's the "Ultimate Opponent Challenge" that's the scariest. You face yourself that knows every dark secret locked inside your mind and soul and strikes at you mentally by spilling out every secret in front of people. If you deny it as you, you'll be battling an opponent who can counter any attack, jutsu, Magecraft, or Noble Phantasm with their own corrupted counterpart. The reward for that one is to "upgrade" any equipment of yours. And the Mapo Tofu would definitely be the one I'd pick. After all, knowledge is power, and I'd need to know what ace my opponent uses so I can develop countermeasures against them." she replied.

She then put a finger under her own chin, "Or the Ultimate Opponent Challenge could be Shiki Ryougi, if it's her, take the mapo tofu one then. It's a lot safer than fighting a girl who's a complete monster that can virtually kill anything. Ask Kotomine, he's the one who knows." she added.

"Still...to face a shadow of myself." the blonde murmured as she looked at her hands, "Even I don't know my true thoughts at times since I bury them so deep." she said in a hollowed chuckle and stood, "I talk to the priest then, just hope he doesn't give me some roundabout answer." she said as she waved goodbye, "See ya Onee-sama." She found the man. For he wore the clothes of a priest but inside, he was a deviant monster twisted at his core, and the perfect villain.

"Hm? Is there something you need miss? A confession maybe?" he asked with an amused smile. Naruko chuckled in her mind, an assassin confessing her sins, "No sir priest, just some questions is all I truly seek." she said with a light bow of her head. "More details on my challenges would suffice speaker of god." Naruko said

Kotomine smiled at that, "Very well then child and wielder of a holy blade." he nodded, "These two challenges are all optional, they are difficult, but promising with great rewards that would be useful in the battle up ahead. The "Ultimate Opponent" one is where you must confront your negative persona, one that harbors all of your hatred, anger, resentment, and all things dark. It knows you from the inside and out, picking at one's weaknesses for their victim to make them admit it. If they confront and admit the truth to their dark half after finding the resolve, you grow spiritually and might awaken a power that only you can possess." he explained pointing to the sinister door to his left

"And the mapo tofu challenge is simple. Eat a single bowl of mapo tofu and beat my record of eating it in 9 seconds and you can get useful information on your final opponent, which is either Storm or Lionheart. Consider them Heroic Spirits, you'll need the information to build up your strategy and to know about their 'Noble Phantasm' in order to know what their ace is and how to counter It." he finished while pointing to a doorway to a Chinese restaurant.

'Face my dark self or tofu?' Naruko thought, she didn't even know her darker self since she had always held it down. It would feel...interesting to say the least in know what she truly felt deep down. The reward didn't even strike her attention, just what was deep down under all this steel and will?

"How much time do I have to decide?" she asked in a neutral tone.

"Plenty of time actually," Kotomine replied, surprising Naruko. "The battle between Storm and Turanox and the one with Lionheart and CG Naruto caused a lot of collateral damage. So we're busy with repairs for a while. Take your time young girl, for others can never truly find happiness if they can't find the resolve to face themselves." With that, the priest left Naruko to ponder. Naruko sat down on one of the bench nearby and contemplated her options, "Perhaps...to see what I truly feel would the right choice." she muttered unsure to herself.

"Hm, I see you're still up and about Naruko." spoke one Arturia Pendragon as she was alone and walked up to the girl. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Naruko whipped around to see Arturia and blushed in slight embarrassment, "Um, yes, I mean no, well a little...I'm babbling like fool aren't I?" she asked as she ducked her head in slight shame.

Arturia smiled. "It happens to us all every once in a while. Tell me, what's been bothering you? Normally you're sharp on your feet." she asked.

Naruko gave a weary smile, "Just indecision dwells in this young squires mind, Arturia-sempai. Choosing to face the shadow of which you know not in yourself or to eat something in record speed." the younger blonde said.

Now Arturia chuckled at the eating part. "I take it the Mapo Tofu challenge is in effect? You can ask Storm how to beat it, he's done it in 5 seconds on a daily basis and knows the secret to beating it." she told Naruko. "Plus, facing your shadow means facing the truth about yourself. Most people just deny the truth and it usually leads to them fighting against their shadow. But if you admit the painful truths after your shadow tells you, and also tell it of your resolve. It will fade away. It's a lot better than therapy actually, because I understood more about myself than ever before." she finished with a small twirl.

Naruko gave a tiny smile, "Just the push I needed it seemed, thank you Arturia-sempai." the tiny blonde said as she left to find the priest once more.

Arturia smiled at the girl as she turned, proceeding to prepare for the big showdown waiting to come to be.

Naruko found the priest; he was in the Chinese restaurant eating mapo tofu. He was sweating and was stubbornly eating it fast as he noticed the girl; he looked at her with oppressive eyes and "...Do you want some?"

Naruko took a deep breather, "My shadow...I would like to face...my shadow." she said in a small voice as she started into the priests' eyes.

Kotomine blinked once, twice, thrice, then, he smiled. "Very well then my child" Kotomine nodded as he finished the last of his tofu as he stood up and adjusted his priest outfit and gestured her to follow him as he led the way to the sinister door before and pulled out a skeleton key. "Be warned, once you go in there, there is no getting out until the trial is finished. Are you sure you want to face the darkness in your heart?" he asked.

"I'm sure." Naruko said with a nod, as she braced herself for what was ever in the deepest corners of her heart.

Kotomine nodded his head, "Very well then, may the door open to the challenger then." he announced as he unlocked the door as the gears twisted and turned, making the locks on the door fall apart as the door opened. "Enter child, and the shadow of your soul will be given form." he told her as she entered the room. Once she was fully in, the door behind her was closed as it was locked by the gears. She proceeded forward into a ray of light, not knowing her shadow was rising from the dark.

Naruko turned, seeing her shadow rise up as it looked like her except different, the armor, the dress, and even Excalibur were blackened as the shadow's skin was pale with, with golden yellow eyes, and pale blonde hair as it looked at her with contempt. "So, this is the weakling I'm connected to huh? How pathetic and sad." the shadow version of Naruko spat out with contempt and disgust.

"...you do know you're insulting yourself too right?" Naruko asked with an amused smile at her darkness.

"Hmph, better than being a fake personality like you." Yami-Naruko shot back, looking at Naruko with annoyance. "You think that with friends by your side, everything is nice and happy, knowing it's how to be human? Bullshit. The world is a cruel place, after all, without them, who is there to love?" she asked.

Naruko's smiled faded at that, "Yes...the world is without a doubt cruel, we know that firsthand." Naruko said, "And it feels nice to have support," Naruko chuckled a bit, "And your right, who would really love me...a cold, sarcastic, cynical, violent girl with nothing but armor around her body and soul..." she trailed off as a dark look came to her eyes, "...but, I-I would try to find someone, someone who could understand." the girl said in a small voice.

"How can you find someone to understand the concept of love, if you weren't even loved in the first place?" Yami Naruko asked, "Because when we first started out, everyone despised and hated us, treated us like a living plague that haunts their very dreams! They tortured us, calling us names, and threw us in a lake to drown! Only to be picked up by an Elemental due to our heritage and decided to become like Arturia-sempai. I didn't even want it in the first place!"

Naruko's knuckles turned white at the first comment, "It's...true, we don't know what love really is, but that doesn't mean we can't learn." she said as she stared straight into the yellow eyes of her dark half, "And is it that we want? We're given a purpose dammit, something to strive for! Instead of being a joke, we became something to be respected!" she said as her tone rose in volume with angry lacing in it.

"Respected? More like feared from the villagers." Yami Naruko scoffed, "You saw how they possessed Blaze. As we grew in power and reputation, with strive for respect from others, they panicked like a bunch of sheeps being hunted by a pack of wolves! You saw how desperate they were, do you think no matter how much you try, that they will acknowledge you?" she demanded. "You couldn't help but blame the Yondaime Hokage for cursing us with the burden of Kyuubi, for if he didn't, we would have been loved, and had a family instead of being orphaned. Face it, no matter how much you try, you can be acknowledged, but never loved by a family."

"I have a family now! Karin-chan, Ten-chan, Haku-chan, Baa-chan, all of them are my family! They love me; I love them, so there!" Naruko shouted

"But what about a mom and dad to loved us, to guide us, and to support us whenever things go wrong? Face it princess, they abandoned us!" Yami Naruko shot back.

"Will you shut up about your parents abandoning you damnit!" Storm shouted, walking into the light much too both Naruko's surprises.

"What are YOU doing here gust boy?" Yami Naruko demanded with a sneer as Storm looked at her with annoyance. "Same as Naruko here, but more like bonding than arguing in my opinion." he replied. He turned to Naruko as if knowing what she was going to ask. "Since the repairs are taking some time, I thought I would go and take on my darkness, but it seems we both got sidetracked over your screaming at each other. Made us think harpies were in heat without a male."

Naruko blushed at that, "Wow, thanks for the keen support Storm." she muttered just loud enough for him to hear. "Heh, no problem." he replied as he bopped his fist in realization. "By the way, do you girls want to see MY darkness?" he asked.

"I am honest to kami scared." Naruko said in a calm tone and Yami Naruko agreed with a nod. "I'll take that as a yes." Storm said as he walked into the light before turning to the darkness. "Hey Magatsu, you can come on out!" he shouted to the darkness.

**"Heh, about time, though Yami Naruko is still a feeble dark speck in MY opinion."** the voice replied. It made Naruko and Yami Naruko have chills down their spines. That voice was pure malice incarnate. There was filled with hatred, bloodlust, insanity, twisted hunger, and sinister tone as the very air was burning from the direction of where Storm was looking, as the sounds of footsteps were heard heading towards their direction. Naruko and Yami Naruko wanted to stay away from that unknown being. That level of hate was not one from a human or demon.

"And now, I wish to end this." Naruko said as she stuck out her to Yami Naruko as they quelled in fear, "Bygones?" she asked

"Bygones." Yami Naruko said as she shook the end, she just wanted to get away from this thing!

Storm frowned, "Hey, lighten up on the KI pal, scaring them off like a fox set loose in a chicken coop!" he shouted as the terrifying feeling faded away in an instant.

**"Killjoy, I never get to terrorize anyone!"** the voice whined as Storm rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you can do that when we get back home!" he shot back.

Both girls whipped their brow in relief at the feeling of death leaving.

That was when the darkness of Storm came in, and it wasn't human like they'd expect it to be. It was fox. A black colored one with four tails matching its color and strange, red fissures all over its body as it looked at the two girls with a bored expression. **"This is the girl with a dark self? It's a mere speck compared to what I Am." **it depanned.

"Narukos, Magatsu Arashi. Magatsu Arashi, the Narukos." Storm introduced them as the fox gave them a lazy greeting with a mere tail.

"Um...Nice to meet you?" the two Narukos greeted confusingly as the fox lied down**. "Yeah sure, whatever."** it replied boredly.

"Not very social is he?" Yami Naruko asked as Storm sighed. "He prefers causing mayhem and mass destruction on large scales, I hold the reins on him so he doesn't go on any senseless killing. He was created after my encounter with Angra Mainyu." he explained.

"I think I heard about that, he was the one who corrupted the Grail right?" Naruko asked as she tried to bring forth all the information in her memory.

Storm nodded. "Yeah, he's the one. Got swallowed up by him on my journeys once and he tried to corrupt me. But I figured how to separate the corruption of the evil and it took my negative emotions and created him. Gave that artificial god one bellyache for trying to convert me into mana while I was at It." he said pointing to the black fox that slapped the pointing appendage away with a tail.

**"Yeah, and I've been locked up ever since. I only recently got out because of his curse that's right over his heart."** Magatsu Arashi replied.

"Just what can't you do?" Naruko said with a pointed look.

He shrugged, "Logic and commonsense can get stuffed. Most Narus break the rules of the world, universe, etc. all the time so such things like that are trivial. It requires an unbreakable will, strong determination, intense guts to face it head on, and great courage." he replied. "Trust me, I've broken so many rules that the rules might as well not exist. Though Light did say it might be because of the concept of stupidity or whatever." he finished with a shrug.

"Basically we are a walking cheat code." Yami Naruko said and Naruko nodded in understanding.

**"Heh, you can say that again. You should have seen what the other Narus have done. Heck, some of them went dimension hopping and causing chaos in other worlds!"** Magatsu Arashi exclaimed as Storm looked at him with a raised brow. "How the hell do you know that?" he asked as the fox smirked. **"Trade secret, you knew it, but lost your memories after the branding, remember?" **he asked. Storm nodded at that one. "True..." he admitted.

Naruko rolled her eyes, "Okay, can we just get this over with now? Now shoo Storm, I'm having a private moment...with myself." she said as she made a shooing motion, "Or I'll tell Taiga you called her the forbidden word." she threatened

"Fine, fine, good luck." he said as he dragged the fox creature much to its complaints by the tail as they proceeded to disappear into the darkness.

"I thought I'd seen weird things in life, but that Naru takes the bowl of ramen down." Yami Naruko muttered to herself.

"Agreed. Now where were we again?" Naruko asked, "I was saying that our parents abandoned us and Storm came in saying they didn't." Yami Naruko replied.

"I remember now." Naruko said with a nod, "Did not." she said childishly as she pointed at Yami Naruko.

"Really? Where's your proof?" Yami Naruko shot back.

"Kaa-chan died." Naruko stated, "How is that abandoning us. It's not like she did it willingly." the brighter blonde explained.

"How about our father then? We were never told about him." the paler blonde replied.

Naruko blinked and blinked again, and blinked for a third time, "...I kinda...forgot?" she said with a weak smile and felt very stupid right now.

Yami Naruko snorted, "There might be a possibility that he's ALIVE back at home. Forgetting us and probably spending his time with some other woman than to try and find us. He probably didn't even care about us at all when we were born! He might have abandoned us for some other girl since mom died for all we know!"

Naruko snorted in turn, "If he was alive, so what?" she asked getting a surprised look from Yami Naruko, "If she abandoned us, he can screw off for all I care. He tries to reconnect, I'll kill him for his crimes against me, if he's dead, then so be it." she finished with a shrug and bitter smile.

"True, but what of your life then? Did you really desire to be like Arturia, or did you find yourself an excuse to hide what you really desire?" Yami Naruko asked.

"And what is it I truly desire?" Naruko asked with amusement.

Yami Naruko chuckled sinisterly, "You'll find out what you desire, and the twisted irony will blacken your world forever. Not even becoming the fallen will save you in the end." she replied cryptically as her body started to fade. "We'll meet again one day, for I am the hatred that lingers in your heart. Once you see the truth, I'll be there, to prove my point." she finished as she faded away and merged with Naruko's natural shadow.

The doorway opened, and Naruko exited as Kotomine stood there with a smile. "I see you came out alive, but alas you did not defeat it so you do not get the award, but you'd better hurry. Storm and Lionheart are about to start their fight." He told her as she dashed off towards the seats where Arturia, Altria, and Lily were sitting as Lily gestured her to sit down with them.

"Hello Naruko, it's good to see you again. I heard that you passed your battle. Congrats." Arturia said as Naruko blushed and looked away. "I-it was nothing really." She said sheepishly as she saw Storm draw his blades as Lionheart created his own. "So who's fighting?" Altria asked in monotone as she began snacking on a burger. "It's Lionheart and Storm." Naruko replied as the three Sabers stiffened.

"I see, a clash between the past and present." Arturia muttered as Storm and Lionheart clashed blades with each other. Naruko frowned, she remembered her fight with Lionheart and it wasn't a pleasant memory.

"He'll be okay?" she asked the Arturia "Knowing the two of them. Only one will be left standing." Arturia replied as Lily looked on, "I wonder who will win, the Naru-Killer, or the Cursed Hero of Wrought Iron and Crystal?" she asked.

"It is a bloodbath between the past and present. Only one incarnation will win, but will it be the monster created by madness, or will the one who has humanity and compassion? It is truly the most conflicting battle of all time." Altria spoke sagely as she bit into her snack.

"Is it really fair to call him mad though?" Naruko asked as she remembered the talk she had with Lionheart.

"He's only nice to you since you reminded him of his sister. Besides that, he's heartless and shows no mercy to anyone else." Lily replied as Altria nodded her head. "Yes, he really doesn't trust anyone else but his sister who is able to quell him when he goes on vicious rampages. No one lived when he unleashes his fury on others, plus he was driven mad a few times when he was experimented on." Altria added in.

Naruko looked down in thought as she raised her head back up to look at the battle, _"Why did boys always have to solve everything with violence?"_ she thought. They could talk right? "Can they really not co-exist together?" Naruko asked sadly.

"Storm and Lionheart can co-exist due to who they are. But other Narus cannot co-exist because of their beliefs, ideals, personalities and such are vastly different. No one can truly co-exist. It can be a mutual truce, but no one can really change it. It's like saying you and your father were trying to fix the bond torn by hatred. Difficult to fix, unless circumstances say otherwise." Arturia told her, sipping tea.

"My father?" Naruko asked; she didn't even know who her father was.

"Once you learn the truth and IF you can remember this conversation after this is over, can you really mend that bond you've torn out of hate?" Arturia asked cryptically as the sounds of blades breaking was heard as they all turned to see both Storm and Lionheart back to back on their knees, Storm's Gunblades broken and Lionheart's "borrowed" blades in many fragments.

But what was disturbing was that their eyes were overshadowed and they both were grinning.

"The battle has gone to the next stage." Lily observed.

Naruko was contemplating on what Arturia had said, but put it to the back of her mind. She was 12, she could do that and opted to watch the fight go into the 'next stage' as Lily had called it. Storm and Lionheart slowly stood up with the grins never leaving their faces as they turned towards each other as Storm's Gunblades instantly restored themselves as Lionheart created Kanshou and Bakuya as they clashed blades with savage force and inhumane speeds.

"Time Alter: Double Accel!" Storm spoke out loud.

"Seal Release: Level 1." Lionheart replied calmly.

What happened next, they resembled blurs as they clashed blades as shockwaves erupted from their collisions. The entire area shook from their fury, as if titans were battling it out in an all-out war.

"...Wow." That was some serious speed going on down there! She actually felt a little giddy. _"Could I get that fast?"_ Naruko thought.

The blades hummed with hunger for blood as the two Narus continued exchanging blows with their swords, not giving an inch as their blades broke once again, but this time, Lionheart followed up with a punch right in the lung, causing Storm to cough up blood as the blow shot him right into the wall as his body became limp. Lionheart observed, waiting for any movement. Seeing that his opponent was dead, he turned to leave.

"If my Shonen sensing is telling me right, it isn't over yet." Naruko commented in confidence.

"Then you're correct" Arturia replied with a smile. That was then, music was playing, "This theme...Kiritsugu?" she asked surprised

*Fate/Zero: Emiya-Time Alter-*

The arms of Storm raised their Gunblades in gun form as they shot an endless supply of bullets as Lionheart turned in shock as he reinforced his body, as the bullets bounced off his body as he shielded himself with his arms.

"Time Alter: Double Accel!" Storm shouted as he stood, tossed his gunblades into the air as they turned into the lion cubs as Lionheart dashed towards him. Storm pulled out a familiar gun called the Contender, belonging to Kiritsugu as he added a bullet of crystal in it and fired it at Lionheart who swung his hand against the oncoming bullet as his eyes widened in pain as he moved. The bullet escaped from his elbow as blood started dripping from his head as his blood started crystalizing.

They were both exhausted from that as Storm and Lionheart kicked it up to the next level. _"I'll have to increase my speed if I want to survive this battle with him. He's the most dangerous Naru in existence. Alignment Neutral." _Storm thought as he prepared for his next move.

"_I see…whatever power that is that caused him instant regeneration and healing makes most of his body, including the heart, impossible to kill. I'll have no choice but to crush the brain."_ Lionheart thought as he prepared for his next move.

"Time Alter..."

"Seal Release..."

"Triple Accel!"

"Level 2!"

Storm immediately dashed at Lionheart, using the butt of his gun and slammed it against Lionheart's injured arm which he used to defend himself as Storm drew Chizakura from its sheath and started to slash at Lionheart who deflected them with his good arm at godly speeds. Lionheart tripped Storm as he fell backwards as Storm mentally cursed himself as Lionheart prepared for another blow, this time to the head.

"Time Alter: Square Accel!" Storm shouted as he dodged the blow, stabbed the katana in Lionheart's right leg and kicked backwards as he began reloading the Contender as Leo and Elo, his sentient Gunblades, latched onto Lionheart's other leg trying to break it as he dashed forward, throwing other blades at Storm from the sides as he dashed forward.

Storm had just finished reloading the Contender with his own bullet and aimed at Lionheart's unprotected head as the blades were closing in on him from the sides as he began pulling the trigger, just as Lionheart was about to perform an uppercut with the force to crush skulls.

"I will win." Both boys believed.

"I will die." Both boys understood.

The fist and the gun; both weapons aiming for the kill exchanged their last strike.

The moment that the trigger of the magecraft gun was pressed –

The moment the floor moaned from the heavy step –

In that moment, Storm only saw Lionheart, and Lionheart only saw Storm.

Time ticked down as the trigger of the gun and the fists of the warrior moved in synch as the final blows were dealt with.

That was then; the world was consumed into darkness.

*Fate/Zero: Emiya-Time Alter-End*

Naruko stood up and the other Sabers did as well. "What is this?" Naruko asked as she viewed the darkness. "Impossible..." Arturia muttered with her eyes wide with shock. "Their powers have ruptured the system. The whole thing is going into chaos." Lily stated. "And the battle was a draw which isn't allowed so..." Altria trailed off.

"They'll go all-out with their Noble Phantasms in the next round." the Sabers finished.

Naruko blinked at them. And she had heard that twin speak was creepy, triplet speak was even scarier it seemed. "We have to get some distance I'm guessing?" she questioned

"That we do..." Arturia agreed.

"Though we should..." Lily started

"Start running now." Altria finished

"_Still mega creepy."_ Naruko thought as she started to run for higher ground. When they all reached the safest place possible, the darkness faded revealing two statues. Storm holding onto his gun as swords impaled him from the sides with an uppercut to his chin as Lionheart had his head back with a bullet hole in his forehead as Leo and Elo clinging onto his right leg with their fangs as Chizakura was imbedded into his left leg while his left arm was in critical condition.

*Final Fantasy XIII-2: Unseen Abyss-Start*

The statues shook, cracks appearing through them as the entire world shook as they shattered. Revealing Storm and Lionheart back in mint condition with their weapons at their side. "You guys take cover; I must use my two final Noble Phantasms." Storm told Leo and Elo who nodded their heads as they took Chizakura and the Contender away from the battle field as Lionheart chuckled. "My body was made of chaos and blades." he told Storm.

"My body was made...of blades and crystals." he replied as he grasped an invisible sword in his hands as the wind danced in it. That was then, Arturia's, Altria's, and Naruko's own Excaliburs shake in their very sheathes. "I see he's using THAT sword..." Arturia muttered with a sad smile.

"Which one?" Naruko asked in wonder as she tried her best to follow the battle and learn as much as possible.

"You are aware of how our Excaliburs, minus Lily's Caliburn are shaking? It's because they sense the presence of their 'big brother'." Arturia replied as Storm clashed blades with Lionheart, whose blade was not a physical sword at all. It was blue energy coiled around his right arm as a blade made of blue flames that erupted from his palm as a shockwave from the deadlock erupted from the battlefield.

"Sweet gibelie giblets!" Naruko said in shock.

That was then, the invisible sword in Storm's hand was revealed. It was a bulkier, more ornate version of Excalibur. There was a haloed cross above the hilt with a blue and gold frame along with a line of 9 receding golden diamonds that run the length of the blade before ending near the point with Fairy writing on the golden cross guard as Storm gritted his teeth and he stood his ground against Lionheart.

"Not bad." Lionheart said.

"Thanks." Storm replied as they pushed each other back as they leapt away from each other. "Okay why does that thing look like a bigger badder version of Excalibur?" Naruko asked in further shock.

"Because that is the original Excalibur...Prototype Excalibur so to speak. Unlike ours which is tempered with the crystallization of glory, this one is forged with something else far superior than it, which is why it is EX ranked and was sealed so that it couldn't be used until the requirements were undone. Storm and the Faeries worked together to forge that sword for Arthur himself." Arturia explained.

Naruko had only one thing to even state what she thought about that, "...Cool." she uttered to herself.

"It won't be if you fought with your Excalibur against his." Altria spoke up from her burger. "The rules of Noble Phantasms would still apply. Since our versions of Excalibur descended from the one Storm wields. They will break no matter what." she said as Storm and Lionheart were currently keeping their distance from each other.

"Ha,ha, ha...This isn't going to cut it." Storm panted as he noticed Lionheart was slightly panting from exhaustion as well. "I agree, time to end this once and for all Storm! Let's see whose superior, the future version of me, or the one of the past!" Lionheart roared as his ghostly weapon faded away as the air rippled as he pulled out a naginata, embedded with precious jewels as Storm's eyes widened in shock.

"No way, how does Lionheart have the Spear of Creation?!" Lily gasped in shock as she caught sight of the weapon. Hearing that made Naruko groan, "Okay, they are so utterly broken. Anything that has 'Creation' in its name can't be good." Naruko commented

"Indeed, but for Lionheart to wield, even to hold onto that Noble Phantasm is considered impossible for any Naru regardless of how broken. That thing could only be held by a divine being, and I recall nothing in his legend about him being a god. I fear that Praetor is in for the battle of his life." Nero said coming in as she observed the battle. "To think that Noble Phantasm that rivals Ea in power was in the hands of a Naru, just what is he?" Lily asked.

"Wow, going desperate aren't we? Well, I'll have to step it up as well!" Storm replied as the blade melted away, revealing a golden sword underneath with Faerie writing at the tip as it glowed with power. The energy output between the two weapons was intense, causing the very air itself to burn.

"I think it was a good idea for me to release the restraints on Praetor's powers for this one fight, because he's going to need it to defeat his former self." Nero spoke as she looked at the battle with binoculars.

This got Arturia's attention. "Did you say he's using his full capacity against Lionheart? Nero, his magic circuits are severely damage due to his soul being broken into fragments and scattered around time and space. If he's going all out like that, who knows how much damage is being done to his body!" she shouted, much to Nero's surprise.

"I see…I'll have to get the medics to set the emergency room then. The injuries in this battle might be more lethal than I thought." and with that, Nero left in a hurry.

"So basically what level is this now, god-level?" Naruko asked as she watched the two come to blows. "You could say that." Altria replied as she tackled the girl as the others ducked down as the biggest light show was under way.

"Tenchikaibyaku!" Lionheart shouted as he twirled his weapon and thrusted it forward, launching a twister of space-time energy towards Storm who raised his sword over his head as it radiated a light far superior to Arturia's Excalibur.

"Ex..." Storm started as the energy was racing towards him.

"-Calibur...!" he finished as he swung down, firing a beam of destructive light from the entire blade which was much bigger than the one from the Excalibur of Glory as the two beams of lights collided with destructive force.

Lionheart laughed like a maniac as Storm gritted his teeth as he struggled to stand firm as the two energies were struggled in a deadlock of their own. Each side trying to push each other back as the concepts behind the weapons kicked in, deciding which one is the strongest as the vortex of chaos prevailed and Excalibur's powers were rendered useless.

"Shit!" Storm cursed as he screamed out in pain as the attack from Lionheart consumed him as he was tossed and turned while thrown back from the power as he crashed into the wall, uprooting the ground while doing so. "Kuso, now I know the legend behind that attack anywhere..." Storm muttered with a grim expression on his face as blood dripped down his head as numerous wounds opened up on various parts of his body as they started healing themselves. "Is it...going to end here...?" Storm thought as he lifted himself up, using his Excalibur as support as he stood. He recalled that spear anywhere, the weapon given the title known as Spear of Creation. An Anti-World Noble Phantasm like the Sword of Rupture, they were created by gods in the time of creation, so their power levels rival Excalibur's energy output, but the effects of rupturing time and space make them surpass his Noble Phantasm, even if it's an exact replica of his Excalibur by the Akashic Records. He knew he was going to lose if Lionheart blasts another one of those attacks at him, and he feared, that not even his own soul would be spared from being torn apart.

That was then, he saw something...it was a golden sun...its warmth, it felt peaceful as he was embraced by its light. "No..." he thought, noticing an object silhouetted by it as he recalled what he had returned to Arturia all those years ago in his previous life. "Trace...on." he muttered as he held his hand outwards as Lionheart began charging his weapon for another attack. He could make it, that object had been infused with him for a long time as its details were engraved in his soul. He could recreate it, he had the experience with the magic and materials used to make it, and so this miracle should be possible...!

"Disappear forever Storm, Tenchikaibyaku!" Lionheart roared as he thrusted his pole arm towards Storm as the destructive beam of light headed directly towards Storm.

Storm's eyes opened as he called forth the miracle before him "Avalon!" he shouted as he was engulfed in a golden light, his wounds healed as he stood tall and proud as any king as he held Excalibur in front of him as he used it to guard against Lionheart's attack and redirected it, much to Lionheart's absolute shock as he defended himself from the deflected beams as they tore through the arena as Storm charged straight at him with a roar of defiance as his sword glowed brilliantly.

"Deja vu, this is similar to how I defeated Gilgamesh during the Fifth War." Arturia commented as the girls stood up and watched Storm charging at the King of Narus.

"Nice try, but it'll take more than parlor tricks to defeat me!" Lionheart snarled as he charged up his spear, just as Storm raised his sword and called forth its name.

"Ekusu..." Storm shouted as the blade glowed in his very hands as he became the undefeated king of battle with the sword in hand.

"Tenchikai-" Lionheart began as he tried to finish the job for good.

"-karibaa!" Storm finished as he swung his blade down, cutting Lionheart in half as he gasped in intense pain as the whole world shook from the impact at the impossible made possible. "Okay, if he comes back after begin gut in half or obliterated in half, I don't know what I'll do." Naruko said honestly as she waited on baited breath.

*Final Fantasy XIII-2: Unseen Abyss-End*

The entire area was quiet, Lionheart hunched forward as his spear dissipated as he grabbed Storm's shoulder. "...Avalon, the Ever-Distant Utopia. The place where the king would go, free of all wars and conflicts…A utopia meant for happiness at the end of one's journey...I see, I made it there after all..." Lionheart whispered.

"Yes, but even though I was called back, I know that in the end, I will return there, and enter an eternal slumber under the rays of the warm sky, with all of those I love at my side, as I finally reached the end of my story." Storm replied quietly as Lionheart chuckled.

"Farewell Storm," he said to him, his body started to fade away. "I admit, even though I'm just a memory fragment...It was fun fighting myself and see how much I grew..." With a smile so gentle, the King of Narus faded away as a necklace appeared before Storm who took it as his Excalibur faded away.

"So this is where you've been this whole time..." Storm muttered with a smile as he fell forward, falling into unconsciousness as the toll on his body kicked in.

"I see, Lionheart understood Storm, and now the victor belongs to Storm. He'll have to recuperate for the time being. Then you and he will clash for the last battle for the Holy Grail. This will be the last time you will see us Naruko, so we bid you our farewells." Arturia told her as she bowed politely as she, Lily, and Altria took their turns to say goodbye and leave.

"Bye." Naruko said to them as she looked at the field and gulped. _"Oh Root, why have forsaken me~!"_ She thought in her mind as she cried mental tears. Naruko knew she was probably facing her worst opponent, to defeat Lionheart, the one she couldn't defeat in the beginning; this was definitely her worst opponent now. She needed information; after all, from the stories of Arturia-sempai's Holy Grail adventures, information was important to create strategies in order to defeat the enemy. It will be tough, but she needed even the tiniest bit of info to change this battle for her favor. She didn't know what to wish for once she wins the Holy Grail...maybe something she never had in the first place. She decided to ask the only ones left here, and see if they knew anything on how to take him down.

The first one she had in mind was Archerko-nee-sama, she is aware of his Trace Projection abilities, and the one named after her mother was a dangerous one, if not, he might have other Noble Phantasms at his disposal. She had to hurry, if she's right, then Storm must be recovering quickly with the help of his Kyuubi right now.

She dashed through the hallways, finally finding the silver haired woman walking away as she tackled the woman. "Yaah! Naruko, what brings you here?" Archerko asked surprised at the girl's expression. "I need your help; I need information on Storm's abilities." Naruko told her bluntly as Archerko blinked at that and smiled.

"Alright, here's the short version, due to certain incidents before he came here, he can't use most of his Traced weapons, limited to only regular blades since Tracing Noble Phantasms will be painful for him. He uses a new type of Trace Projection combined with Jewel Magecraft in a style I have not seen before. Always wields two swords in combat, not sure what his new weapons are but expect any suprise that they might throw at you. Especially since they can transform and combine themselves, so expect different methods of weaponry when he uses them. That's all I have I'm afraid. But I'm sure Nero-chan and Tamamo-chan have some other information for you." Archerko told her lily as she smiled. "Thanks, well, see you later then." Naruko replied as she dashed off as Archerko dusted herself. "I hope her will is strong enough, because even severely weakened, Storm-nii-sama won't give up easily." she said to herself.

Naruko ran thinking, wondering where Nero and Tamamo could be and realized one place. Somewhere near Storm. Heading towards the hospital wing of the area, Naruko found Nero and Tamamo arguing over...marriage? "No, he's going to marry me first, after all, I have a bride outfit and you do not." Nero told Tamamo with her head held up in pride. "Oh? Since when do you think it all revolves around you? After all, he agreed to me first." Tamamo shot back as they both glared at each other. Naruko could practically see the electricity dancing between their eyes.

"Um, I need some help." Naruko said interrupting them as they turned their glares on her and Naruko took a step back for a second with an awkward smile on her face, _"This is sooo not going to go well, I can just feel it."_ she thought, "I need help with beating Storm?" she asked hesitantly.

Now this got both of their attention at that information. Well, since it's a request from their guest they might as well say so. "Very well then, I, Tamamo-no-mae will explain his magic, which is more on par with the Age of God Magecraft. He had been branded by a divine machine-like entity called a Fal'Cie and tasked with a mission. He gains the powers of crystals, which are primordial powers in creating the world's he's connected to. Even though he's a newborn L'Cie, the servant of a Fal'Cie, his magic can rival Medea's and yours truly in a magic vs. magic combat situation, plus, the crystal is an unlimited energy source so he can fire all the spells he wants without exhausting himself like me and Medea would. But as he gains experience in battle using his L'Cie powers, it also grows, allowing him to use upper tier class spells, though they could take a little time to be casted." She explained as she paused for a breath before continuing on.

"But since he's a newly born L'Cie, low tier spells are his only allies at the moment. But he can use a method called Paradigm Shift, which can allow him to change his fighting style. The Commando role is considered the Saber, Archer, Lancer, and Berserker class fighting style. Focuses mainly on melee combat, his Ravager role is the Caster class. His Medic class is for healing spells. I heard he had something called a Sentinel role, used mainly for defense and counterattacks. There is one more role but both I have no information on it at all. Take it away you royal pain in the tail." Tamamo said while gesturing at Nero.

"Very well then Miss Exhibiter." Nero replied, ignoring the glare from the fox woman as she continued on. "Storm's final role is called Chousen (Defiance); it symbolizes his willpower, his guts, and his determination to never give up. It allows him to use abilities from his time as a magus and Master in the Grail Wars. Plus, it also allows him to use one jutsu he favors in the most dangerous form of energy, the soul."

"Um, an explanation on why the soul is the most dangerous energy to use?" Naruko asked as she did _NOT_ like this, not at all! Damn broken characters!

"It is impossible for ordinary people to use, but only a few can. The soul is the origin of all life, a primordial energy that rivals the True Magic. It is considered a miniature version of the Heaven' Feel Sorcery, but is not. The soul is a living record of a being; Storm was able to acquire it by "dying" in a sense, so he can use his very soul as a weapon. It's very dangerous for using a soul like that. Since the energy does not die out." Nero explained

"It is an infinite energy supply that most beings would die to get their hands on in its primal form. For any being with magic circuits, he's their worst nightmare for prana is made by one's soul. Remember the blade that erupted from Lionheart's arm? That was his very soul used as a weapon. A weapon using the physical form of a soul can severe and destroy one's magic circuits, while harming the enemy's own soul, damaging their existence. It can also devour another being's soul, gaining new abilities in the process. There are more secrets abilities to the soul that no human can comprehend, but can be unlocked over years of experience and training." She paused as she looked at Naruko with a smile.

"Due to an incident, he cannot use his soul like he used to, for if he did, he would die immediately. I guess your A+ Luck rank saved you this time." Nero mused. "Make sure to study about the soul when you get back, you might learn interesting things while doing so." she told her.

Naruko nodded and left. She was thanking every deity and spirit she knew of, knowing that Storm couldn't do all of that! _"Why I'm I surround by OP counterparts?"_ she mused in her head as she continued to think up a strategy to win this thing.

As she proceeded to ponder, she had somehow entered the Chinese restaurant again as she sees one Kotomine Kirei eating mapo tofu again. "Hm? I see the Holy Sword Wielder is developing a strategy to beat young Storm eh? Maybe I can give you a bit of info on his background, after all, pushing people's buttons will help make it easier to make them fight sloppy in the upcoming battle for the Holy Grail." Kotomine said to her as he finished the last of his spicy dish.

Naruko blinked at him, "Aren't you, I don't know, supposed to be evil and stuff. Why help me?" she asked in bewilderment.

Kotomine smiled, "Because, while I may be evil, I am no villain that is someone like that snake in your world who tries to become some sort of god." he said with distaste, _"Probably a Bible thing."_ Naruko thought as he continued. "I merely enjoy Storm's suffering of his sins that haunt him, his sorrows, his grief, his hatred, that burning desire for even the next generation of Konoha to be slaughtered for his plan for a revolution in his world...He is in a way, like me. A void human trying to find happiness." he replied.

That stopped Naruko cold, "Back up...slaughter Konoha? Revolution?" she asked, the hell was going on here?!

"His hatred for the ninja system, for creating Jinchūriki, the many endless wars, the suffering of loved ones, his hatred of ninja will stain the world black as he creates a revolution to destroy the very system he lived his whole life under. He does it for the sake of mankind, for he believes the discovery of chakra was a fatal mistake on the one who discovered it, for it has brought nothing but pains and sorrows on a young world. He is the equivalent of Avenger, of Angra Mainyu for what he's planning. Konoha is the first for the slaughter for its childish belief in the Will of Fire. Because of its beliefs, the ninja system to be passed on to the next generation of people, and he does not want that. He believes that everyone should live their own life as the way they see it. Not everything being ninja related, for they can be farmers, builders, nurses, doctors, priests, sages, anything else but expendable soldiers on the battlefield. It also will abolish the creation of Jinchuuriki if it succeeds, though the ones not connected to anything chakra or ninja related will be spared. No other ninja will be spared from his wrath." Kotomine explained his smile bigger than before.

"...Wow." Naruko said in awe. She had plans for the ninja system too, but not to that level of planning. Sure she would abolish it somehow, but she hadn't gotten that far yet.

"Indeed." Kotomine nodded, "He's got the cunning and audacity to do so. He's truly a deviant, and he's aware of the dangers and sorrows he will face. But in the end, he does it for the sake of mankind like always, an Anti-Hero."

"An Anti-Hero vs. Hero finale huh?" Naruko asked in a joking manner and shook her head, "So since you like to mess with people, let's gossip~"

"Very well then, after all, I'll go back into the afterlife once this is all over and will have to preach to those poor souls struggling with the choice of either staying alive or accept death when they reach limbo." Kotomine agreed. "Weaknesses, irk points, and ideals." the blonde shot off for the priest to answer.

"Ah, Storm seeks to return to Avalon, the utopia Saber sought, and now for what he also seeks. He is trapped in an endless loop of battles since his sinful birth and anguishes it greatly. He has no real family besides his twin sister. Compared to most Narus who have biological parents, he and his sister do not. He is...a fake existence that was not meant to be. He believes everyone has a chance to be forgiven and redeemed once, a second chance. Once they screw up and return to their old ways, depending on which they are he might kill them. He also gets annoyed when a Naru disrespects the ramen, the way they eat and behave with ramen so to speak." He then rolled his eyes.

"He calls it the Holy Grail of the Narus and if another Naru takes it for granted, grates his nerves more than Zelretch pulling a prank on him. He also believes that once someone reaches the end of their journey, they either find happiness and the utopia they seek, or their journey begins anew as they must endure new hardships as they are trapped in another cycle of war. I can't say he's wrong about that one. What really irks him, is those who can't get over something that is done and over with, like how you hate the Yondaime for sealing your furry pet inside your belly. He's aware that is the symbol that proves you are a Naru Uzumaki and if you deny it, you don't deserve the right to exist. It actually is agreed among the other Narus as well. His weakness is...I'm certain I should say it to you, because even I would like to keep my soul in one piece if he learns that I told you of his one weakness." Kotomine told her, with a bit of sweat dripping down his face at the mentioning of Storm's weakness.

"Well I won't hold it against you then. And also, I got over the fact that he sealed my 'Partner' into me, it just irks me that it had to be me! Why couldn't he do it to a pot or a jar or something, no it had to be the newborn?" Naruko said, damn, she could only use some of that as she would never disrespect the ramen.

"Well, that's a good thing," Kotomine nodded as he looked at Naruko, "Now his weakness is...his sister." he told her, "Because thanks to her, he developed his humanity, his passion and kindness from the time he spent with her. The necklace he got from defeating Lionheart is the symbol of the sibling love they have. He fears he will lose his humanity and revert into a mindless killing machine like Lionheart. Now I must get going, I have to set up the final touches of the arena for the final battle of the Holy Grail, and I wonder, what wish dwells in your heart if you win? Who could say..."he said with a smile that creeped her out as he walked off.

"Humanity huh?" she questioned out loud to herself and sighed. She only got some decent info to use, now it was time to use it seemed.

With that, she went to the doorway of the arena, Kotomine waiting. She looked around, no one was there. "They had all left, bidding their final farewells as the final battle draws near. Enter child of the dragon, and face your final opponent." he gestured as the door way opened. She walked in and the doorway closed behind her as the place was an elevator room, Storm standing on the other side with a barrier to separate them as the elevator descended downwards.

"Tell me, why did you come here for? A fight? A wish? Or to learn and grow from experience from the other Narus?" Storm asked, leaning against his side of the elevator. Naruko looked at him, "I came here to find something or maybe it was to feel what others have felt with the burden we share, who's to say really...but I do know that I wish to fight and become a King, a King that Arturia-sempai would be proud of in my world and maybe...just maybe find my Distant Utopia." she said as she looked out the elevator window as he hand touched the glass.

Storm nodded. "I see...I too, search for my Distant Utopia. I was called out of it once, but if I can face the burdens and trials up ahead, I'm sure I'll find it." he replied. "A king has their own beliefs and ideas, Iskander believed in being united with his army as his back served as inspiration for them, Gilgamesh believed that a king should have everything, Arturia, she fought for her people and Britain even if they did not fight alongside them. Even I, when I was a king once, believed people have the chance to redeem themselves and get a second chance to set things right. What about yours?" he asked.

Naruko gave him a sad smile, "I'm still looking for the King in me sadly, but I'll find it...eventually." she said wistfully.

"Ah, sometimes, seeing unique people, both good and bad, can help inspire what kind of King you would be. For me, a King should be human, one who is united with their people as they work together for a greater cause. My sister taught me humanity, and the people I lead supported me when I helped support them. They have my back and I have theirs, we symbolize different things, but they blend together perfectly. My back is inspiration, their back is the desire to improve and grow into better people. I'm sure you will find the King within, sometimes, a bit of soul searching can do that." he told her sagely.

Naruko nodded with a smile, "What about you? What do want out of all of this?" she asked with much interest.

"...My soul is fractured into many fragments, scattered through time and space. My first wish is to have the Grail to lead me to them, and if that's not possible, then for my sister to make it to my warped timeline safely." he replied. "Why not just wish for your fragments to reunite with you?" she asked

Storm chuckled dryly, "Because knowing the jerk responsible for doing so, made sure I don't get them all at once. Besides, I think of that method is a shortcut and I don't like following those so called shortcuts. My journey is indeed a long one." he told her.

Naruko shrugged and continued the ride in silence as the elevator reached the ground floor and opened up with a blinding light. "Well, good luck." Storm told her as they walked out. They stood on opposite sides as the arena they were in was in the very clouds themselves, a heavenly battle arena.

Storm whistled at this, "A battle in the very heaven's themselves...You the wielder of the holiest of swords, and I, a warrior of the divine. This is truly an interesting situation. But I'm not going to roll over and give up easily. You ready Naruko?" he asked as Leo and Elo appeared and transformed into his weapons. Naruko closed her eyes and drew her holy sword. She opened them and focused on Storm, "Yes." she said in seriousness.

**Live or Die by the Sword**

**What power do you hold in your hands...?**

**Dancing flames, decaying Earth, withered ocean**

*Final Fantasy XIII Soundtrack: Saber's Edge*

Storm started first, and Naruko noticed a strange red aura surrounding him as he dashed forward, twin blades in hand. She quickly leaped back in a guarded position to see what he was going to do. He quickly made his weapons shifted into gun mode as he started firing bullets at her, leaping back himself while doing so and aimed.

Naruko quickly started to run as she weaved through the bullets and deflected some back at her opponent while using Futon: Great Breakthrough to increase their speed. Seeing this, Storm quickly slashed through the deflected bullets and Naruko noticed his aura changed into a blue color. Next thing she saw was Storm casting fireballs and bolts of lightning at her.

Naruko then dismissed her sword and sent a Suiton: Water Shock Wave at the spells as it doused the fireballs and absorbed the electricity and sent the electric wave at Storm.

Storm charged at the electric wave, impaling Elo to the ground as he used Leo to collect the energy and have it travel to Elo who then sent it down to the ground, causing the heavens to rumble with the sound of thunder. He then fired a barrage of bullets from Leo as he pulled out Elo and leapt into the air, right in the light of the sun.

Naruko dodged the bullets and closed her eyes on purpose as she looked up and focused on her hearing.

Storm sheathed Elo for a minute and brought out the Contender, aimed the one-shot bullet, and fired it. He then threw a ball of fire ahead of it and shards of ice towards the ground.

Naruko ran into the fireball and it didn't affect her due to her high magical resistance and rolled around the Contender as she sent an air bullet at her airborne enemy.

"Kuso..." Storm muttered as he flipped backwards as he landed a good distance away from his opponent. He tossed Leo and Elo out as they shifted in their lion cub forms and charged at Naruko, he then opened the Contender and began to reload it. While Naruko loved all things lion related, she did her best not to cuddle the lion cubs and made a dozen clones to keep them occupied as she attacked the reloading Storm.

He had 10 seconds before he was in range of Naruko's blade, enough for him. He reloaded the Contender, aimed, and fired. At this proximity, she can't dodge as the bullet was aimed for her torso as he fired. He had to hurry and quickly reload another one, knowing that bullet of his might be blocked, can still weaken Naruko's potential still, buying him a bit more time.

Naruko made a sealess Kage Bunshin and used it as a platform to jump over the bullet and hurried to Storm without breaking her stride.

Storm narrowed his eyes, looks like he has to get serious. With one hand, he pulled of his Konoha headband and tossed it aside. Then, an eruption of magic bursted from his body, creating a shockwave that shook the ground as the clones distracting Leo and Elo dissipated as they ran towards Naruko, trying to protect their father from her.

Naruko turned around and threw some water whips ensnaring the cubs by their feet and mouths and continued to Storm and drew her sword as she went for a vertical slash at him.

Faster than even her, Storm created a crystal replica of her Excalibur and blocked the attack with only one arm. He then kicked her in the stomach and head-butted her hard as he put the Contender away and created a second crystal Excalibur in his other hand.

Naruko gritted her teeth as she blocked one of the swords and continued to be on the defensive against Storms dual style of sword play.

"These swords are just as powerful as yours Naruko, even if these are fakes, they can still surpass the original if they desired to." he told her as he swept her legs with his foot as he pinned her down on her back with their blades locked in a deadlock.

"If you say so, but I'll stick to the original!" she shouted as she blasted him away with Invisible Air and got back on her feet as she dashed towards her opponent with a Prana Burst and let the sparks fly as she continued a heavy assault on her opponent.

"Paradigm Shift: Chousen!" Storm shouted as Naruko noticed his aura turn grey as he deflected her attacks.

I am the bone of my crystal

Then blades of crystal appeared in the air and fired themselves at Naruko, while the others launched themselves at the water holding Leo and Elo, crystalizing the water and allowing them to break free as they reunited at their father's side. Naruko remembered about this and prepared to defend anyway she could against Storm using his soul for whatever Jutsu it was.

Leo and Elo opened their jaws wide as Storm shoved the two crystal Excaliburs into their throats as they leaped into his hands in gun form, albeit, bigger with their mouths serving as the tip of the gun. "Let's see how the fury of two Excaliburs can annihilate one Excalibur." Storm said as his fingers were on the triggers as the eyes of the guns glowed ominously as the mouths of the gun radiated a glowing light within. Naruko's eyes went wide as she called on Avalon to guard her from the attack as it fired at her.

The blast of destructive light hit the protective barrier of Avalon, dispelling the light as Storm smirked. "One down...Two more to go." Storm said mockingly as he aimed his other gun at Naruko. "You still had the three limit use of Avalon on you so I have to make sure to take them down so you don't have that enhanced regeneration or absolute protection. Fire in the hole." he continued as he fired the second blast of destructive light.

Naruko bit her lip, it was a long shot, but it was worth it. She coated her sword with Invisible Air and released to the ground and launched herself in the air, managing to dodge the attack.

Earth is my body, and fire is my blood.

Storm's guns reverted back to normal as he shifted them into sword mode and threw them like javelins as they spun around in the air, targeting Naruko. As she descended to the ground, she batted away the spinning swords, until they came back at her and she continued to bat them away again and again. She finally landed and gave them one more good hit as they impaled themselves into the ground and she charged at Storm once more to get into close range.

I have witnessed the story of the Crystal Legends

Storm charged at her in return, creating crystal versions of Kanshou and Bakuya while doing so.

Naruko then used her Prana Burst to destroy one of the swords as she rolled over Storm's back and went to hit him, but the male blonde created another crystal sword copy of the one he lost and blocked the hit. Naruko kept destroying them as Storm kept making them, creating a deadly dance of creation and destruction as crystal shards illuminated the clouds.

Unknown to Darkness, Nor known to Light

Then the crystal shards of the broken crystal weapons floated in the air, transforming into chains as they bound Naruko's arms as Storm threw his blades at her. "Shingi, muketsu ni shite banjaku." he said as the blade hit her and flew off, causing him to create another pair and slashed at her repeatedly as the first pair returned, impaling her back as he dealt the blow at the same time, causing them to break apart. He leapt back and created his third pair as they grew twice their size as he charged at her, delivering an X-slash as he past her with blades outstretched like wings as they gently fell apart like feathers.

"GAAAH!" Naruko shouted as she started to regenerate and weakly stood and drew her sword as she tried to fight the pain as she glared at the older counterpart. Leo and Elo returned to his side, transforming and combining into a bow. Then a crystal arrow appeared and he took aim with it as Naruko felt the flow of power in it as he fired it at her. Naruko still ready to fight, broke the arrow with a swing of her sword as she cot closer, but Storm kept shooting arrows at her, but she kept blocking them.

Have withstood pain and loneliness to create cherished and unbreakable bonds

Naruko did a Futon: Great Breakthrough to clear the area and continued blocking arrows and fired off a Suiton: Water Trumpet at Storm while dodging the arrows in a sprint.

"Time to chill." he said as he threw his arm out, causing the water to freeze as it began falling apart. He then fired a barrage of fireballs at her and fired bullets at her as he added another strange line through the entire battle.

*Final Fantasy XIII Soundtrack: Saber's Edge-End*

*Fate/Unlimited Codes BGM: Emiya/Unlimited Blade Works-Start*

Yet, even in the depths of the Void I shall continue to shine

Naruko bit her lip, "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she shouted and hundreds of clones appeared as they charged at Storm and Naruko began to charge Excalibur. She didn't want to end up in that Reality Marble.

"As my life begins anew in..." he continued, summoning his own clones that took down Naruko's own clones as the real one charged at him.

"Fabula Nova Crystallis" he finished with a smirk, as white fire encircled them and the clones as everything was engulfed in light.

When Naruko opened her eyes, she saw it, the forbidden magic that violates reality, a Reality Marble.

It was a strange platform in the night sky as below them was an endless sea of chaos as the clouds swirled around the new place as little lights floated in the very air around them as Storm stood a good distance away from her.

"Welcome, to the legend of crystals." Storm greeted. Naruko gritted her teeth and raised her sword, "EX-" said and brought it down, "-CALIBUR!" she roared as the light beam went to Storm. "Useless!" Storm shouted as he held his hand up as if to halt it. "Ullr's Shield!" he ordered as a barrier covered his as the power of Excalibur was blocked. Naruko realized that ability he used was similar to Avalon in a sense. It nulled her attack and did no damage to him, if it was Rho Aias, then he would experience an intense level of pain while using it to defend against such a powerful attack. Just what is he?

Naruko turned to see both clones dispelling themselves and she frowned, most of her clones were killed in the battle as Storm's own clones poofed away. "How about a summon showdown?" Storm asked with a grin on his face as Naruko furrowed her brows at him.

"Why? You most likely have something at a divine level; I wouldn't risk the toads against something like that! This is you and me!" she shouted as she charged at him again and sent a barrage of Futon: Wind Bullets at him.

"Don't worry," he replied dodging the wind bullets like dodge ball, "My summons are limited to a total of five minutes before leaving, but if its toad vs. toad then I'm all game." he finished as some of the floating lights transformed into blades as they attacked her from behind.

Naruto turned around and destroyed the swords in a spinning slash and faced Storm, "No, I need to face you just like this, just me!" she proclaimed as she sent a Suiton: Water Dragon at the male blonde.

He swung his blade downwards; a bolt of thunder more powerful than what she knew descended from the heavens and destroyed her water dragon. "Face you judgment with thunder...Kirin." he said, raising his left arm up as electricity danced in his hand as a massive Kirin beast roared in the heavens, facing down at Naruko. "Disappear with the thunder..." he said, swinging his arm down. He flinched, the pain of the electricity was burning the insides of his nerves, and she noticed this detail as the sky was radiating blue light.

Naruko activated Avalon as she ran at Storm to give her a one way road of avoiding damage to get close to him. The thunder dragon came down on and hit her, but did nothing as Naruko capitalized on his pain and went to stab him in the chest.

"I don't think so!" another voice rang up as a wall of ice erupted from the ground as she impaled it, breaking it as another Naru caught the blade in his bare hands. "Bout time Snow Jr. Where the hell have you've been?" Storm demanded as the one in the white trench coat and bandana smirked. "What, I was busy arm wrestling a Behemoth." he replied, making Storm roll his eyes as the now dubbed Snow Jr. threw Naruko away from them.

Naruko stared in shock at the new comer, but then she remember the aria, 'Crystal legends', legend with an 'S', as in more than one, "How many are there?" she asked

"So far, I've unlocked two. But there are many versions of these guys that even I've lost count. There are a total of 14 Crystal Legends, each with its own story and history woven together in a way that you cannot comprehend. These Narus like Snow Jr. Here are fragments of me, being taught and raised by heroes and villains of great feats and legends. This is from the same world like me, but a different timeline. There is a third one, but I only summon him if I'm facing an opponent worthy of battle." he replied as he started healing himself with magic as Snow Jr. punched the palm of his hand and cracked his neck.

Naruko's hair shadowed her eyes and she charged at them without a word, it didn't matter if there were two or two hundred, she would still continue.

"Keep her off me for a bit, I'm pulling one last move, and it'll end my Reality Marble once it's done." Storm whispered to Snow Jr. who nodded and charged forward, fists bore as he showed no fear.

With that, Storm removed his red sleeves and gritted his teeth in pain. He's aware that if he uses his Magic Circuits in the condition they are now, his whole body will be painfully torn apart from the inside. But thanks to Kyuubi inside of him, he'll live. "...Crystal Genesis activates. Trace...on." he muttered through his lips. His body felt like it was set on fire as his arms opened up a series of wounds. He forced himself not to scream as he gathered all the energy of the Reality Marble for his most desperate attack he could think of. He was going to recreate one of Konoha's worst nightmares once again.

Naruko slashed Snow Jr., but he dodge it and went for a two hit combo, but Naruko jumped over him and went for a kick, which he block with his forearm and grabbed her ankle to slam her into the ground. Naruko used her hands to catch herself and kick her opponent in the stomach, but the man jumped back and sent and ice spell at her. Her ran through it unharmed thanks to her magic resistance and threw a kunai at his head, which he caught in his mouth. Naruko then went for a low kick, which Snow Jr. jumped over and punched the ground hard, sending Naruko flying back.

This had given Storm the time he needed.

The lights, the crystals, and the collection of chaos within the Reality Marble gathered behind the ledge of the platform and started to take shape with nine tails and a fox body. Once the light faded, a grey colored crystal, empty body of one Kyuubi stood as Storm jumped on top of its head and slammed his hand into it as red chakra coursed through his arm into the crystal body as color filled it as the eyes of the beast opened as it roared in savage fury.

"How's it like being out of the seal?" he asked as the fox's eyes looked up to the head as the fox smirked. **"Better than ever kid, let's show them our version of teamwork."** he replied. "Let's show her nine heads are better than two." Storm added as he added more chakra and magic as eight more heads of Kyuubi were created. "Trigger off...Set, Nine Bullet Revolver." he finished as all nine heads opened their mouths as they gathered chakra and aimed at Naruko who was busy fending off Snow Jr.

Naruko opened her eyes wide as she dodged another two hit combo and started to dash at her opponent as the beams of chakra fired at her. She activated Avalon for the final time and charged Excalibur while she was under attack. After it charged, she ran under the beast and fired the light she stored right into the underbelly of it, "EXCALIBUR!"

The light tore the fox as Storm smirked as he was being swallowed by the light of the sword as the Reality Marble dissipated. Naruko sighed, finally defeating her opponent until Snow Jr. Laugh. "Wow, you did a real number on him. But there's one thing about Storm, is that he doesn't die that easy. He's too stubborn." he commented as from the smoke of the area where Excalibur blasted the beast as Storm walked in, his left side scorched and unusable.

Naruko panted as she Prana Bursted past Snow Jr. and went to hit Storm on his unusable side.

"Attacking my left side eh?" Storm muttered as he pulled out a blue rose crystal. He tossed it and it erupted into many petals as a voice rang out. **"By grace of Etro, may thunder herald your awakening. Come forth, lord of the storms. A name in blood, a pact of truths, Odin Aesir shall rise, his bond eternal and unyielding."** and with that, a giant warrior in a read cloak appeared, wielding and S shaped sword in one hand and a spear in his other as he protected Storm's left side from Naruko. "Thanks partner." Storm said as the warrior nodded its head.

She continued to pant from exhaustion as she ran around the S shaped sword and went for Storm's useable side.

Though that was useless as well, because Storm unsheathed one of the most dangerous Noble Phantasms on par with Ea and Excalibur...Chizakura. The katana radiated a red menacing aura against her as she was pushed back by Storm who was panting right now, albeit, more gently than Naruko at the moment. "Man and I thought the fight against Orochimaru when he went all out was hard. This girl takes the cake." he mused as Snow Jr. snorted at that, "No wonder, because she probably ate it all." he replied when he came to Storm's side. "I'll fix you up, good luck." Snow Jr. said as he took Storm's injured side and it was healed as the frosty counterpart faded away. Storm flexed his left arm and sighed as he looked at Naruko. He held Chizakura over his head as the blade gathered energy, the wind twisting under its power as he looked at her in the eye with a challenge in them. "Bloom and scatter elegantly..." he muttered.

Naruko threw up her blade into a defensive stance. **"Chizakura!"** he shouted, swinging the sword downwards as energy of destructive proportions charged at Naruko. The blast hit her and she landed roughly on the ground with her armor in pieces. She did her best to get up, but she just fell down every time.

"Do you yield? Because even with the Sword of Promised Victory, you can't truly win every battle." he told her. Naruko ignored him and continued to try and stand. Storm sighed as Chizakura hummed as it gathered power. "I'm not sure what this blade wants to show you, but maybe it's something that you yearned for ever since you could think and talk. But I'm afraid this is the end of this battle Naruko Uzumaki. Be honored, I only draw Chizakura against only the most powerful and worthiest of foes in battle." he said as the wind danced as the katana glowed brightly.

She finally managed to get on one leg and kept trying to stand; she would not go out like this! She would stand on her own two feet! "Farewell Naruko Uzumaki, may we meet again on different circumstances..." he spoke to her as he thrust his sword forward as a destructive beam of light was released and aimed at Naruko. She finally stood tall and took the blast head on, no fear on her face as she was consumed by the light.

*Fate/Unlimited Codes BGM: Emiya/Unlimited Blade Works-End*

Once the light died down, Naruko Uzumaki was on her back, unconscious from the final blow as Storm sighed. "Thank goodness Avalon is limited in her battles, or else we couldn't land blows on her except physical ones that would just regenerate. I call cheats on that sheath, Aesir, heal her, we are the victors of this battle." he told his summon who nodded as a ball of white light erupted from Odin Aesir's hand as he casted it on Naruko, whose injuries were healed as she started to regain conscious.

"Huh?" she muttered, didn't she die in the fight?

"Good to see you up and about Naruko. Be thankful I'm the merciful type with other Narus." Storm greeted as he and Aesir were tending to heal his wounds.

Naruko turned her head to the side and had a little blush on her face, "Thank you." she muttered in a tiny voice. She was prideful and a bit saddened that she had lost, but she could at least say thanks.

Apparently, he heard. "No problem." he replied with a small smile on his face, "You're actually one of the first to actually make me draw Chizakura from its sheath. No one has ever done that since I forged it from its very metals. That proves you're a powerful warrior in your own right, even without Avalon. Oh, right!" he said bopping his fist into his palm. "Naruko, this is Odin Aesir, I call him Aesir for short, Aesir, and this is Naruko." he said gesturing to each other. The giant warrior knelt down and bowed to her, with the honor of a warrior who won another's respect.

"Um, hi." she said as while her body was healed, she still couldn't really move that much. **"...Hello."** Aesir said as he started healing her. "Sorry about that. He's a bit shy with others." Storm apologized. "It's okay...aren't you going to get the Grail now?" she asked

"Well...I was wondering if you'd come along. Going to get it alone felt kind of depressing if you ask me." he replied. "...I'd like that, I'd really like that." she said with a smile as Storm held out a hand and Naruko used all her strength to grab it with hers. "Let's go." he said as he turned to Aesir who transformed into a six legged horse. "You're probably still weak after the battle, so he'll take both of us towards the Grail." he said as he scooped her in his arms, causing her to 'eep' at that as he jumped onto the horse as it ran out of the arena and towards the only source of energy in the entire area...the Holy Grail itself.

Set on top of a series of stairs on a pedestal, stood the Holy Grail as Storm and Naruko jumped of Aesir's back as he transformed back to his humanoid form. "Thanks partner, see you soon." he said as Aesir nodded as he disappeared. With that Storm looked up the stairs and sighed. "While everything doesn't last forever, I actually had fun with the others here. How about you?" he asked Naruko. "It was nice, interesting really. So much different than home...and much more fun really." she said with a small smile.

He nodded, "Maybe one day, you can have an adventure from your home and we can meet again. Who knows, people tend to run into each other again in some point, maybe we could under some circumstances we didn't see coming." he told her with a smile as he proceeded to walk up the stairs, the Holy Grail unleashing its power as Storms coat and cape fluttered in the wind as he proceeded higher up the stairs as he touched the Grail. He put his lips to the cup and drank its contents as his body was glowing, as was Naruko's.

"I made my wish, now you're heading back home for now. But I have the strangest feeling...we'll meet again." he said with a wink and he jumped into the air and into a portal that took him who knows where. "Yeah, me too." Naruko whispered as her vision turned white.

* * *

Naruko woke up in her bed with her hair all dishevel and yawned loudly as she stretched her arms in her white nighty.

"I wonder what's going to happen today?" she asked herself as she got up to have some breakfast, "Hey Haku-chan, make me some pancakes please~" she called out to her vassal and prepared for the day.

That was the end of the Holy Grail War-Naruto version as the various Narus continued their journeys. CG Naruto continued playing his galges while capturing the hearts of the girls possessed by runaway spirits, Blaze was continuing his duties as a Flame Haze as he and Alastor were traveling by wagons to their next destination, Lionheart continued to fight for his survival in another world with his sister, BK Naruto, leading Konoha in his name while defeating his foes in his world's Holy Grail Wars, Turanox leading his army of Nobodies for their next targets, Naruko herself continuing her journey to become the second King of Knights, and Storm…His adventure continues through the cracks of time and space, preparing for an encounter with someone of the future he did not expect…himself.

* * *

R&R

That's it folks, the end of this three way Omake chapter. I'll be working on Return of the Capturing God Season II now and I'll come by this fic again for the next update. And as Ignisha would say it, Ciassou!


	12. Plug In, NarutoEXE-Transmission!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows or any other references in the fic. The only thing he owns is his twisted sense of "imagination".**

* * *

There is a legend out there…of a dating sim game that was rumored to be…"unconquerable". Many brave warriors of many legends, both young and old, entered the battlefield to claim the young maiden's hand and rescue her from her prison, only to fall in defeat in their trials, losing hope and gave into despair. Even now, the girl waits for the savior to come and free her from the shackles of horrors unknown. Are you, young warrior, capable of saving this young girl?

**Yes**

**No**

Then good luck hero, all other gamers await for the end of your journey. Will you be victorious? Or will the cold hands of defeat claim you as well?

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he deleted another virus and harvested another stream of bug data from the game system. Wondering how the hell did the legendary Yin-Yang God get himself into this mess? Ah yeah, it was to cheer up the Capturing God, Keima Katsuragi, who was previously sobbing in grief over his latest game.

*Many hours ago*

"…Sorry…So sorry…" Keima sobbed as he rested his head onto his desk. "There, there Keima, don't give up!" Naruto said trying to cheer up his buddy as Elsie looked at her beloved Kami-sama with worry. "Kami-nii-sama, what's wrong?! You're not looking so good." Elsie asked as Keima replied with his face in his desk as he continued sobbing.

"Y-you will still call this incompetent me 'God'?" he asked as Elsie was unnerved by how the legendary Capturing God is behaving. "No matter what I do…I still can't capture her!" he wailed as Elsie noticed his PFP in hand. "So it's just as the rumor said…" Keima muttered as Elsie sighed. She wondered how bad it could be for a game to get the confident Capturing God she awed in to feel so down.

"But if Kami-nii-sama can't capture her…then it must be a hard game." She concluded as Keima looked at her with a face of a wooden dummy as he became enraged. "JUST TAKE A LOOK AT THIS GAME AND SEE IF YOU CAN CALL STILL CALL IT THAT!" he snapped as he showed Elsie what he did. She watched as he picked his options, and noticed that the scene replayed again. "Does she maybe have bad hearing?" Elsie guessed as Naruto came out of Keima in his ghostly form and laughed. "No Elsie, there's a bug in the game's programming, causing it to loop…Oh, can I explain it to her?" Naruto asked as Keima waved in a 'go ahead' way while still trying to figure out how to break the loop.

"A bug, in terms of technology of many varieties, is an error in the data that affects other parts of the system itself. It usually happens due to the code in the program having an error or mistake in it that will tend to bring forth unexpected results, both good and bad. And in Keima's case…" Naruto explained as he looked at his partner as he was sent into another loop. "It's the bad kind." He finished with a hint of dry humor. "In games, some of them deliberately have bugs set by a programmer which tends to be a secret until it comes out, but due to the idiots who made these games, they were all about the merchandise as they didn't focus on the game. Especially since the game itself was in my opinion, hastened to completion due to deadlines." He said as Keima screamed in anguish as he was stuck in another loop.

"If Keima can't capture this girl, then the Capturing God is no more…" Naruto spoke with an ominous tone as Elsie gasped. Part of her brained put it simple. If the Kami-sama she knew wasn't able to capture this girl in the game, then he is not the true Capturing God and she had partnered with the wrong person. Worse to come, she'll lose her head! "That's terrible! Can't he ask the company to make a patch for the game so he could capture her?!" Elsie asked. Keima sighed, "No, the company that made this game went bankrupt. So they can't fix it…" he replied as he continued to write in his memo of another loop.

"But we could always use…_that_." Naruto said causing Keima's finger's to pause at what he said. "That? Oh, you mean that debugger of yours? I thought it works only for your job debugging the government's systems." Keima asked as Naruto scoffed. "Oh please, I use that for some quick cash, but with others like you, it can help debug games, computers, cell phones, you name it! Just send the game data and I'll go into the game matrix and fix the errors, create a patch for other players, and we'll be millionaire's baby!" Naruto announced as Keima's eyes were glittering with joy. "I'm so happy to have you as a split personality." Keima sobbed childishly as Naruto smirked. "Indeed, now bow to the glory of Naruto!" he announced as many a boy and girl in the class did so.

As they reached home, and activating Naruto's hidden laboratory, Keima inserted the game into the debugging machine and grabbed what Naruto called a PET as Naruto's spirit digitalized and entered the strange handheld. "You sure this will work?" Keima asked as Naruto smirked and gave him the Good Guys Pose ™, "Trust me; I've done this a million times! What could possibly go wrong?" he asked. Keima sighed; sometimes this split personality of his will get him killed in the game world. "Alright then…Plug in, Naruto EXE, transmission!" Keima roared as Naruto entered the cyber world.

*Flashback End!*

"Ah that's right, that's what I did." He recalled as he deleted another virus. He looked around the matrix and whistled at the damage to the game. "Damn, I knew they hastened the creation of this game, but I didn't think that it'd be _that_ bad." He whistled as he observed the garbled data and sighed. "Well, better start by fixing the startup data." Naruto muttered as he proceeded to head towards the location of the startup programing. "Let's see here…will do the save data one later…memory slots…aha! Startup right there…Whoa!" Naruto gasped in shock as he couldn't believe his eyes at how cloudy the startup data was.

"Man, these guys are terrible. The bugs created more viruses that will tear this game apart if they aren't purged. Well, time to start some busting!" Naruto replied as a faceplate covered his mouth and nose as his arm turned into…a cannon. "Spiral Buster!" he shouted as he began deleting viruses left and right as they turned to him and recognized a dangerous enemy. "Bring it on twerps." Naruto taunted as he readied his Buster, thirsty for more victims to delete.

"You know Kami-sama; he's taking a long time in there." Elsie said out of the blue, as she and Keima were busy waiting by either playing games or cooking or cleaning, with the last two done mainly by Elsie. Without even looking up from his game, Keima replied, "It's just how it is. When trying to fix bugs or viruses in something complicated as a game or government data. It'd take hours to fix depending on how bad the damage was." He replied as he heard a ping from the PET.

"Uzumaki Naruto is back with a report on status, sir!" Naruto shouted with a mock salute. Keima was immediately at the screen. "What's the status Naruto? Are the bugs gone? Is there an error still lurking? Is Sora going to be okay?" Keima asked as he kept asking more and more questions as Naruto held up a hand that immediately silenced him. "Bad news, due to the bugs in the game itself, its mass producing viruses like a factory producing games, which I cannot do due to the lack of firepower in my arsenal at the moment. Worse news, if I can't delete the source of the bugs and obtain the core data for it, Sora Asuka cannot be saved." This made Keima's heart beat faster with dread and horror at what he was hearing. "Even terrible news…Whoever programmed everything here did the crappiest job I have ever seen. It's one of those lazy ass workers that made this game ruined." He finished as Keima's eyes were blazing hot at the information he just heard.

"Damn those lazy programmers…" Keima growled with savage anger as he looked at Naruto with a serious look on his face. "What do you need to get rid of the bugs?" he asked as Naruto gestured to a nearby drawer. "My Battle Chips, I need them to help me destroy the swarms of viruses and to destroy the breeders in here. Now hurry, if this keeps up even my debugger will break!" Naruto replied as Keima grabbed a strange folder and started inserting strange data chips into the PET.

That was then; Naruto had realized that he hadn't started telling the good news yet. "But the good news is that I've fixed the startup, saving, and memory data. So your PFP won't break or have startup issues when playing it." That made Keima's day before returning into the data stream of the game to delete the viruses and remove the bugs in the game itself.

"Now let's see here…" Naruto mused, looking over at the hordes of viruses coming from one of the major bug sources. "They're all small fry, so I better delete them fast." He said, cracking his knuckles as he began to step forward. "Program Advance: Omega Spread." He muttered as the Spiral Buster on his arm altered a bit as he aimed it at the incoming swarm and fired a single bullet. In an instant it came into contact with one virus, it exploded into many as they pierced many viruses as Naruto kept firing for the next 10 seconds as they had all pretty much became deleted for good as Naruto dashed for the bug on top of a pile of program data.

"Yeesh…and I thought the other guys' rooms were a mess. This thing takes the cake." Naruto said as he fired a few shots at the bug data clinging onto the data. It didn't budge one bit. "…Okay, how about a Charged Shot?" he asked as he collected the energy he needed and fired a powerful energy bullet. This got a reaction from the bug data as it screeched and jumped off the program and fled deeper into the game system. "I'm willing to bet that the source of the bugs is in there." Naruto said to himself as he pursued it.

As he followed the moving form of bug data, he was pushed back by a barrier of sorts. "Oh great…" he muttered, he recognized this type of security. It was an anti-hacker wall that would lead to the heart of the game's data itself. But from the looks of it, it is also the source of all the bugs inside Keima's games. He pressed his hands to the wall and analyzed it, recognizing the reason why it won't open. "There are too many viruses and bugs in this main programing that it won't open until I've cleared them out…" Naruto muttered in a dark tone as he cracked his neck and turned around. "Well…time for me to earn some Zenny while I'm at doing this." He said with a dry tone in his voice.

*Several battles later*

"Okay, whoever screwed up with this game is a big time troll who needs to suffer a swirly without the toilet being flushed after someone used it…." Naruto grumbled with anger as he scared off another collection of bugs that fled pass the barrier. He was tired, he was hungry, hell, he wanted to party and drink to his heart's content with a bunch of beautiful women and live the good life damn it! "That's it, when I'm done here; I'm going to a bachelor party and go crazy. This place is driving me nuts!" Naruto exclaimed as he noticed the barrier fell apart. The minute it fell apart, a horrible smell, the one of rotting meat and decaying corpses filled the air.

It was disgusting as Naruto held his breath before adjusting the air filter on his faceplate as he entered the center room of the game's data. This room was filled with numerous ones and zeroes as Naruto looked around the room, alert and wary, wondering where all the bugs he scared off ran to. The walls and floors were clean, the ceiling was clear of bugs, so where were they?

"That's odd…They all fled in here. But where are they…?" Naruto muttered as he noticed a black void in the center of the room. It was the core of the game, the one that had all the data inside of it stored as it was black as a sinner's soul. Naruto whistled, "Now this reminded me of how Angra Mainyu looked like while he was still an embryo in the Holy Grail. Which means…" he added as he aimed his Spiral Buster at the void that pulsed at the threat aimed at it. "I've hit the jackpot baby!" he finished as he fired a Charged Shot at the void. The blast made contact as the void began changing shape.

Naruto looked on, amazed at the round shape as it began bulging and taking on a shape…a shape he recalled all too well. He realized what that thing was now; it was collecting the other bugs so that it could become a massive organism that can destroy data with little effort. But since it is a new born, it's limited to the game.

"To think the infamous Multibug Organism Gospel was lurking here of all places…" Naruto said to himself with a wry smile on his face. "This must be one twisted surprise. What's next, an encounter with another Naru from a different timeline or something?" he asked mockingly, oh Naruto, the irony of that statement might get you killed one day. The giant wolf-like creature turned to Naruto and roared savagely at him as Naruto placed a hand on his Buster and smirked. "Hey Keima, found the source!" he called out as a holographic screen appeared near him as it showed Keima's face as he saw _what_ was dwelling inside the game.

"So, this is the bug that's caused many players to fail in their conquest of this game?" Keima asked from the screen as Naruto nodded his head. "Yup, if we delete it here and now, then Sora Asuka will be saved and can finally be conquered for good this time. I'll need my special folder for this one. The VS Solo one if you would mind." Naruto told Keima who nodded as he started inserting more Battlechips into the PET as the old ones were ejected from the handheld. "Are you ready for this Naruto? Battle routine set…" Keima started.

"Execute!" Naruto finished as Gospel roared.

*Initiate Boss Battle-VS Gospel*

"This guy has 2000 HP eh? It shouldn't be a problem then." Keima said, observing the HP that Naruto and Gospel have. "But the main problem is that his body is impregnable, the only weakness is his mouth." Naruto replied as Keima raised a brow. "How do you know?" he asked, "Because I've faced him before." Was the reply as Naruto dodged a shockwave and fired his Buster at the gapping mouth. That was when Naruto noticed everything around him and Gospel was falling apart. "Naruto, what's going on?!" Keima demanded as Naruto observed the destruction.

"Gospel's birth is causing the game to crash; the data is going out of control! If we don't delete him for good, then it's Game Over for this game and Sora." Naruto explained with a bitter tone in his voice as Keima began to snap. "THAT'S IT! DELETE THAT ABOMINATION AT ALL COSTS! YOU MUST SAVE SORA!" Keima roared as Naruto sighed. "Hai, hai, I'm on it genius." He replied as the head of Gospel transformed into a humanoid being that fired a few hurricanes at him, which he dodged with ease. "Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword in…download, Program Advance: Life Sword 1" Naruto muttered as he held a sword made of pure energy in his hand and charged headfirst towards Gospel.

He slashed at the humanoid form as it arched back in pain as it reverted to the wolf head of Gospel once again and the Life Sword 1 dissipated from Naruto's hands. Then Gospel growled and roared, hitting Naruto and point blank range with a powerful shockwave that made Naruto crash into the ground violently. "Damn, that freakin hurts like hell…" Naruto muttered as he got up.

So far, he did 540 points of damage to Gospel's health, which is now reduced to 1460 points and he had 940 points of health left. He quickly checked which Battlechips he had now he could use in the next fight. So far, he had a Recover 120, an Elec Sword, a + 20 Attack, ProtoMan V1, and a Custom Sword. He could use the Double Hero Program Advance once he got the Variable Sword, but he's not taking any risks right now. He discarded both Recover 120 and + 20 Attack and proceeded to dodge the Poltergeists that Gospel has lovingly sent him and avoid a sonic boom from the beast as he bid his time as he noticed his Battle Chips were reloaded and checked them.

Bingo. Just the right Chips he needed. "Fire Sword, Aqua Sword, Elec Sword, Battle Chips in…Download!" he ordered as he prepared his second ace attack. "Program Advance: Life Sword 2!" he shouted as he swung the sword of energy as Gospel turned into another being that fired it's boomerang at him. While the boomerang got him; he also got Gospel as it reverted back to its original form, dealing a bit more damage.

Gospel HP: 860

Naruto HP: 890

"_If I can get at least another Program Advance ready, then I'll be Scott free." _Naruto thought as he dodged the incoming data wraiths created by Gospel. That was then, the giant Multibug Organism began sucking in air as Naruto was being dragged to it. He forced himself backwards against this vacuum of air that Gospel was absorbing just in time for it to unleash a devastating foul breath. "Hey, haven't ya ever heard of a mint or a toothbrush dude?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in front of his face to prove his point. The creature snarled at him as its head transformed into a giant drill, aimed directly at him. "Oh shit." He concluded as the drill launched itself at him.

"Gah…!" Naruto gasped in pain as he took the brunt of the attack as he was knocked on his back as Gospel's head returned.

Naruto's HP: 540

"This guy's a beast." Naruto chuckled dryly as he got back up as he checked his current hand of Battle Chips. "These will do for now." He muttered as he selected the possible combinations and prepared to fight Gospel. Gospel began gathering energy in its mouth as Naruto recognized that attack. It was an enhanced shock wave that seeks out its target. "Invisible 2, Battle Chip in, download." With that, Naruto faded from existence as the shockwave passed by and failed to seek its target as it dispelled itself. "Zap Ring 2 and Blower, Battle Chips in, download."

With that, Naruto appeared and fired a ring charged with electricity as it made contact with Gospel's mouth, causing its whole body to be paralyzed as a giant fanlike machine appeared on his arm as he aimed it at the open mouth. "I take it you like your spicy foods inferno hot, right?" he asked mockingly as he fired a blazing tornado into Gospel's mouth, dealing a good amount of damage as Gospel recovered from paralysis.

Gospel HP: 670

"Recovery 150, download!"

Naruto HP: 690

With that Naruto started avoiding more of the Poltergeist that Gospel created as it began to suck in air, causing Naruto to once again be drawn closer to Gospel. But sadly, he did not have time to pull away as he was forced to use a Charge Shot to deal a bit of damage before the breath of fire engulfed him.

Gospel HP: 620

Naruto HP: 480

"Kuso…that really hurts…" Naruto grumbled as the flames died down. He checked his hand to see which chips he's got this time and his eyes widened as he developed a smirk. He needed to weaken that thing a bit then go in for the kill baby! With that, Naruto inserted the Battle Chips and began to use his Spiral Buster every chance Gospel unleashed a shock wave. But sometimes he got hit by either a Poltergeist or one of Gospel's shockwave.

Naruto HP: 220

Gospel HP: 575

"Time to end this once and for all Gospel, here comes my ace. Fire Blade, Aqua Blade, and Elec Blade, Battle Chips in, triple download! Program Advance: Life Sword 3!" Naruto roared as he held another sword made of energy. But unlike the other two versions, this one was bigger and more powerful than the last two. "Here I come Gospel, do you have enough health to withstand this?!" Naruto demanded as he charged at the Multibug Organism with his last attack, which Gospel replied with a supercharged shockwave as the two enemies exchanged blows.

Naruto HP: 1

Gospel HP: 000

With that, Gospel's body flashed white as miniature explosions ruptured from its body as it was deleted from the game's programming once and for all, leaving behind a black core from its smoldering remains. Naruto panted tiredly, "Man, I haven't fought like that in years! I need to retrain myself again." Naruto sighed as he wiped off the sweat from his brow as he picked up the black core. "So this is the little bugger that recreated the Beast of Gospel eh? No doubt there are more of these in other versions of the same game. Better take this with me."

Naruto obtained BlkCore!

"Now to fix the game…" he started as he went to the game's central data core and started fixing the damages.

*One day later*

Keima was worried. To anyone else who knew Keima, they would know that something was not right when he was starting to worry about something, even if it was involving his games. "He's been in there for a whole day already. Did he really delete the source of the bugs, or did he get swallowed up by them?" Keima asked himself. True, he didn't like Naruto at times, but he's part of what made Keima…well, Keima.

"…The fun has arrived…! Thank you very much!" Exclaimed one Naruto Uzumaki from his PET as Keima tackled the handheld machine and looked at Naruto with bloodshot eyes. " .FIXED?!" Keima practically demanded as Naruto leaned back from the levels of creepy that Keima was pulling. "Yeah, I got the source of the bugs so I can now create a new patch that will fix the other ones owned by other gamers. So you can go and capture Sora Asuka." Naruto replied as Keima cheered with joy as he proceeded to start playing in God of Conquest Mode right off the bat.

"Yes…Yes….Yes…! I can see the ending…!" Keima exclaimed as he finally completed the game in the span of 10 seconds flat. His newest record of conquest of a dating sim game ever dated. "Oh and there's one more thing…" Sora said in-game, getting everyone's attention as she smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki for saving me and this game. Love you!" she waved with joy as the credits started rolling. Keima was flabbergasted and Naruto…well, he was caught off guard at that like everyone else.

"…Naruto, did you alter anything to make her say that?" Keima asked as Naruto rejoined Keima's mind. "No way, I think Sora must have come to life on her own will and became an actual existence inside of Gameindustri, which in return, allowed her to send this message to us!" Naruto exclaimed as Keima raised a mental eyebrow. _"…Gameindustri? What's that?" _Keima asked as Naruto chuckled, "Your Utopia that you seek Keima. One that you yearn to go to, but can never enter no matter what." The Yin-Yang God replied cryptically as Keima became even more confused.

*Tokyo Tower*

Above the famous Tokyo Tower of Japan, a vortex of some sort opened up at the tip as a figure landed and kept its balance while he observed his surroundings. _"I followed the space-time anomaly here. But I don't even know when, and where, am I. I hope I knew what I'm doing."_ The figure thought as the figure leapt down free fall style as it snapped its fingers. The figure landed on the solid ground on its feet without a splat, or a sound of sorts as the figure observed its surroundings before sensing something from the east. "Well now…Looks like a few uninvited guests are here for a visit." The figure mused before grinning. "I can already tell…This is going to be one hell of a party!" it shouted as it hijacked a parked motorcycle and proceeded to speed up and find the source, while causing immediate and absolute chaos to the city with the biggest speed chase of all of Japan. One that would make the guys green with envy and women awed as a new legend was about to be recorded in the history books.

* * *

**Hey guys! Fan of Fanfics21 here, sorry for not updating my Naruto/TWGOK fics for so long, due to (temporarily) being bored of writing them and discovering new interesting anime and manga, it inspired me to write these chapters again. Oh, and trailer time!**

Keima: "She will be my biggest challenge in this mission for capturing spirits!"

Naruto: "Nah, leave her to me Keima. I'll show you how I can speak with a girl like her…**WITH MY FISTS OF PAIN!**

Elsie: "Hey, Naruto-nii-sama, did you hear? Someone has become a new legend with the longest speed chase, and escape record of all time! They call him, 'The Shinobi'!"

Next Time: Samurai Princess!

Misato Katsuragi: "And don't you worry folks, there'll be plenty of fan service as well!"

Fan of Fanfics21: "I didn't promise any fan service! Damn you Misato, this is not Neon Genesis Evangelion!"

?: "Stay tuned!"


	13. Flag 8: Samurai Girl

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto, The World God Only Knows, or any references to other works in this fic, just his crazy and wild imagination.**

* * *

Cue opening song: Arcadia

Keima was standing on top of the roof of his school, looking up at the sky with his hand reaching out to it, to seek his ideal world and grab it with his own hands.

Naruto open his eyes from underneath the shade of the tree he was in, looking up at the sky with a smile, knowing that a new adventure was going to happen today.

Nani wo sagashite iru no

Yokobou ga tsuki no you ni

Yami wo 

In Tokyo, a figure whose cape and coat fluttered in the night wind looked down at the city with a calm, cool face as the figure's face was hidden in the shadows.

ruppu shiteru

Sou…hibiwareta genjutsu ni

Elsie and Mari were in the kitchen, enjoying their time together as Elsie prepared another tasty bento boxed lunch for her Capturing God and Yin-Yang God.

Okizi ni shite kita mono subete

Naruto was in his lab, opening a chest as he pulled out two similar red jeweled pendants as one of them was glowing with power.

Chikara ni kaete yuku yo

Mijukuna kono te ni afure souna risou ga

Keima looked out of the window of his usually dark room, looking at the stars as he plans to find a way to make his ideal world a reality. Meanwhile in a dojo, a teenage girl was pulverizing one of the dojo's training dummies to hone her martial arts skills, unaware of something slipping inside of her.

Tooku kagayaita 

On Tokyo Tower, a boy dressed in blue tribe-like clothes with a bladed lance at his side, sat at the top as he leaned back and took in the view of this new world in front of him.

Ano…

A woman with silver hair and red eyes walks out of a strange portal, headings towards Maijima City as she sensed something off there.

Hoshi wo tsukamu made

Naruto stood under the starry night, with a sword resting in front of him as a shooting star passed overhead.

Senkou no yume ga hora

Both the figure and the spear wielding warrior clashed, their weapons clashing with unrelenting fury in the night.

Kono mune ni furisosogu

A spear and two swords clashing in and out, with speeds only those well trained with weapons can see, that when those two warriors clashed, that they were masters of their weapons.

Tadoritsukeru kiseki wo shinjinagara

The silver haired girl woman faces her opponent, who was casting magic at her as smoke erupted from its collision as she jumped out of the smoke with a smile on her face.

Nari yamanai itami wo

Naruto was facing his opponent in a martial arts battle. Her skills were top notch as they fought on equal grounds, never giving into each other's blows as their fists connected with each other again, creating a shockwave from the impact.

Kaki kesu hodo koe wo agete

Naruto's target began to unleash her finishing move. One that would decide the victory of the match as Naruto gathered energy in his right hand as everyone he knew cheered him on.

Asu wo mamoru kara

With that, Naruto unleashed his final attack, causing a tempest to erupt from his fist as it laid down a path of destruction in his wake, defeating his opponent as everyone cheered him on in his greatest victory. In Tokyo, the figure rode its motorcycle, heading towards a new destination that was calling out to it. The silver-haired, red-eyed girl took a train towards her trip to Maijima City with a calm look on her face, not knowing her magic using opponent was lying back on the top of the train, heading towards the same destination as well.

Keima Katsuragi, who is the embodiment of Yin: Ideals and Imagination, and Naruto Uzumaki, who is the embodiment of Yang: Truth and Life, stand back to back in their mental world, looking up at the sky, as they wondered what new adventure is heading their way.

**Conquer Oneself: The Ideal**

"Look at the feedback we're getting Keima! After creating that patch, all of the players are downloading it like crazy!" Naruto exclaimed as Keima walked through the hallways, playing his PFP like usual. _"Well after the news of how we fixed the bugs, created the necessary patch, and how it ends, I'm not surprised by it."_ Keima mentally replied as Elsie followed them, with a happy expression. "These are great results Kami-nii-sama; the numbers of loose souls we have are enough to save our heads if we keep this up!" Elsie said in a cheerful voice. This reminded Keima of something.

"Speaking of which, how long is this going to last?!" he demanded as he recalled the previous conquests of the last four girls and how he and Naruto had to deal with those insane women (in his opinion). Then he recalled something about said girls, "Come to think of it, don't the ones possessed by one seem to be strange?" he asked as a giant "?" floated over Elsie's head. "What do you mean by that?" she asked as Keima opened up his notebook and began drawing. "It's because I've been thinking about the relationships that are shared between the hosts and the runaway spirits." He told her, showing his drawing as it showed the effects it has on its host.

"So, what do you think?" he asked as Elsie looked at the photo. Her expression was that of shock as the next three words escaped her lips. "…Nii-sama…picture…awful…" she said in a daze as Keima's expression deflated. "What?" he asked as both Elsie and Naruto were bursting into laughter. "I told you to take arts class, but no…you had to ignore the wisdom of the great Naruto and behold the results!" he spoke in-between his laughing fit. "Th-This is a runaway spirit? Ahahahahaha!" Elsie asked as she broke into more fits of laughter.

Keima, desperate to change the subject, tried to take the paper back as Elsie dashed off with it, intent on keeping it for herself as she bumped into someone. Or rather, something, and that something, is a delinquent

"That hurt…What're you looking at huh?!" the punk demanded, this scared Elsie as she saw the pissed off expression on his face. Elsie immediately hid behind Keima who looked at the punks. "What's this? Oh, minor characters. They look more like parsley to me." Keima said out loud, causing the thugs to snap at the insult. "You damn otaku bastard!" the thug shouted as he proceeded to punch Keima, who merely grabbed the fist and effectively crushed it, causing the delinquent to scream in pain. "Now look what I got here, a mere delinquent who doesn't have manners." Keima started as the punk started pleading to let his hand go. "So, you like to insult people?" he asked.

*Wham, thwack!*

The other punks looked at each other as they tried to compute what they just saw. "Was that your feet…?" the one who was at Keima's grip asked.

*Bam!*

"Yes it's the feet, The Feet Uppercut." Keima replied.

*Whack, thwack, bam, boom!*

"And here comes the Double Foot." Keima continued.

*Bonk!*

Elsie and everyone else looked at Keima with utter disbelief at what he did. "This is good." Keima said; his bare foot in the punk's face as he tried to look away. "Smell it, smell it, smell it…Now take it."

*Wham!*

"That's for you." He finished. "Gah…! What the hell are you? Bionic or something…?" the delinquent asked. "No, just you're everyday Game Master." Keima's curt replied as he then made the poor idiot into a pretzel as he struggled to get out of his hold. Keima looked at the other ones dully, "Real men don't pick on the weak, but I'll amuse you with my fists of pain." Keima told them while making his fists and got into a stance. One of them brought out two pocket knives and proceeded to do some sort of…dance. "How dull…" Keima muttered as the punk finished his dance. "Shocking, want a piece of me?!" the punk demanded as he thrusted his knife to Keima's head, if he was there.

"What, where did he-"the punk said as he crashed into the wall, leaving a body imprint while doing so. Keima merely glanced at the third one as he shivered in fear. "Leave." Keima ordered like he owned the place as the three delinquents fled, in the case of the one folded like a pretzel, bounced away. Gossip started as Keima proceeded to play his PFP, not noticing a female eyeing his technique. "You," she said as Keima knew from experience and from what Naruto told him about the consequence of ignoring a girl. He turned his head and looked at the one who called him out.

The girl had long brown hair and brown eyes, and the aura of a warrior. He knew this girl anywhere; Naruto is her eternal rival in the martial arts department: Kusunoki Kasuga. Leading a special martial arts skill only her family can inherit and use to its fullest and most lethal potential. _"Great, just my luck, I'd better save and see what she wants. Knowing her, probably wants a rematch with Naruto."_ He thought as from the corner of his eye, Elsie was nearby as her detector began blinking out an alert, and the nearest girl was Kusunoki herself. Great, now all he needs to do is wake up Naruto from his mental slumber and let the chaos begin again.

Keima sighed, his body lying on his bed as Naruto appeared in his ghostly form near Keima. "What's up man? I mean I beat her again." He asked as Keima looked at him. "It's our new target. She will be my biggest challenge in this mission for capturing spirits!" he exclaimed as Naruto laughed. "Nah, leave her to me Keima. I'll show you how I can speak with a girl like her…**WITH MY FISTS OF PAIN!**" he exclaimed as he punched the air like a boxer. They heard a knocking on the door as Elsie came in, looking at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto-nii-sama, did you hear? Someone has become a new legend with the longest speed chase, and escape record of all time! They call him, 'The Shinobi'!" she exclaimed as this gained Naruto's attention as Elsie used one of the screens in Keima's room to change the channel.

"The guy came out of nowhere, he just jacked my motorcycle and proceeded to speed off!" exclaimed a witness as a female one spoke up. "He's just a kid of all people, fourteen years old if his appearance went by it, and he looked like he was cosplaying a male version of Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII! And he looked good wearing it!" she said as Naruto froze at what the girl said. "So…he's already here…" he muttered and sighed. "Seriously, I don't recall anything this chaotic in all of my memories." He said to himself as he turned off the TV.

"Thanks for the info Elsie. Now I must continue my quest for the forbidden love of warriors." He said as Elsie nodded and left the room. "Do you know who that is?" Keima asked with mild interest. "Yeah, and you better take him seriously if you decided to pick a fight with him." Naruto warned as he faded away, causing Keima to pause from his gaming in confusion. What did Naruto mean by that?

The figure sighed as he leapt on to the next roof, only to stop when another figure, armed with a spear, landed in front of him. "I take it you won't let me pass unless we fight." The first one depanned as the other one smirked. "That's right Mr. Sunshine. Why not show me what you've got before you hit the road eh?" the second one replied, with hints of an accent in its voice. "…Fine, but call me Archer." The figure, now Archer replied.

"Then call me Lancer then. Now show me your moves!" the dubbed Lancer shouted as he charged at Archer, who blocked the spear with his blades. "That's funny; I don't recall any Archers that use swords!" Lancer called out. "Well, I'm just one hell of an Archer." Archer replied cheekily. Their weapons swung with vigor in the light of day on the roof as they clashed repeatedly against each other, telling the warriors of their respective lives and their hardships they went through as they clashed. Creating gashes and cracks on the cement surface of the building's roof as they came to a deadlock, both grinning as they broke the lock and charged at each other again.

* * *

*Deciding not to converge from one's path. Still, she cannot hide her maiden heart.*

"Why are _you_ here, Uzumaki?" Kusunoki demanded as Naruto was relaxing in her dojo. "Well, I wanted to see how the girl who claimed to be my rival was doing. Is it that bad?" the blond boy replied. Kusunoki glared at him, she hated him with a passion. That cheerful attitude, that annoying smile, that cute face of his…snap out of it! Cute is weak! But he was the only male to ever earn her respect. He was strong, a loyal warrior with a chivalrous code, and can give good advice like a guru would when he needs to be.

"I'm pretty much bored since the teachers don't really put up much of a good sparring partner like you." He answered anyway as Kusunoki refused to sigh. He was in her opinion, an insult to most martial artists, by creating something called the Taikyokuken (Supreme Ultimate Fist) that wasn't even real. He had invented it himself after claiming to have seen many fighters and their styles and blended them together to create a 'united balance of Yin and Yang' in one style. It was an insult to all in her opinion, but deep down even though she refused to admit it was a powerful fighting style. It was one unique style that balances out soft, weak attacks, to more ferocious attacks within seconds, constantly changing to any advantage in perfect balance like the Yin and Yang.

Her fighting style was one of the few that were able to rival it, the Life and Death style was in its own way, a Yin and Yang type of martial arts. So the only way for her to beat him is to outpace him in stamina and endurance, which she had only in human terms. Naruto on the other hand, was inhuman; his reserves of energy were on levels that surpassed all other people on this planet. To her, it was like he was a demon in human form…or a god. This tended to grate her nerves, no matter how many times she trained herself in increasing her stamina; she could not reach that level that rivaled Naruto's. Just what was his secret?

"Hey, how about a duel with weapons?" he asked out of the blue. Kusunoki looked at him; believe it or not, she had seen him with weapons before. From swords to spears, as long as it was a weapon, it was like an extension of his arm, which made him lethal for only masters, can fight like he did to those attempted kidnappers of Mio, which she heard from gossip and observed the next few days. But her family's line has also trained with weaponry, so to her, this will be her greatest joy, because two masters of weaponry duking it out was a rare honor among warriors. She was no fool to ignore such a challenge.

She went to get her Dao swords, not noticing how Naruto created two strange Chinese Dao swords that resembled Yin and Yang in appearance by muttering "Trace on." When she returned, she was wielding her own swords. She looked at his blades and couldn't tell which type of Dao sword it was, but was amazed by its beauty. The craftsmanship was that of an expert, with great detail and emotion in them, with high quality materials used to forge them. Now that was a true weapon. "Shall we begin?" He asked as Kusunoki smirked, he was the only one who can make her blood boil in battle.

*Fwoom.*

*Kling*

Two warriors clashed.

*Clang!*

Their souls were set aflame in a savage rivalry.

*Crash!*

Their burning passion with blades moved with elegant grace and power.

*Whoosh!*

They deflected each other's blows, sparks erupting from the clash of metals with speeds of expert martial artists. "Can you keep up with me?" Kusunoki asked as they came into a deadlock. Naruto grinned. "No, can _you_ keep up with _me_!" he shouted as they broke the deadlock. Naruto's black blade was swung, aiming for the legs which Kusunoki blocked. But his white blade made its move to slash her shoulder, which she blocked and countered as she aimed for his chest.

He twisted away in time for the sword to pierce nothing. Deciding for some payback, he swung his blade against the base of her sword, which she used to hold back the attack, failing to notice the small crack on the blade. _"Tch, even my own Bakuya is starting to crack from the force I put into that swing."_ He thought as he noticed the small crack on the beautiful blade. "I admit; you are the only one here that keeps my sword skills from getting rusty. Now I need to take it more seriously for an occasion that I'll have to attend to in the future." Naruto told Kusunoki who narrowed her eyes. He was…holding back on her the whole time?!

"How dare you…" she growled as Naruto leapt back by instinct. He knew this was a wrath of an angry woman, and he had a good excuse to use on her since what would be happening in a few days. "HOW DARE YOU HOLD BACK ON ME!" she roared as she brought her swords down. _"Reinforcement..."_ Naruto mentally commanded himself as his blades gave out a dangerous gleam as he swung both blades against her own, resulting in both blades breaking, much to her shock as he pinned her down on her back. "Because I only get serious unless it's a life or death situation." He replied to her calmly. His eyes sharp as steel and an aura of death surrounding him.

She felt helpless under that gaze, those eyes he had, and they bore the sight of seeing Death around him. Only those involved in life or death situations had those eyes. He was a true warrior. "Oh by the way, that cat's back again." He pointed out as he stood up. She sighed as she got up, that cat had always come in her dojo. She never liked that cute and weak thing, but she was tempted to just play with it. "Just take it out with you." She replied as Naruto picked up the cat by the scruff of its neck and proceeded to leave with it.

"For some reason, she's imbalanced in a way." Naruto said out loud as Elsie floated towards him. "What do you mean by that Kami-sama?" Elsie asked. "Simple, her soul has two wavelengths, signaling that she has a split personality, which is usually bad since split personalities tend to be more…dangerous than normal ones." He explained with a manga drawing of how a split personality works. "I see…" Elsie said, amazed at the drawings more than his lecture. He truly knew how to draw better than Keima-nii-sama!

*Night-In a nearby city*

"So, he's landed in this part of time?" a woman around the age of 18, with silver white hair, blood red eyes, pale white skin, and had an aura of beauty, asked herself as she walked through the quiet city of Misaki City. The place was peaceful, but at the same time, annoyingly peaceful. "I wish something interesting happened." She sighed as she bumped into a young boy. "Sorry about that-!" she said until she caught a good look at the boy. "Why, hello there. ~" She said in a sang-song tone as the boy sighed. "Call me Caster and let's get this over with." The boy replied. That reply just made the girl's grin begin to grow wider as they proceeded to head towards the roof for their match.

"So, what brings a magic user from a different dimension here?" she asked cheeringly as Caster looked back at her, pulling out a boomerang of all types of weaponry from behind him. "I should be asking you that…Archerko." He replied as said woman smiled. "Awe…You do remember me." She smiled. "Yeah, well who could forget you and the chaos you bring with you, Counter-Counter Guardian?" he shot back with a wry smile. They both looked at each other as Archerko created two blades as they both made eye contact. Both with strong intent to kill in them as Archerko charged at Caster.

Caster fired a barrage of fire, water, lightning, and wind at her, forcing her to dodge as he began to shoot a volley of pure mana at her as she sliced right through them. "Not bad Archerko, let's takes this to the next level then." Caster smirked as a green crystal in the shape of a star appeared in his hand. Archerko grinned; she realized what 'Caster' was doing. He was summoning his 'Eidolon' that she had heard about while on her travels. "Now this is going to be fun." She said as a giant castle-like entity came from the pillar of light behind 'Caster' as said summoner grinned. "Let's do this Alexander!" he said as the giant machine like entity bashed its fists together. The fight is on!

*Next day-Morning*

"You know…" Keima said as he looked at the news, seeing the sight of destroyed roofs of a nearby city. "Trouble and chaos has been brewing as of late ever since I made that mistaken contract with Hell." He continued with a dry tone in his voice. "And they all seem to be connected to you in some way." Keima finished. Naruto sighed as he appeared in his ghostly form and sat near Keima. "That's an understatement." He replied, "Even without me, I'm willing to bet that you'd have made that contract on accident anyways." He told him. "I'll say," Keima scoffed as he played his next galge, one with a fighting mode in it. "If I had been alone in all this in the beginning, I'd probably became her pupil just to learn the routes needed to conquer her." He replied.

"Hah, I'll say. Though I wonder Keima, why do you prefer the game world vs. the real world?" he asked as Keima's glasses gleamed in the light. "Because the real world is crap." Was his blunt reply, "It has so many errors in it, including the girls of the real world. But the girls in the game worlds are beautiful, flawless, and perfect. That's why I prefer the 2D world." Keima explained as Naruto sighed. "I understand you idealist, but you forget, nothing is perfect, not even the game world itself. These girls in the games were all created on the imagination of the creators to appease the boys who seek and 'ideal' girl of their taste. You can't spend eternity with them, share the joys and sorrows, or even touch them. In the end, they get reused over and over again with spin-offs, sequels, and prequels. Soon people will get bored of that category of games and then the creators will have no choice but to pull the plug on them, leaving them in the dust as new ones replace them. And once the gaming industry starts falling apart, then galges you play will soon end. Because nothing lasts forever." The Yin-Yang God replied.

Keima blinked at the info, his counter-part insulted his love of galges and the ideal world he dreamed of in a very convincing lecture. "Blasphemy!" Keima shouted at Naruto who looked at him. "It's the truth. Unlike you who doesn't even enjoy living the normal life of a regular person; instead, striving for an ideal that even a certain Counter Guardian and his younger counterpart know is impossible to achieve because it has too many flaws in it. That ideal world of yours is way too naïve and foolish. Besides, those girls in your games are not even real or alive." He said as Keima gasped and hid the microphone of his PFP while muttering things to it. This made Naruto roll his eyes. These were one of the times he wished he was the split personality of someone he can tolerate. Even working with Emiya Shirou was a lot better at times!

*Later on that day-Dojo*

"Man that should do it for the floors!" Naruto finished, as he swiped off the sweat from his brow as he looked at the dojo. He had successfully switch places with Keima for the day and had prepared to have another showdown with Kusunoki. While he waited for her to change, he had wiped the floors in the traditional way of cleaning as Elsie looked at the sparkling floor with awe. May he could be able to give her some tips? "What is taking that girl so long? She usually doesn't take that long to change…" Naruto pondered as he went to the girl's locker room and took a peak. _"Oh my…"_ he thought with mild surprise as he spotted Kusunoki playing with the cat that always came in. And she was _smiling_, something that would cause any lesser man to faint at.

"…This explains everything." He said out loud, startling Kusunoki as she tried to make an excuse on what she was doing. While doing so, Naruto noticed her energies were fluxing wildly. _"I see…her split personalities are from her two energies. Her feminine self, the Yin, and the masculine and current personality, the Yang; they are in conflict, which means that once the necessary phase is set, I can, in Keima's way, 'set the route and begin the conquest'." _He thought as he blocked a punch to the face.

As he proceeded to leave, which was an act as he and Elsie stalked Kusunoki that was holding the cat over an edge of a window. Naruto noticed the flux of energies going wild again. _"Let us see what we're dealing with here…"_ he thought as Kusunoki proceeded to throw it, or rather tried to, for it seemed like she was going through a mental struggle of sorts. But it seemed that Kusunoki's will had won the struggle as she threw the cat. That was then, Naruto and Elsie saw it. "Now this is a complete turn of events…" he muttered in slight surprise…as another, transparent Kusunoki was holding the cat protectively in her arms.

*Next Day-Dojo*

"For you to have another version of yourself, it is a bad thing." Naruto summarized as Kusunoki nodded her head while holding a hand to her chin. "Yes, for a while now, I've been experiencing a strange feeling. It's like my own body was being pulled apart. But what came out of me was the first time this actually happened." She replied, she had presumed that she was talking to herself until she realized whose voice it was as she looked startled. "Uzumaki, why're you here?! And how you knew-"she said as Naruto merely held the cat in front of her. Then, it happened again. The other 'her' appeared, fawning over the cat for a bit before disappearing inside of Kusunoki again.

"Interesting development…" Naruto mused as he looked at her straight in the eye. "It seems your liking for 'weak' and 'cute' things are manifesting into a physical form." He explained, causing Kusunoki to look at him with shock. "I am not weak!" she retorted as Naruto had a smug look on his face. "But Kusunoki, isn't this the greatest opportunity of a lifetime?" he asked, this made her look at him oddly. "Think about it, many people train to overcome their weaknesses in life, but once they make that accomplishment, they fail to notice the one major weakness they did not train in overcoming. This is your chance Kusunoki, because this is the opportunity to face your ultimate weakness and become strong!" Naruto explained with a sense of excitement in his voice.

"You're right!" Kusunoki replied as Naruto began pondering. "But the problem is that we need you to show your 'caring' self. We need something cute and weak. The cat isn't strong enough, we need a stronger catalyst if you want to bring 'her' out and overcome this weakness of yours." Naruto said as he looked at her as he got up and personal. "So tell me Kusunoki, what you think is the weakest thing you would ever do?" he loomed over her as she began to panic. "I-I don't know!" She stammered, "This is all so sudden and…" she trailed off, her face flustered. "How about a date then!" Elsie replied as Naruto pointed to her seriously. "THAT is the most brilliant idea you ever had so far, good job Elsie!" Naruto praised as Elsie rubbed her head sheepishly as Kusunoki wondered who that girl was.

That was then, she recalled the suggestion that the little girl (in her mind) said. "I absolutely refuse!" she snapped, "And besides, even if I did, who would I go with?" she demanded as something clicked in her. She snuck a glance at Naruto and the next thing both Naruto and Elsie knew, the other Kusunoki appeared, looking flustered like a pure maiden would when a charming prince asked them to the ball. Result of the manifestation, instant attack from Kusunoki as her other blocked it and retreated back inside of her. "Looks like its decided then Nii-sama!" Elsie sang out as Naruto nodded his head. "4 o'clock in front of Hachiko." He told Kusunoki as he looked at Elsie, "Give her the best dress you can make." He told her as he patted her head and proceeded to leave.

*In another town*

Archer sighed as he focused on healing his wound. "Man, Lancer was a hard fighter. But in the end I won. Now to find that fragment and get back to my own time." He muttered to himself. He looked over the roof and looked down at the sight of the police examining the damages in his fight with Lancer. "Well, this isn't the Holy Grail Wars, but it was kind of interesting taking up the class names to hide who we are from the readers." He mused as he finished healing his wound. "Now while they're all distracted, time to ride." He announced as he went free-fall from the roof he was on and flipped in midair and landed in the seat of the motorcycle he hijacked and proceeded to start the engine. "I wonder if something even more interesting will happen later?" he asked himself as he looked at his special three necklaces.

One necklace was a green crystal belonging to Tsunade Senju, the Slug Princess, also known as the Legendary Sucker. While the other two necklaces were unique, each of the two necklaces had six magatama jewels in them. Each a different color as 3 of them on one necklace were glowing on one necklace while the other one had 4 glowing weakly as he hid them. "Well, time to kick things off!" he said as he turned on the music as the song Arcadia started playing loudly as he proceeded to make his way to Maijima City…while creating another great speed chase that has left its mark on the book yet again.

*Archerko*

Archerko smiled like a kid who had just found out Christmas came early this year. She had enjoyed a nice battle with an interesting opponent who used the alias of Caster and had a powerful summon at his side. He had lost and fled before she dealt the final blow to him as she gave up in pursuit of him. Right now she had to track down her intended target, heading towards Maijima City and proceeded to take the train there, ignoring the looks of people staring at her outfit, making them guess she was cosplaying as she enjoyed some takoyaki while on her ride, not noticing what was on the roof of the train.

Caster lay on his back on the train Archerko was taking as he took a snooze. He had one hell of a fight with her and had lost. He accepted the fact he was beaten by a girl and respected that. But now he had to find this important target that was heading east, and from the looks of it, on a high speeded chase if what the news on what his target was up to and confront him. He could tell things were going to be chaotic in the future and he needed to conserve his energy for the fight ahead. After all, the target wasn't called the "Naru Killer" for nothing back in his prime.

*Near end of Naruto's and Kusunoki's date*

"Hey, are you okay Kusunoki?" Naruto asked, concerned as they sat on the swings. "It's no use…" she replied, she was wearing a nice, soft, elegant dress made by Elsie as Naruto was wearing nice clothing to match up for a date. "We've tried everything to bring 'her' out, but nothing worked…" she replied as Naruto grabbed her shoulder. "Not everything," he replied as he pointed up ahead. Kusunoki looked at what he was pointing at and saw a couple, licking soft served ice cream together. Her heart raced loudly in her throat. THAT was the weakest thing that even she would have a hard time to do, but since it was to drive 'her' out, she must.

Ba-bump

The ice cream was in Naruto's hands as they looked down on it. Kusunoki's face was burning red as Naruto held it up to their faces. "Ready?" he asked calmly as she nodded.

Ba-bump

Their lips drew nearer.

Ba-bump

Their tongues coming out….

Ba-bump

They licked it together.

In that instant, the 'other' Kusunoki was thrown out as they looked at each other surprised. "Yes, we've finally separated!" she exclaimed as the real Kusunoki put on her martial arts uniform. "You've come out at last, and now I know your true colors…" Kusunoki said as she clashed fists with her other. "My feminine self!" she shouted. "Let's dual!" her female self-declared. "Now that the stage is set, I can already see the ending." Naruto mused as he watched the two Kusunoki's fight each other.

Now he was amused by the sight of two halves of the same person in conflict. It was ironic because he and Keima are like them, albeit more understand and less violent than those two were as they continued to duke it out. Well, that's what you get when you try and deny you gender Kusunoki. While he did so, he plucked a beautiful flower and took a whiff, ah, the blessings of nature. That was when Kusunoki skidded right into his legs from the blow from her feminine self as Naruto looked at her. "Truly the most powerful opponent is you. You need help?" He asked.

"I don't need it!" Kusunoki snapped as Naruto looked at the other Kusunoki, "I actually know how to beat her. Just like this…" he said as Kusunoki and her other blinked at the site of a flower in her hair. Both sides were bewildered at the action as Naruto nodded his head. "You are one of those girls who just don't get it, why can't you do martial arts, while looking cute doing it?" he asked. The result was Naruto blocking attacks from both versions of Kusunoki as they were enraged. "Don't tell me how to live my life!" "Are you telling me to give something up?!" they demanded as Naruto sighed. "I'm not telling you anything. Just that how come you can't just do martial arts while looking cute? I've seen girls look cute and kick butt in their talents." He asked.

This caused them to blink, what kind of girls did this guy hang out with? "Shouldn't you be looking for a greater strength than the kind you have now Kusunoki? I find my true strength in protecting those weaker than others from the strong, my own sense of justice and code actually." He told them. This made Kusunoki and her feminine other look at each other before Naruto sighed. "So tell me, was this date a waste of time then?" he asked out of the blue. This caught them off guard as Kusunoki looked the other way. "…It wasn't-"

"It wasn't a waste of time," the other Kusunoki said, causing the original to look at her with shock. "It was fun." She said with a smile. "What are you doing now?! Don't betray me!" Kusunoki snapped as she tried to attack her counterpart. "I'm not betraying you. I'm just saying it must have been fun for you as well." She smiled. "Because we're the same after all." She finished. This made Kusunoki speechless at what her other personality had said. "So, a cute style of strong martial arts? That sounds good!" Her other self said as she looked at her original self, "I give up. I'm satisfied for today. So I'll leave you in control now. Once you become strong enough in martial arts, make sure to give your feminine self a call okay?" she asked.

Kusunoki finally understood what Naruto was saying, and what her feminine self was saying. Maybe this new change might find the strength she was looking for. She smiled and agreed as the two versions of Kusunoki looked at each other with equality. "Can I have long last thing before I go?" Kusunoki's feminine other asked, much to the slight surprise as she returned to Kusunoki's body. Next thing both she and Naruto knew, Kusunoki's arms grabbed his shoulders as she dragged Naruto closer to her. "Wh-What is this?!" Kusunoki demanded.

"A memory." Her other-self replied. Kusunoki tried to break the grip, only for Naruto to wrap his arms around her waist as he drew his own face closer. "Just go with it, follow your heart." He told her gently as Kusunoki's eyes widened. She slowly closed them as their lips made contact. Like a live firework, the runaway spirit shot up in the sky as Elsie captured it in a jar as Kusunoki was KO'd by the kiss. "Well, it was her _first_ kiss with me after all." Naruto said sheepishly. Due to his many experiences with kissing girls, a simple kiss with him on the lips could knock any girl into blissful unconsciousness. "Well, better take her home." He said to himself as he gave her a piggyback ride as she unconsciously snuggled against him.

"_Still got the charm."_ He mentally mused, before his face became serious. He was aware that in a few days, his most dangerous opponent is about to make an appearance. "That uniform…Elsie…?" a figure floating above asked herself as she watched Elsie and Naruto walk on into the night.

* * *

*Cue theme!*

**Reunion!**

Misato: An unexpected reunion with a friend from Elsie's past comes for a visit!

**Clash of Heroes!**

Misato: Archer, Archerko, and Caster make a battle royal in the city!

**Conflict of Ideals and Pasts!**

Misato: Keima and Naruto face their ultimate enemy in Archer as he unleashes the powers at his disposal!

Next time, on TWGOK: Yin-Yang God, Emiya.

Misato: And don't you worry folks, they'll be plenty of fan service as well!

Fan of Fanfics21: I'm not putting any fan service! This isn't Evangelion Misato!


	14. Flag 9: Emiya, Conflicts of the Past

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or The World God Only Knows, or any other references to other works.**

Cue opening song from Fate/Stay Night Realta Nua PS Vita: Horizon

* * *

There, on a hill of swords a figure stood, his coat fluttering in the evening winds as many blades impaled his body. Keima looked on as the figure turned to him, revealing the face of a serious Naruto Uzumaki.

Runes of ancient magic glowed as Naruto drew his blades as he looked at the figure's back as the coat fluttered in the wind, not turning to face him.

Keima and Naruto, two embodiments of two ideal worlds, one fake 2D world, one realistic and living one, look up at the sky as an omen prepared to make itself known.

Nani wo naku shi tsuduke ru?

Munashi saga kaze no you ni

Archer parked his motorcycle as he proceeded to run up a building to check his surroundings, as the moonlight silhouetted his form; the only detail is his spiky hair in the night sky.

Toki wo ruupu shiteru

Sou muimi nakono risou ha

Elsie and Mari were in the kitchen, enjoying their time together as Elsie prepared another tasty bento boxed lunch for her Capturing God and Yin-Yang God.

Majiwarukoto monaku genjutsu ni

Yabure satte shimauno

Mujun ni mamire ta tadashi sawo dai teru

Keima goes over his many requests from the lost lambs, while looking through blueprints of Naruto's latest projects to see if they can be used to reach his ideal world once and for all.

Sore demo kei nai

Lancer stood by Archer's side with a grin on his face as Archer himself smirked as they looked down on the city.

Ano…

Archerko dashed with an excited look on her face as Caster leapt from roof to roof to find the target before she did. It was a race against time.

Hoshi wo mitsume tai

Naruto stood under the starry night, with a sword resting in front of him as a shooting star passed overhead.

Senkou no yume dake ga kono yami wo terashi te ku

Caster unleashed the power of his elemental spells as Archer did his best to dodge them and used his blades to counter any possible spell that could be cut down by his blade.

Chikaiatta kiseki ga matsubasho made

Naruto clashed blades with Archerko, their blades creating sparks as Naruto narrowed his eyes as Archerko created a dozen more blades that were launched at him as he deflected it with his powers over the wind.

Kanashimi no senritsu wo kibou toiu koe ni kae te

Archerko grunted in frustration as she swung her blade again as Archer smirked and leapt away, firing strange projectiles at her as she was forced to dodge as he avoided another one of her arrows with little effort as he taunted her.

Asu mukau kara

The Chief District of the Spirit Hunting Squad held her scythe firmly in her hand, as it was set ablaze as Keima gritted his teeth as his PFP was completely broken beyond repair as the possessed girls came with the intent to kill.

Naruto stood in a field of endless blades as he looked over his shoulder. The black gears gyrating without pause in the sky as he looked at his opponent.

Elsie cried, as her hair swayed in the wind as she looked at her best friend in sadness.

Elsewhere, a certain teacher looked out the sky from her office with a stoic face as she proceeded to carry out her usual dull duties.

In a black void filled with many crystals that radiated pure light, Naruto's enemy stood. His blue eyes filled with defiance and determination to win.

Archerko, Lancer, and Caster looked on, as two different inner worlds, one of swords, and one of crystals collided as their owners walked forward, facing each other with determination as a great battle begins underway.

**Conquering Oneself: The Struggle of the Ideal**

* * *

To say that everything was back to normal was an overstatement in Keima's opinion. For some reason, Naruto had taken his robotic body out and was busy with something important. What it was he wasn't sure. As he beheld the results of Naruto's conquest on Kusunoki, she seemed to have taken his advice pretty well now that she's beating delinquents and holding a cat in her arms while doing so. But something bugged him as he watched Naruto from his mindscape; this guy was definitely _not_ a split persona. More like, an intruder that is enjoying its stay in its host.

Keima wasn't sure if Naruto was a Loose Soul or not, because thanks to him, Keima was in conflict with his ideals of the 2D world. He bitterly agreed on what Naruto said was true, but that world was his entire life. He needed to find a way to that world in order to reach his ideals and enjoy it for the rest of his life. There must be no contradictions in his ideals! But, with all of that set aside…

"Kami-nii-sama…!"

How long will this contract with this headache known as Elsie last? He needs to know the numbers so that way he could finally hurry up and get out of this nightmare, and away from that bug demon!

Archer sighed as he looked at the town. "This place sure is peaceful, but why do I get the feeling that shit is going to hit the fan?" he asked himself as he saw…a blob? "What in the-?" he said as he noticed a girl _flying_ of all things, after the blob. "Damn you Murphy's Law." Was all he could say, and then he dodged to the right as he avoided a fireball as he looked at his opponent. "Call me Caster, since you've hidden your name under the name Archer." Caster spoke up as his hand was outstretched, proving that he was the one responsible for the attack.

"…Well, let's get this over with. I want to find that anomaly here and get back home before mom kills me." Archer replied with a depanned expression on his face as Caster resisted the urge to laugh. "Cute, but now that it's show time, let's get wild." He replied as he drew out a boomerang as Archer drew his two swords out. Caster leapt in the air, as spheres of light gathered around him as he threw his arm forward, towards Archer, causing the spheres of light to charge at him as he proceeded to dodge.

"_He's one of the top 2 magic users on the team, which makes him dangerous in range combat. But…"_ Archer thought as he cut one sphere of magical energy down. _"He's the weakest of the group, and fails badly at close combat."_ He thought as he threw his blades at Caster. "Think you can dodge them?" he taunted as he was grazed on the shoulder from a piercing attack from a strange projectile. "Can I join in on the fun boys?" Archerko teased as Archer's swords returned to him by instinct as he looked surprised.

"Well, can another one join the fray?" Archer asked as he touched his necklace as Lancer appeared. "Yo! Long time no see bro!" Lancer spoke up as he looked at Archerko in a funny way. _"Oh hell no…! Anyone besides a Lancer…!"_ Archerko thought, she had issues with a Lancer who was the Hound of Ulster in a previous Holy Grail War. Bastard couldn't leave her alone and kept trying to ask her out. "Yo, mind if I take the Ojou-chan?" Lancer asked as Archer looked at Archerko who was shaking her head no pleadingly as he grinned. "Go right ahead." He replied as Caster looked on the sight of Archerko running from Lancer with amusement. That didn't stop him from fighting Archer as they every once in a while sneak a glance at the humorous sight of Archerko running from Lancer.

"Damn it, what are with these new memories?" Naruto muttered as he held his head in pain. He saw things that were never there before. He didn't recall any of this. Being summoned as a Servant to one Naruko Uzumaki, the Cataclysm in the Four Nations of the Bending World, or even forgiving Highwind…What the hell is going on? "It couldn't be…" Naruto said as the answer was right before his eyes. Paradox, when something in the past has been changed, it also changes the future. The fragments of these new memories were not set in stone. But if he could find the source and fix it, the paradox should be reversed for good. "Time to find him and fix this…" Naruto said as he held out a red gem pendant that held incredible knowledge and power within it.

Haqua du Lot Herminium was no fool. She knew something was strange about Elsie's partner, Keima Katsuragi, who was very accurate with things, from how the spirits work to…her mistake of letting the Loose Soul escape and get stronger. But for some reason, she felt a strange residue of energy lingering in his body as he continued playing his game as they continued looking for the Loose Soul. She could in a way, trust him with this secret, but no way in Hell will she tell Elsie. The one thing both she and Keima agreed on is that she's an idiot at times. But that's part of her charm. Though she was surprised of how her friend was able to capture 5 spirits so far. She felt left behind even though she was supposed to be number one…

"Haqua, I found the spirit!" Elsie exclaimed, snapping her out of her stupor as Elsie's voice came from her badge. Right, time to capture that spirit before anyone else got hurt.

"What in the world…?" Naruto muttered at the sight in front of him. He was seeing his little-now grown up sister Illya now taking the name of Archerko, running away from…Naruto Uzumaki?

"Abel? Is that you?" Naruto called out as Lancer froze as he looked at him in shock. Abel was a Naruto Uzumaki from a different timeline. He was a Dragoon class warrior and one of the toughest opponents to face when it comes to using a spear. He didn't recall Abel being in this timeline, he was supposed to have been met during the rebel in Mizu no Kuni and help defeat the Mizukage Yagura when he was mind controlled by Tobi back in the past. Why is he here?

"Do I know ya?" Abel asked, confused as Archerko glomped Naruto, head into her bosom as he fell to the ground. "Found ya nii-san~!" she called out as he inwardly groaned. That was when he heard the heartbeat, the way to familiar heartbeat in her chest. _"This is the one from the past. How did she end up in the future?"_ he thought as he managed to pry her off of him and stopped her from completely suffocating him. "I do, but it depends on what the answer is. Why are you here? History states we were supposed to have met in a different place in the past." Naruto asked as Archerko blinked. "That's silly Naruto! It's because history has started to change!" she replied cheerfully as both Naruto and Abel looked at her in shock. "WHAT?!" they exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, I mean, Archer and Caster are here too, currently fighting each other. Why, is there something wrong, future counterpart nii-san?" Archerko teased as Naruto resisted the urge to bash his skull against the wall. Leave it to Illya to try and cause him more trouble that could endanger the people of the city. Especially if the Root gave her all the information she wanted to go find her wayward "Onii-chan" and return what was lost. But she was too early; the death in the past hasn't been set yet! But on the other hand…

"Where is he?" he asked, as he knew she knew who he was talking about. This made Archerko grin. "Now, now, you've gotta earn it through a fight~." She replied as Naruto sighed in defeat. "The usual wages then?" he asked as Archerko grinned and nodded. With that, Naruto summoned something that was invisible as wind danced around it as he charged at Archerko with her modified versions of Kanshou and Bakuya in hand. Abel was bound speechless at the sight. These two were dangerous; better report back to Archer quick.

"Move it!" Keima snapped as he proceeded to drag Elsie away. Sheesh, everyone around him can be childish in their own way. Especially with their stupid ideals, mainly Haqua and her drive to be number one. He learned that she had yet to capture any spirits yet and her stupid pride is getting in the way. "What am I, a teacher? Just why is it that I have to always look after everyone?" he asked himself with annoyance as they went to the roof. "I brought her, where's the spirit?" Keima asked.

Haqua looked over her shoulder and Keima's senses kicked in. He was thankful for Naruto's lessons on never going after anything involving the supernatural alone worked, as he realized that she was aiming for the kill as he narrowly dodged her scythe, the price, his PFP, and all of the data minus the memory card was destroyed as he instantly pocketed it to protect it. "This is bad…" he muttered as the giant Loose Soul's appendage was attached to Haqua's head. _"She has a gap in her heart. With someone with that kind of pride and ideal for being number one, it could do that to anyone." _Keima thought as other students possessed by the spirit were on the roof as well.

"Kami-sama, what should we do?" Elsie asked hopelessly as Keima felt a twitch in his mind. This great annoyance that originated from Elsie's air headedness and stupidity makes him want to smash something! But, since he's seen a route like this for friends, he had to give her his only answer. "You just have to fill the gap of Haqua's heart. I'll deal with the students." Keima replied as he cracked his knuckles, he had inwardly both cursed and thanked Naruto for having Keima remember these martial arts moves. While it originally took away his gaming time in the past, it helped him deal with many thugs, teachers, and his own mother when the attacked.

"But how am I supposed to do that!?" she asked as Keima merely glanced at her. "Listen to her troubles and confront them, give her your best answer." He replied as he charged at the oncoming students. This was his secret pleasure, beating the crap out of these assholes for calling him a freak, an Otomegane just because he plays games in class. He didn't bother anyone with it…okay maybe the teachers, but still. At least this is his way of getting payback, especially since they're not conscious, because they won't know what'll hit them!

"This kid is something else I'll give him that." Archer mused as he watched Keima take down the students with his bare hands. "Maybe I'll go and give him a hand." He decided as he stood up and flexed, only to freeze when he recognized the presence. "So, are you the real Archerko?" he asked as he turned to see said Sword Dancer there with a childish smile on her face. "Yup, right now, someone else is facing a clone of me. Thanks for teaching me that trick." She replied with a smile as Archer held a wry smile. "So, you're here to stall time for something?" he asked as Archerko merely created her swords. "Yup, just for a bit before I go on my merry way." She told him as Archer sighed. "Let's get this over with then." He replied as he drew his swords as the two sides clashed.

I am the bone of my crystal

Naruto blinked as Archerko poofed away, what he heard right now was an aria. Similar to the one used to summon…

"Crap…" Naruto cursed as he leapt over rooftops to reach his school. Archerko was facing "him", the most dangerous opponent he ever fought. He had no choice, if "he" has started a chant that he was unfamiliar with, but the same time sounded familiar, he had to counter it with his own. "Trace…on." He muttered

**I am the essence of my sword**

Archer heard the chant from faraway as Archerko ceased her attack on him. "Well, looks like he's on his way…" Archerko said as she noticed Elsie and Haqua capturing the Loose Soul. "Looks like my work is finally done, but I'll be back for you Onii-chan." Archerko grinned as she turned and proceeded to enter a portal that opened up for her, as if waiting for her as Archer realized the truth. "Time travel." He uttered under his breath as Archerko turned and blew him a kiss before she disappeared into the portal. Archerko was from his timeline, in a different dimension it seemed when she came here looking for him. But knowing her, she'll hunt him down and take him to her bed for wild fun times.

"Well, let's see how it went." Archer said to himself as he leapt towards the roof Keima and Elsie were on. There was no sign of the third one there as the many unconscious students were inside the building when Keima and Elsie turned to the sound of something landing on the roof as they turned to see…

"Naruto, what's with the get up?" Keima asked as he looked at him. Indeed, it was Naruto Uzumaki, with the appearance of a fourteen year old, but his outfit was different. He was wearing a black zippered turtleneck, a white coat with flames on the bottom (its Minato's coat but without anything written on it), a red cape on the left shoulder blade of the coat, a pauldron bearing two yellow stripes on his left shoulder, red long sleeves on his arms, blue tanned fingerless leather gloves with knuckle guards on them, wears black pants and brown leather boots, he also had a unique katana in a white sheath that is hung on his hip. "You know me?" he asked as Keima and Elsie blinked at the question.

When Keima looked into Naruto's eyes, it wasn't him. "Who are you? You look like him, but you aren't." Keima demanded as "Naruto" narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, but-"

"Hold it right there!" spoke the voice of the Naruto Keima was familiar with as he landed by their side. "So, the anomaly is coming from you eh?" the Naru asked as Naruto looked at him. "Actually Storm," Naruto replied, holding the pendant in his hands. "_This_ is what you're looking for." He replied as Storm recognized that pendant anywhere. "How do you know of me, and have that?" Storm growled as he got on the offensive as Naruto smirked. "Simple, I'm your future self." He replied as Keima and Elsie were taken aback by what the Yin-Yang God was saying.

"I see, just hand it over and then I'll be on my merry way." Storm replied as Naruto shook his head. "Not yet, I need to first rewrite your memories, including those two you've battled." He told his younger self who was deathly quiet. "Why do you need to do that?" Storm asked calmly. "Because some of the things here were never meant to happen," Naruto replied, "You were supposed to meet Abel during the civil war in Mizu no Kuni, and meet Veritas some time afterwards. Time must flow correctly or we all pay the price." Naruto told him as Storm shook his head. "So you're going by the rules set up by divine beings and do things their way?" Storm asked as he looked at Naruto with hostility.

"There is no way you're me. I'd never bow to any god's will like a follower or a puppet. And I learned one thing from Lightning, history is never set in stone." He told his future counterpart coldly as Naruto noticed the air rippling, giving off a sense of vertigo as temporal distortions were building up. _"Crap, this is bad, I don't know what will happen if he doesn't go through a memory rewrite. Looks like I'll do it the old fashion way then. Beat him up to convince him to listen to me._" Naruto thought as he created Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands, which made Storm narrow his eyes. "Leo, Elo, show time!" he called out as two lion cubs, one white, and one black, ran to his side as they leapt into the air and transformed into gunblades of the Thirteenth Final Fantasy.

The blades as Naruto recalled from his version of his time as a L'Cie, were based off of the weapons used in Gran Pulse. The gunblades were what Lightning mainly fought with as her time as a warrior, and the designs of the blades varied for different purposes. He eyed the swords; he had no record of them in his memories or in his Reality Marble. He must have made them, but when? The details of the designs were in matching detail of Gran Pulse's swords, the curved saber design with two parrying hooks on the flat edge of the swords to give the weapons a flaming sword like design. Plus, it makes parrying easier, which makes this fight for Naruto, harder. "Trace—On." Storm said as Naruto looked at him.

His eyes were those of a trained killer, time to take charge. Naruto projected a dozen swords that fired at Storm as Storm charged forward towards them. Then it happened, a dozen crystal projectiles in the same image of his projected swords collided against each other as both versions of the swords shattered from the impact.

Earth is my body and fire is my blood

That aria had another line; one that Naruto definitely knew was bad new to _anyone_ caught within range. "Keima, Elsie, get out of here now!" he shouted at them, snapping them out of their stupor as they ran off. Naruto blocked Storm's swords with his own, and he forgot that those who become L'Cie were given enhanced abilities, including physical strength. "Grrrgh!" he grunted as they were trapped in a deadlock. Storm putting his effort into it as Naruto kept his feet firm, "There's no way I'd allow my memories to be rewritten just for some minor temporal distortion. I will fight against my fate with every fiber of my very being!" Storm snarled as Naruto was started to be pushed back as Storm kicked him in the stomach as the deadlock broke.

"Tch, you are one stubborn bastard!" Naruto shouted as he charged. "Look who's talking!" his younger self shot back as he charged at him.

*Clank, skwish*

Sparks erupted from the clash of blades.

**Steel is my body and crystal is my heart**

*Fwoom, cling, clang!*

Both incarnations of the present and the future clashed with terrifying speed. Speed only trained warriors could follow as the second verses of both arias were spoken. "You're good kid." Naruto commented as Storm parried a swipe with one of his swords. "You too old man." Storm mocked as Naruto frowned. When did he start sounding like a smartass?

*Whoosh, Bang!*

Naruto swiped at Storm's legs as he leapt back, his black sword shifting into gun mode as he fired a bullet at Naruto. Seeing it coming, he threw Kanshou at it as the sword broke from impact as he threw Bakuya at Storm himself who used his other gunblade to break it. Naruto recreated the sword quickly as Storm was upon him, their blades colliding with terrifying force.

I have witnessed the story of the Crystal Legends

**I have fought through countless cycles of war**

The third verse of the aria was spoken. Their eyes burning with determination as they took it up a level. As Naruto created more swords, Storm created crystal copies of the ones he made. They fired into the air as they collide with equal force, each side creating and destroying each other's weapons as metal and crystal fragments fell.

"Kami-sama, what should we do? We need to help Naruto-nii-sama!" Elsie exclaimed as Keima shook his head. "No, this is a «Special Event», a personal one at that. These kinds are not allowed to be interfered. Or else a «Death Flag» will take over and then it's «Game Over» for us." Keima replied as the sounds of blades dancing grew louder. "All we can do, is watch." He told her as he eyed the battlefield.

Unknown to Darkness, Nor known to Light

**Unknown to Despair, Nor known to Salvation**

*Clang, Clank! Fwoom*

Naruto panted, he was starting to feel exhausted. How could he not? He mainly used chakra in battle most of the time. He had nearly forgotten about his Magic Circuits until just recently as Storm seemed slightly exhausted himself from the level of panting he was doing. "I won't give up, I won't fail them, I won't let her sacrifice be in vain!" Storm shouted out as he charged at Naruto with unrelenting fury. His speed going faster, much to Naruto's surprise, _"He's getting faster, and is his willpower stronger than mine?"_ he thought.

This was Naruto's biggest flaw—

Even though he was one of the strongest incarnations of the identity "Naruto Uzumaki", he lacks the drive and will to fight all odds against him in this laidback world.

*Bang, Clink!*

—But Storm was different. He was fighting with a purpose, a goal, a promise.

This is what separates the two of them, from the past and the future incarnations apart. The conflicts, strife, despair, and desperation that Storm was fighting against as Naruto himself was free from all that, enjoying life. He had gotten soft, this will prove Naruto's defeat if he doesn't do anything.

Withstood pain to create unbreakable bonds

**Have withstood pain to end many lives of others**

"I won't lose to a mere brat who doesn't know the truth of what will happen!" Naruto snapped as he and Storm collided again, their blades slashing through each other as Storm turned to look at his enemy. "What truth?!" he demanded as their pair of swords collided once again. Naruto's Kanshou and Bakuya broke as Storm's own blades began to crack from too much force. But what made Storm prevent himself from landing a fatal blow on Naruto as he dodged it, was the memories of his future self that were shown.

He saw it…The loss he will face in the future from his revolution. Konoha's destruction he was aware of, but the pain of killing all of his fellow Rookies was the blow. Sakura had died sacrificing herself for helping forging the blade he now kept sheathed to his hip, but Sasuke's fate…his fate was to die at his own hands in an ancient valley. He had lost control of his L'Cie powers, becoming a Cie'th in the end and mercilessly killed him. Then—

**My end followed soon.**

This was his fate, Highwind mercilessly killed him as he fought for his sanity, unable to give Sasuke a proper burial, not even a chance to say goodbye to any survivors of his revolution…No one, not his mom, Old Man Sarutobi, Tsunade-baa-chan, or even Lightning. The hatred for this denied apology and became a grudge. Time was warped, space was ruptured, and balance was thrown into chaos. But he soon came back from the dead, with vengeance on his mind as things were torn apart in his path. His own world…was destroyed for his quest for revenge. Nothing remained…it was his greatest regret when he looked back.

*Play Emiya-Kenji Kawai Version 2*

Storm fell to his knees as his eyes were wide in shock as Naruto stood from behind him with a new pair of Kanshou and Bakuya in hand. "Do you see it now?" he asked his younger self. "What you saw…was a part of your history, which you could never change. Give up on this childish ideal of ending the shinobi system. It won't end well." He told Storm coldly as Keima heard this. It was Naruto's answer to Storm's ideal world, he was connected to Naruto, and now Storm and saw the ideals. This was why Naruto questioned his ideal 2D world so much. Because if he didn't see the flaws in his ideals, then the very ideals he believed in blindly, would utterly betray him in the bitter end.

This was the path for idealists; the cruelest fate bestowed upon them, to see their dreams, beliefs, utterly destroyed with betrayal of it as they drew closer to where they went. But—

Storm stood up, hunching over as he slowly stood up straight, tightening his grip on his gunblades. Naruto smirked, now his younger self would agree with correcting history now.

Yet, even in the depths of the Void I shall continue to shine

This caught Naruto off guard as Storm quickly turned at him with blades raised as a crazed madness took over him. "Go to hell!" his younger self shouted as Naruto hastily defending him from the attack. The force behind Storm's attack was much greater than before; it was beginning to overwhelm him. Definitely the most dangerous opponent is oneself. If this keeps up, history will permanently change. Naruto had to act fast, who knows what kind of horrors a new permanent paradox could cause!

**Yet, my path leads to new beginnings**

"Are you sure you want to save a godforsaken land?" Naruto asked, knowing that in his past, gods of that world lead to its own ruin from its creator's selfish desires. "I don't want to save it! I _will_ save it!" Storm shouted back as Naruto caught up in speed and delivered a heavy head-butt, as blood feel down his younger self's forehead. Their swords going in great fury as they looked nothing more than blurs to the untrained eye, "I thought so! After all, it's that foolish compassion for an illusion world!" Naruto said as he and Storm locked blades. "What was that?!" he demanded as he kicked Naruto in the stomach and fired a barrage of bullets that Naruto easily deflected with Kanshou and Bakuya.

"You are merely blinded from the happiness you had in that world!" Naruto told him as he swung down with great fury as Storm was pushed back. "Knowing that you'll have to go back into that endless hell of war again, you struggle to save those that should have stayed dead in the past!" he shouted as Bakuya broke Storm's black Eloedge gunblade's sword as the blade went into fragments. "You're wrong!" Storm replied as he channeled his energy into it as the blade regenerated itself as he kept on fighting with adrenaline running through his veins.

"This belief that destroying the shinobi system would actually end all of the conflicts and making everyone happy was nothing more than a mere fairy tale! If you can't live on without that dream, then die drowning in your ideals!" Naruto shouted in anger. This made Keima freeze, Naruto's ideal in the past…betrayed him, it made him bitter and cold. And seeing his ideal for the 2D world as similar to his, he was trying to have him see the errors of his ideal. If he followed it recklessly…Naruto might kill him. To save him from seeing the dark truths of seeing one's ideal being betrayed.

Storm was hunched over, using his weapons to support him as his energy flowed on through. "My body…is make of both crystals and swords." He panted as blood dripped down his forehead as he looked at Naruto with utter determination, a will that would not break. "Impossible, you're still…" Naruto said, amazed at his younger self's fire in him. "I won't lose to you. I don't mind to losing to another Naru," he admitted as he stood up straight. Holding his swords in reverse grip as he gritted his teeth as he glared at Naruto with pure and utter courage and determination, "There's no way in hell I'm going to lose to _myself_!" he roared as he charged.

*Clank, cling!*

"Because I'm…not…!" Storm began as he swung his two swords with great fury and speed. Overwhelming Naruto who was struggling to catch up, "Not you!" he finished as he swung his blades down against Naruto's own blades as both sides swords broke from impact. Naruto quickly created another pair as Storm's own blades restored themselves as they clashed once again.

"You know that it won't come true, yet you foolishly continue to struggle…" Naruto reasoned as Storm refused to listen. "I'm not wrong!" he roared as he swung his blades against Naruto's own as Kanshou and Bakuya broke again. _"He's tougher than I recall!"_ he thought with shock as he created another pair of the swords and charged at his younger self, intending on ending this fight once and for all.

"Hrrrggh!" Naruto grunted as he charged

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaah!" Storm roared as they clashed once more. Time disrupted and space being ruptured from the clash between two incarnations of the same being from different eras. "You're making the same mistakes I made!" Naruto told him as Storm scoffed as their swords clashed again. "There's no way that it's a mistake!" Storm shot back as he broke through Naruto's guard and landed a blow right in the heart, surprising Keima and Elsie as Naruto's eyes widened.

*Emiya-Kenji Kawai version 2-end*

"—As my life begins anew in Fabula Novis Crystallis." Storm finished as energy was channeled into the sword impaled in Naruto's chest as he realized that history was forever changed. He saw it all, the new history that was made and smiled. "I see…" he muttered, "So in the end, you did the impossible which I failed to do in my time, history abhors a paradox, and now this new history might be the one to save that world." He told Storm. "And I'll keep fighting for the sake of that world, no matter what. Even if my friends and family are dead, I refuse to give into despair. I'll burden the crimes I'll commit and struggle to find my happiness. This I promise, for it's my nindo, my ninja way-ttebayo." He told his older self.

"**So as I soar through the heavens…Unlimited Blade Works…"** Naruto replied as he patted his younger self's head and put something on Storm's neck. The pendant that had belong to Rin Tohsaka, the one that contained Storm's lost powers as the Cursed Wrought Iron Hero, and the world…of Infinite Swords that dwells within. The anomaly that Storm was looking for so that history could be fixed, "See ya later…" he told Storm as his body began to fade away. "I won't fail in saving that world. Even if I die, I'll find a way to come back and save that world." Storm grinned as he returned to his own timeline for good.

That was when Naruto's robotic body fell apart, revealing the insides being crystalized from the final blow by Storm as Naruto returned to Keima's mindscape. "Let's go home. I'm beat…" Naruto told Keima who agreed. Today was an ordeal for both of them. But now Keima knew, he could always find a middle ground with his dream world, and the real world. It would be difficult, but the Capturing God won't fail in finding that utopia he dreamed of.

* * *

And that's a wrap folks! This is my biggest twist. Storm is the Naruto from Shinobi L'Cie: Storm of the Revolution fic I had written and is Naruto's past self if anyone is confused. R&R and Ciassou!


	15. Tea for Three

**Heya true believing reader! This is Fan of Fanfics21 with the long awaited chapter of Yin-Yang God! Sad to say that this fic is still on Hiatus for a while until I finish up a few other fics due to timeline issues and new ideas causing a fatal writer's block (damn bastard won't break with even a ton of dynamite!) for this fic. But I will do Return of the Capturing God II in December, at the end of this fic, a vote pole for conquests candidates in Season Two will be announced. Without further ado, let's begin this fic!**

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns absolutely-gloriously-fucking-nothing!**

* * *

Keima was in a good mood for a good reason. Due to having to capturing a real girl within the weeks on end, Keima was losing on game time as today, nothing was happening. No girls with loose souls, any annoying devils, and Naruto had been strangely quiet for some reason. Part of him didn't care, but at the same time, did care for Naruto. Fighting yourself is a strange experience Keima wished would never happen to him, the 'real' Keima against the 'ideal' Keima is a bad one. But at the same time, he wanted to know what Naruto Uzumaki really is, because that was himself in a different time and from the looks of it, had changed history for the better if Naruto's expression as he lost to his younger self told him anything.

…

…

…

Oh well, back to gaming!

"Good morning you two, how've you all been!?" called out one Haqua as she slammed open the door with a cheerful expression. Cue day of damnation for Keima as he knew better than to tempt fate like that. "Don't you both worry, I didn't get lost this time, and I'm back to my original self!" she said with a smile. "…Uh Keima, who in the Nine Hells is that?" Naruto asked suddenly as Keima banged his head on the table. _"Elsie's friend we met while you're busy playing your Personality 4: Live Edition."_ Keima snarked as Naruto went "Oooohhh…"

"-I am the illegitimate child of the father of this household." Haqua told Marie, causing Keima to fall out of his seat and Elsie to trip at the statement. "Oh shit, that's not good." Naruto mused as Marie dashed onto her motorcycle and sped off with a very scary expression on her face. _"Looks like dad is the victim once again…" _Keima thought as he got up and dusted himself. "You tell me, that old man of yours is the butt monkey of lies set up to piss off mom." Naruto replied as he could already picture the conversation between the parents.

For once, Keima just wanted one day, _one_ day without anyone interfering with his games. Is that all he could ask for? If he wasn't the Capturing God, he would have gone and wept right there and now. For now, all he could do is just get it over with and fast. "…What is it you want Haqua?" Keima asked as he had his face down on the table in depression as she walked up and patted him on the back. "I just need help on writing a report, while it is trivial; there is one tiny problem that requires your help." She replied. "A written report…?" Naruto asked Keima as he filled him in. _"She's an honor student."_ He told him straight out as Naruto nodded his head within Keima's mind. "I see, well, since you want to get back to your games that badly, hurry and help her and be done with it. I'm still recovering from my wounds Storm inflicted upon me." He told him as he cut the connection off.

Keima sighed as he raised his head, only to see a strange pyramid-like object. "You see, I need your help by recalling everything you can remember from that day in order for me to finish my report. I've created this special replica in order to replay all of the details. With this microphone, we'll be able to accurately recall the details. Watch," Haqua explained to Keima and Elsie as she began her order. "Dolls, move to your 11:50 positions!" Haqua ordered as every doll minus the mini Keima, Elsie, and Haqua moved. "At 12:00 sharp, lunch time has started and a total of 1200 students are currently fighting for food from the buffet." She continued as the dolls did that. "At 12:08, the escaped spirit sneaks into the school and disappears in an uncertain amount of time as District Chief Haqua arrives." With that the mini doll version of Haqua appeared.

"-At 12:09, a massive bonodori was started by all the students of the school." A different voice said as all the student dolls began celebrating a festival. Haqua turned to the source and there, Elsie ran with a cheerful expression. "Wow, it really followed what I said! It's fun!" she yelled as Haqua chased after her friend. "Knock it off! This isn't the time to fool around!" she fumed. Meanwhile, Keima decided to have his own fun as he grabbed the microphone and spoke to it. "Do you guys want to go to New York?" he asked as the dolls went "Ohh". "Hey!" Haqua snapped.

After deflecting a barrage of attacks from Haqua's scythe, did Keima relent as the District Chief calmed down from her childish rampage as he looked at her; "Listen Haqua, I'll help you out if you can answer one question about this spirit hunting. How many in total are left of these escaped spirits?" Keima asked his expression serious as Haqua used her hands to count. "Up to last week, at least 60,000 more are left." Was her reply, hearing it, Keima felt like he had already lost his head; _"Naruto, please tell me there's a faster way to remove these spirits from these women!"_ Keima shouted mentally as he heard a yawn. "There is one way, but I don't have the power to do so. I'll need the Jupiter Sisters at full power to fully help. Oh, and we'll have another guest coming sometime in the future with Intel on what's going on in Hell, make sure to pay attention if you want to go back to your everyday routine." Naruto's reply quickly came as the connection ended. _"Jupiter Sisters, who're they? And are they capable of ending this ridiculous game called Life!?" _Keima mentally demanded as Naruto didn't reply. Keima tried a few more attempts at trying to communicate with Naruto and failed in a spectacular fashion as he returned to reality and sighed. It was time to help Haqua now that he got his answers.

For Haqua's opinion on Keima, she was impressed by the exact details of his memory as he went down to the timing to the very details of the area; it was amazing of how well he did it. He told her that his skill of memorizing is due to experience. If there was a game he liked playing, he could easily beat it with his handheld facing the other way so he couldn't see the screen. What a strange person. "…And I still find it strange that you were able to capture 5 spirits by using love. That should have been impossible…" she muttered. Keima heard this, and skeptics ran through his mind. He was aware that love was a double-edged sword because love can also hurt, which theoretically means the gap in the heart will grow stronger and the spirit's influence on its host will as well. But Keima knew better, due to him playing galges all his life, he's become very aware of the target's archetype and can create the correct routes and answers in order for them to fall for him.

But that came with a price…Naruto had once told him that love is a very powerful thing, one that is so strong, it can probably influence the girls who've had their memories rewritten. Keima had to be cautious not to raise any more affection points with those girls, or else the memories would return and instant «Game Over» via women's fury, plus one fatal level of electrocution via Kanon's stun guns. Now _that_ was one thing he didn't want to see again anytime soon.

"16:21, the escaped spirit is captured." He finished as Haqua smiled. "It's finished! With all of this, the day has been successfully reproduced!" Haqua cheered. But Keima wasn't a fool. "Go back to 15:31," he ordered as there, it depicted Keima clinging onto Haqua. The report said that Keima was frightened and clung to her. "Didn't it feel like it?" Haqua asked as Keima snorted. "How about saying something fell and you bumped into me if you're that embarrassed to lie over something that small in your report?" he asked as Haqua blinked a few times. First off, because it wouldn't look that embarrassing, and secondly, it wouldn't ruin both of their pride. Why did she not think of that? Revising to Keima's suggestion, she felt satisfied, because now it wasn't all that bad.

"She's a minor Tsundere." Naruto spoke up to Keima in his mind. _"Now you decide to speak up, and now that I think of it, she is kinda like one. Prideful like one, but has her kind side as well. Let's hope she doesn't evolve into a Yandere girl."_ Keima mentally replied as Haqua sneezed all of the sudden. "Here's the tea!" Elsie called out as she brought out the tray with cups and tea kettle in hand as she slipped. The end result was the flying tea kettle crashing into the replica of the school as the clay dolls climbed out screaming and running for their lives. "Get them!" Haqua shouted.

"I'm sorry Haqua!" Elsie shouted.

"Damn it Elsie, can't you stop being a klutz even among your own friends?!" Keima swore as Naruto laughed it off.

"W-What is that doll version of you doing to that doll version of me!?" Haqua shouted with a red face as she slapped Keima.

*Sometime Later*

"I'm sorry for all of the trouble, but I was able to at least write a good report on the capture." Haqua told the two as Elsie bowed her head in apologies. "I'm sorry Haqua, if we find the other clay dolls; we'll mail them to you." She said as Haqua smiled. "It's alright; we were all fooling around today. And also, you've helped me out." She replied as Haqua continued. "Elsie, the way you've captured spirits is good. I can tell, one day, you're going to become just as good as your sister. You aren't the dropout that you were before." Haqua told her as Elsie smiled at that. "Thanks Haqua, that means a lot coming from you." She said.

"And for my thanks Keima, you can just shake my hand." She said as she held her hand out. "The one giving out the handshake should be me." He grumbled as he shook the hand anyway.

* * *

Naruto watched from Keima's mind at the little show as he nursed his wounds while he frowned. _"History has changed once again. The upcoming days in my life of the past are now being rewritten to fix the contraction caused by the battle yesterday. Storm, you better be careful with who you kill in this new timeline your making." _Naruto thought as he felt the temporal distortion grow around him as he suffered a migraine as new memories filled themselves. What he saw horrified him, "No…Sakura and Hinata are…" Naruto muttered as he saw what his younger self did.

He saw Sakura die in flames…

He saw himself kill Hinata with his own sword…

* * *

On a pier faraway from town, Marie Katsuragi had her glasses off, her hair down, as she called someone. "HOW MANY ILLEGITIMATE CHILDREN ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE OVERSEAS YOU BASTARD!?" she demanded to her husband.

* * *

**And that's it people! This isn't the best of my writing potential so far since I'm not feeling it, but at least it's decent enough for my standards. Well anyways, onto the trailer for Return of the Capturing God Season 2!**

_In a Gameindustri_

_hyper, Hyperdimension…_

Three-Way Crossover

Neptune Arc

This is Gameindustri. Beings called Goddesses (CPUs) rule the countries of this unreal world.

Due to a great calamity of piracy and wars, the world was dying as the inevitable end to the world of games was imminent. Using the last of their strength, the Goddesses reversed time and summoned four «Players» to save Gameindustri from this unknown evil.

Heeding this call, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Elsie have entered Gameindustri in order to stop the great evil and save Gameindustri from collapsing, while at the same time saving their world from suffering an inevitable fate of no longer having a Capturing God.

What future waits for Gameindustri with the Second Capturing God, Assassin with a Mouth, The Troublesome Sloth, and Clumsy Devil…?

**This isn't crossing over with Hyperdimension Neptunia**

**This isn't crossing over with mk2**

**Nope, not even Victory**

**Nor Idol PP**

**Heck, not even the Animation**

**It's a crossing with all of them!**

Featuring the popular characters of Hyperdimension Neptunia cast in a whole new adventure! As Naruto and his friends make themselves acquaintances with the Goddesses and friends, a new problem occurs!

"Kami-nii-sama, there are loose souls in them!" Elsie exclaimed.

"Sasuke, we have a problem." Naruto spoke up.

"Let's blow the crap out of them!" Sasuke grinned as he aimed his two guns at the monsters. "Bang, bang, bang!"

Naruto typed rapidly on the holographic keyboards and gritted his teeth. "Damn it, if these souls corrupt the selected Goddesses and Makers, the Gameindustri will collapse for good and then no more Capturing God! Guys, we need to capture their hearts, Uzumaki Style!" he spoke on speaker as he slammed his fist onto the activation button.

**Hapifuru x mugendai**

**Kyua pyua dimenshon torippaa!**

**Jigen no tobira, kettobashi oide yo**

**Kira kira no sekai he**

**Kizuna 100bai no saikyou PAATII "kimi mo nakama da"**

**ROTCG II: The Neptunia Arc**

**2013.12.13**

**On Air Start!**

"Better stay tuned for the next official ROTCG Chapter!" Naruto and Neptune said pointing at you.

List of possible captures: Required number of the top 8

Neptune

Noire

Vert

Blanc

Nepgear

Uni

Rom

Ram

IF

Compa

NISA

Cave

5pb

Falcom

Mages

Plutia/Pururut

MarverlousAQL

Cyberconnect2

Tekken

Histoire

Rei Ryghts

Those are the possible candidates for conquests; vote now and depending on whose number one, will be involved in the rest of Return of the Capturing God. As a bonus, if it's one of the Goddesses of Gameindustri, then I'll do another vote pole of the choice of having Naruto marry one of the Goddess (or their little sisters) and do scenes inspired by "If a Goddess was your Wife CD" during the series. So remember VOTE PEOPLE. CIASSOU!


End file.
